Ascending Phoenix
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: Transmigrated into alternate Ancient Chinese and become dishonored Princess? Living with estranged family and scheming concubines? World where the strong matters and the weak trampled? Meh. Tsunami can take it. After all it can't be any worse than what kind of insanity she deals everyday as Vongola Decimo. Feng Ni Tian Xia crossover.
1. Transmigration

Chapter 1: Transmigration

_Vongola HQ, Italy, 20XX_

_**Ka-boom!**_

An explosion occurred, sending the mansion shaking. One brunette lady in her office looked up as the chandelier above her sway back and forth dangerously.

_**Zzzzt... zzzzzttt... **_

The light above flickered between dead and alive. Causing the lady to twitched.

"Those trio morons..." She grunted. Another explosion happens, and the mountain of paperwork to fall and scattered on the floor. The finished and unfinished ones were all mixed over, to point even an idiot would instinctively know that separating and categorizing them later will be a nightmare and half. The lady stood up.

"That. Does. IT!" She growled. "Those idiot better have good explanation for it or I swear I will..." leaving the threat hanging, she stomped out from her office to the lab—location where the explosion came from. Some servants and maid and lower ranked personnel bowed down respectfully as she passed them.

The R & D Wing looks like it was ten seconds away from collapsing, and the idiots in charge of place doesn't do it any favor except making it crumbles faster. Uncaring of the state of building, the brunette lady thrown the door open, blew it off the hinges, and stepped in between numerous cables, scattered paper and boxes that were knocked off, and some other thing she intends to grill the responsible about.

Seeing the said responsible idiot, she called out, "Shoichi! Verde! Spanner! What in the almighty name you three were doing?!"

The trio suddenly jolted and turned around to face her. The red haired one immediately keel over with his hands on his stomach as if having an ulcer.

"Ah, Decimo." The green-haired scientist greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my question Verde. What did _you three_ make this time? I can feel the explosion all way to my office!" and her office was like, on opposite wing. "I swear to God, if you didn't satisfy me with your answer then I'll withhold the budget and ban you three from the lab for whole months."

She got triple horrified look.

"You don't dare..."

"I can and I _will_. Don't test my patience, Spanner. I'm not in the mood today." As if to emphasize it, her palm lit up in brilliant orange. Just like her eyes.

"Alright." The blonde, Spanner, sighed in defeat before went into science mode. "Based from report of Future-That-Never-Was and some accident regarding Ten-Year Bazooka, we have suspicious that, rather than switch to the future, this Bazooka switch people to future version of their parallel self."

It wasn't that unbelievable, since in Future-That-Never-Was, their decimo supposedly is a male and not female. That was one proof that made Vongola R & D thwart Bovino's claim on Time-Travel.

"Yes, and?"

"...the Mare Ring was able to give its bearer ability to see to the parallel world. However, it only work to the bearer, and even then the information dump was too much for the bearer to take, slowly chipping away their sanity until..."

Yeah. No need to finish that thought. Everyone knew what a nut job Byakuran is. He is a total menace and trouble-maker with his callous world. And to think this current Byakuran had gone to Mafia-Special therapist for his issues. Yeah. Mare Ring did good job damaging its bearer, either intended or not.

"And your point is?"

"We want to see if we can combine the Ten Year Bazooka and Mare Ring's essence to create a portal to come into another world." Shoichi wheezes, slowly rose back to his feet. "We currently trying to combine the Physical Transfer of Ten Year Bazooka with parallel-world channel of Mare Ring. So far, we create this." He waves his hand at futuristic-looking portal that won't be out of place in Sci-Fi movie.

...fitting, since it was R & D Department.

One thing, though.

"Is that thing supposed to do that?" Raising an eyebrow, she pointed to the machine. The trio scientist looked at the machine, which seemingly to turn on by itself. Electric cackling start to appears and rainbow-colored light began to dye the hollow center of the machine, swirling not unlike vortex.

"What the hell?!" Verde cursed before ran to computer attached to it. He types something and cursed, again. "Power Level reaches 73%? Shit! The explosion must be short circuited it!" He turned to Spanner and Shoichi. "Turn it off, Manually!"

"What?!" Shoichi shouted. "But the manual button was on the body frame! Reaching it was impossible." He pointed at the machine, which start sucking anything around it.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT THAT THING THERE?! HAVEN'T I SAID TO MAKE THE OFF BUTTON SOMEWHERE OR CREATE A REMOTE CONTROL!"

"Verde!" The lady screamed. "Focus! What should we do now?!"

"We have to cut off the energy input before it reach 100%-and it was 91%! We had less than one minute!"

The lady was shocked, before her body moved by itself.

She lift the two males next to her like cat, and threw them out of door, before throw something at Verde, causing him to fell backwards, hidden behind the large desk and its bulky computer. Just shortly after...

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

Biggest explosion in Vongola Headquarter's history occured. The Research and Developements Wing was totally decimated by it. Luckily, its three current only inhabitant, Spanner, Verde, and Shoichi, were all right if bit disoriented, had gone temporarily mute, and need immediate medical attention due the failing debris.

...and their Mistress, Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunami di Vongola, was nowhere in sight. What was left of her was only the Locked Vongola Sky Ring.

Vongola would never recover from the loss.

~X~

"...where... am I...?"

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunami blearily open her eyes. She was floating in the endless darkness. Unable to move beyond blinking and twitching. It was as if someone had binds her using very tight and secure chain, or dosed her with enough Rain Flame to kill entire horde of elephant. The place was neither cold or warm. In fact, beyond confusion and inability to move freely, she could feel nothing.

"What happened?" She ask herself. "Last thing I remember..." her eyes widened.

Explosion. Loud explosion and lots of pain followed after.

"I am dead." It was not a question, but a statement. "I am dead. That explosion killed me... I don't want to know how Reborn will react." Cringing at what her former mentor-turned-adviser would do once the news reach his ears, Tsuna turned her attention to her surrounding. "If that was true, then shouldn't I went to Vongola Ring? I mean... my time had engraved there."

"**Because you are not dead, yet." **A gentle voice said.

Tsuna looked up and _whoa, she is pretty_.

That woman who approached her was a beautiful one. Her beauty was not of western beauty she saw nowadays, but an oriental beauty. A real Chinese beauty. And by she said Chinese, she does not means the Triad's Ladies who she met during party and arrangements with some of Triad fraction Fon recommended. Those beauty who lure men to follow their every word. No. That woman was of an imperial beauty. A Chinese Princess who are beloved by all. Even as she floating closer, she still somehow manage to look graceful.

_If she doesn't have Sky Flame, then she must be a fairy!_ Was what Tsuna thought.

"U-uhm." She tried to fidget, but unable to do so. "Hello. If this is not rude, then may I ask who are you?" She paused before added, "and do you, by any chance, know why I am not dead, and where this is?"

The woman smiled.

"**Indeed I do. It seems it will be for the best to start from beginning." **The woman said. **"My name is Huiwen. Huang Huiwen. I am, you may say, come from different world and different era." **She waved her eyes and the blackness changed into some scenery.

Tsuna saw the ancient Chinese era. One that Fon surely would gladly kill just to see it in its real glory. She saw that this world had something called Spirit Beast—which was very similar to Animal Box in her opinion. She watch how Huiwen's world work as the woman herself telling her about the custom here. Due the war that happens in Carta Mainland for hundreds years, Martial Arts reign true. Warrior become much in-demand profession, with only three Profession outclassed it. Summoner who made bond with Spirit Beast. Pharmacist who create elixir, poison and cures. Enchanter who casting spell and create magical item.

Huiwen come from one of Nation in Carta Mainland. She was Princess Royal to Nanyi Country. The Darling of Country. A princess in all, yet somehow she married below her status.

"**I, despite obediently married Xiao Yuancheng, does not loves him. Will never. My one and only love, who loves me back, sadly was out of my reach." **Huiwen smiled sadly. **"However, he gives me a darling child yet..."**

"Someone hated you, and once you dead, the hatred shifted to her."

"**...correct." **Huiwen nodded. **"My former Maid, Xuelin, had been poisoned her behind my back. Slowly chipping away her ability to cultivate and weakens her gradually. Shortly before our meeting, she fed her poison in guise of medicine. My poor Yue'er was poisoned to fatally."**

Tsuna's breath hitched. She could feel rage start to build up inside of her.

Growing up in toxic environment because of something not her fault, and has a child as her Lightning Guardian, as well knowing Mafia's lack of Children's Right, Tsuna become very protective of children anywhere. She hated child labor, underage prostitution, child murder, and the worst of all, pedophilia. To hear someone kill an innocent child... if she had her way she would charcoaled this Xue until not even dental record could recognize her!

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said regretfully.

Huiwen shook her head. **"My Yue'er haven't gone yet." **Eh? **"Please save her. I know you can."**

Eh? But how?

"**My Yue'er now was stuck between life and death. She is not life, as she had no will to life after how people treated her behind my back. But she is not quite die either. If you come and take her body, then she may stay alive."**

"Whoa whoa whoa... wait a minute, Lady!" Cried Tsuna. "Do you realize what you were saying? You want me to _possess_ your daughter, pose as her! Have you thought to ask her opinion? Surely you could now."

She had bad memories regarding possession. The blame lies on Mukuro and Daemon. Bloody Mist. They must be related by blood.

Huiwen sighed sadly. **"I do. Yet Yue'er truly doesn't care anymore. She gives up. She said, as long as whoever took over can grant her maid justice, she does not care who wear her body and name." **Ouch. Poor girl. **"You are [Harmony] aren't you? If it anyone else, Yue'er will truly gone and only echo of her memories remain. But if it's you, then you and Yue'er can become one."**

This woman... she must be really desperate, huh? Mother's love and all's that. She even turn into possession when everything else fails.

"What do you mean by... become one?"

"**You and Yue'er will merges into one soul. She will be foundation of your existence, you will become her fuel to stay alive." **Sounds... weird... but not the weirdest thing she heard. Vongola breathe in madness after all.

"Say if I agree, what happens later? My time had been engraved into Vongola Sky Ring. If my soul failed to appear during next Inheritance Trial, then question will raised."

She doesn't want Giotto to go all way searching her. That man acted like overprotective father, more than Iemitsu, ironically. And she doesn't want some crazy scientist create device that combines Ten Year Bazooka and Trinisette aspect anymore after the fiasco that kill her.

Huiwen chuckles. **"Do you realize those fine gentleman and brave lady are echo?"**

Echo? Does that mean—

"**Yes. They all have passed away. The one you met, they all echoes the real deal had left behind when they passed away to next great adventure. Nothing more than restless ghost who unable to rest. Even now, your echo already engraved."**

It was...

Was...

Ugh,

Tsuna had no idea what to say. So it's either go to Heaven/Hell or reincarnation huh?

"Alright. Looks like I doesn't have any choice." When did she ever had? Her life practically had been mapped for her. Luckily she can turned down any marriage proposal like what Ottavo did during her reign... if her Guardian haven't deal with the idiots yet. "I shall become your daughter."

Huiwen smiled, and Tsuna feel she had made the right answer.

"**Thank you."**

As the Princess Royal disappeared, Tsuna finally can move her body. Her legs move by themselves, bring her somewhere, but for the first time Tsuna did not care. As long as she could feel all her limbs, she does not mind.

She finally arrived on small, tiny room, with a small, frail and lifeless version of Huiwen sat on a chair. No. This was her daughter. Yue.

Yue looked up with her empty black eyes. _"Are you the one?" _Tsuna cringes. Even her voice is dead.

Sighing, she approach Yue end kneel before her. Putting on her most reassuring, gentle smile, and burn up her Sky Flame. "That's right." She said. "My name is Tsunami. In my language, it was written for Beautiful Bond." It vexed her greatly that whenever westerner heard her name, what they thought was always the great tidal wave. Sure it sounds similar, but the kanji was totally different! "I heard you cares a lot to your maid and you want justice done for her. May I know her name?"

"_...Dongling." _Yue whispered._ "Her name is Dongling." _Her eyes become glassy. She start to sobs._ "I... I loves her... she is kind... she deserves better..."_

"Ssshhh..." Tsuna rubbed her back. "It's okay. I will help her. No. We will help her. You and I. How does that sounds? Good?"

Yue nodded.

"_Please take care of us, Miss Tsunami."_

"Definitely."

Smiling, Tsuna hug Yue close to her chest, as their body start to glow within golden light. The light become blindingly bright, their images start to blurred out and now not even a silhouette can be seen. The difference was Tsuna was brilliant shade of gold tinted with vibrant orange, while Yue is pale gold. The two lights danced together before merges into one.

...and shoot out to Yue's native world.

~X~

Black eyes fluttered open. Tsuna groaned as she rose from the bed.

"Ugh... did I spar with Hibari-san and Xanxus in same time...?" She groaned again and forced her body to move. It was then she realize what she wear was no pajama, hospital gown, or any modern clothes, leave alone one that within her fashion taste.

She was wearing a pale blue and white hanfu, the kind she only saw in Drama and Movie with Ancient Chinese setting. And her hand was so frail and pale, it looks like belonged to anemic person.

"How...?"

Then sharp pain assaulted her brain.

The accident. Huiwen. Promise. Reincarnation.

Tsuna gasped for breath, she almost fell down off the bed.

That's right. She remember it all now. She had promised to keep Yue alive, by merging into her. She realize she had extra set of memories, clearly that one belong to the real Yue, who still alive somewhere deep inside of her. Becoming solid foundation and anchor in this new world.

Tsuna closer her eyes and searching through that memories. Want to know what Yue had gone through to make her give up on living.

...and she nearly burned down the whole building.

The name was Beiyue. Huang Beiyue. Daughter of Princess Royal with some unnamed man whom she loved dearly yet unable to have. Despite her status, Beiyue's gentle heart and unwillingness to hurt people make people think of her as a weakling and began to mistreat her whenever Princess Royal was not around. Her maternal family is cold towards her, save for one exception. Her so-called paternal family was even worse.

In Chinese, to Noble family who practice Polygamy, Harem Household is a cutthroat place. Tsuna knew. Due Tsuna's niceness, she was go-to person for therapy and complain among Ladies at high-ranked party, as she would never spill any secret no matter how juicy it was. She had heard way too much Triad Lady, either Legal Wife or Concubine, complained of their life in Harem household. Sabotage or be sabotaged. Use or be used. Family is in name and paper only.

As "Lineal" daughter yet so weak, Beiyue was held in contempt by two Concubines and the Concubine Children. Whenever they had the chance, they would bully Beiyue without any mercy!

Worse still, after Princess Royal's death, she was almost instantly condemned to live in a shack called Flowing Cloud Pavilion due she was said to contacted an incurable illness.

Fucker! That must be a lie! Why that son of a bitch-!

Then the Princess Royal maids left after her mother's death, until only one stayed. Dongling. The Xiao servants saw it as opportunity to join Bullying-Beiyue Campaign, under thought since Beiyue is a weak and laughingstock, nobody will take her seriously even if she complained.

FUUUUUUUUCK!

This has shades of Pre-Reborn! Sure, she hated how that pain in the ass for all grief he had caused her, but their meeting was a pivotal point for her life to become better. To think she finally stopped having nightmare of still living in Namimori, afraid of getting assaulted at any and every turn, only for _this_!

She had to wonder if Huiwen knew her past and choose her because of this.

"Whatever." She sighed. "No use crying over spilled milk. It's like other Vongola shenanigans. Just accept it with smile. After all..."

She get off from the bed and walk to the window. Looking up to the sky above. Her eyes reflected the sky full of star she could never saw in modern era. So beautiful. She raise her hand as if to grasp the sky.

"My name is Huang Beiyue." She traced the Phoenix constellation that shone bright tonight. How poetic, as Phoenix in western known as Mythical Bird who always reborn from its ashes. "And here, I herebly swear. I will do my best to live this life. Nothing can stop me."

So what if the whole world is her enemy? Sawada Tsunami had fought tooth and nail to reach what she want. Not a Mafia Boss, but a Vigilante Leader. She earn respect from Male-dominating Mafia, make her name after that buffoon Iemitsu trashed it, and proves to the world that she was more than pretty face. That she was as dangerous as her Guardians, if not more.

And as Huang Beiyue, she was not afraid to repeat all that.

"Come and get me, world. Give me your worst. I will not break anymore."

_In the year XXXX, Midnight, the Phoenix Constellation shine exceptionally bright at Nanyi Country. The Star experts and scholars all gathered to observe the constellation, and come to one conclusion._

_A new era had arrived. One that bring changes, whether people likes it or not._

_Very Well, "Huang Beiyue"_

_You ask for the worst world can give? Then you shall have it. The heavens are looking at you. Let us see if you can back up your words, shall we?_

TBC


	2. Detoxification

Disclaimer: Feng Ni Tian Xia and Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.

Chapter 2: Detoxification

"As I thought... goddamn it Concubine Xue. I hope you have severe allergy and chokes on it!"

Scowling, Beiyue use the knowledge from her memories to meditate and searching through inside her body. Her Sky flame saturates her every bones, marrows, and blood vessel. Coating every single organs inside her body for very thorough check up. What she found astonished her.

This body was poison-ridden since she come to the world. There's only one conclusion for that.

Back when her mother was pregnant with her, she must be secretly poisoned using very tiny amount poison on daily basis. A drop of poison will suffice, as long as it given everyday, at all three meals per day.

It was miracle miscarriage or infant death did not happened.

Doesn't mean Beiyue likes it, though. Her body was filled with poison, it was a hindrance to her well being. Not to mention Concubine Xue's attempt at poisoning her. The Snake.

She hoped that woman eat raw Fugu! See if she likes being poisoned to death via meal!

Dammit. It was not even a day and she already had headaches. Curing the body, training the body, learning how to use brush—because fountain pen or pencil haven't made yet in this era, gathering the information, start cultivating, secure a base and made allies... so much to do, she don't even know where to start.

_Growwwlll_

Her stomach have an idea: Breakfast first, anything else can wait.

"I wonder if we have some pots and pans... and food ingredients." She mused to herself as she went to what she remember as the Kitchen area... which in reality just plain, empty, dusty room at the back of pavilion that was decorated with a lone table, two chair, a barrel filled with water, and a counter with bare minimum equipment. Beiyue cringed at the condition.

"Whoever manage this place must be more miser than Mammon. And THAT saying something." She grumbles and rolled her sleeve. Searching for anything that can be called food. "Seriously. It's not like I asked for Five Star Kitchen. Just some rice and a pot would be suffice. Heck. Potato even would be welcomed!"

But alas, she found nothing in the "kitchen". Beiyue sighed in defeat and moved to another room. Who knows? She might be find something useful.

...nada. Nothing worth mentioning here. Only old furniture that have seen better days. Some of them are barely worth turned into firewood. This place does not worth bear the name of Pavilion. It _barely_ can be called as a shack! It was so dusty! Xiao Yuancheng send his Step-Daughter here, knowing this fact? He should be kicked. In the balls. Repeatedly. Preferably with pointed-toe steel boots. In public.

Ugh! Looks like she had to hunt her own food. Fine then. She want to go out too. Some exercise would do this body good. Morning sunlight is healthy for growing girl.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Hey Reject! Where are you?!" A shrill voice called out. Beiyue winced. Ugh. Morning and she already got banshee as visitor? Wait, this is Chinese. What is the Chinese equivalent of banshee?

"Hey!"

Sigh. Looks like she had no other choice. Seriously. That scream could wake up the dead. Beiyue won't be surprised if the Deceased Ancestor pay that shrill voiced woman "a visit" after she disturbed their peaceful slumber.

"I'm here." Beiyue walked up to the front hall... which also happens to be dining room and her bedroom. Ugh. She need crate or whatever she could turn into makeshift wall.

The one who called her was a maid. And she was not alone. Behind her was a slightly darker hared maid. Both wore same clothes and hairstyle befitting their status as maid. Twin low bun with sidebangs pulled into braided loop, pinned to said bun. Accompanying them, was a manservant with dark hair and cruel expression in his face.

Beiyue remember. They are her frequent bullies from servant class.

"There you are." The lighter-haired maid sneered. "Where were you just now?!"

Beiyue stayed silent.

"Tch. Weakling. Here! Your breakfast!" She shoved a bowl of porridge and a black thingy to her. The black thingy moved and jumped out of the bowl. Scurried away with a loud squeak, carrying trail of porridge with it.

Oh. That was a rat.

Beiyue stared at the bowl in her hands with empty eyes. "That was kinda cruel thing." _Do not get angry. They are not worth it. Do not commit arson. Remember it's a wooden shack. Do not get angry. Do not get angry. Do not get angry. _She repeated the words in her head like a mantra to keep her temper low.

The servants who were expecting her to squeaked in fear or drop the bowl and thus have a reason to hit her for "wasting food" were surprised by her bland reaction. The surprise turned into anger.

"Why you little—" The manservant raise his hand as if about to hit Beiyue, but when the little girl raise her head, he stopped and, along with maids behind him, flinched and unconsciously take a step back.

"Yes?"

"F-forget it." Still flinching, the servants turned around and hauled ass out of Beiyue's sight.

The reincarnated girl sighed, before smiled wryly.

"A Sky even in this life, huh? Once a Sky forever a Sky."

What she did to them was non-fatal ability only a Vongola Sky can do. The All Seeing Eyes. Ability to reflected back a person's true self, stripped bare of their mask and lies, when they look at her directly in the eyes. It was a skill created using Sky base as All Seeing. Not many Vongola Boss used it, as it tends to scares people senselessly.

There's a reason phase [The Truth Hurts] exist, after all.

Too bad it's hard for her to turn off. She had to willed herself to not peering at people's secrets, or else.

"Now, what should I do with it?" She muttered to herself. Eyeing the obviously bad porridge. It was a shame. The porridge itself was rather good. It's because the rat, it become disgusting. And she could use new bowl. A thorough wash and it will be as good as new.

Maybe sterilized it with Sky Flame too? Just to be double sure.

"Miss, good morning."

"Hieee!" Beiyue nearly dropped the bowl. Damn. She really had to put up barrier! "Good morning, Dongling." She turned around and smiled at her ever loyal maid, but then frowned. "Dongling. Why did you look like a cat dragged into bath?"

More like, she was thrown into a muddy pool and had to swim her way out!

Dongling flinched at the question. "I-it was just Concubine Qin." She replied meekly. "But it's okay. I brought miss a breakfast." Smiling brightly, she raise the basked filled with good food... albeit cold ones.

Oh well, at least it's edible.

"Okay then." Beiyue nodded and set the bad food aside. Causing Dongling to frowned. Knowing what the older girl had in mind, Beiyue elaborated, "there's two maid and a servant went here earlier. They gave it to me."

"They did? Miss... you can't possibly eat it! They must be put something inside."

Well, yes. A rat. "Don't worry. I don't even sniff it." Like hell she would! "Can you please do me a favor?"

Tilting her head, Dongling ask, "what is it?"

"Can you clean the bowl? There's old one in the... kitchen area... that was short of falling apart." That one not even worth a... Iron coin. Yes. Not even worth an Iron Coin. Only good to be used as stress relief.

"Okay." Dongling nodded and take the bowl after set up the breakfast, and went to wash it. Beiyue crinkled her nose at the stale bread and clearly cold soup, with some cold dishes accompany it. At least the fruit was fresh and she knew trick to deal with stale bread.

Picking up the pair of chopstick, and spend a moment to reminiscence her happier childhood time in Namimori, Japan, Beiyue saturated it with Sky Flame to bring out the chopstick's best quality, and start to cut the bread into cubicles. Then she saturates each and every single of them to double sure it was still okay, and to made them less stale and more of fresh bread by balancing their nutrition value and flavor.

She repeated the same to the cold soup and the side-dishes. Reheat them using Sky Flame and bring out the best property.

Satisfied, she began eating them... but frowned at the bland taste. Eugh. Even after her Sky Flame's help the taste is still terrible? She suppose it was nothing new. As far as she remember, Huang Beiyue never had rich-flavored food after her mother's death. And cold food is norm in high-profiled family. Even the food in Royal Capital had sense of blandness and coldness due the food tester testing the poison.

What a world.

She was halfway done when Dongling returned. "It's done miss." The rosy-haired maid said, and surprised. Mm? Did the food look better? She's glad. Her miss deserve that. "Anything else?"

"Hm." Beiyue bit on her chopstick. What to do...? Oh right. "Do we have a knife? Or something to cut or slice? I need one."

"A Knife? Uhm... sure, but for what?"

Beiyue smiled mysteriously, while subtly nudge Dongling to fetch it, which she does. "Thank you Dongling." She smiled happily and take the knife and

_**Zrassshhh!**_

"MISS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dongling freaked out when Beiyue cut open her palm. She quickly snatched the knife away from her. "Your hand is bleeding!"

"I had to. Look."

Dongling looked at the hand, and gasped in fright and shock when she saw something black, sluggish, and certainly not blood or anything good, comes out from the cut. There's some blood mixed in, but the color is too dark to be healthy.

"Miss, what was that?"

"Poison." Beiyue replied nonchalantly. "I always feel weak. Even weaker than back when mom is alive. And every time Concubine Xue gave me her medicine I always feel weaker... so I thought I had to try what little I know in cultivation and made way out for the poison."

So that's why she cut open her palm. Using what little she knew in Cultivation, with Sky Flame aid she guide the poison out of her body. Considering the amount of poison in her blood, it will be a while until her body was clean of the poison. High likely, she have to bandage her palm, and repeat the process tomorrow and the day after, until she was sure there's no more poison in her body.

Ugh. So troublesome. She missed modern era's medical advances.

"Is there anything I can do to help, miss?"

"Yes. Bring me fresh water to wash my hand, and bandages." A Pause. "And please don't freak out tomorrow when I cut myself again. I can't let out all poison at once. My ears still hurt after one of those maids earlier shrieked."

"Ah, sorry."

~X~

Beiyue sipped her tea and swing her legs back and forth. Smiling peacefully, yet her eyes was cold and calculating.

From her spot on a tree branch, she can see three building. The Xiao Family Main House where the Master of the house lived, and two Pavilion. One is Water Garden Pavilion, and other is Blooming Rose Pavilion. One inhabited by Concubine Qin and her children, and other inhabited by Concubine Xue and her children.

It was a tradition for children to lives with their mother. The male heir will do so until they turned fourteen, after that they will moved to Main House with their father. The only exception if the male heir is a disappointment and/or does not deserve it.

Water Garden Pavilion is where Beiyue used to lived with her mother. A beautiful place. She was sure the preferred Concubine would lived there... but the question is which one?

Concubine Qin bore the Firstborn son, and thus the Lineal Son by default unless Beiyue had a brother, which was impossible considering Huiwen only married Yuancheng because of Empress Dowager's decree. And from what she "remember", Concubine Qin is very flirty to Xiao Yuancheng, something he likes.

What a shameless man.

On other hand, Concubine Xue's daughter, Xiao Yun, inherit Senior Master Xiao Qiyuan's talent as summoner. Between Warrior and a Summoner, obviously Summoner had higher prestige as not everyone had talent to become a Summoner. Even 1-Star Summoner is rather respectable compare to, say, four-star Warrior. That and Concubine Xue is genius schemet. Yes, Beiyue hated her, but that doesn't mean she can't admit that bitch had one hell of wicked mind.

Which one lived in Water Garden and had the better elixir, she wonder? Those two are the Concubines, Madames, of Xiao Family.

Actually there's third Concubine, Concubine Fang, but she was so darn nice despite her daughter being a Grade-A bitch, so she will spare her.

"What are you doing here?" A boy's voice called out.

Beiyue looked down and saw a boy older than her looked up with frown and expression of clear displeasure. Oh. She knew him.

Plastering a sweet smile, Beiyue greeted, "good afternoon Second Brother. Are you back from practice?"

Xiao Zhonglei, the Second child of Xiao Family, son of Concubine Xue. He sometimes made cruel remark to her, but nothing physical, unlike the Childe of Family. Hmm... this looks like a good chance!

Not knowing what's going on inside Beiyue's head, Zhonglei frowned. His Third sister is different today. She seems to finally stop crying and being all gloomy after Princess Royal's death three month ago, thank gods, but she no longer afraid of him. In fact she greeted him with beaming smile that, while admittedly cute, show no fear.

That irked Zhonglei a bit.

He hated it.

He hated the fact he no longer terrify her, unlike their older brother. That speak the fact he is not intimidating enough, not good enough. He was below Zhongqi, even if he tries hard to chase after his back.

He hated it.

"That's none of your business." He snapped at her, give her his best glare, yet Beiyue continue to smiling fearlessly. Her eyes shone in mirth. That, irked Zhonglei more. That impertinent girl! She even climbed a tree so she can looked down at him! If he had his way he will slap her! "What are you doing there?!" He want her to go down, _NOW!_

"The wind here is so niiiiiice." Grinned Beiyue, let the wind caress her face and her hair. Huh. The buns kinda heavy. She don't like them. Guess she will try a new hairstyle soon. "Nee, Second Brother. Did you just return from Archery practice?"

"None of your business."

"How many target you hit?"

"More than you could ever do!"

"Did Father and Concubine Xue saw it? Did you tell them?"

Zhonglei's face contorted in anger, mixed with jealousy. "Shut up." He growled under his breath, and then continue in low voice. "That damned Zhongqi got all attention... why..."

Beiyue twitched. Oh my oh my. Sibling Rivalry goes out of hands. She had to wonder if this was what Xanxus felt. Constantly being compares to "his better" non stop. Or Kyoya compared to Fon, seeing their dead ringer appearance. No wonder both Xanxus and Kyoya hated it when someone start making comparison.

"What's with that face!" Zhonglei shouted.

Beiyue touched her mouth. Oh. This expression. "I feel sorry for you." She said sincerely.

But Zhonglei got the wrong message. "Shut up! Just because father is busy with First Brother and Mother spends more time with Yun, don't you dare to mock me!"

Yeah. Clearly he got the wrong message. How Beiyue should worded her intention? Or should she go with it?

"I don't mean it." She said as soft as possible. "I truly feel sorry for you. I know how it felt to be abandoned and ignored. Trust me, I clearly do."

In her "previous life", Tsuna was neglected by her parents, mistreated by literally everyone, either physically, psychologically and mentally (thankfully not sexually), until Reborn come. Even after that sometimes her guardians refused to hear her opinion. Going on tangent of what they want and ignore what she want. Reborn himself has very dangerous training method. There's nothing wrong with being selfish just... just hear her out please.

Then as Beiyue, she was ignored by everyone save for select few. Isolated to a shack, poisoned, and left mostly alone. If someone were to approach her, 98% chance they are going to maltreat her.

So, yes, she knew how it feel to be abandoned.

"Grrrr... SHUT UP!" Zhonglei yelled with tears on corner of his eyes. "Shut up shut up shut up! I'm not like you! I am not a trash rejected by everyone! Mother loves me, father loves me! You don't have it! Don't put me in same category as you!"

But again, she worded it wrong. My goodness. What should she do with this child? Fine. He want to saw her as antagonist? She _will_ be antagonist.

"But you said Father is busy with First Brother and Concubine Xue is busy with Second sister. Then where are you?"

Mukuro is going to be proud.

"If you are loved, then why are you alone? Where is your parents? Where is your dear sister? No, where is the servant and maid? Are you sure we are different?"

Because she sure as hell didn't saw it that way. Zhonglei, in a way, was like her male counterpart, only he had better end of deal, being a male heir and so on. But the treatment? Yeah. She can smell parental abandonment and child grooming here. This is Concubinage Harem Household, after all. Child of concubines competes to be lineal child. Sometimes out of their own volition, sometimes groomed by their mother.

The useful ones are used and used until they bleed dry. The useless one will be discarded. Triad ladies are all too helpful informing her in this regard. And her past time reading fiction sometimes includes Ancient Chinese setting.

Hey. This second life of her is similar to those Transmigration story.

"Ugh. SHUT UP!" Shouted Zhonglei. "If you don't shut up... I'll kill you!" He draw an arrow and aimed at Beiyue.

E-eh? Isn't this dangerous? "W-wait a minute—"

_**WHOOSH!**_

_**STAB!**_

Two pair of eyes widened in disbelief.

Beiyue who saw the arrow released, quickly moved her hand with intent to intercept it. Yet because of this sloppy body, she moved a little too late, resulting in the arrowhead struck true at her palm. Reopened the wound she made this morning, on top of adding new one. Red blood drips out as she didn't focused on the poison.

Zhonglei who saw his arrow embedded in Beiyue's palm, start to shivered. "Third sister... what..." He tried to apologize, but one look at Beiyue's wide Reflection Eyes, he flinched at what he saw. "I... I..."

Unable to stomach the reality, he turned around and ran away. Knowing all too well Beiyue watches as he retreated to Water Garden Pavilion.

Indeed, Beiyue did, and she smiled sadly.

"I feel sorry for you, Xiao Zhonglei. You are a good person, I know, you just react like anyone would should they put in your position." She whispered as she incinerate the arrow into dust. Putting a pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. "It's hard to not fall into jealousy. Envy, after all, is one of Seven Cardinal Sins. So typical and can be found in everyone. But..." She grinned.

"Thank you."

_Two days later, the Xiao household was stunned when Concubine Xue screamed loud. Someone had break into the Water Garden Pavilion and raided elixir cabinet. All of the health-related Elixir, and some good quality Cultivation Elixir, are gone._

_That day, for few days to come, the Xiao household is gripped with distrust and chaos._

_And the thief watch it unfolds with smile, as another detoxification elixir was swallowed._

TBC


	3. A Little Outings

"Miss."

Beiyue winced at the tone. Damn. Even though major part of her soul was a Leader of biggest mafia famiglia-turned-vigilante group, she still winces whenever someone use that tone on her. Tone that basically saying _you-were-so-screwed-up-I-don't-even-understand-why-you-did-it_.

"Yes Dongling?"

"When and exactly where did you got this?"

This, was a shiny egg nestled in a nicest box Beiyue could find, wrapped in warm cloths. If that was not weird enough, any self-respecting cultivator would instantly know that it was not a normal egg. Nope. The size was too big, and it practically emitted ki all over.

It was a Spirit Beast Egg. Which kind, is up to debate. The problem is Beiyue was gone for entire day, and when she return, she bring that with her.

"Uhh... well..." Beiyue sheepishly scratched her head. "It was a long story..."

"Miss. We have time. It's not like someone will visit."

After the accident with Zhonglei, and the thievery done at Water Garden Pavillion, the Xiao household had once raided the Cloud Pavillion, suspecting Beiyue as the thief, but find noting except old, worn out items, and thus ignored her presence.

It would be easier to hire a Black Cavalry, but that means exposed their treatment to Beiyue and they want nothing of it. As a result, they keep thing in-house. Now, they are still searching for thief and has no time to bully her.

Beiyue sighed at the hard look she get. "Okay. You may want to sit down. This is going to be a long story."

**Chapter 3: A "Little" Outings**

The carriages stopped once they reached the Bugiel Auctioned House.

The first carriage was for Xiao Yun and her mother, Concubine Xue, and their maid. From another carriage, was Xiao Yuancheng, Xiao Zhongqi and Zhonglei. From the third carriage, was Concubine Qin and Xiao Rou. As for punishment for embarrassing the Xiao Household, Xiao Ling is exempt from this, and Concubine Fang was left behind to keep an eye on her.

"Ugh. I can't believe this." Yun complained. "All my elixir... all gone. Stupid thief. We have to buy new ones." She sent scatching glare and Concubine Qin, who in turn glared back.

After the thievery, the relationship between Concubine Xue and Concubine Qin worsened. After Beiyue proved to be innocent, and made some people slap themselves for thinking a mere reject who can't even cultivate could somehow stole from best and well-guarded Pavilion, the blame fell into Concubine Qin, and by that Zhongqi and Rou. It was not without a base, as they had elixir.

Zhongqi protested that those elixir was purchased from Bugiel Bazaar, and Concubine Qin was able to produce the bills for those as proof. Causing the blame become baseless.

But what done is done.

Their relationship is worse than before. You could practically saw spark fly when the two concubines locked sight, and their kids were on verge of committing an all-out brawn.

"Hush," Yuancheng shushed her daughter. "I know Yun'er, but please speak lower." He looked around and relieved to find no one overheard it. The Xiao's pride would never recover if someone were to hear that not-so-little incident. "Come, I heard they have an Ice-oriented enchanted item on display. Maybe we can find a summon for you as well."

As the convoy come inside, and the carriage was put into parking place, a box (with hole on its sides) attached to the carriage rattled open, and Beiyue gasped.

"Finally..." she inhale a lungful of oxygen. "Goddammit. Those people really like to take their sweet time, aren't they?"

She took off from the carriage, and began to wander into the Auction House from the back door. Her Reborn's spartan tor-tutored honed instinct kicked in just in time and do her a favor in evading the guard. Yeeeesh. Compares to high security Tsuna was used to, this level or guarding barely rated as 'meh'.

At least, even though the guards are semi-useless, in her book, the other security at least was passable. An enchanted item with function to "scan" people Ki and determined whether they are owner of this Auction House AKA the Bugiel Family themselves, the worker, or unauthorized person. If it was the last, then alarm will turn on, the exit route will be blocked, and entire storage wing would be put on lockdown. She doesn't know if the main Auction Hall included, or if the Lord Bugiel has a pair part of the security system that would notify him of trespasser and potential thief, but Beiyue feel she rather did not find out.

Luckily for her, Sky Flame's Harmony Aspect take care of thing.

Shrouded herself with it, Beiyue climb up the wall and hide in air ventilation, waiting until a guard, a Silver Warrior she noted, come in and open the locked door. She then landed like a cat, tip-toed and followed him inside, then went to separate location. If that guy turned around he might saw her and that was a no-no.

The "Storage" wing in fact, was more of a crossbreed of glorified massive storage shed mixed with Pet Shop—Spirit Beast Edition. There's various Spirit Beast put into cage befitting of their size and nature. The fire oriented one was given fire stone to warmed the cage, while shadow oriented one was put in a corner far from light. Though there's only so few Spirit Beast in the cage. Most of cages are empty. Then shelves upon shelves filled with very valuable treasure, such as elixir and weapon and enchanted item. All had tag of minimum price.

Damn. Beiyue clearly feels guilty for this, but she had to window-shopping before she can work her way to gather money.

No. She was not going to steal anything. She was just going to window shopping then get the hell outta there. No stealing. From Concubine Xue, yes, she will steal. From Bugiel House, no. She was not that greedy.

That and she recently discover Concubine Xue took over Qinghe fief, which was supposedly Beiyue's. So nope. No guilt there.

"Argh!"

She heard a scream, and her body moved by its own.

She ran to the source. Mindful of her surrounding, she take precarious route that was between some Spirit Beast cage and the wall. Effectively obscuring her from view.

She stopped and crouched behind some armor that was made from a scale of some sort, and peek out.

There was it. The guard from earlier, and some more, were dealing with a ferocious Spirit Beast, that was refusing to calm down and instead attacked them. The thing was rather powerful, Beiyue admit, and none of the current Guards are Summoner so they are in tight and hard place. Certainly they didn't expect one of the Summon for Auction to lash out like this.

The creature flapped its wing, snarling at the guard, and create a torrent gale using its own Ki. Shattered some of the shelves, send various weapon and armor scattered all over the floor, and causing disturbance to some remaining Spirit Beast. The wind dies for a moment, then another wave is coming. This time, the eggs from a nest inside a cage with [NOT FOR SALE] tag were shaking. It was not long until one of those egg rolled out of the nest, passed the bar, and heading toward a shield with speed.

If it hit the shield, it will splatter.

Beiyue didn't even think. She quickly jumped and snatched the egg away from death via impact against hard surface. Then hiding in the shadows again. Holding the egg close to her heart and using Sky Flame to check if there's any damage. Thank goodness there's none.

Watching closely how the guards distracted the Spirit Beast, she waited with her thumping loudly. Beiyue let out a relieved sigh when a Summoner come in and forcefully calmed down the Spirit Beast, before ushered the guards to take it for auction. When they leave, Beiyue come out from her hiding place and went to put the egg back to the nest.

Except for it to suddenly jump, making Beiyue goes "eep!" and almost dropped it out of shock. The egg jumped again when Beiyue tried to put it down. She blinked.

"You... want to come with me?" She ask incredulously. For some reason, she could hear a YES from the egg. Uhh... is this egg of a Spirit Beast version of parakeet or what? Is this thing emphatic?

The question would never answered. The egg seems to "persisted" to stay with her. It did not move anymore, and it can't make a sound, leave alone talk, but Beiyue can feel its persistence.

She scratched her head. "Oh dear. I don't actually plan to steal something, you know but..." she eyeing the persistent egg. "Geez. What should I do with you?"

Wrapped the egg with a cloth she could find, Beiyue return to her hiding place, this time closer to exit door. Using Sky Flame to hide her presence into becoming one with the surrounding, not a hard feat because the Spirit Beast have very distinct and loud presence, and waiting until next guard come in. By then, she would leave.

She mentally made a note to dropped several gold coins... or millions of them... in the foreseeable future after she got her money back. As a compensation.

~X~

"...and here we go." Beiyue smiled sheepishly. "I have to take it back with me, because well, it practically want to go. I was worried if I don't, then it will try to follow me and ended up getting hurt, or worse, destroyed."

Dongling stared at her mistress, and pinched her nose.

Her mistress used to be sweet and kind girl. Not like she was no longer sweet and kind, but Beiyue now was more adventurous and playful. It was not a bad thing, but based from the story, Dongling fear this little adventure will the the tamest on the bunch. One would never knew their luck.

"Is that all?"

She dreaded the answer.

"Uhm... not quite."

She knew it!

"What. Happens."

Beiyue winces. "Well... how to put it...? Iaccidentallyattractadrunkardattentionthensavedbyafemalecultivator."

"What."

"Uh... you know I have to wait until a guard open the door, right? The thing is, by time I was out, the Auction was over. The Xiao was somewhere else with the carriage and whatever they bought. So I have to walk home on feet. Thing is, I don't exactly knew which direction to go so I just follow my intuition." Thank goodness she still have her Hyper Intuition! Otherwise she would be stranded on another fief or something like that. "And on my way back... uh... I kinda passed a tavern where a bar fight occurred."

"A bar fight. In middle of day." Dongling deadpanned. "Who was stupid enough to get wasted like that?"

"One, I don't know. Two, that was evening so they think it was a-ok?" Beiyue shrugged. "Thing is, one of the drunkard get out of the bar, kicked, and almost crush me. He proceeds to rambling something and swung a bottle on me when I politely ask him to move a bit. I dodge and it hit someone behind me. Who happens to be a female cultivator. Who is a Silver warrior. Who also has innate hatred to drunk people and has soft spot for children."

Dongling can see where it's going. "And thus she proceeds to beat up the man and saved you in the process."

It was surprising to see Beiyue accept it just like that, she used to afraid of violence. But maybe it because someone use violence to _defend her_ than to hurt her, so she think it was fine?

Beiyue nodded. "She also give me pointed which direction I should go, and wish me luck. And since I can't just walk in from the front door, I have to sneak to this side of mansion from outer wall, waiting for a guard on patrol duty to pass, and then climb the tree and jumped into the yard. All while holding the egg in one hand."

"Miss. Are you alright?"

"Exhausted. And hungry." Was the reply. "I think I'll have whatever dinner I can get, a bath, and head to bed early."

"What about the egg?"

"I'll just put it on the bed." Dongling had her own bed, which was across Beiyue, so there's a lot of empty space next to her. As long as she didn't kick the egg, it will be fine.

Dongling nodded and about to go prepare the bath, before stopped. "Miss, if you are skilled enough to sneak into the carriage and inside Bugiel Auctioned House... was it you?"

"Guilty as accused." Beiyue do one check on the pavilion area and once make sure there's no one but she, Dongling, and the egg and there's no eavesdropping piece of enchanted item, she admit it. Hand raised in surrender motion. "Concubine Xue buy them using my money. It was fine if I take it, right?"

"But miss would be in lot of trouble is miss was caught." Dongling said in worry. "Where did miss hide the elixir? Surely miss can't eat them all."

Overeating pills are bad. Really bad. And those who stupid enough to do that have very distinct sluggish thick Ki and in dire need of lots of exercise to balance Inner energy and Physical energy. Beiyue did not. She was fresh as rain. Meaning she only ate one or two, maximum three pills.

So, where did the rest go?

Beiyue smiled mischievously. "Why, I hid those right under their nose, of course?"

"Huh?"

"They only searched the cabinet and building. So if I hid it not inside a building, they won't be able to find it."

She hid it on a tree. And no, not the tree in Cloud Pavilion. That was same as putting up a giant Neon Sign above her head. Nope. It was one of the tree near the Main House. A very normal, auspicious tree that everyone overlooked and never thought twice of.

Beiyue feel a little bit of sorry for the Servants who got punished by their masters. But if they are incompetent enough to failed to guard the nicest pavilion, they deserve it. Beiyue knew for a fact some of them decide to abandon their post in favor of rendezvous night with the maid. Idiot walking bag of hormones. They deserve the flogging. Had it was her Vongola Era, they would be doing Tango—Bullet Dance version, before thrown into spartan torture-training, courtesy of Reborn and Colonello. With Lal sometimes joining in. And Kyoya.

If it was Varia, they will be killed. No ands ifs or buts. The question would be who did the honor and what kind of method used.

"Miss. You are really mischievous."

"Blame my father for it. Mom was really nice so this side must be coming from him."

Now... if only she knew _who_ he was. So far her only lead was that it was NOT Xiao Yuancheng. That was not a clue. At all.

Dammit mom. Why can't you give a clue? Just one clue would be suffice!

Ahh... darn it. She may be a princess, but her authority is non existent. If she had a lot of authority then she could launch an investigation to people her mother was close and fond of, the male half, and start making cross check list on who had potential to be her actual father.

"Here, miss, your dinner."

Beiyue hid her annoyance when she was presented with cold rice and equally cold dishes. She knew it was a custom to have cold meal, because food tester searching for poison and all, and maybe the one in kitchen duty was plain mean to her, so it was not Dongling's fault but... she _hated_ cold meal.

Call her spoiled, but she prefer instant food at future. At least it was still warm, and even though it was cold, some of them were actually taste good when was cold, and reheating food is a thing there.

"Dongling... I think next time we should get food ingredient, pot and pan, and cook them by ourselves." Muttered Beiyue before she slumped and reach for the chopstick. "I think I rather learn how to cook. Who knows when they will kick you out."

Dongling think about it, and winces. Yes. She was regarded rather low due her loyalty to this kind, and now witty, miss. It won't be that much of scretch until someone put a blame on her, so they got a reason to kick her out and made her miss even more defenseless than she already was.

Learning household management was a must here!

"Is tomorrow fine?"

"Sure." Beiyue nodded with enthusiasm. The sooner she can eat warm food, the better. Then she will try "experimenting" while in reality she recreate the future recipes. Who knows, maybe when she was older she can open a restaurant. It was not a bad idea. A steady source of income was always welcome.

She then eyeing the egg. "Now, what kind of breed you may be." She mused to herself.

Some animal can't eat certain thing. Avocado caused cardiovascular and death to birds, for example. And certain animal has strict diet. You can't force a carnivore to suddenly go herbivore. Once the egg hatches, Beiyue will abuse her hyper intuition to know what is safe for it to eat and what's not safe.

TBC


	4. Hatchling

Chapter 4: Hatchling

"!"

Beiyue smiled when she saw Dongling's dumbstruck expression mixed with one of happiness and awe. "Delicious, isn't it?" She ask.

It has been over a week since the day they start to cook by themselves. Beiyue act clueless of cooking and watch intently how Dongling make food, then start "experimenting" by herself. For Dongling, it looks like Beiyue was playing with food while in reality she tweak the recipe-from-future-alternate-world to match this era's ingredients. The result? Delicious!

Well, for Beiyue this was what a food should taste like. Warm and tasty. But for people from Ancient Chinese where you got cold food due poison testing, and lack of spices since most of said spices used in Pharmacy, it was mind-boggling delicious.

Except it was using spices, which was expensive. Beiyue had to sold some of dresses she didn't like or didn't need and use the money to buy the spices. It was worth it.

After all she buy not only the part needed for cooking. Sometimes she buy the whole plant and proceed to start her own garden. So far she only got garlic and onion done.

Today was like any other day. Wake up, cooking (or let Dongling do the job), then detoxinate her body by cutting her wrist or drinking detox elixir, then training her body. Start from scretches and jogging. Then she will move to Martial Arts.

Except the firewood and coal were all used up. Dongling was in panic, but Beiyue calmly take control of things. She successfully cooked their meal without need of firewood or coal, and it taste more delicious. Which resulting in this conversation.

"Y-yes." Dongling swallowed the food and stared. It was simple rice and fish. Yet they taste oh so delicious it almost sin to eat them. "But to think miss using her Ki for that..." she eyeing Beiyue shrewdly, causing the younger girl to grinned unabashedly.

Beiyue, with her Ki pathway cleared, was able to use her Ki. They discover she was never-to-be-heard-before dual element. Fire and Ice. Based on her reaction and comment _"Fire and Ice? I thought only fire. Was it..." _Then she was as surprised as Dongling had been, but take thing in stride. The thing is, she abused the hell out of her Ki.

Earlier she hold the pot filled with rice and water, and boiled it using her Flame. Adjusting the heat until she saw it fit, then keep holding it for almost an hour, which by then the rice was cooked into perfection. White and fluffy. Repeat with the fish, which was cooked in a way it taste fresh yet edible.

All without a single burn on her palm.

Normal Fire-user have to be careful lest they burn themselves, and never once put their own fire on their skin. Yet Beiyue carelessly burn her own hand yet it wasn't burned. Was it perk of being Dual-Element? Ice may negate the heat, and the heat prevent her from getting frostbite.

But hot steam is not fun. How did Beiyue avoided _that?_

Dongling wished her miss won't get anymore funny ideas. She was fine, for now, but for how long? And what if someone get dumb idea and try to copy her? They surely would burn themselves to death!

"Well, it was not like doing so is forbidden..." Beiyue trailed off. "It's _my_ power so I only had to focused and control it. Speak of that, when do you think it will hatch? The egg, I mean." She turned aside to the box on bed, where the egg lays on. "It has been very... active."

Cue the egg moved by itself.

Dongling shook her head. "I don't know miss. Maybe soon?" She replied, unsure.

Nobody ever saw Spirit Beast Egg hatched. Most Summoner are either goes after adolescent or adult Spirit Beast due their power. Some prefer baby so they can tamed it the way they likes. But raise one from egg? Unheard of. And she never heard a Summon Spirit Beast ever giving birth of offspring before. Thus, this kind of situation was never recorded. Add with the Spirit Beast, while take shape of animal, were more than mere animal and thus their behavior might be different.

The two of them basically going blind in raising the egg. Relying on intuition and common sense.

"What kind of Spirit Beast it might be?"

"Who knows?" Beiyue shrugged. "I never meet its mother. But since it was egg, so probably a kind of Bird or Reptile." Insect, frog, and fish do laying egg, but their egg is different. "Maybe it was a dragon?"

"Please don't joking miss." Scolded Dongling. "There's no way we can raise a Dragon here. If Master Xiao knew, we would be in big trouble. We already playing a dangerous game here."

Most likely he would confiscated the dragon, punish them both for "Doing something dangerous and breaking some law" either actual law or made up law, before giving the baby Spirit Beast to Yun. Last they heard, she had continue her summoning lesson under senior Master, after bought and consume several more elixir. Having a baby Spirit Beast would be a boon to her cultivation core and her fame. Especially if the breed was famous for high-level one.

Nope. Not going to happen.

"Did Miss really want a Dragon?"

"Nah." Beiyue smiled. "I'm more of a cat or bird person. Dragon is too much to handle by me right now. Maybe when I'm older and more experienced." Because Dragon is Alpha predator and has massive pride. Raising one is taxing for body and mind. Nevermind when the Dragon reach "rebellious phase" and start going against order. He had heard that Xanxus, Hibari, and Fon were often compares to Dragon. "Though I'm not picky of what comes out. It was mine now."

"Oh? What kind of bird?"

"Anything was fine. But if I can choose... nothing too big or too small." Too small would make thing harder to find it. Too big and it would be pain to hide. But if it was war horse-sized then it was ok. "Anyway, whose turn to train today?"

"I believe it was miss' turn."

"Ah, okay. Wash the dish for me, ok?"

Changing her clothes into more comfortable and movement-friendly one, she grab the egg along with the box and take it outside to the backyard. She set down the egg in comfortable place under the morning sunlight at the veranda, before start her routine.

Push ups and Sit ups twenty five times each, followed by twenty times squat jump, jogging around the yard, which was as big as basketball court, about ten times. Then she do some scretches to warm up her body.

She remember first time she did workout. She threw up painfully. This body need serious work out...

Alright. Warm up is over. Next is Kata. She for now focused on Aikido. Actually Beiyue want to jump straight to Qigong, remember the graceful and powerful movement Fon had showed and taught Tsuna, but sadly, her body was not fit enough for that branch of Martial Art. She had to strengthen it first, or she might just break her limbs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

She performed the Kata, fighting against unseen opponent. Barely aware Dongling was done with the dishes and now watching her from her spot at the stair. Observing how Beiyue moved, and made comment if she saw something wrong.

"Your stance is too wide, miss."

That was for example.

Correcting the stance, Beiyue once again go through the kata. It was not easy. She keep making small mistakes she did not notice until her face greet the ground, or Dongling calls her out of this.

That's why they took turn in training. One will do Physical Training and Ki Cultivation while the other observe the process and giving warning or advice. This week was Beiyue's turn, the next week will be Dongling's, and the week after next week will be Beiyue's turn again. Rinse and repeat.

By the time Beiyue finally finished in her kata and physical training, it was noon already. The sun was almost vertical above her head. Her clothes was drenched by sweats and clung to her figure. Good thing she had common sense to wear something other than white. She flopped down next to Dongling, and gratefully accept the tea. Her maid just rolled her eyes in exasperation when Beiyue unashamedly use her Ice element to cool off the drink.

She had to admit, it was confusing to know she had dual element. Fire, she can understood. Flame and Fire are pretty much synonym and Sky Flame looks like real fire, except powered by willpower and coloured orange and only burn when she want it to. It has both positive and negative aspect. The ice? Did it come from Zero Point Breakthrough? But those ice are so different in term of lethality. Not saying the ice was weak, but they can be melted by burst of vitality or normal fire. And she can't immediatelly switch from fire to ice like with Zero Point Breakthrough.

...can she?

"A coin for your thought, miss?" Dongling tilted her head. She look like an adorable puppy like that. Beiyue had to squash urge to squal "CUTE" and glomp at her. Instead she averted her eyes and prayed to whatever deity listens that her cheeks didn't turn red.

"W-well!" She said in a rather hurried tone, "I was just thinking of what should I do for Ki Cultivation training... y'know... after meditation."

Ki Cultivation was always started with meditation. Always. Fon had put strong emphasize on this when he told a curious Tsuna about cultivation. Ki basically mixture of inner energy (willpower) and physical energy (vitality). One had to carefully mix them together or their limb will shoot off like rocket... if their heart didn't burst out first. A newcomer have to always meditate before start cultivation training, to adapted their body with the power. Every time a practicioner reached level cap, say, Three Star to Four Star, they have to meditate again to accustomed their body with stronger ki.

Fon was a cultivator before he went flame active. He would knew.

But Beiyue's inner energy come in form of Sky Flame, making her Ki was always either white with orange hue or straight up orange-bordering-amber. Maybe if she underwent Hyper Dying Will Mode she didn't have to be very careful?

Dongling sweatdropped when she saw that look on her Miss. That was a look of someone with lots of great but stupid ideas, and not afraid to take risk just to see if it will work or not, damages be damned. Had she lived in modern era, she would linked that look with Mad Scientist.

"I think Miss should focus on flying for now. Miss can try whatever it was later after miss can successfully fly."

"...you're right." Beiyue concede the point.

She want to fly. Not a la rocket propeller she always used as Tsunami, but with actual wings. That was one aspect she was jealous of Byakuran. With wings, his hand was free to hold weapon or intercept attack. Beiyue was determined to create actual wings made out of fire. Angel wing, butterfly wing, whatever, as long as it big and strong enough to carry her soaring in the sky.

Zero Point Breakthrough: Ki Version can wait. She have wings to made.

After eating a light yet filling lunch, Beiyue continue her training. Her meditating time was cut short because her ultimate Cheat Code: Sky Flames. Wow, she grew depended on it, wasn't she? Either way, after three hours meditating and regulating her inner-outer energy to create Ki, she set into a relaxed stance.

This time her Flame versus Vitality is on 2 : 1 ratio. The reason is because she don't know if Vitality can grant her ability to fly.

'_Okay, concentrating.' _She took deep breath and calm her nerves. _First off, gather energy to back. Maybe at marrow?' _She felt a sharp pain when she felt her ki gathered on marrow bone. _Okay bad idea. Right. It was made out of _**fire**_. Making it inside my body is bad idea. _Sky flame or not, it's going to do major damage. _So... my back, location at scapula. Touch skin or no touching skin? Let's go with touch._

Gathering and directing her power to scapula, Beiyue take another deep breath. Damn. _Next... manifest it. A giant pair of wing..._

_**BWOOSH**_

With a bust of vitality, a pair of fire current bursted out from Beiyue's back. Send wave of hot air to all direction and nearly singed Beiyue's hair had it not pulled into ponytail and braided. They were like a pair of mini tornado drilled to Beiyue.

_Focus! Focus! Control it Beiyue. It is YOUR power! _The girl gritted her teeth and use every single ounce of willpower she had to keep it from escalating. It worked. Somewhat. The fire was more controllable now, no longer resembling a pair of mini tornado, though the shape is vaguely. _Alright. Cool down the temperature. Less Vitaily and more Sky Flame. _Slowly... carefully... she decrease the amount of vitality and fill the gap with Sky Flame. The wings become more tamed. Easier to control as well.

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

Grinning brightly. Beiyue focused on the wings. Spreading them open. Ah. They now kinda resembling a pair of bird wings. She gently, with lot of willpower, command them to move. The wings twitched, before start flapping weakly.

_Oh, so the ratio was three to one, with three being Sky Flame._ She concluded. She then willed the wing to start flapping faster once she got used to them.

The wings did. Then she slowly lifted up. One inch... two inch... and then Beiyue had really stupid idea. She made them _faster_ and use bit of Vitality to proper herself up in the air. Results?

"HIEEEEE?!"

"Miss?!"

Beiyue was suddeny shoot up and now hanging about twenty feets in the air. Beyond the tall wall that surrounds the Cloud pavillion, made her easy to spot as long as someone was not blind or short-sighted. Her eyes widened when she saw one of guards who was currently engange in spar was thrown to the wall and briefly saw her.

In her panicked state, she let go of the control. Causing the wings to dissipates. As there's nothing Beiyue can use to go against hold of Gravitation, she fell towards the ground.

_**CRASH!**_

Last thing Beiye knew was Dongling worried face, before everything turned black.

She woke up hours later. The Sky had turned into dark shade of orange mixed with indigo and purple. She was laying down on her bed. Sharp pain quickly assaulted her.

"I-itte..." Beiyue let a Japanese word slip out as she reached for her head. How big the bump was?

"Miss?"

"I-I'm fine... ugh..." Beiyue winced. She's seeing doubles. "I-I guess I'll... lay down... yeah..."

"Let me help you."

Beiyue rested against piled up pillows, , and a compress rested on her face. The compress was dipped into liquified elixir so it would help her.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." She winced. "Remind me to not do that again. It hurts." She was tempted to use Sky Flame to do its magic, but decided against so. Her head hurt, her vision dizzy, and there's nothing can guarantee her that her control remained intact in her current state.

Dongling could only sigh and shook her head exasperaedly. Her miss was so daring... but she hoped this would taught her miss a lesson or two. Hopefully it could curbs her rather... dangerous ideas.

"I think your next turn to training will be cancelled."

Beiyue nodded weakly. Yeah. No way she could train so soon after this. Her skull might crack open next time.

Speak of cracking open...

_Krak... krakkk..._

The two girls looked at the source of sound, and to their astonishment slash excitement slash anticipation, they find cracks appears on the egg. It's hatching!

Beyue pushed herself up. "Dongling, hurry up."

The maid take the egg and carefully bring it to her miss. Both of them watched the egg hatched with heart thumping loudly agains their chest.

What will come out? A dragon? A bird? Or what?

Finally something came out. It's a beak.

"It's a bird." Dongling was reliefed to find out it was NOT a dragon. A bird is much preferable compare to that. At least until it grow up.

The baby bird pecked its way out. The eggshell cracked open and a wrinkly, almost bald, pink-skinned hatchling dropped out to Beiyue's awaiting palm. Chirping in squeaky voice.

"Eeeee!" Beiyue squealed with glee. "How adorable~"

For other people, it might be looked like ugly thing, but Beiyue knew hatchlings, and many more baby animal, born ugly before they grew up into real beauty. Even newborn baby is red and wrinkly and so tiny, aren't they? This hatchling is no different. It will grow into real beauty someday.

Andersen's _The Ugly Duckling_, anyone? No? Whatever.

Beiyue gently touch the hatchling with her finger, warming the hatchling with Sky Flame as well run a minor diagnosis. Oh. This one is a girl.

"I'll close the window, Miss." Said Dongling. "It was dark. The night chill is no good for you and it."

Beiyue looked up to her, and then to the Sky. Ah. That was right. She had been too excited watching how this little life come to the world, overcome the very first obstacle. Beiyue didn't notice it has been over an hour and the sky changing colour into lovely shade of orange she always saw in her eyes whenever she goes Hyper Dying Will Mode. Hmm... ah!

"Mu Se (Twilight)." She said. "Your name will be Mu Se, little one, meaning. Isn't it a fitting name, for someone who born during twilight?"

The baby bird chirped.

~X~

Knock Knock Knock

Beiyue stirred up. Huh? Who was that? Or rather... what was that? Ah. Probably some branch knocked the window. Go back to sleep.

Knock Knock Knock

...or maybe not.

Beiyue sat up and glaring at the door, wishing she had laser eyes to burn it down and kill whoever bother her at this ungodly hour. Especially with the head injury she suffered earlier. She don't know how late it was, but one thing for sure. It was really late, and unless something big happens, only die-hard Night Owl or those who got Graveyard Duty who were still awake by now.

So who the fuck come? Not even that bitch Xue come here at this hour. Beauty sleep and all.

Knock Knock Knock

Not only disturb her sleep, this bastard also impatient one. Beiyue cursed in italian as she get off of the bed and put on a cloak before marched to the front door. She grab the door handle and push the door open. Hoping to hit the bastard before she lambashed him... before paused when she saw _who_ was it.

"Second Brother?" Beiyue blinked. "What are you doing here, at this hour? And why did you look like have been encountering some unholy sight you can't unseen?"

Zhonglei chuckled weakly. "Because I did... Third Sister." His condition was bad. There's bags under his eyes. Eyes that, mind you, reflected his mental state. And Beiyue didn't like it. At all. "Can... Can I stayed here... please?"

TBC


	5. Late Night Talk

Sorry for earlier. My PC was in error.

Chapter 5: Late Night Talk

"Sorry for the waiting. Here."

Beiyue put down the tray. Since she didn't feels like talking in hall as it was in middle of night and the candle was bust and need to be restocked, she took Zhonglei to sat on her bed, with the tray separate them. It was a really big one and with how she easily carying it, tea set and snacks included, made Zhonglei really question how "useless" she was. He knew his other sisters don't even have half the grace Beiyue carried.

"If you wondering whether I spiked them, then you worry over nothing." Beiyue chuckled at the owlish expression her not-quite brother sported. "Poisoning my guest is sign of ill intent and terrible hospitality. Mom surely will come back and pull my ear if I dare to do something." She finished with a chuckle.

Zhonglei can't help it. He smiled. Yes. That sounds like something Royal Princess would do.

He pick up a cup and drink the tea, before paused. "It's... good." He said.

The tea was warm. Not boiled hot, or plain cold. Just the right temperature. Unlike any other tea he had taste before.

And the snack is good. It was small, shaped in flat round and had a nut in middle of it. Coloured in light brown colour, it was sweet, but not overbearingly so. Ling and Rou certainly would like it. It's light and compliment the tea well.

The sweetness and warmth restored his appetite.

He was too indulge in eating and doesn't realize he emptied the snack until he want to take another one, he find the plate empty. Or the fact Beiyue had come to kitchen and return with a weird food. Some thinly sliced meat and veggie between two loaves of bread.

"Eat up." She said, and Zhonglei did. With red face.

Beiyue smiled and watch him eat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Eh?"

"Second brother visit third sister in late night. Surely there's something bothers Second Brother, right?"

She knew the tell-tale sign of stress. Have seen too much as Tsuna. Stress for job, or schools, or friends and so on. Some of them lead to insomniac.

Back when she was Vongola Decimo, her Guardians and friends aren't extempt of it. She hersel was not. Work until late night, or early morning when there's too much paperwork to do even with everyone helping—like when she just take over the mantle and discover what a mess the Ninth Generation left her to clean. End result? Every office has either cofee maker and jar of finely grind cofee beans, or a portable stove, kettle, and tea leaves. Depends on whose office it was.

Most prefer cofee, but Kyoya and Takeshi likes tea the best. Tsuna? She likes both and has both sets.

Her office also has counter to host sweets and light snack like sandwitch and onigiri. Sometimes the pressure would be too much and either she herself or her guardians need some comfort while relieving the tension. Usually by talking and complaining. Tsuna found sweets and warm drink help, and made sure the counter at least half-full.

This case, was no different.

Something clearly bothers Zhonglei. Especially when he said if he can _stay_ here and not _come in_. Come in mean he want to visit for a period of time. Stay mean he was seeking a shelter. A sanctuary.

The boy chuckled weakly. "I guess when they say you are a dumb loser... that was yet another lie."

Beiyue frowned. "Do you want to talk? Or I should shut up?"

Zhonglei shook his head. "I... I can talk..." He took deep breath and began his story.

~X~

Zhonglei ate dinner with the family in silence. His eyes sometimes flickering to one empty seat.

It used to be two empty seat. Princess Royal never likes the main family sans Concubine Fang for some reason. If she wasn't in Royal Palace, then she would be in her Fief. There's very rare time she joined the main family in meals. In fact Zhonglei can count with both hand how many times he have meal with her and still have fingers left. And whenever Princess Royal went, Beiyue follows. After Princess Royal's death, her seat was taken away, leaving only Beiyue's.

With what happens to her... well... Zhonglei can't blamed her for not wanting to dine with them.

Especially not after what happened between them.

What in name of Holy Heavens he was thinking?! Why he did _that?_ She can't cultivate, she can't do martial arts, she _can't defend herself_ and yet he _shoot her with an arrow_?! It struck at her palm when she tried to grab it, and Zhonglei ran away afterwards. Queasy at the sight.

...a tiny part of him whispered that at least it was her hand. If she didn't try to intercept it, it will be either her head, throat, chest, or stomatch. At best her shoulder. And that, would be worse. Not only stabbed there was bad, but the impact would push her back, make her fall, and aggrevate the injury more. If the arrow didn't kill her first. Struck at head, throat and chest is like one-hit kill.

Zhonglei feel like he was about to throw up.

Just... what Shura possessed him?

"Zhonglei, is the food not to your likings?"

He looked up and saw Concubine Fang looked at him concernedly. Apparantelly she was worried something happens to him, that he barely touch the food. Meat today. Ugh... why it have to be meat of all things? Why it can't be.. dunno. Fish perhaps?

Her words caused others to turn at his direction.

"It's nothing." He mumbled and take another bite. Cold. And bland. Just like usual. For some reason he felt it harder to chew and swallow it. "Father, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Does accident happens?"

Father looked at him. "Is that about your archery performance?" Zhonglei winced and nodded. "Well, yes. Archery is quite difficult. You have to keep your feet planted strongly to the ground, hold the bow and arrow in the right way, and it need good eye and aim. One slight mistake would move the arrow trejactory and that could leads to accident."

"And Mounted Archery is even harder." Grumbled Zhongqi with a grimace. "You rode a horse and had to aim. It's a pain, I tell you... ughh... my poor back..."

"I'm sure you will be able to mastered it." Father looked at him and smiled. "After all you are representing the Xiao Family."

Zhonglei gripped the chopstick. Zhongqi again... always him. Always him. "How... how if you accidentally shoot people? That... can happens, right?"

A flash, and Zhonglei swear he saw Beiyue. The arrow struck true at her chest. Killing her. Her empty wide eyes stared at him. Zhonglei saw his reflection on those eyes. A cruel malicious smile of a kinslayer. A blink, and the illusion was gone. He quickly shook his head. That's not true. She was alive. She's still alive even if injured!

"Well," Father only shrugged, "you just have to be careful. You still have a long way until you reached your brother's level."

"...I... see..."

He don't know whether that supposed to be encouragement or insult, but the last sentence effectively killing Zhonglei's appetite.

~X~

"Eh? I have no talent in mastering this style?" Zhonglei stared at Grandfather in shock. "Why?!"

Grandfather looked at him. "You may have the power for this Martial Art, but it was not enough. Your body doesn't have the right rigidness for it. You are... quite nimble."

"I see."

"Maybe we should try looking at other style?"

"Y-yes!"

Several hours later, and Zhonglei was in gloomy mood. Reflected well in his dejected face. None. Not even one style suit with his body type. Even if he meet the requirement, there's no way he can achieve mastery. His own body would prevent him without someone need to sabotages him.

Father was only looked at him with dissappointment in his eyes when Grandfather told him the problem. That... that's hurt. Furthermore, Zhongqi just reached new level in his Martial Art, and now start wielding his choosen weapon—a Spear. He will be Silver Warrior soon. Father was so proud of _him_.

The gap beween them grow bigger and bigger each day.

Even worse, Yun also steadily make progress. She ate the elixir and medicine dilgently, despite the complain of bitter taste, and her Cultivation level shot up. Now she can start summoning weapon and creating slab of ice the size of her head. An improvement of previous attemp. Grandfather said she will become summoner by the time she enter Lingyang School. Mother was so overjoyed with the news, she forgot her promise with Zhonglei.

"_If you are loved, then why are you alone? Where is your parents?"_

Beiyue's words that day echoed in his mind. Zhonglei's already sour mood become even worse. He left the dinner untouched. Citing he's tired and wish to go to bed early.

Nope. That doesn't work. As he has no one to talk to, his mind keep replaying the last conversation he had with Beiyue.

"_I feel sorry for you."_

"_I know how it felt to be abandoned and ignored."_

"_Are you sure we are different?"_

_SLAM! CRACK!_

Zhonglei punch the nearby wall, ignoring the splinters. His face was contorted with anger.

"Shut up..." He growled. "I'm not... I'm not like you. I'm different. I... am not abandoned. Unlike you..."

That night he has a nightmare.

_He was wandering alone in endless darkness. No light. No sound. No one else but him. He practically was going in blindly. Until he found a light._

_And he wished he hadn't._

_When he approach the light, he suddenly was standing in Main Mansion's Hall, with his family was there, not waiting for him. Father was smiling to Zhongqi and Yun, with Concubine Qin and Mother on his sides. Each fussed and smiling to their child._

_Zhonglei let out a relieved sigh and take a step forward, then another then—_THUMP!_ He hit an invisible wall that separates him from his family. "What?!" He cries out and bang his fist against the invsible wall. Nothing happened. He can't break the wall, and they didn't heard it. Why they didn't...? "Father! Mother! Help!" He called out. Nothing happened. "Father! Help! There's something wrong! Father! Mother! Yun!" They didn't turn. "Concubine Qin! First Brother! Can you hear me! Please?!"_

_It's no use. No matter how much he screamed and banged his his fist, the barrier persist and none of them heard him._

_Why?!_

"_You two are my pride and joy," he heard Father speak. "No one else matters."_

"_What?" Zhonglei whispered, feeling like something inside him start to breaking._

"_Of course father." Yun smiled. Sweet like poison. Zhonglei didn't like that smile. At all. "After all other children are failures, right? Ling makes our family lost face in front of Royals, and Zhonglei is useless. He was just like that idiot failure Beiyue. And Rou was just useful for grabbing rich fiance."_

"_Sister...!" Zhonglei called out. Shocked. "Mother, father, that's not true, right? __**RIGHT?!**__"_

"_Of course." Mother sighed. "How could I giving birth of such useless child?"_

"_M-mother..."_

"_He's not worthy of Xiao name. Maybe we should expel him?"_

"_First Brother... that's not funny. Father... say... please say something..."_

"_That was too much of hassle." Zhonglei's feet collapse on him. Too much of hassle? If that was not hassle then would father really...? "We should've just abandoned him on the wood. It was not like he can come back by himself. After all..." Father turned at him with evil expression. "...you can't do anything, right?"_

_Out of sudden, the ground beneath Zhonglei changed into pool of shadow. Swallowing him. He tried to struggle his way out yet several tendrils shot up and binds him. Strangling him. He was choked for air, helplessly struggles against his binding as he sink deeper and deeper into the shadow._

_Then his father turned to him and said in cold voice, "Good riddance."_

Zhonglei wake up with a jolt and scream. His clothes were wet by cold sweat. Quickly he looked around.

No one else. No shadow. No attack. Just him. All alone.

"A... A nightmare...?" He ask with trembling voice. He get off from the bed, out of his room, and heading to kitchen he knew where it located. A glass of cold water and he feels a little better. Just a little.

The nightmare was still haunted him. He could feel the _stare_. He swear he could hear voices telling him. That he was weak, worthless, useless, and going to be abandoned and killed soon. That no one cares to him. Certainly not his parents or sister.

"No... no..." He shook his head. "That was just a nightmare. Just a bad dream."

Another glass of water, and he return back to his room. This time he delibately took detour that passed his mother's room. He don't know why. He just... walk this way.

He found it curious the room in Mother's room was still on. Quietly he walked there. Maybe he could talk to her and ease the burden? It made his chest heavy.

"...no good."

Zhonglei froze.

"Mistress. This maid think you are being impatient." Another voice said. Female. Who? "Second Young Master Zhonglei was younger than Childe Zhongqi. And Master did not invest his time with Second Young Master. Perhaps if Master did taught Second Young Master personally than pawned him to some instructor..."

"And how that is going to change anything?!" Mother asked, furious. "Are those ears of yours is mere decorations? Haven't you heard it? Zhonglei would never be on par with that bastard Zhongqi. He was... compared to Zhongqi he doesn't even hold a candle!"

"My apologize, Mistress."

"Tch. If only he has useful skill but nooo. He was weak, unsuitable, and damn pacifist. Look at him. He have no spark, unlike Yun'er."

"If this maid can speak... why don't send him to Senior Master? Not as Warrior-Student, but to learn how to manage fiefdom. I heard Senior Master manage to improve the Xiao's fiefdom annual income from 90 million gold coin into 100 million gold coin. Perhaps if Young Master learn fiefdom management he can improve Xiao's fiefdowm and other fief we got from that useless invalid as well? Master and Childe have no interest in that field yet..."

"Hh. That brat of mine at least have some brain. He can be of use that way. But everything else? Useless!"

Zhonglei felt like something inside him break. Oh wait. That was his heart.

That nightmare was true. No one cares about him. They only want to use him, when he show no use they will discard him. But if he can't prove he can take fiefdom management lesson then... would he be killed? Just like that nightmare? Why... why can't Mother and Father show him genuine feelings that was not dissappointment or ire? Even Beiyue show him sympathy...

...he owe Third sister some apology...

~X~

By end of the story, Beiyue had put the tray, tea, and empty plate aside, and let Zhonglei lays down with his head on her lap. Gently running her hair through those black hair of her brother. Let him cries his heart out.

"Third Sister... what should I do?" He ask weakly. "I... I don't want to be abandoned..."

Beiyue's heart broke for her poor brother. He deserve nothing of it. Yeah, he did bully her verbally, but he didn't deserve this kind of shitty treatments. It was on par with Tsuna's childhood post-sealing, if not worse. No support and constantly dance on puppeteer's tune. And no Flame Seal to blame.

If she had her way, she would stormed the main mansion and Water Garden Pavillion and kill those... those... those TRASH for what they had done. What kind of parents are they, using child not even in puberty as political pawn? That's stupidity was right next to Sawada Iemitsu, if not worse! And his way of thinking made even the most insane Mist gave up understanding him. That, was saying something.

"Learn to see people's true nature." She whispered softly, but loud enough for Zhonglei to hear. "Observe how they act around rich and influental people and compares it to how they act around weak and poor people. And always looked at them in eyes. After all... eyes are windows for the soul."

"...and mirror for whatever you saw." Zhonglei added.

"I'm sorry for that."

Using _that_ Skill against a child? Yeah. That was a bad move. Ugh. How she suppose to make up for that?

"No. _I'm_ sorry." A sigh. "Thank you for listens to me, Third Sister. You are... kind."

Beiyue giggled when Zhonglei yawned mid-sentence. Certainly, with his mental burden lifted, someone to care or at least honest, and full stomatch, Zhonglei get sleepy. The fact dawn was still few hours ahead doesn't helped.

"Just go to sleep, brother. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Can I...?"

"Sure."

Nodding off, Zhonglei closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was deep asleep. Snoring, even. Beiyue smiled.

What a child.

She carefully lifted his head and pushed him, so he lays on center of bed and not near edge. There's no room for her, and sleeping with a boy was not something people this era approved of, even if it was purely platonic. Especially if they knew Zhonglei and her weren't related at all. And Dongling's bed is for one person.

Shrugging, Beiyue went to get a chair. She might fall asleep on it, but as long as she don't fell off to the floor, it would be ok.

She might get back aches, but she used to it. As Tsuna, sleeping on desk while working on mountain of paperwork was a normal thing. Just that... she had to leave Zhonglei's side for few minutes to find the damn chair, and when she return, she saw he was having another nightmare... or was it night terrors?

"No... don't... please... don't go... don't leave..." He whimpered. Tossing in the bed. If Beiyue doesn't know better she would think he had seizures.

Sighing, she out the chair next to the bed and take Zhonglei's hand, and lit up her Sky Flame. Channel it to coated Zhonglei.

He was not her Element, not her Guardian, but she can provide him aura of Home. Of Acceptance. Of Equality.

Her little trick worked. Zhonglei stop trashing in his sleep. In fact he seems to smiling a bit, as if whatever plagued him in dream had turned into sweet dream.

Good. That was good. Nightmare was a hassle. Night terror was even worse. She doesn't know which one Zhonglei almost had, he trashing and whimpering, but he respond positively to touch... or was it because Sky Flame thing?

Either way... best get some sleep and make something nice and sweet tomorrow. He might want some cookies.

TBC


	6. Morning

Chapter 6: A Warm Morning

The next morning come with Mu Se chirping, asking to be feed. She chirps really loud and awoke the three humans in the room. Their reaction are varies.

Dongling wonder when did Zhonglei come and glares at him, daring him to bully Beiyue and face her wrath. Young Master or not, she was more than willing to use her new Martial Arts skill to him if he dare to try something funny.

Zhonglei was scared out of his crap when he caught Dongling's glare, wondering when did that maid become that scary. Then ask himself when did Beiyue got new pet bird... albeit newly hatched one. And a really loud one at that. Wait. He can feel it has Ki. Was it baby Spirit Beast? Where did she find it? Was she a summoner now? Damn. Everything he knew about her were either outdated or plain wrong...

Beiyue... was wondering what she should make today. And what should she fed Mu Se with.

Let's see... yesterday they had Japan style breakfast, so today would be western! They still have some bread left. Thank goodness Dongling steal the flour and other bread ingredients! They had cherry tomatoes too! And fresh veggie! And egg! Ooohh... sausages... Yaaay!

"Let's cooking!"

Zhonglei turned to the Scary Maid. "Err... she's cooking?" He ask while pointing a finger to the kitchen. He could hear her humming a cheerful tune. Why was she so bright in the morning? No. Why did she cooking? Wasn't it maid's job?

After a while, the Dongling finally answered., "Miss was afraid if Master Xiao give me boot and leave her defenseless. We take turn on cooking nowadays. The one who doesn't cook wash the dishes."

"Oh."

_Staaaaaare~_

The silence was awkward! He used to admonishing look, and few starstruck look when he start to grow into young man, but never outright glare! Definitely not at this intensity! Was she still angry at his verbal beat down to Beiyue? Does she knew he accidentally injured her?!

"S-so you were cooking yesterday?" Why did she looking like she want to pulverized him?! Scary

"Nope. Miss cooked yesterday. Lunch and dinner too."

"W-why? You said you take turns between cooking and washing dishes."

"That's true but..." Dongling deflated. "We ran out of coal and firewood... and fire crystal is beyond our savings. So Miss take control in the kitchen until we can get coal."

Zhonglei blinked. Wait. No coal, no firewood, and no fire crystal? "Then how did she cook?"

"See it yourself."

Confused, Zhonglei get up and take a peek from the door. He stares. Blinked. Pinch himself to see whether he was still dreaming, hallucinating, or was what he saw a reality. Nope. It was still here. He quickly turn to Dongling, mouth agape and eyes wide as saucer. "S-she's cooking with Ki?!" His brain short-circuited. It took him several minutes to proceeds it.

Dongling waited until Zhonglei was coherent again before replied, "Yes. Miss has element of fire and seems to have no restrain in... finding out what she can and cannot do with it." Abuse of potential nailed it perfectly... but she felt it was too strong word. "It was still in testing phrase, but Miss discover her control of the fire's temperature enables her to cook food into perfection without a slight mistake."

"B-but! She was going bare hands! BARE HANDS! How did she haven't got burnt scar yet?!" He notice her hands are littered with scars but those are cut scar... and one big scar that was his fault. None of them come from burn wound. Heck. He didn't even hear her scream out of pain or smelling burnt flesh now. How come?! "Don't Fire-user need to be cautious of their power?! Fire is easily most destructive power next to lightning!"

In fact Grandfather, the Senior Master Qiyuan, have to be careful of his power. Zhonglei still remember when he taught the child, sans Beiyue, danger of get careless with elemental power.

So why did Beiyue use it carelessly?! Was it because she never had that talk?

"Miss is careless as she was careful. Some mistake didn't scared her off." In fact whenever she found an obstacle, she will meet it head on and destroy it, or find a way around it. Stubborn as bull, her miss.

"But-but-but... Her hands! How?!"

"That's miss for you. I give up try to understanding how did she do it. And it looks like it was the right thing to do."

"It is." Beiyue cheerfully popped out from the kitchen, scared both Dongling and Zhonglei with her sudden appearance, though the former quickly regained her bearing and helped her set up the table. "If there's a chaos unfolds before you, dont try to prevent or stop it, or worse try to _understand_ How and Why did it happens. Madness lies on that path. Just stay calm, smiling, and pretend that everything was under your control or it was a normal occurence, all while praying it will pass faster."

She had long give up try to prevent her Guardians, friends, and more importantly Reborn, from causing chaos. Learned the hard way doing that just make the resulting chaos somehow get worse than what it should have been.

"...that was a pessimist view..."

"But at least sanity is more or less intact, right?"

Zhonglei can't dispute that claim.

"By the way, dig up. I try something new, hope you all likes it." A chirp. "Yes Muse. Your portion too." She cradle the baby bird from her nest and put her on the table, feed her tiny bit of meat.

Zhonglei looked at the table. There's three portion, so the third one must be his. Just that... he never saw anything like those. Soup, he knew well, but still steamed hot. There's a salad (acually just a lettuce and thinly sliced tomatoes with something to add flavour), a thickly sliced bread with brown skin with half-cooked egg on it, and sausage roll.

He was hesitated, but both Beiyue and Dongling eat it without hesitation. Beiyue even already finished soup and salad and moved to the bread. Then he remember that Beiyue promised to not poisoned her guest. Sign of ill hospitality, she says. With that in mind, he started from the soup.

...hot. and good. And the Salad was nice wake-up call. He should ask the recipe for Concubine Fang. She definitely would loved it. Then the bread. _Crunch_. It's... crunchy and tasty. And... there's a taste similar to milk but not milk? Weird, but delicious. The egg yold melted and give the bread a mouthful flavor. The sausage is really nice, even if bit too oily for his taste.

Still, it's good. And warm. And there's more taste assault his tongue. So different than bland cooked food he used to eat. Even the food in Palace Banquet is pale in comparison to this, flavor wise.

"...I swear to god if you were not my Sister I would ask you to marry me." His mouth moved before he could registered what he said. Whoops!

Beiyue and Dongling stared at him with two different expression. While both have reddened face, Beiyue was with embarassment and disbelief, while Dongling with mortification and anger.

"What."

"I'm serious." Zhonglei said. "Xue Che must be one lucky man to enganged to you."

He missed how Beiyue made a face at the word Fiance. Ugh, right. She forgot Beiyue was enganged to Xue Che, Childe of Xue Family, and cousin to Prince Jing, the First Prince of Nanyi Country. In short... a Cousin of some sort, but not exactly related. She hoped he was a good man, or she will show him how exactly Tsuna refused marriage proposal from other famiglia or from senile old men that she unfortunately related to.

Breakfast done, and Dongling take the dishes to be washed. Leaving Beiyue and Zhonglei alone in the room... with Mu se.

"So... when did you got it?" Zhonglei tried to initiated a talk. He want to know the actual Beiyue and not the one his family potrayed her as. Come to think of it... "And what kind of breed is it?"

"I got the egg through series of circumstates I am not willing to repeat. Ever." Was Beiyue's dry reply. "It only hatched yesterday evening, so I named her Mu se." Twilight, a fitting name. "As for breed, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Can you figure her breed when she's still bald?" To prove her point Beiyue lifted the baby bird. "Maybe when she has actual feathers I can narrow it down, but right now? Impossible."

True...

"So, what do you usually do?"

"My, curious aren't we?" Beiyue smiled like a cat. "What's with the sudden change?"

Zhonglei blushed. "W-well..." he was thinking about lying or redirect the question elsewhere. Saying that it's nothing, or told her to forget it, or that father was worried since Dongling never come to kitchen to claim food and the lack of her sightings around the estate. But one look at her eyes, and he decided, ugh... "I just realize... that everyting I know about you is all lie... I don't like being lied of."

That... sounds about right. His family lies to him, his _mother_ lies to him when she says she loved him. At least Beiyue might be honest...?

He feels like he said the right thing when he caught Beiyue's smile softened.

"Well, to answer, I usually training. My Ki pathway recently have been cleaned up from the poison that clogged them up." Oh, that would answer why she can cook with her Flame-oriented Ki—wait a minute, POISON?! Who could have... it can't be his mother right? She's the only one deliver the medicine to her after Father banished her here."It's martial arts after warm up, then lunch break, and Ki training. But if I'm not training like today, I usually do other things."

"Like?"

"Cleaning the place, pulling the weeds, self-studying everything I can get my hands on, usually by observing things around and writes them down. It basically observation and calligraphy lesson rolled into one. Or I can practice my music skill. If I feel too lazy to do anything I'll just meditate."

Wow. That was... Beiyue was more productive than Yun did on weekly basis. Sans training session.

Oh wait. Training session included. Yun had been training martial arts for one year before her summoning talent was discovered, and her hand still flawless smooth with little callouse. Beiyue's hands, on other hand, full of callouses. Treatable, but the fact she had only start... what? Since she confine herself in the pavillion? Two months? Three?... means she trains as hard as Zhongqi and him.

Keep in mind Male's Warrior training is harsher and harder than Female Warrior Training.

This girl, is a crazy maniac or simply got the wrong concept of training after being neglected for so long. Or both. If she somehow become too cocky and get herself killed, investigation will be held. If the Royal knew about the neglectment, harassement, and minor abuse, heads will roll. That kind of thought did not bode well for Zhonglei's mental health.

"But for now, I won't be training until Mu Se get some damn feathers. Newborn animal is at its weakest, frailest state."

Ah right. The Spirit Beast. A tricky creature. Baby Spirit Beast even more so. Yup. He remember Grandfather told him that his early days partnering with the Fire Leopard basically brawling each other into submission, and he once sustained lot of wounds a Pyschian had to be called in. All because he neglected the Fire Leopard for entire month.

"By the way, Brother." Just... brother? For some weird reason Zhonglei feel warm. Wonder why? "Weren't you going to be late? I mean the sun was high..."

Zhonglei blinked and turned to the now open windows. The sun is indeed high. It usually around the time he headed to training ground and—

He scowled.

"I'm not going."

"Huh?"

"The training." He elaborated. "If you said I should got there and meet those... those... those two-face slimy scheming woman and that hypocrite, playing-favoritism bastards, forget it. I'm not going." He finished with a huff.

Beiyue was speechless. Oh right. Inferior Complex combined by cutthroat Harem lifestyle where the weak and useless one are disposed. A place where familial love is a rare, damn near extinct, commodity. Yes. Zhonglei had every right to be bitter.

"Why?"

And Beiyue forgot Dongling was locked out of loops. Whoopsie.

"Well," Beiyue coughed. "Turns out the Xiao was much much worse than we thought... if they neglect Second Brother and plan to misplaced him was any indication."

She's not going to use word "Pawned off". Nope. Nu-uh. At least not around Zhonglei. That was too crass and rude.

Dongling scowled. "The Tigers won't eat its club... but surely abandon them doesn't count as eating, right?" She said darkly. "I can't understand it. WHY did the Princess Royal married to the Xiao? Don't the Royal family, like, have to investigate the man's family or something?! What was Empress Dowager think back then?!"

"Mystery of the year." Zhonglei slumped. "But now I understand why she never stays with the Xiao unless she had to... I don't want to return now. I prefer here."

Beiyue and Dongling looked at each other. Yeah. They don't expect him to. Dongling don't like it, but until Zhonglei can find courage to face the backstabbing, vulture bitch that was Concubine Xue, and the cruel cruel Family that was the Xiaos, they have to shelter him here. That, was a problem.

"...okay. but if someone comes, especially Concubine Xue, you will hide."

"Sure... wait a minute. Her? What was she doing here?"

Not even call Concubine Xue as Mom? Ouch. Think again she doesn't deserve it. "She gave me medicine."

Zhonglei stares at her. "I find that hard to believe." He stated. "She doesn't know any medicine. She don't like you and transferring you here is her idea. And the phsycian? She was the one who call him. Why would she bother to give you medicine, if she was the one responsible for your current situation?"

"Guess why."

Zhonglei think hard, and he went pale, as if Yun use him as target practice for her training.

"Little Sister, Beiyue, is there any way for me to made up for it?"

If the Emperor knew it, heads definitely going to roll.

Beiyue think about it, and smirked slightly to herself. "Well... I won't say no to help... I am left behind in education after all..."

TBC


	7. Planning and Banquet

Chapter 7: Winter Planning and Annual Banquet

* * *

Zhonglei hides on the ceiling. As Beiyue said, there's small space between the ceiling and the roof tiles, enough for him to squeeze in. Big enough for him to sneak in and as long as he leave some gape open, he have no breathing difficulty here... unless he has asthma or whatever it was. Pulling a knife out, he carve a hole to make it easier to breathe, as well easier to eavesdrop. Several tiny fire stones were sewn to his coat, gloves, and boots, warming up his body to ward off the cold. Winter was at its harshest now.

Below him, from the gap, was his father, Concubine Xue, Concubine Qin, and Steward Zhou, talked about stuff. Mainly regarding Fiefdom management. As usual, Concubine Xue lead the talking about the money and what to spend it. She certainly NOT talking about Xiao's County, but Qinghe, Beiyue's County which she stole the second Princess Royal die.

Thinking back about it made Zhonglei wished he could kill her right here and now. But he had to reign in his temper, otherwise the last two months training in secret with Beiyue will be all for nothing. His task here is to gathering information. Basically, a spy.

Xiao Yuancheng, his father, and now Zhonglei was very reluctant to use the term, does not have interest in managing fiefdom, yes, but that doesn't mean he dislike the money. Quite the opposite. The Concubines too, didn't invest much thought about the fief, but expecting the money. They talk about fiefdom management because tomorrow is the new year. Every noble family got annual income from Royal Capital every new year. Without fail.

The talk below then shifted to how to obtain ALL of Beiyue's money, again, and with that they need Steward Zhou's help in falsifying the records. At beginning the burly man refused, but Concubine Xue use sweet words to persuade him, and Xiao Yuanched add a bonus to his payment. Based from how they said it, Zhonglei suspect it wasn't the first time. Finally, after hour long persuasion and subtly pressure, Steward Zhou gave in.

The air around Zhonglei turned colder that floating icicles formed around him. With great deal of willpower and self-restrain, he willed those icicles out of existence. Returned them into vapour.

Right. No outing himself.

Next talk was about... him.

Concubine Xue (not mother, never a mother to him) persuade Yuancheng to send Zhonglei to Senior Master Xiao Qiyuan to learn Fief management come next spring, after Annual Banquet, shortly before Lingyang College Entrance. Unsurprisingly, Concubine Qin agree to the idea. Certainly finding Zhonglei out for the competition, no matter how brief, was somethin of a good news. After all, what a scholar can compare to Warrior?

Foolish Yuancheng, he agree without a second thought.

The talk ended not too long after, with three of them attended by maids, or manservant in Yuancheng's case, and went on separate way.

Zhonglei carefully get out, covering his track, and walking around the estate like he did nothing wrong. A nice idea from Beiyue. If he act suspicious or wary, someone will ask what he did to be that nervous. If he walk like he own the damn place, nobody suspect him. He is a young master, too. He have the right to be here. Some servants saw him around the Water Garden Pavillion, he greeted them, and once they turned away, he resume his walk to Cloud Pavillion.

To made it up for Concubine Xue's poisoning attempts, and hopefully Beiyue would vouch at him if the royal even finds out, Zhonglei agree to become her eyes and ears in the estate. Basically he goes around, listen to the gossips and rumors, and keep an eye to certain people. After it was said and done, he report back to Beiyue. No lies. No half-truth unless he feels uncomfortable about it.

Basically, searching for dirty laundry amd skeleton in the closet, then aired it to Beiyue. Finding out the taboos. Essentially betraying the Xiaos in favor of a young Royal who not acknowledge by people. A sly traitor.

Zhonglei smiled bitterly. "In the end... I am my mother's child." He said with enough disgust and self-hatred to build a damn wall.

What he do now is no different to what Concubine Xue did over a decade ago. Betraying their Affiliation in attempt of currying favor.

_But I won't end up like she did¸ _he told himself, _I won't play around with poison._

Someone who dwell too much in Poison, in the end become poison themselves. Beiyue said she quote it from a novel she once read. And it fit well. Concubine Xue playing around poison too much, she become toxic presence in this household. To Yuancheng, to Concubine Qin, to Beiyue, to Zhonglei, and mainly to Yun whom she raises to be just like her. Forming a loop of negative energy and ambitions. The only one spared was Beiyue.

...and that because she stated it loud and clear she have no interest over what happens to the Xiaos as long as she, Dongling, Mu Se, and to some extent Concubine Fang and _him_, are safe and unharmed. She gladly stay away from the inner affair and treat the hurtful words as mere passing wind.

Zhonglei was jealous of her. He truly did. Opposite of love isn't hate, but apathy. She feels nothing to the Xiao except him and Concubine Fang, so she doesn't feels anything to them. Should the Xiao were dying a cruel, gruesome death, she'll show up at their funeral out of obligation and politeness with face carved out of stone as she may not feel a damn thing. Pulling a lie her tears have dried when her mother die. Him? He'll have emotional tornado to deal with. Something between Happiness and Grief and many others.

He hoped with enough time and effort, he can kill his feelings for them and put up a mask. Not like they'll notice it. So far only Beiyue and her Maid who can see him for who he is. Hell. Beiyue can peg people's nature in short time without fail.

Speak of Beiyue...

"Brother, welcome." Greeted Beiyue once Zhonglei come inside of the pavillion. "The hot water is ready."

"Thank you." He sat on a chair, far from the door or window, and take off his shoes before dipping his feet into hot water. He exhale a pleasant sigh. It feels good. Even more when Beiyue put a coat across his shoulder and handed him a tall glass of hot tea. Still steaming. The snacks already arranged on the table.

"Where's your maid?" It's feels weird to not see her. Even if she can be pretty scary sometimes.

"Out for errand. I do need some food stuff and new sewing kits and equipment."

"Selling your dress again?"

"What else?"

Zhonglei grimaced. He really, really, _really_ hated the fact his mother is not just a traitor but a thief too. She was planning to stole more from Beiyue, after robbed the Water Pavillion and sold anything money worth, just for luxury; whereas Beiyue had to made ends meet with what she got on hands. Even if it means pricking her finger with needle.

Maybe he will take several dozens gold coin and gave it to her. It was hers in the first place, after all.

"So, brother, what was it this time?" Ask Beiyue, nursing her own tall glass of hot tea.

Zhonglei take a deep breath before giving his report, "To begin with, soon will be the New Year. Every Noble Family got annual income from their designated fief via the Tax collected by Royal Family. And after Aunt Princess Royal die, they took your inheritance, since you had two Counties and each of them produce more money than Xiao's fiefdom. They bribes Steward Zhou for his cooperation, and the man caved in."

Beiyue twitched. If only this was 21st century and she had her gun, she would put a bullet through the fat man's brain. No one in her generation like corruption or corruptor for any matter. She, Hibari, Dino, and Xanxus hates that kind of scum the most.

"Who got which fief?"

"Concubine Qin got the Miyang County that earn 150 million gold coin per year, while Concubine Xue got the Qinghe County that earn 200 million gold qoin per year."

"Wow." Beiyue chuckled darkly. "I sense biasm and favoritism here. How did Concubine Qin's react?"

"Fuming mad."

"As I thought. She, who bore him childe and still has connection due to who her father is, was ignored in favour of a whore with common background whose feat is giving him a daughter who had a weak talent in summoning—no offense." She added with sheepish smile.

Zhonglei shrugged. "Go ahead. Call her bitch, slut, old hag, vixen, vermin, Loose Woman, vulture, whatever. I don't care. It was the truth after all." Even though everytime he reminded of it he has urge to head to nearest bath and scrub himself raw. "Yuancheng must be utter blind and fool. If Concubine Qin withdrew her money and influence, he will have hard time because, let's face it, between Counselor-in-Chief and his allies against the Xiao? The Xiao is as good as dead."

"Speak of ally... come spring, there will be Annual Banquet held in Royal Palace. Yuancheng planned to write you off as sick, and had all of the servants readily backed the claim since none of them saw you unless they personally come here. None of them did."

"What about you? You still lived here, right?"

Zhonglei twitched. Hard. "As long as I spend enough time with them, i.e. presnt during dinner, and made appearance as if I still lived in Water Pavillion, they chalked me up as Guest Coming with Them."

He don't know which one pissed him more. The fact no one ever thought of the oblivious place for him to hide, the fact they didn't search him hard enough or ask the right question (if they even _bothers_), or the fact when Beiyue tells him that while he was taking bath, ten days after he start living in Cloud Pavilion, the Concubien Xue visit and she didn't make inquiry about the makeshift third bed.

Scratch his wish to not inherit Yuancheng's brain. He DOESN'T WANT any of his parent's brain and hoped he got his Ancestor's talent, one who had COMMON BLOODY SENSE.

Beiyue hummed and take out a slip of paper and start writing on it... but burned the letters into it using Sky Flame. "So... steal my money and write me off as sick for the Annual Banquet... wait. When the Banquet held?"

"Three weeks after New Year."

Which means she only had three weeks, max. Great. Acquiring material is HARD! Looks like she gonna abuse the hell out of her Hyper Intuition just to made the deadline. "Anything else?"

"I'll be send away soon. Sometimes after the Banquet."

"That means lot of information, right?" Beiyue perked up. "Senior Master is the most influental person in the clan since the current head is Moron of Morons."

"True... but..."

Zhonglei sulked, Beiyue can't help but patted his shoulder. Yes. He like it here, like how she slipped into Big Sister persona Tsuna use to Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta, and use it to him. He like how Beiyue could easily reach out to the real him and how she treat like he was his own person... albeit her "tool" in this not-so-little scheme.

"Tell you what? I'll find a Space Ring and put it around Mu se's legs, so we can exchange letter and present via messenger bird."

Zhonglei looked at Beiyue with amused look. "Only you, Sister, who managed to got a Feng Huang and use it as Messenger Bird, only you."

Yup. Mu se is a Feng Huang, a Divine Beast, much more powerful than mere Spirit Beast. Even at its not-quite-adolescent state, the bird can terrify the Senior Master's Fire Leopard to hell and back.

Feng Huang is notorious among Divine Beast... because its rare appearance, that is! They only allow themselves to be around benelovent person. If they appear in a house, the said house's owner then is said to be a good person and will receive a luck. The Royal will adopt anyone who manage to tame a Feng Huang into their famly status be damned. They also damn hard to kill because they have regenerative power.

Funny, it was Beiyue who manage the feat, and she was Royal by birth. To add irony, her surname is Huang. As in, Feng-huang!

Zhonglei was thanking every single gods he can think of, that Mu se didn't go away when he petted her. That means he's at least better than his mother.

"Alright. I got it. Brother, can you do me another favor?"

"What is it?"

~X~

_**Several weeks later, Royal Palace, Annual Banquet**_

Zhonglei get off from the carriage, followed Zhongqi. From another Xiao Carriage, Yuancheng, Yun, and Rou come off. Ling was still grounded, she can't come with them. With a lot of persuasion, he can talk to his father to allow him share carriage with Zhongqi instead. Between Zhongqi, Yuancheng, and Yun, he choose Zhongqi every single time even if his older half-brother is kinda insufferable.

The Banquet is not just annual party, it was basically social gala of the nobility. After the dinner served, the guest can freely interact with each other. The childe, Trueborn, and concubine child can know each other. With how many people attend it, it basically the prime Society Debut for first timer. Women dressed in catching red and pink hanfu, putting up as many jewelleries as possible. Unmarried ladies even more so. As for men, they just dressed in finest clothes they can find, in their family's color scheme, after take care for facial hair (for those who had any).

As the Xiao's color scheme is black, Zhonglei wears black with blue sash and water pattern on end of his sleeves. Hidden under his sleeve, was a wrapped present from Beiyue.

As the Xiao Yuancheng married to the late Princess Royal, the Xiao had partial royalty status, and their seat was close to those of Royal family. Zhonglei noted with some irritation how unbearable his blood sister was, daring to take the Lineage Daughter seat who supposedly was Beiyue's. Even if Beiyue didn't attend, she have no right to sit on that seat, damn it!

The Annual Banquet was nice. The entertainment are good, just that... the food suck. Oh, yes, they are delicious, sure, but the food tester had tested the food for poisoning attempt, and by time they can safely eat, it was already cold.

This was one of those times where Zhonglei wished he was a Fire. Maybe he was getting spoiled. Perhaps he should join her in cooking and ask if he can absorb cold rather than generating cold. Hmm... food for thought.

"Lord Xiao."

"Emperor."

Zhonglei almost choked on the mooncake he was snacking on when the Emperor approached Yuancheng. He quickly take a gulp before bowed respectfully at the most influental man in Nanyi country.

"I don't see Bei'er, where is she?"

Yuancheng made a face for brief moment, but that did not escape Zhonglei's sharp eyes. "Your Majesty, I'm afraid Princess Beiyue can't attend the party. Princess Beiyue was ill, she rarely comes out from her room." He gave the excuse with saddened face.

_Wow_, Zhonglei thought with hint of sarcasm, _what a smooth move, Yuancheng._

At least that moron have enough common sense. To say '_Beiyue is dumb enought to make social faux pass'_ or _'she was a failure, she will only embarass herself and us'_ within the Emperor's hearing range is basically asking to get killed.

The Emperor, not noticing the lie, have a sad expression. "I see. Then, enjoy the party."

"Yes Your Majesty." Yuancheng bowed, and wiped out a cold sweat once the Emperor was away and won't hear his words. He turned to Zhongqi, "whatever happens, you can't let him know how we treated that... girl... or how she moved out to Cloud Pavillion, understood?"

"Yes Father." Zhongqi nodded. "But doesn't you had to tell it to Yun and Rou instead?"

"Good point... wait a minute." Yuancheng frowned. "Where is Zhonglei?" The seat next to Zhongqi... was empty! "Where did he go?!"

The Emperor, after hearing Yuancheng's words, decided to take a rest under the tree not far from the Hall. Still within radius, but secluded enough. The guards were alerted that he want to be alone for few moments, to lamented that he won't be able to see his beloved niece. It was only logically when he was startled and more than angry when Zhonglei sneaked past to him.

"Your Majesty."

"Who are you?" The Emperor gripped the sword hanging from his waist. Even as a royal, he can't go anywhere without a weapon. Just to be on the safe side. "And how did you sneak here?"

_Shit_, Zhonglei winced and raise his hand peacefully. "Pardon this child's foolishness, Your Majesty. My name is Xiao Zhonglei, second Childe of the Xiao Family. I came bearing a gift."

"A gift?"

"From Princess Beiyue."

The Emperor's doubt and wary instantly dissappeared once Zhonglei uttered the name. "Truly?" Wow, he must be loved Beiyue so much.

"Indeed." Zhonglei take out the wrapped gift. "Here is it."

The Emperor accepted the gift and waste no time to tore apart the wrappings. It was a carved wooden bracelet with red stones for decoration. No, not red stones. Those are Fire stones. Six of them. Polished until they're glowing.

A letter fell off when the Emperor tore apart the wrappings. Zhonglei caught it.

"Here."

The Emperor accept it. His eyes widened as a smile blooming in his face. "It's Bei'er handwritings. They become so neat." He murmured.

_**To My Best and Most Favorite Uncle in the World**_

_**Sorry Uncle, I can't attend. There's a nasty cold. I hope Big Brother send the gift intact?**_

_**The pendant was not any stones. It was made by Fire stone. I had try it. If I run bit of Ki into them, they will light up and warmed up. So, bye bye winter cold. If use many Ki, it can release a biiiiiiiiig fireball, so anyone can use Fire element with it. Please be careful.**_

_**P.S.: Sorry if the bracelet was crude. Carving them was so difficult I give up (T.T)**_

_**Regards, Huang Beiyue**_

The Emperor turned into Zhonglei. "She made it herself?"

"Almost peel her own hands with the knife when try to carve it." Zhonglei sighed. "I carved it for her instead. She had better luck with the stones."

The Emperor nodded and wear the Bracelet. He can feel the warmth it radiated, and his heart warmed up. _Beiyue... _He can't help but smiled. "Thank you, Xiao Zhonglei."

"Your Welcome, Your Majesty." Zhonglei smiled. He then saw Zhongqi looking around in panic. "Looks like my brother's searching for me. Please excuse me, ah!" He almost forgot. "Princess said to not tell anyone about this. Especially Y—Father and others. She want it to be, her words and not mine, _our little secret_."

The Emperor blinked, before a mischievous smile appears in his face.

"A little secret? I can do that."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Zhonglei bowed before sneaking back to the banquet.

All while wondering why did the Emperor had exact same mischievous look like Beiyue when she was in playful mood... or was it the other way around? Come to think of it, some of Beiyue's feature was similar to the Emperor. It was as if the man was her father.

_Nah_, he decided,_ Princess Royal is the Emperor Twin Sister. Beiyue probably got it from her or something. No way she is the Emperor's secret love child from incestuous love with the Princess Royal._

_...right?_

TBC


	8. Mishap at Outings

Chapter 8: Outings

Beiyue's birthday was on first day of Spring, making her nine years old when she gave Zhonglei a notes of what he could try with his Water element and 'See You Later Hug' right an hour before his departure to Senior Master's place for three years. Apparently Yuancheng didn't want more slander to his name by not enrolling Zhonglei into Lingyang College for no reason. Admitted late is acceptable, not enrolled for no reason? People tongue will wagging.

Before leaving, Zhonglei gave her about two and half millions of Gold coins. A mere blib in Concubie Xue's radar, but still more than what Beiyue make per month. He also promise to faithfully sends her letter at end of the month. Telling her about ploys and plotting, who in whose cahoots, and so on and so on. Beiyue in turn rewarded him by sweets, more ideas, and in one occassion, pills she stole from Yun.

Zhonglei's almost immediate letter after he receive the last one show her that he laughed so much, if the XDDD emoji on the paper was anything to go by.

Beiyue... feels little regret introducing him to the wonders of emoji.

In two years, Beiyue continue training. Stepping up her training level, and this time she also trained with Mu se. Finding out what the Feng Huang can and can't do, as well combination attack.

(Was this how a Pokemon Coordinator and Pokemon Trainer felt? How interesting.)

As she grows, Beiyue notice change happens to her. Because of the Sky Flames that now mixing with her Ki, she can create what she privately call Magic Bullshit. One of such is amplified her gene. Giving her the best appearance her genetic could given to her, while making sure she did NOT inherit all from her mother. Case in point, she willed her gene to show bit part she inherit from her father. She want to know who he is.

Thus, her face changed slightly. If her mother, Huiwen, had large, gentle eyes, Beiyue has narrower eyes. Highlighted by the shape of her eyebrow. Her facial shape is not as soft as her mother, closer to triangle than heart-shaped. Her lips also not as plump or thick as her mother, but still feminime.

End of a result, while she still looked like her mother, Beiyue had more masculine flavour. Making her more of androgynous beauty.

Of course that only just fueled her mischievous side even more. She not only steal pill (more like take what was hers), she also take Zhonglei old clothes that no longer fit, and resize it, much to Dongling's exasperation.

Hey, in her defense, since Zhonglei no longer need it, she can have them. She got the permission, too.

After two and half years training, Beiyue wanted to test her skill in actual combat. If she never been defeated, she won't be able to improve. There's only so much self-training can take her. Thus, with giddy heart, she bind her chest before dons Zhonglei's old clothes, black and red with white sleeves, covered it with black hooded cloak that hide her hair (tied in ponytail) and wore a porcelain mask she buy out of boredoom a week ago from eccentric merchant. The mask was half-face mask, white, with wings-like shape on edge.

Beiyue smiled and turned into Dongling. "How do I look?"

"Like a young man, miss." Dongling was so astonished. How it was possible? Her miss usually was already androgynus, in this state no one can guess her gender! No. They definitely will take a look at her clothes and assume that Beiyue was a boy. "Where are you planning to go?"

"The Mercenary Union." Zhonglei once told her about the place. Place where mercenary gathered to pick up a job. If they return successfully, then they will be rewarded. The mission is separated into seven level. 3 Beginner Level (Level 1 to Level 3), 3 Intermediate Level (Level 4 to Level 6), and 1 High Level. "I want to test out my skill against real opponent. Want to come?"

"No thank you." Dongling shook her head. "Maybe another time."

"I see... well, if anyone come, shoo them away, just like usual."

With that, Beiyue send her Ki to her legs, and jumped pass the wall that surrounds the Cloud Pavillion. From there, she followed her Intuition where to go, hopefully to actual Mercenary Union than taking short passing at some random crime scene, like kidnapping or something.

...shit. she just jinxed herself, did she?

Well. Fuck.

Shaking her head, Beiyue resolved to NOT thinking about how many ways her unofficial debut could go wrong. Murphy's Law is Vongola's Best friend AND worst nemesis that just won't go away. If a Vongola want chaos, the world gladly deliver it in silver plate. And Tsuna's luck is particularly crazy.

It took her quite a time before she finally reach Bugiel Bazaar. And yep, she was derailed a bit when she tripped someone, which lead to his thing thrown away, said thing hit a flowerpot from a house's 2nd floor balcony, the pot then befall on a pervert who tried to harass a lady.

Beiyue pointedly ignored it. Pretending she saw nothing.

Arriving in Bugiel Bazaar, she made beeline to Mercenary Union. Her feet, guided by her Hyper Intuition, bring her to the Level 2 Task Board. Hmm... lesse... herbs picking, herbs picking, bandit extermination, guarding merchant caravan... oh. This one. Pest extermination. Not just any pest. Fire rats. How and why did a large number of fire rats moved to Slum Part in Linhuai, Beiyue would never know, but dang it. If she wasn't mistaken, one of item that Kaguya-hime (from Japanese lore Kaguya-hime) requested was mantle made out of fire rat fur.

She rip the task off and handed it to the clerk.

"I'll take this one." She deliberately made her voice sound heavier in order to pass as a male.

"Alright. Name?"

"Yùnqi (Luck)." Because her luck could only be summed as ABSURD.

The reception done, now it's time to carry out.

~X~

_SHRAAA!_

"Okay." Beiyue wiped her sweat. Staring at the carnage before her. Those Fire Rats... they stood no chance against her. "Sorry for the blood. I'll clean them." She told the aide.

The aide, who was just a slum boy around Dongling's age who worked in local smithings, waved his hands. "I-it's not big problem! Mister Warrior doesn't have to bother." He said.

"No. I make the mess. I have to be responsible of it. Scrubbing blood out of the wall is pain." Beiyue insisted. She stepped on the puddle, channel her Ki to the puddle. The said puddle instantly freeze. She didn't stop here. The ice spread to other stain. Blood, guts, grime, even molds. Once everything she want gone was frozen over, she stepped hard on the iced puddle. Crack start to appear and spread. In no time, the iced stain was shattered into tiny micro-sized dust.

Yup Magic bullshit.

"Wow." The boy stares, as do other people. "I never know Ice can do that. I thought it only freeze."

Beiyue shrugged. "My Ki is weird that way. I just give up understanding How and Why." She told him. "Either way, where is the next rat's nest?"

"This way, Mister!"

Two hours later, and no less than a dozen Fire Rat's Nest being exterminated, Beiyue was exhausted. The aide brought her to nearby teahouse so she can properly rest. Damn. This was the first time she use her power this excessively after being reincarnated. Good thing Ice was part of her new element, or this will be pain. Fire is safety hazard here, you know?

"Thank you Mister Warrior." The owner of the teahouse, a plump woman with kind eyes thanked her. "It has been so long since we applied the request. We thought no one will help us since this is the slum area."

Beiyue snorted. Oh yes, she knew why. "Foolish lot, those stuck up noble. Just because this place is a "little" dirty, they deemed it not worth saving? Bitch please." Those pampered snot-nosed brat and arrogant jackass truly didn't care for little people, did they? And to think some of Lingyang College student come from commoner caste. Wealth and luxury corrupt people indeed.

If Zhonglei ever turned for worse, Beiyue will charcoaled his flat ass.

"Well," her hired aide chuckles, "I won't call this place a little dirty..."

The order finally arrived. Beiyue told the owner to give her whatever they had in stock, she isn't _that_ picky but... it basically steamed whatever and soup whatever. Ick. At least the tea was decent. Worth the five coppers. The owner look delighted and thanking her.

Money this era, 1 gold = 10 silver, 1 silver = 100 copper, 1 copper = 1000 iron. Her order tallied total 400 iron because it basicaly "whatever" thrown together as long as it was not poisonous.

Yes. She overpaid it. So what? If she tips well, more likely she will got the best treatment.

"So, Mister," the aide, Wei, Beiyue learned his name was, begin a talk, "what do you plan with the corpse? You said to gather them."

"Oh." Beiyue paused eating. "I want to skin them."

"Skin... them?"

"Yes. Skin them. Those rats are 2-star Spirit Beast who only-gods-know-why migrated here. Fire Rats is resistant to fire," hence why she use ice rather than fire, "I bet if we skin them, we can get enough for to make coat or mantle. Dozens of them."

She won't say No to fire-resistant coat. No way. That was way too useful to not have. And the rest she can sold.

"Either way, is there any strange occurence here?"

"Strange occurence?"

"You know," Beiyue shrugged. "like people suddenly missing, strange noise at midnight... that did NOT come from brothel, that is, or strange sightings like apparation and stuff. Since I am here, might as well deal with those before they can be pain in the rear."

"...we don't have much money to pay you..."

"Take it as bonus service. Better take out problem now before they become big. I mean, that big bad Rat we found earlier? It probably had enough time to grow that big. Better nip the problem in the bud."

Her HI nagging her for it, after all.

"Well, if you insist..." Wei bit his lips. "There's series of missing people."

"What kind of people?"

"The young one. Around age of ten to fifteen. Mostly girls, but sometimes it's boys. Some girls are also apprentice at brothels, but not well known one. Never popular ones. All of them have same similiarity. They all are orphans or neglected kids. And quite pretty looking. Even the boys."

Beiyue's grip tightened. Child slavery. Possibly child prostitution. Forced one at that.

"Heve you reported it to the official?"

Wei laughed. It's a bitter laugh. "Trust me Mister, we've tried. But the guard kicked us out for being dirty peasants... and I don't have enough money to pay it for mission. We just... the kids now never go out at night, or go alone. Always in group four or more. Never all girls."

Yup. Definitely kidnapping for child slavery. "Where did the last kidnapping happens? Or is there any spot where if a kid gone there, they were never seen again?"

"Yes. The forest at outskirt was rather forbidden. Those who came in never come out, even after we send search party."

Bingo.

"Thank you." Beiyue rose to her feet. "I'll take my leave. Here's the payment." She gave him a coin. Wei's eyes bulged.

"T-these are-?!"

"Sssh. Do you want to get robbed?" Beiyue shushed him. "Go home, or better yet, find trustworthy merchant to exchange the money into coppers and irons. Safer that way."

"Y-yes! Thank you mister!" Giddy, he ran home. Clutching his payment like lifeline... well, for him it IS lifeline!

For a slum brat who worked as blacksmith apprentice, his payment was in iron. Never more than 750 iron. He had to spend it carefully till next payday, as he had sibings to take care of Maybe when he become actual blacksmith he can have copper. Silver? In his dream. Yet... just by become Beiyue's aide he got a GOLD coin?!

Yeah. He can finally afford better food and clothes, and medicine for his sick siblings.

Beiyue smiled, before her smile turned sharp.

"Time to hunt."

~X~

_**Outskirt of slums**_

The place was dark and discouraging people to come over. Unnaturaly dark even as the sunlight gleamed into the forest. Beiyue thought it was strange and touch nearby tree. Run her Flame to detect if it was like what she thought it was.

It was. The darkness was not natural. It was man-made. Basically, an illusion. A recent one at that.

Meaning, the crime lord put it over the forest to dissuade search party and hide his/her/their own lair. Either the crime lord or people at disposal had illusion ability to create this dark forest. It seems to have to be renewed every few days or so.

Fool, what a fool. Against innocent, clueless slums people? Suuuure they won. Against a former Mafia Donna who has immunity to Illusion, no thanks to her Mist's habit? They are goner.

Cloaked herself with sky flame, she bypassed the alarm and whatever thing her enemy use to detect unwanted element. Leisurely strolling in while preparing her knuckles.

Her assessment to the kidnapper plummeted when she wandered in, and discover that the lair/base was basically... an abandoned warehouse! Probably the only building in this area, and used as post for border guards in the past, but it was such a cliche. Around the warehouse, was several tent. Some adult, muscle idiot type of men, were making their rounds. Patrol guard.

Beiyue climb up a tree and made herself stay still like a rock. Information, she need information.

"Man, we scored big today." Goons A said. "Those little bitches worth pretty money. And we got better fish!"

"Yeah," Goons B replied, "the Bugiel were idiots, ahahaha!"

"Ha! Yeah, just because their brat gonna make it they lowered the guards." Goons C snorted.

"And they are way TOO trusting!"

"Yeah yeah. Good thing Boss got that nice pretty face. Ya know, first time I see him I thought no way he got mean bones. Bloody hell."

"Where will we sell the brat? I don't want caught whatever the brat got!"

"Hush you! Some sacrifices must be made. Dongli country is far."

"Why there?" Whines Goons B. "I don't like 'em!"

"Well, they were the only one who like pretty boys."

All three shudder. "Sick freak." They muttered in unison.

The trio never see who knocked them out cold. Beiyue jumped down from the tree, hit Goons B with an Ice hammer construct, smash said hammer to Goons B, and nailed Goons C in the butt and knocked him in solar plexus before he can scream.

She looked around before sneaking closer. Jumping into the hay near the stable when she heard footsteps. Had to cover her nose before she sneeze. Itch. Once the guards gone, she sneak again to the tent. Hiding behind some crates. Saw four or five man surrounds a man. The man in center was not as muscle idiots as others. He was rather... sophiscated and have this angelic face, to be frank. Must be the boss. They were celebrating their success in kidnapping this Bugiel Child with alcohol.

Beiyue waited until her intuition give her green sign, and once it did, she jumped out and sneak into the tent. Ugh! She had to cover her nose. Have those muscleheads ever heard about sanitazion?! So Smelly! This place reeks of manly B.O.! She had to ripped off her sleeve to make makeshift scarf to cover her orifice.

After searching in, she finally found the child.

The child was around her age, with pinkish hair. He... he definitely have seen better days. His skin was sickly pale, with gaunt cheek and dark circles around his eyes. Dark purple bruise blooming like mad flower at his cheek, and Beiyue dare to bet ten gold coins he had more underneath his clothes. He was hogtied and gagged.

He was alone, but Beiyue saw a cage with fresh trace of recently used.

Her maternal instinct rages. Those bastard... are paying for this.

Pressing her palm to the rope, she heated it with sky flame until it burnt out. In short time, the rope and the gag fell off. Either because he's drugged or the illness, the boy was barely awake. Beiyue had to caught him before he fell face first to the dirty floor. Damn bastards!

And fate hate her, as someone decide to checked on their "goods" and saw her.

"Hey you—!"

She burned the man. But damage was done. Her intuition warned that the rest of goons were alarmed. Cursing, she lifted the boy bridal style and carry him out. If she were to fight, she won't do it inside. The favor heavily skewed against her.

Just as she stepped a foor outside, Beiyue dodge a spell aimed at her. She was surrounded.

"Oi you! How could this child—"

That goons never had a chance to finish his words, as Beiyue jumped and kicked his head, with enough force to shatter the skull. Blood burst out from the hole as the body fell limp. Beiyue use the chance to send fire Ice via her feet to do quick job on the rest. Left, right, behind. Fire, fire, fire, ice wall, ice spike. Jump, kick, land, dodge. Turn around, kick. Stepped aside.

Something pungent enteres her nosetrill. Beiyue gagged at the smell. Ugh... it was... yuck. Just... yuck.

Her body feel heavy. Damn. Poison?

Her intuition blaring like fire alarm, and next thing, something hit Beiyue hard, sending her to realm of unconsciousness.

When she regained her consciousness, her hands and feets were tied. Her mask is off, thrown somewhere. _Fuck, _she thinks. The only saving grace was her clothes was more or less intact.

Thank goodness she wore male clothes and her face can be passed on as effeminate boy that yet to hit puberty rather than girl in boy's clothing. Androgynus to the win, hooray!

Still, she looked around and find the sun was on the west. Oh good. She wasn't out for too long. Now she had to find her way out—

"Awake, are we, princess?"

Hair on Beiyue's neck rose on their end as she stares at the Ring leader. She forcefully calm herself down. Appears uninterested and unimpressed. No need to give this sick bastard the satisfaction. Some kidnappers get kicks out of scaring their victim shitless. Oh. And how did he know she was a girl? Is her face was that much of giveaway?

The man clicked his tongue. "Playing it cool, huh? Thinking you are hot stuff?" He said and went to yank Beiyue's hair. Grimacing internally, Beiyue keep her cool face on.

"Playing hero, thinking you can take us out? Foolish child." The man tut-tutted. "But you are pretty enough. Hmm... you looks like a noble child too. Guess this is my lucky day." He smirked and let go of Beiyue's hair, before kicking her in the stomach.

Beiyue grimache and coughed. Ugh. It's sure will be hurt...

"Oi boss!" She saw from corner of her eyes a man approached this bastard. "This brat need to be taught a lesson."

"Yeah!" Another called. "He thought he can keep it cool by being silent."

Someone laughed. "Probably scared shitless. Check his pants, see if he wet himself."

Beiyue's eyes twitched. Coughing and deepen her voice to pass as a guy, she said, "so you worthless lot want to know my opinion, huh?" She waited until all eyes directed to her, before take a deep breath and—

"You fucking piece of loose son of bull-n-shit. Bet yer useless pa fucked a goat and drink weed like a fucking noob on tango! Kidnapping children! Ha! And I thought _chicken _is coward, guess I was wrong, ya dickless head! Need help in cutthing those little lump and shove it far in yer ass till ya can feel it in yer throat?" Continues with profanities she learns from Xanxus, followed by graphic details of what she will do to them. Up and including castration and something that wasn't quite anatomically possible.

Quite a lot of those bastard turned pale and green at very detailed graphic. One can't take it anymore he throw a bucket at Beiyue just to made her shut _up_.

Beiyue dodge it and continues with her tirade. Launching even more graphic and insane idea, pulling few page off from Wu Zetian's preferred assassination method and those medieval europe torture device. And ideas from horror anime/manga.

"Shut up!"

The leader had enough of her impertinence, he lift her by throat. Choking her. Beiyue chokes, but seize the opportunity. She concentrated and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode. The bastard yelped in surprise when she burst into fire, hot enough to burn the rope but not enough to destroy her clothes.

She use the momentary stunned moment to nailed the bastard on the nuts. Smirking gleefully when she heard his balls cracked.

"Payback's time, bitches!" She cackles.

What follow was utter carnage and one-sided massacree. If anyone ask, hell hath no fury like pissed off fomer mafia donna on vindictive mode.

Those she didn't kill, she hang upside down after she strips them to their undies. Oooh, it was scarring image, yes, her eyes were tainted, but she doesn't give a damn.

Having enough, she went to find where the pink-haired boy was... only to find he was right here all the time, awake, and stares at her with wide eyes.

Did he hear everything?

Beiyue suddenly feeling sheepish. "Umm... don't tell your folks?" She pleaded.

Ugh... where is her mask? She need it right now...

TBC


	9. Dropping by the Bugiel

Chapter 9: The Bugiel

"Have you found any trace?"

"Not yet, my lord."

"Damn it!" Lord Bugiel slam a fist to his desk. "Keep searching! Don't stop until we found him!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Sighing, he leaned back at his chair. His face was pale and weary. How could he not? His childe, his one and only child, was gone. This morning, after drinking medicine, his son retired early to his room. When the maid checked on him, she screamed because their young master _was not here_! Somoene had kidnap him. How did it happen was beyond anyone's thought. They knew Luoluo retired. The maid and servants had escorted him to his room so that he won't go off somewhere.

And that sketchy smiley face bastard was also gone. Damn. He must be the one!

The Bugiel Family dispatch their best men. Those who has specialty or knack in tracking were leading the scout. Yet even when the sky had turned orange, still no news regarding his missing child. At this rate he will have to ask for Black Cavalry—

"My Lord!" A Servant barged in. "Please, you have to come outside!"

"What it is?" Wasting no time, Lord Bugiel stood up and briskly walk outside. He saw a commotion of the servants and guards were gathering with their head looked up. Majority of them looked alarmed. Curious and more than wary, Lord Bugiel looked up, and he had to hold back a gasp.

Descending from the sky, was a masked figure with pair of bird-like wings protruded from his back. The fact the wings were made out of Fire and Ki made Lord Bugiel think "he" was either not a human, or a powerful Sorcerer. At least eight star sorcerer. Once the person landed smoothly on the ground, the firey wings bursted into flickering flames, dancing around the masked person like scattered petals, before vanishing out of existence. But what draw his attention the most was a person in the masked youth's arms.

Lord Bugiel knew that shade of pink everywhere.

"Luoluo!" He cried out, and made his way past the crowd. Quickly snatched his son from the masked figure's arms. Quickly, he notice the state his son was in. With a glare, he demanded, "What did you do to him?!"

His words snapped the guards from their trance, as they quickly made barrier between their Master and this suspicious figure. Weapon aimed at this person, whom looking at them with such flat expression they felt insulted.

"Wait, father don't—"

"Young Master, stay back. We won't let this person harm you." One of the guard said, before they start to attack. To their disbelief, the masked guy's eyes turned orange before "he" somehow manage to successfully dodge the attack. The movement was so smooth it almost like "he" was dancing. Side-stepping the attack, dodge, jumped high. "He" made fools out of the guards.

Growling, those who had spellcasting ability began to pull their Ki and positioned to attack when—

"Stop it!" Luoluo cried out. "He's the one who saved me!"

That did the trick.

"Are you sure?" Lord Bugiel ask his son. "He may tricked you."

He heard someone coughing. Oh. That was the masked person. Even with the mask on, he could tell that "he" was annoyed. "Excuse me? If I am a bad person why I bother to take your son back home rather than drop him in the Mercenary Union or somewhere with lots of official officers stationed?"

Uhhh...

"You could have played trick to made us lower our guard." One of the Guards, a Gold Warrior, pointed out.

"If I prove that I am a bad person, would you stop aiming at me?"

"What proof do you have?" Lord Bugiel turned his head and saw his wife coming in. She quickly approached him and their son, and hug Luoluo tight. "We don't kow who you are. We don't know what exactly happened. For all I knew, a mole was slipped under our notice and kidnap my child. What makes you think you can convice us that you are different?"

The masked figure sighed and rubbed "his" face... uhh... mask. "I'm going to regret this later." "He" muttered to herself, before raised a hand.

A fireball appears in the clear sky and descent to "his" hand. Everyone was tensed, just in case it was an attack, but the fire quickly dispersed and revealing a Spirit Beast—no, a Divine Beast.

(Almost) All jaws quickly dropped to the ground.

"FENG HUANG?!" Was the general consensus. "You have a FENG HUANG?!"

"Female Feng Huang." The masked... guy?... corrected. "And her name is Mu se."

Details... details...

Still. Feng Huang is notorious for being picky and short of immortal Divine Beast. They never be near, leave alone choose, people with evil heart. And since this one... Mu se... was willing to make pact with this guy, that means "he" was indeed speak the truth. "He" did not harm Luoluo. It also sign that "he" is a powerful summoner on top of sorcerer.

"We apologize for suspecting you mister..."

"Yùnqi." "He" replied. "And it's alright. I'm glad you did, in fact."

Lord Bugiel had to do double take at "his" words. "You... were glad of being suspected?" He ask. Unable to compeherend why someone would be glad of being suspected in kidnapping a Childe. Normally people would denied it to their dying breath, unless drastic measure is taken but this Yùnqi person...

"You were angry and suspecting me because you were worry of your son's safety. If you didn't, then that's means you didn't care at your child's wellbeing. And if that was the case, then I may have to send the Yanwei Department an anymonymous letter."

Ah, Lord Bugiel nodded, that made sense. Some Noble Family doesn't have exactly family-like relationship. Only use or be used. He had heard rumours about poisoning or killing attempt to some Noble Child. Trueborn and Concubine Child alike. That kind of household is scarier than actual battlefield.

"Thank you for caring to my son's wellbeing." He said. "If you may, would you come in and have tea?"

Yùnqi shook "his" head. "I'm afraid I have to decline. I do need to complete my mission. And my clothes isn't exactly in the best state for Tea Time as I have to... ah, indispose some _trash_." "He" waved his hand at "his" bloodstained clothes. Considering "his" tone when saying the word "Trash", Lord Bugiel sincerely hoped Yùnqi gave Luoluo's kidnapper a gruesome and painful death. "Perhaps I can come tomorrow?"

"We would be waiting."

With a smile, Yùnqi nodded to the Feng Huang. They both dissappeared in burst of fire.

Almost everyone nearly collapse. Exhausted, mentally more than physically.

What a day...

~X~

"How was your day, miss?"

Beiyue dropped on bed once she finished bathing and changing clothes. "Exhausting." She replied.

"Oh, what happened?" Now Dongling was curious. Not everyday her mistress was this exhaused to the point she barely had energy to do more than dragging her heels in. She hoped the blood in the now-ruined clothes was not hers...

Beiyue sighed, rolled over so now she laying flat on her back, and begin to retell her day. How that her intuition nagged her to pick up a Level 2 mission, which was basically a glorified pest extermination, but ended up with her gathering information regarding suspicious activity in slums area, that led her to rescuing the Bugiel Childe. It was her first kill too, hence why she spend quite a time in bathroom. Bathing aside, she vomitted out her stomatch content. Before coming home, though, she returned to slums area to gather the fire rat's corpses and went to Mercenary Union to handed about ten fire rat corpses as proof of mission completed, then went to Yanwei Department to personally give reports.

Just her luck, the Official Geng, whom she saw as her uncle, was on standby. She told him about the fiasco on forest, the kidnapping and forced slavery, as well attempted kidnapping of a Noble'schild. She told them where they can find some leftover trash to be interrogated.

Oh. And the fact once someone tried to make report, but kicked out just because he was a slum brat. If not because that pompous jerk, this crime would've busted long ago, before a noble family damn near turn the city, if not the whole country, upside down in attempt to search their childe.

And wonder of wonder, said pompous jerk was in the room for the whole time. Beiyue knew. He turned deathly white when she made her reports.

When Beiyue left, she swore Official Geng almost popped a blood vessel. His face was dark red in danger. He also had to be physically restrained before he can throttle that idiot.

Dongling sweatdropped. "Of course he would be spitting mad. If the kidnapping was success, then who wouldn't say those _trash_ won't pull the same attempt again? For all he knew, you were widely known as unable to fight nor cultivate, which he thought Miss would be the next victim." Because the Xiao won't be shedding a tear if she was kidnapped or worse, killed. They may put up an act, but in reality they were overjoyed for getting rid of what they call _"invalid"_ and _"dead weight". _"Should I prepared for Black Cavalry surprise visit?"

Beiyue blanched. "Crap. Let me think for a minute." She closed her eyes and concentrated on her Hyper Intuition. After a moment, she open her eyes. "Right. The Xiao, or rather _me_, would be the first on the list. Normally we _should _get visitations tonight, but since the Empress Mu dislike me for whatever reason I don't know and don't care, she would put something up to delay the whole things. Meaning, expect Black Cavalry tomorrow, _at sundown."_

"So we have time for shoppings."

Because Beiyue sold most of her silk and satin dress. What she had now, was those made out of cotton... and of course, Zhonglei's old clothes she took for herself. _No way_ Dongling would let her meet the officials in _that_ state of clothes, unless she hide her identity behind whoever fake name she took up.

Thank gods Zhonglei gave them enough money to buy a dress set, even if it plain ones.

"Uhh... actually..." Beiyue smiled sheepishly. "I do promise to come over to Bugiel mansion tomorrow. I am worried about their Childe's conditions. Luoluo isn't exactly in the best state of health."

Ahh... true.

~X~

The next day,

Dongling drag Beiyue out of the pavillion the first chance she got. Since Beiyue had meeting with Bugiel family, and then at afternoon they have a... meeting... with Black Cavalry and who knows who else, that means the only optimal time for them to go shopping is at morning. Right after the shops open.

They got the best price this way, and no one can disturb them.

Once shopping is done, they returned home so Beiyue can changed into... _sigh_... her male clothes and put on her mask, before she set out to Bugiel Mansion. Yes, it was hassle, but it's not like they have public bathhouse.

Beiyue arrived on the Bugiel Mansion not too long after. Her arrival surprised the guards, but they bowed respectfully at her. Sigh. Probably because Mu se.

"Good morning." She greeted. "Is Lord Bugiel avaiable?"

"Yes, Master Yùnqi. We have been waiting for you." The left Guard said.

"This way." The Right Guard guide her in. They went in, and whenever Beiyue passed a servant or another guard, they all looked at her with respect. Wow. What a great contrast with what she got from the Xiao... save for Zhonglei. She wonder what would happens if she come to the Xiao disguised like this? Would they treat her with contempt born out of arrogance or would they respected her?

Nah.

"Master Yùnqi, welcome." Lord Bugiel greeted her once she arrived in the gazebo. It was nice one, with view overlooking to large pond filled with koi fish and lotus flower.

"Thank you, Lord Bugiel." Beiyue assume proper seiza. It was a formal event, after all. She nodded her thanks to the servant who pour her the tea. One touch to the cup, and she scan it for drug or poison. Nothing. Good. Looks like some family actually knew proper courtesy. "How was your son? Is he feeling better?"

She hoped he didn't tattletale how she use carcass words yesterday.

Lord Bugiel smiled. "Indeed. We originally afraid Luo'er would sustained a trauma, however our psychiatrist claimed he is fine. I think Luo'er was more than fine, if he can make sudden claims to want to training as soon as possible." He said wryly.

Beiyue stiffened a giggle. Indeed. Anyone who saw a Feng Huang graced their home, and not burned it to cinder, would be more than fine. She think she had made impression upon him yesterday, but to think he was this energetic... was it possible that Luoluo is a Sun? She wonder if he was like Ryohei who brimming with seemingly never-ending energy or Lussuria who burning brightly when it about topic he likes.

...ah!

Stop it Huang Beiyue! Don't you dare to court him as your elements! He was ten! Ten! Have some standards! Remember what happened to Lambo during Flame Battle!

"If I may?" Lord Bugiel asked, "why do you hide your face?"

Ah. "It's so that no one would be able to recognize me. My face is quite distinct, after all." Replied Beiyue. "My family and I... well, we weren't exactly in the best term. If we were to meet at the road, or worse at the Mercenary Union, I wish for them to not rcognize me otherwise the result will be... disastruous."

"Do they hated you? Or perhaps hurts you?" Lord Bugiel find it impossible, for what kind of person who hated a Summoner who has contract with Feng Huang? But of course, sometimes idiots like that do exist. Envy is a powerful drive.

"I neither deny nor claim it. I do wish my identity to be anymonymous as best as possible."

That means the name Yùnqi is indeed a false name. Not the first time someone use an alias when they take up a mission. Speak of mission,

"What mission did you took yesterday?"

"Oh. Just Level 2 Mission. To sum it crudely, basically exterminated fire rats that infested the slums at east side of city."

Lord Bugiel's eyebrows rose to his hairlines. "Why do someone as powerful as you choose such low-level mission?" If it was High Level mission, he would understand, but for powerful summoner and sorcerer to pick such low mission, that was quite... unheard of. Level 1 to Level 3 is for beginner, mostly because the mission is low-risk and perfect introduction to their new lifestyle and reality.

"It's _Fire Rat_. A 1-Star Spirit Beast it may be, its fur is fire-resistant. If I skin them and made coat out of Fire Rat fur, I can get fireproof coat. Sure, when facing against something like Purple Kirin's Fire it won't do a squat, but against weaker fire? It's highly useful." Part of why she go Ice on those pest because they proven themselves to be resistant unless she go lethal. "And a good thing too, for if not for that and my curiosity, I would never caught wind of kidnapping and forced slavery... or finding your child on time."

"I don't know whether your luck is good or terrible."

"Let's settle with both, shall we?"

They looked at each other, before chuckling together.

"You truly has interesting sense of humour, Master Yùnqi." Said Lord Bugiel. "Would you interested in making alliance with Bugiel Family?"

Beiyue smiled. Smooth man, smooth. Lord Bugiel is a noble as he was merchant. No wonder he own biggest bazaar and auctioned house in Nanyi Country. But, he looks like a nice person, and Muse was thrilled when she come yesterday. So... "I think I prefer friends. Though don't always count on me. I do have life."

"Of course. It would be impolite to impose."

Humph. He is nice. Reminded her a bit to Romario. It's a shame Huiwen didn't married into Bugiel Family instead, she would have lead a good life then.

"That reminds me. Have you got visit from Black Cavalry? I do tell Official Geng about the kidnapping attempt yesterday, and he quickly planned to make rounds to Noble house to see if there's any missing heir as well. If the Black Cavalry haven't come, expect them sooner or later."

"Is that so? Then Thank You for the information."

Beiyue simply smiled and drink her tea.

TBC


	10. Aftefmath of a Report

Chapter 10: Aftermath of a Report

Beiyue and Dongling was standing on a bridge above large pond. The location was between the main mansion. Beiyue was folding paper into cranes and put them on rail. She currently make the 12th crane.

She was anxious about the visit and the reactions. If things go her way... well, Vongola's luck is Random Encounter incarnates. Anything could go wrong, especially when she's nervous. Better give her something to do.

Just that, Zhongqi and Rou happens to see her and decide to have little bit of fun by annoy her. They push the cranes onto the pond. Beiyue twitched. There goes her work... looks like she had to start from beginning again.

"Oops." Rou grinned. "Littering is not good, Third Sister."

Beyue closed her eyes. Inhale. Count from one to ten. Exhale. Smile. "I know Fourth sister. Thank you for reminds me." She said with cheerful smile that stunned the siblings. "Is there anything else?"

Zhongqi was the first to recover. "Hell yeah! Why do you here? Don't you become hermit or something?!" He move to pull Beiyue's hair. Harsh. Beiyue winced but say nothing.

"Well..."

Before she can say anything further, a deep baritone voice bellowed, loudly.

"This is Black Cavalry! Open the Door!"

Zhongqi released Beiyue's hair out of shock. He, alongside others, turned to the main gate. His face promptly turned pale. "Black Cavalry?" He sputtered. "Why would Black Cavalry come... Hey! Where are you going?!" His heart nearly stopped when Beiyue went past him.

"Open the gate." The reincarnated Princess replied. "They ask for us to open the gate, right? I don't want to make them angrier."

"Y-you aren't scared of them?" Rou choked out.

"Why should I? Third Sister didn't do anything wrong, right? Then what is there to be scared of?"

Beiyue knew. Both Zhongqi and Rou were terrified out of their mind because they think the Emperor finally knew what happened to her under the Xiaos' care. Afraid they might go to jail, if not immediatelly killed. Useless Beiyue may be, she is still the Emperor's niece. Still the daughter of Princess Royal Huiwen. If Beiyue tattling about the Xiao's "tender" treatment, they will be dead or worse.

Almost clumsily, they ran after Beiyue and Dongling, intending to stop them. They were too late, though. The girls had opened the gate while everyone else was frozen in fear.

"Good afternoon." Beiyue greeted the cavalry. Ignoring the horror look she gained from everyone. Mainly from the Xiao Family. She perked up when seeing a face among the stern-looking men. "Oh, Uncle Geng? What's wrong?"

The man looked at Beiyue with smile and relief. "Beiyue, how are you?" He greeted back before turned his attention to Yuancheng who looked like he want to be anywhere but here. "Xiao Yuancheng. Gather all of your kids." He ordered.

Yuancheng blinked. That... was one odd question. "Uhh... alright?" Seeing Zhongqi and Rou was already here, he send a manservant to call Yun and Ling. Not too long after she arrived with her newly acquired Spirit Beast, a 3-Star Snow Sky Cat, and Ling arrived with Concubine Fang. Ling originally about to say something but quickly shut up when she saw the Black Cavalry. Stupid she may be, she was not _that_ stupid.

Geng frowned. "Xiao Yuancheng, if I am not mistaken you have two sons, don't you?"

"Indeed I do. My second son, Zhonglei, was currently in Senior Master's place." Replied Yuancheng.

"Call him over. I'll visit again later and I want all of your kids present."

"Uh... Uncle Geng?" Beiyue tugged Geng's shirt. "What's wrong? Did something happens?"

Geng looked at her, and patted her head. "Because I want to make sure no one was kidnapped."

A gasp. "Kidnapped?" Ask Concubine Fang.

"Indeed." The Head of Yanwei Department nodded. "Recently, a group of thieves and slave dealer attempted to kidnap a Noble Child." Hearing this, every adult Xiao quickly turned ashen pale. Zhongqi, Ling, Yun, and Rou also turned pale with fear. "Lucky to us, the child had been safely returned, but we don't know if this was one time thing or this was the first one we found out. Hence, the Black Cavalry will made visit to all Noble House to ensure no more child were missing. We will visit again three days from now. I hope, by then you second son was already here. Am I Clear?"

"Crystal." Yuancheng nodded shakely.

Geng nodded. "Good." He patted Beiyue's head. "You've grown up. I'll see you later Princess."

"Uncle won't stay for a tea?" Beiyue asked before the the man mounted his horse. "It must be tiring. Why don't uncle Geng take a short break? A cup of tea won't hurt, right?"

The official smiled at her. "Thank you for the over. Perhaps next time?" As much as he want to spends time with her, duty come first. After this all settle down, however, he can afford to take day off.

"Then I'll prepare the refreshment. Would you have it at my Place or Gazebo?"

The Xiao turned pale. Deathly pale.

"Your place." Geng smiled. "It has been so long since last time I've been here."

After the cavalry was gone, Yuancheng waste no time to grap Beiyue by collar and nearly chokes her.

"You little twat!" He hissed. "What were you thinking?! Do you have death wish!" He raised his hand as if about to hurt Beiyue. Dongling was instantly stiffened and ready to interferre, but Beiyue just smiled and—

"Oh, Uncle Geng! Did you forgot something?"

"!"

Shocked and scared, Yuancheng reflectively dropped Beiyue and turned to the gate alongside everyone else. They were ready to sprout some excuse or plead or whatever, only to find empty gate. No one was there, leave alone the head of Cencorate.

Furious, The man ready to punish Beiyue severely, perhaps 100 lashes and locked to Ancestral hall for kneeling for three days and night. Yet when he turn around, Beiyue wasn't there. Neither is her Maid.

"YOU BITCH!" Yuancheng thundered and heading to Cloud Pavillion with rest of family and servants following. All intends to made Beiyue suffers for tricking them.

...except that they can't enter. Somehow Beiyue had installed wooden door on the Pavilion's gate and it was jammed from inside. Climbing up the wall was impossible due new plants that decorated it. It was _thorny_ plant. They climb, they got holes in their hands and feets. It took them ten minutes to break the wooden door.

Lo and behold, it doesn't end there.

The second Yuancheng stepped halfway in, traps began assaulting him and his retinue.

Snare trap, projectile weapons (ranging from kitchen knifes to rusted spear to ricket chair and table to pots and pans), pitfall trap (some of them filled with _trash)_, catapult of eggs and cabbage and jar that release _chili and pepper powder_, and many others.

When did Beiyue turned her place into Death Trap?!

It tooks them four hours to exhaust the traps before they could safely reach the door—

...and the rain of paint followed by failing log.

And Beiyue wasn't there. Neither is Dongling. The place is barren with nothing of importance, leave alone monetary worth, was there. It was as if no one was living here.

"BEIYUEEEEEEEE!"

~X~

"You raised a hell, Sister."

It has been two days since Black Cavalry Visit, and the Xiao Main Family alongside with the Servants still out for Beiyue's blood.

Said girl was hiding in unused storage house that was close to Concubine Fang's residence. It was so plain no one pay it attention, thus perfect hiding place.

Zhonglei knew, though. Beiyue left him a clue in now destriyed Cloud Pavilion. A single tile that stood out among patterned tiles. Took him good few hours to figure it out, though.

"Why you didn't outright tell him? Surely he would make things right?"

"Better let the Xiao stew in panic and worry before set them on fire. If I come clear now, then I'll be confined to Guest Room in the Palace 'for my own sake' and thus limiting my freedom. Let me have a little more time."

"I see..." Zhonglei nodded, "So, aside from sending them into wild goose chase, anything else?"

"Concubine Xue was more scared someone will took Yun, who is Summoner and recently acquired a Summon, than worried about you, who wasn't even here when the news come out?"

Zhonglei rolled his eyes. "Gee. Why am I not surprised?" He said sarcastically. "I wonder if it was what Prince Zhenshi (Truthful) feeling."

"Who?"

"Ah, right." Zhonglei nodded. "I forgot you were just a baby at that time. Okay, listen carefully sister. About nine years ago, a war broke between Nanyi Country and Beiyao Country. Their reconciliation led to hostages exchange. Prince Zhenshi, he is the 6th Prince of Nanyi Country was sent into Beiyao Country as hostage, his counterpart was the 9th Prince Prince Feng Liangyi."

Beiyue frowned. She... should have know it, but she didn't. "Why I never heard it before?"

"Well," Zhonglei shrugged. "The prince who sent to Hostile Country usually don't have high hopes of returning home. They usually die first by loneliness or being ridiculed by nobles over there. The Beiyao Prince was lucky we Nanyi country was nice. I heard even Princess Royal personally accept him."

Mother did? Well, now Beiyue want to meet this Feng Liangyi. She remember a blur part from her past. A boy older than her with solemn and angry look. What striking about him was his dark purple eyes.

Mist? Cloud? Or just DNA thing?

She wonder what her cousin looked like. What is his eye color? How old he was now? And how was he? Is he in good health or does he have to survive assassination attempt everyday? And her other cousins? Surely there's more of them.

"Miss, what are you thinking?" Dongling's radar pinged.

"Nah. I just wondering how my cousin doing in Beiyao country."

Now Zhonglei also narrowed her eyes. He has a hunch what would his not-quite sister would do. "Beiyue, no."

"Why not? I just have to be sneaky enough to get into and out of country without anyone notice."

"Sister, you are going to be death of me." Groaned Zhonglei. "Why do you care so much to him? You even never meet him before."

"Blood of covenant is thicker than water of womb." Replied Beiyue. "It means blood ties doesn't necessarily made people family, but strong bonds do. I just want to reconnect to my wayward cousin. We never meet before means there will be no bad impression between us. A blank slate to start over."

"That..." explains so much about the state of this household. "...was something."

"I heard that quote from a wise, wise man."

Zhonglei snorted. "Then I bet you sneak out from the house and have your own adventure while I'm gone." He raise his cup.

"Of course. Thanks for the clothes, too, Brother! They're great help in hiding my identity, though I had to resized some of them."

"BWUH?!"

Dongling suddenly become _very_ unhappy at Zhonglei. Mainly because he spit-sprayed his tea all over her face. It was disgusting. She also unhappy at Beiyue who can't wait until Zhonglei done drinking before springing up the surprise. Her glare speak a lot of what she feels.

"S-sorry." Zhonglei flinched at the glare, before turned at Beiyue. "What do you mean by that?!"

Beiyue just waved her hand to what she currently wore. She had gotten around the place by masquerading as a guy, and thus she wear Zhonglei's old clothes. Zhonglei made a choking noise.

"I thought you give them away to charity or sold them off!"

"I never said that, did I? I only ask if I can have them."

Zhonglei stared at her with undecipherable look, before slam his head to the makeshift table. "Gods-damnit Sister. Change your clothes!" He said. "You already look similar to the Emperor two years ago, but right now? Now you are almost downright spitting image of him if you wore MY clothes!"

Beiyue suddenly become very interested. "Really?"

"I swear! You're like, younger, more androgynous version of him with only different hairstyle. And since you said a child should have trait from both parents, I can't keep out the horrifying idea that Royal Princess do _THAT_ with the Emperor who was her own twin brother!" Zhonglei sounded like a dying man. "Anyone here know how to remove a thought from mind?"

Beiyue patted him, but her brain gear worked hard.

She still highly resembling her mother especially when she wore blue and white dresses, yet she was spitting image of the Emperor when she wore male clothes? What's the odd in that?

Ohh dear. Mother, you are truly naughty.

Still... Beiyue remember fondly a certain mentor of Tsuna. Reborn. That guy love Chaos and cosplay just to screw around with people. Fufu. Looks like he influenced his student a bit too much. Now Beiyue want to screw with people.

"Hey, brother, who else would come into conclusion if they saw this?"

"Everyone who know the Emperor at his younger days... namely people around his age and older, Headmaster of Liyang College, his Empres and Harem Concubines, his aides, Empress Dowager, and many others people."

"So basically, everyone in the Royal Palace who on our parents' age and older."

"Exactly."

If only Zhonglei look up, he would never answer that question. Beiyue had unholy grin on her face that made Dongling's Chaos Radar turning on high gear. Sadly, he didn't. The scary mental image scarred him for life and suck out his energy. He didn't even watch what he said. Dongling hate him just a bit more for that.

~X~

"Your Majesty?"

The Emperor looked up from his report. His mouth set into frown.

"Yes? Is there something?"

"Have you been drinking weird elixir as of late?"

"No." The Emperor replied, confused. "What? Am I suppose to drink weird elixir?" What was with that question.

"Well, there's a weird report, sir." The Eunuch replied. "Numerous people, including ourselves, swear that we saw you walking around just outside the Bugiel Market today."

Seriously? While walking out and picking gift for his child and Beiyue sounds good, he doesn't have time for that. Hell. He doesn't had a chance to go out to market since he was crowned as Emperor. And he had headache about possibility kidnapping of nobles' scions! "Why," he pinched his nose, "on earth you think it was me? Can't you two see that I am busy? Or was those eyes of yours are mere decorations?"

"This Servant thought you drink a strange elixir that turned you into child so you can sneak out."

Silence.

The Emperor and his aide—scratch that, everyone in the room stared at the Eunuch with openly shocked expession. Just what on earth this idiot blabbering about?

"Care to repeat?"

"At this evening, when this Servant passed Bugiel Bazaar we saw a boy who resembling you, down to personality, walking around in Bugiel Bazaar and buying some things. As everyone know that neither of your sons nor daughter resembling you that much, this Servant think you somehoe obtained an elixir that can turn you into a child, and its counter elixir that returned you to your real age."

"...right." The Emperor nodded, before turned to his aide. "Escort him to his room and tell the servants to not serve him anything with alcohol."

"But your Majesty—"

"No buts!" The Emperor sighed mpatiently at them. "You are drunk. Very drunk if you can hallucinate child-me walking around in Bugiel Bazaar when clearly I haven't got free time yet! Now, shoo." He waved his hand as if shooing a stray cat or somehing. "Get out. I am busy. These papers won't stamp themselves."

"But! Your Majesty!"

"Your face is red! You're drunk! Now get out from my sight!"

The guards and other eunuch escoterds the rambling eunuch out of the room, while the manservant followed obediently.

"My goodness." The Emperor sighed and massage his head. "Child-me? Yeah. As if. I never touched any woman aside from my Concubines, and I knew all of my children." He grumbled. "Just what did that Eunuch smoking and where can I get it?."

A boy who resembling young version of him, down to personality? If that wasn't drunk hallucination he don't know what was that about.

TBC


	11. Spirit Beasts and Mysterious Jade Part I

It was over two months since Black Cavalry visit, about seven weeks after Zhonglei returned to Senior Master's place after the Black Cavalry found and apprehends all of the criminals. Life went like normal after that. Training, studying, playing music, taking Mission once in a while... Beiyue also put up her disguise when she visited the Bugiel, and found herself smitten by Luoluo. That boy was perpetual ray of sunshine. Yep, life went normally, except now every once in a while Zhonglei returned "home" via Mu se Express. And of course...

"Shrrrrrkk!"

...the rumor of Mini-Emperor spread citywide. A lot of people swear they saw a eleven years old version of Emperor walking among them. Obviously, Zhonglei and Dongling knew the culprit behind the rumor.

"Beiyue..."

"Miss..."

"I-I'm sorry." Beiyue apologize. Not sorry at all. "But... hehe... it was... ppffftt... too funny to pass...khehehe."

Zhonglei massaged his forehead. "You just can't help to appear before Empress Dowager, can't you?" He had heard _that_ particular story. Who wouldn't? The Conspiracy Theory alone... "Do you realize that now the rumor become even crazier? It's ranged from the Emperor drink weird elixir that can turned him into preteen and sneak out, to illegitimate child he never knew, to spy from enemy country use his appearance to deceive people, to some weird ghost or something. Regarding the last bit, some idiot planned to capture you and either sealed or exorcise you. And the Emperor now really want to meet you."

That, did it.

"B-BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beiyue rolled on the floor. Holding her sides. "Exorcism? Sealing? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hilarious! This is so funny! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zhonglei and Dongling shared a commiserated look.

"I blame you for this." Stated Dongling.

"I know." Zhonglei didn't even bother to try to deny it. "I blame myself too."

They both sighed.

Chapter 11: Spirit Beast and Mysterious Jade (Part I)

"Okay... okay... I calm now..." Beiyue gasped. "Okay. So... you two were coming with me?"

" " Yes" "

After they get confirmation that Beiyue really serious about making trip to Beiyao Country, both Dongling and Zhonglei decided to come with her. They were afraid what other chaos and mayhem unfolds just because Beiyue go without a minder or something. Even with them here, she somehow manage to make Linhuai City turned upside down.

That, and safety in number.

"Okay, then we first go to Fog Forest and—"

"Hold on." Zhonglei interrupted. "What do you mean by we are going to the Fog Forest?"

"Get ourselves new Spirit Beast. Hopefully more than one." Replied Beiyue. Seeing the disbelief look, she sighed. "Brother, how long you can pretend to be away for Training Trip while Senior Master Qiyuan went on a trip out of country?"

"I say about a month. Assuming we return via Mu Se."

"Exactly." Beiyue nodded. "We only have one month to depart to Beiyao Country, meet my wayward cousin there, and return back without anyone noticing. And Beiyao Country is far north, and no way we could know what we will encounter. Walk our way here to there is simply suicide. Horse or carriage or by riding a merchant trade takes too long time, and too suspicious to boot. Our only option is to rely on Spirit Beast—and Muse is still a chick. And have never been there. She can't take us all there without straining her core. Plus," she crossed her hands, "I don't want to be dropped in public place, or worse, dangerous place. Like training ground, sewer, several feet mid-air, or," shudder, "random bathroom."

Zhonglei and Dongling shuddered at the notion. Yeah. That would be **AWKWARD** and no way they could live it down. They might commit suicide if that ever happens.

"Point." Replied Zhonglei. "So... you will get new Spirit Beast?"

"All of us, dearest brother. All of us." Corrected Beiyue. "After all, we sparred with each other and know how far our actual skill are. I'm sure that you two can gained a Spirit Beast of your own."

"Really?"

"Really."

(Unknown to them all, originally Zhonglei and Dongling doesn't have much potential to be Summoner. It was because Beiyue they has one to begin with. To draw out their best trait so they can match Beiyue who is leagues above in order to avoid Sky Hazing. Sky Flame is such cheat code...)

"Okay. Let's go to bed early. A big, hard day waiting for us."

~X~

The dawn had just come when the trio made their way to Fog Forest. Dressed in simple clothes that allows them to move freely (which means Beiyue once again wear Zhonglei's old clothes), carrying a bag that filled with medical kit and light lunch plus water, and weapon. For Zhonglei, it was a sword that tied to his waist. Same for Dongling. For Beiyue, it was knives that strapped against her thigh. After reaching the outskirt of Fog Forest, they left their "borrowed" horse there, tied to some logs at the safer path, and resume their walk by hopping from tree to tree. Ninja style.

All those parkour exercise was paid off!

As the name stated, the forest was surrounded by fog. In this early morning, where it was still dark, their vision was limited, forcing them to carrying a lantern each. It was good thing Beiyue lit up the lantern with her Sky Flame, otherwise the lantern will either burn, or the fire snuffed out. The hopping part wasn't smooth, after all.

"Alright." She said. "I'm dual Ice-Fire, as Mu se is already Fire, I'll try Ice-based Summon to balance my element. Dongling is Lightning-based, and Brother is Water-based. That means from here we will split up, find out target, and return. Our priority here is something that big enough to carry at least one person, and can fly."

Dongling and Zhonglei nodded. That's right. Nothing big because their priority here is for transportation, not battle. But gaining powerful Spiritual Beast would be welcomed. Cultivation Boost aside, it would guarantee their safety.

"Alright. Let's go."

They split up to three separate direction.

The Fog Forest and Floating Forest is home for many Spirit Beast from various type. From fire to ice, even unconventional type like poison and illusion. You can found them as long as you know where to find them.

Of course there's also Hollow Light Forest, but they won't touch it if they can help it. Not with their current level and definitely not without proper plan (and contingency plans for contingency plans), best equipment they could find, and a powerful backer as additional help. Reckless does not equal suicidal.

The reason why Beiyue choose this time to hunt Spirit Beast was because it was at end of night and beginning of morning. The Nocturnal Spirit Beasts are sleepy after night's worth of hunting / defending territory, and ready to sleep; whereas the daytime Spirit Beast just wake up, some maybe still sleeping. That mean ambush attack could work, provide they were lucky enough. And it was still dark. Blew off the lantern and they can hide in the darkness until the sun rise high enough.

As she choose Ice-type, Beiyue head to place where the temperature at the lowest. Zhongli being Water-type headed to nearest river, lake, or spring. Or whatever large body of water he can find. Dongling, on other hand had to be careful. She being Lightning type* have to be selective in searching her Spirit Beast.

Yes, for some reason her lightning were green and made her body tougher than she actually is, but it still a lightning and there's a limit on how many hits she could tank before her life in danger.

Beiyue call her Lightning Bruiser, and considering her element, Dongling find it appropriate.

Her problem was not many lightning type in this area who can fly. Those ones usually, from what she overheard from Senior Xiao's personal Warriors, tends to stay at Floating Forest to Hollow Light Forest. Too deep and too dangerous. Allegedly, there's Lightning type who lived in Fog Forest, but most of them probably can't fly.

Guess she had to rely on others.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_

Dongling stopped on a tree and looked for the source. Heavy footstep... something big, and have hard skin for sure. What was it...?

Ah! There.

A Stone Golem. A Spirit Beast shaped like someone craft a human-like feature at giant rocks piling up after one another with something shiny yellow embedded on center of its torso. Its Core. The more human-like the Golem looks like, the stronger it was. The face was crude and blank, safe for a rock that probably act like nose, two crater act as eyes, and weird jaw-like stone. It looked like oversized bulky man made out of stone with big belly and too big hand and short leg. Somewhere about level 5 or level 6, maybe. It was carrying a rock swordin one hand, and dragging something from other hand. Another Spirit Beast?

Oh right. Spirit Beast battle each other and the winner eat the loser's Spiritual Core in order to getting stronger.

Dongling had no plan of butting in. She come here to find a Spirit Beast to contracted with, not messing around and pissing off some powerful Spirit Beast. Better off taking another route.

Her plan was cut short before it even begun, when she heard a roar. Turning around, she saw what the Golem carried.

A wolf. About the size of war horse, with white-ish yellow fur, pair of slender wings, and a set of very sharp teeth. It was bleeding from the head, the fur was ruffled on the wrong way and decorated by caked blood, one of its hind leg were limp, and his wings have seen better days. Probably becase the Golem had crushed it. What draws Dongling's attention wasn't that little tidbit, or how the wolf still struggling and manage to stand despite only have three good legs. No. It was because black lightning-shaped mark on center of its forehead.

Dongling had gathered any and all information she had about Lightning-type Spirit Beast. Sometimes following her miss on one of her more covert redenzvous to tavern and hear the mercenary complained about type of Spirit Beast they had to battle / hunt down. As a result, she knew what the wolf was.

The Golden Thunder Wolf. A Lightning-type Spirit Beast. They normally stood at level 8. But that was for adult Wolf, whose size is said to be as tall as two-stories building, and more yellow than white. Certainly this wolf was still a pup. About level 3 at max.

How did this pup ended up in Golem's mercy, Dongling really want to know. As far as she knew, while Golden Thunder Wolf is loner by nature, the pups stayed with their parent until they are strong enough to hunt their own meal. Was this pup wanders bit too far from its pack and get caught? Or what?

*HOWL*

The wolf howled in pain and rage as it gathered energy at its claw and tried to swept the Golem with claws charged with electricity. Yet the attack was weak. Certainly. The wolf had been fighting for a while without having a time rest. The attack did nothing but creating small crack on the Golem's feet and irritated it. The golem threw the wolf, destroying several trees in the process.

Now, Dongling was at torn. Beiyue did told her that she was strong enough to beat and make contract with Spirit Beast, but was she strong enough for Level 5 or Level 6 Spirit Beast? An irritated one at that. Irritated Spirit Beast are dangerous because their rationale (if they had any) went out of window. But on other hand the Wolf was same element with her. And she kinda likes it. Plus it have wings.

The Golem made advance to the wolf, who lie helplessly. Certainly it had sustained even greater injury seeing its wings bend on awkward angle.

Okay. Dongling decided she will help the wolf.

Raising her hands at the Golem, palm open, Dongling closed her eyes.

Beiyue had stressed clear image of what she want played key role in casting spell, aside from fine Ki control. So she imagine big, strong, and very _mean_ thunder shoot out from her palm and hit the Golem at the chest.

To increase the concentration, the Incantation.

"**Thunder Shot"**

Her hands lit up with cackling lightning and it shot at the Golem's chest, causing it to staggers as her attack leave a scorching mark. The Golem turned at her, and Dongling swear it put on an angry expression once it saw her. The jaw moved and then unholy roar come out from the Golem. The thing changed direction and now going after her.

"Crap."

For something made out of (almost) entirely stone, it certainly was _fast_. Dongling was forced to go for another tree before she was turned into sad, splattering red soup on the ground. And she have to continue hopping from one tree to another like a squirrel high on drugs.

Yep. She pissed this thing off.

No. She was not going to just running. She was taking enough distance to prepare for her next spell. As this thing has very hard skin, going martial arts on it was just plain suicide. But the Golem doesn't seems to let her take any more distance than three trees away. Then... well, let's improvise then.

She blame her miss for this, but, dang it!

Taking deep breath, at the next attack (a horizontal swept), Dongling jumped forward. Running on the solid giant arm and, upon reaching the shoulder, kick the "ground", avoiding a hand that want to crush her, climb its neck and head, then sending her Ki to her feet before jumped high.

Dongling entwined her fingers as if making a net, before spreading her hand wide. Green lightning dancing.

"**Thunder Net"**

Around her, energy began to gather before shot at the ground around the Golem. Then, the ground itself was emitting lightning, that shot, intertwined, and interlaced with each other. Forming a Net that forced the Golem to stand down.

Dongling landed just few feet away from the net, then made a headway to the wolf. The poor thing was barely responsive despite being awake. Still... Dongling doesn't want those sharp teeth to be sunk anywhere on her body.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said. "I was looking for a Thunder/Lightning-oriented Spirit Beast when I happen to see you. This may be dishonorable as you are already injured, but I had subjugated the Golem. Do you want to perform Contract with me?"

The wolf looked at her, before turned its attention away at the Golem and bared its teeth. It pawed at its chest fur, before turned at Dongling.

Oh. "Do you want me to bring its core at you as proof of my superiority?"

*howl*

Well... this is problematic. But Dongling think she can do it. No. She decided, with eyes glowing electric green, that she definitely can do it.

~X~

Zhonglei sighed as he walked against the river stream. The Beast from earlier was the 7th he had encountered. So far nothing catches his eyes.

Well, he had long give up finding Flying Water-Oriented Beast. He want something that was strong enough to act as Guard during the journey. And off course, good-looking.

What? He was not allowed to be narcissist? Suuuure creepy-looking would deter stupider and weaker Spirit Beast, but butt ugly ones would make Beiyue and Dongling queasy. Plus, the fourth Spirit Beast he encountered was powerful but oh so ugly as it was mixture of upturned root and tentacles with round of sharp teeth at center. Zhonglei don't know what was it and he wanted nothing to do with it. If he make contract with it he will die. Either burned into ash, zapped into charcoal, or turned into ice statue. Depends on who caught him first and how they are feeling at the moment.

His ears caught a movement from his left. With a honed reflexes, he quickly controlled the water from the river and shaped it into long, thin, rope-like shape and whip it at the source of noise. He hit something. Oh. A Blue Bat.

...and of course it was never coming alone.

Seeing about half a dozen Blue Bats were eyeing him with anger and hunger in their eyes, Zhonglei could only sighed... before steeling his resolves.

He had trained with Beiyue's insane regimen. He had sparring with his much stronger and skilled sister on Cloud Pavilion backyard without somehow attracting attention. He had gained her seal of appraisal. No way he will be defeated by these beast!

He's going to fight, come hell or hot water!

Flexing his wrist, he send the water whip to tie a Blue Bat and then swung it to hit the one next to it, and the next one, and the next one, before his control snapped under pressure of velocity.

But he wasn't done. With quick and smooth movement, he directed his Ki to river behind him. A giant water ball rose. It's size was about twice the size of biggest Blue Bat here. With a loud clapping sound, the ball exploded into hundreds smaller ball that quickly turned into needle-shapes that arranged into several layer.

It took several moment until the Rain of Death stopped and the scenery was one of carnage. The Blue Bats were now no more than butchered meat with bones and skin, coated in blood. Some even had their core destroyed.

Looking at those glowing ball, Zhonglei got an idea.

He ignore the blood and bits as he picked the unscathed Cultivation Core and store it on his Space Ring. Spirit Beast eat Cultivation Core in order to breakthrough. In short, these core might be useful later.

Securing those core at makeshift pouch, Zhonglei went on until he found a nice spot.

A waterfall with rock pillars. Had it was not in middle of Fog Forest, Zhonglei would admire the place beauty, but he was a man with mission here.

Jumped into one of the pillar, he take a deep breath before flaring his Ki as aggressive as possible. He keep his eyes and ears peeled over. Watching the water below, the waterfall, the cliff, the forest—

_Here it comes!_

He raise the water in several layers before rapidly freezing them. Creating defense wall that, while not enough to stop the incoming attack due being more water than ice, was enough to slowed it down and giving Zhonglei enough time to escape and landed safely on the shore.

The attacker was a beautiful serpentine Spirit Beast. It has sky blue scale with white for belly and dark blue eyes. The Spirit Beast has dark blue gem decorating its... neck? Chest? It's hard to tell. The Spirit Beast also has a horn and a pair of white wings on its head. The Spirit Beast seems to glow with energy that made it more mystical.

And it feels powerful. About level five, if he guessed it correctly.

The Beast sniffle the air, and looked at Zhonglei with challenging look.

Zhonglei take out his sword and assume a stance. His heart beats excitedly. This is it. The day he was waiting for. To prove his training mean something.

"Let me made it clear." He speak loudly, hoping the Spirit Beast would listen and understood what he was saying, "I'm looking for a Spirit Beast to make contract with. Let's have a battle. I win, you become mine. I lose, you can do anything you want to me. Fair?"

The serpentine Spirit Beast nodded.

"Thank you."

Time seemed to stop between the two of them. Watching and observing the opponent. Waiting for opportunity to strike.

The Spirit Beast come first. With a roar, the clear weather above turned dark, as if storm is coming. The wind blew hard and the water around it rose. Forming a water tornado. Zhonglei braced himself for hard time, yet his mouth tugged upwards into a feral grin.

His eyes glows blue.

~X~

Beiyue shivered and made her flame burn hotter. The morning's temperature was kinda low. Especially here, where the ground and trees were covered by snow. As if this whole section was locked in eternal winter state.

"I regret I only dressed lightly." She should at least bring in her winter jacket! Or shawl. And wearing thick gloves. The cold in this area caused by Spirit Beast, that means the cold was unnatural. It was made of Ki. Her new Fire Rat coat would be so useful here.

The deeper she ventured, the colder it become. Beiyue can felt the frost bite start to taking toll. She start to losing feel on her feet, forcing her to use her **Fire Wings **and soar on the sky. The wind is no less chilling, but her wings emitted enough heat to battle the cold wind.

If it was possible, Beiyue would sat in Lotus position and warm her body until feelings returned to her poor, overworked feet.

Of course that was impossible. For one, she was in midair with nothing to lean on. For another...

A strong wind nearly blow Beiyue away if she hadn't see it coming. The wind was accompanied by colder air as a giant Spirit Beast descent down from the sky.

It was a beautiful blue bird that reminds Beiyue greatly at Articuno, except with different tail and ice decoration on its body. The Bird was really tall that when it crouched down, it was on eye level with a flying Beiyue.

Beiyue gulped. She knew what this bird is. Everyone in Nanyi knew.

One of Five Great Wuling. The Ice Phoenix.

"_**Brat. Is that you who disturb my sleep?"**_

And it was not happy. Uh oh. Beiyue decide to play safe and bowed respectfully. "Apologize. I do not have intent to disturb a Wuling's rest. I just want to find a Spirit Beast."

The bird's eyes narrowed. _**"Are you calling me inadequate choice?"**_ It growled.

Yikes! Wrong message, wrong message! Aaargh! Beiyue knew it! She spoke like she was in modern era. Ancient Chinese definition of politeness and apology was equal as Groveling and beg for your life! Stupid stupid stupid!

"W-wait! No! I don't mean that!" She flailed. "Certainly you are powerful, but too powerful for me!" Especially when she was more fire than ice, despite having both element.

"_**So you were saying that you want something that will bend to your whim? You have guts, human."**_

Ah fuck. Why is that she always give the wrong message?

"Look." Beiyue slowly fly backwards. "I'm sorry for disturb your sleep. I have no intent to annoy anyone," not yet "nor I wish to insult you. I am just going to leave. Let's pretend this never happened, ok?"

A massive Ice wall formed behind her. Stood proud and tall, stretching to the sky. Blocking her escape attempts.

"_**I don't think so."**_ Spoke the Wuling. _**"You have offends me. You have to pay for it."**_

Beiyue yelped as she quickly made a mad dash, her wings flapping furiously. Just in time to dodge incoming attack. Ah. Fuck it. Fuck her Vongola's rotten luck! Why she got the worst luck of all Vongola? And why did it have to follow her here?

Oh right. She challenge the world. How stupid of her.

Her intuition screamed and Beiyue do flip mid air, X-burner lit up on her hand and proper her backwards. Avoiding a blast of pure Ki that surely would shredded her like ribbon should it hit.

"Holy shit." She gasped when she saw the cloud parted when the blast hit them. "You are pissed."

"_**Just notice it now?!"**_ Shouted the wuling. It began to fly and concentrating Ki. The ki crystallize before shattering and raining hell at Beiyue.

Even as she was dodging for her dear life, Beiyue can't help to think that it was similar to Zhonglei's Rain of Death. Coincidence much? She just glad that the Wuling's version has said rain on size of Watermelon at the smallest, making it slightly easier for Beiyue to dodge. Just slightly.

Seeing that she has no choice, either she fight and beat it or turn its attention elsewhere long enough for her to sneaked away, Beiyue began gathering power at her hand and positioned them in familiar and nostalgic pose.

"X-Burner."

Blast of pure, Hard Sky Flame Shot out from her palm, aimed at the Wuling, who raise a wall to block it. But as the Sky Flame obey Beiyue's resolve, her willpower, it was easy for her to increase the temperature. Within short time, the thick wall began to melt.

But the Wuling already prepares another attack.

Beiyue screamed in panic when the bird in question dashed straight at her. She barely dodge it, and receiving a long gash on her arm. From just above her wrist to her shoulder. The wound also froze quickly, making it more painful that it supposed to be. Small shards of ice start to traveling through her bloodstream.

She had to flailed her hand around and channel her Sky Flame through her bloodstream to pushed the shards out or at least stopping them before they could reach her heart. She don't know what they will do and she doesn't want to know.

This is going to scar.

"_**Someone is smart here." **_Commented the Wuling. _**"Can you resist this?"**_

With that, it attacked again.

TBC

*In canon Dongling's element is Earth, but here due Sky Flame, her Lightning flame awaken and she mistook it as her element. Granted Dying Will Flame is Willpower of some sort (Mental Energy) she she isn't really wrong...


	12. Spirit Beast and Mysterious Jade Part II

Chapter 12: Spirit Beast and Mysterious Jade (Part II)

Zhonglei know he was at disadvantage.

Point One: The Serpentine Spirit Beast was much bigger and stronger than he is. He was an unofficial Warrior, one where not even himself sure at which level he stood. This Spirit Beast was probably Level 5. Much stronger than Yun's Level 3 Snow Sky Cat.

Point Two: They both have Water element. While it means he wasn't at disadvantage, he was not having any advantages either. And since the Spirit Beast's cultivation level was higher than him, its attack would be more powerful. Taking it head on would be Stupid Idea, with capital letter.

Point Three: The territory was the Spirit Beast's home turf. Fighting an enemy in their home turf is, as his grandfather noted, a pain in the ass. They know all crook and cranny of this place, the shallow area and the deep area, and you don't .

Troublesome.

Still, the challenge have been declared.. Enemy ready to strike. What he can only do now was to give his all and hope for the best.

After all, he won't back out from this. Nope. _Never_.

The Beast roared and the water began to move. Zhonglei was forced to abandon his spot when he felt a danger coming his way, landed on a tree branch. It proved to be the right thing to do, as water rose and rammed into the ice wall, crashing it. Flooding the shore with several bigger piece of ice shards floating.

His Ice Wall... destroyed just like that.

Well, that's Spirit Beast for you.

Hmm... what if he lured the Spirit Beast to dry land? Somewhere far from the river? With thick trees? That way he can hide and using the surrounding as his advantages... but this one seems to be smart. It won't go just because small provocation. No. He had to pissed it off big time.

...he knew there's proverb "Playing with Fire" but can it really applied here? It's water after all.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The water were withdrawn... before a whirlpool formed on the river, drawing in all water before shoot them like net.

"Crap!"

Zhonglei is forced to channel ki to his legs and arm, swinging his sword in parrying and blocking stance, fast.

He whipped his sword forward in circle motion. Drawing a residue from the attack into forming crescent moon and shot straight to the Spirit Beast. It dodges, like a snake, but it give Zhonglei enough time to moved away and regained his breathing.

The Spirit Beast roared and dashed forward, forcing Zhonglei to stepped aside and swing the blade upwards and create wavelike flow that quickly froze, just in nick time. The Spirit Beast were redirected away, but the impact was enough to disturb the flow, which cause quite a turbulent and threw Zhonglet few feet away, a little closer to water.

Fuck, he thought. That technique was imperfect and he hastily create the flow. His main arm stung. Worse still, his Ki depleted really fast, it now was half of his reserves.

His hand touched the bag.

Well... theoretically he can use the Core to sustain his Ki... but is that even _safe_? For all he knew Spirit Beast could have special digestive organ for Core consumption, one that humans doesn't—

"GEH!" Zhonglei yelped when he nearly lost his head to a Highly concentrated and sharp water.

Ah. No time to dilly-daily! He took a small core and swallow it. Instantly his Ki quickly refilled up and more. His Ki... reach new level. He had gone Level Breakthrough.

Either he was close to Breakthrough to next level, or that Core did the breakthrough. He don't know and for now, he don't care. What he care now is that he has chance to survive. Quickly Zhonglei swinging his ki-coated sword and cut through the attack. Briefly taking note that his Qi now is dye blue.

He made a gesture to the Spirit Beast.

"Come and get me." He said, taunting the Spirit Beast.

It howled in anger and dashed at him. Zhonglei jumped to the trees, twirling his sword.

"Already tired?" He smirked, and jumped to another tree when the Spirit Beast rammed its body to that tree.

He's quick with his feet. And when you face opponent stronger AND bigger than you? Fight smart. Prolongs the battle, wait until his opponent tired itself out and then strike. Coward, but he was never formal warrior... yet.

Zhonglei leaped upwards just in time to dodge another water blast, landed on the Spirit Beast's head and slide down its serpentine body. His feet leave trail of blue-tinted Ki and to his curiosity, the part touched by his now Blue-tinted Ki seems to react slower. For instance, that tail. It swing slightly slower than before.

Interesting.

Zhonglei spread his Ki around, creating hundreds of needle-shaped projectiles that launched at the Spirit Beast. He aimed not at body. He attack with intent to subjugated, not kill. So the attack hit area near the Spirit Beast in attempt to scare it off and drive him to place Zhonglei wanted it to.

Spirit Beast raised a wall of Water, which start to froze when get hit by the "needles". Once the attack stopped, it shatter the frozen, cracked walls and send the sharpnels at Zhonglei, who curse and dodge by leaping into other tree branches, not unlike Monkey.

The Spirit Beast slither to tree before him and climb upwards, startling Zhonglei that he lost footings and tripped off.

The Spirit Beast slams him with its flat tail, sending him right to the river.

Diving after him, the Spirit Beast dive deeper. Swimming in circular motions while leaking massive amount of Ki, and creating a vortex, which combined with the water, causing a water tornado to rise and suck Zhonglei in.

"Mmmmpph!" Zhonglei shut his mouth tightly. Trying desperately to not inhale water or he will be truly drown but... darn! It's hard! He can't concentrate to escape! His head is getting dizzy. Both from lack of oxygen and from being swirled around like a rag doll. How can he break away from the current? It's way too strong-!

"_Sorry!" Beiyue apologized and took the jade bracelet._

_Zhonglei hissed while rubbing his head. "What did I do?" He asked._

"_Nothing. It was an accident. Honest!" Beiyue waved her hand. "I was just spinning the bracelet like this," she spin the bracelet with one finger, " but I got too fast and it went off."_

"_If you're that bored, then why don't you cracked open Law Book or something?"_

Spinning... too fast.

Zhonglei's eyes widened. I his theory was right, he can applied it to his condition. If he coated his body with his Ki, assuming it won't freeze the water around him, he can propel himself to go faster. Faster than the current and then thrown out.

Of course it has potential to backfire, say, get him shredded instead but he was running out of breath here!

Praying this would work, Zhonglei put his plan into motions.

The world spin faster and faster. Zhonglei pressed his hands against his mouth. Both trying to not inhale water and trying to not throw up. His mouth disagree with his plan and make its opinion known. There was a loud splash and cold, chilly _air_ and then something hard hit his back before PAIN following.

On plus side, he was out of the damn whirlpool and he can breathe... after he vomited his breakfast. On the downside... his Ki depleted really fast and Zhonglei can't trust himself to swallow anything, leave alone the Core. His world spun really fast, he nearly fell off again when he tried to standing. And his back hurt. A lot.

He pressed a hand to his face, wishing the headache to stop and or the world to make sense again.

He blinked when blue filled his vision and slowly, his headache start to dissipates. Zhongle feels calm now. He notice that his back doesn't feel hurt anymore... or rather, it has become numb.

Huh? Weird. Cute and useful, but weird.

Eh. Zhonglei take what he can get.

The Spirit Beast, realizing that Zhonglei had successfully escape, rose up from Water and snarled angrily at him. It smashed the water tornado and sent several water burst at Zhonglei, who for once again dived to the trees and using the thick branches and trunks as shield.

This will be the last. He promised. The Spirit Beast look exhausted and slightly sleepy. Zhonglei rips his sleeve to make makeshift rope and tied it to a small branch he pulls back. Coating the branch, leaves, and twigs with his Ki, Zhonglei pulled it while jumping to another branch. He waited until the Spirit Beast looked away, before let go of it.

A catapult trap set off, and Zhonglei discreetly moved to other trees, this one closer to the waterfall and he hides behind the rock pillar. Quickly he climbs it to gain advantage view.

Very rare people look above.

Zhonglei crouched down, popping another Core to his mouth like a Pill, and struggle to repressed his Ki as low as possible. Waiting... and... now!

He jumped down and landed on the Spirit Beast's head. Quickly he release all his Ki in bid of attempt pressuring the Spirit Beast to surrenders. Blue mixes and dances along, causing both him and the Spirit Beast to get sleepy. Zhonglei bites his lips to stay awake.

_A... little... more...! _He though, holding tightly against wing-like head decoration as to not thrown off. He flared his Ki. _Come on... just surrender already...!_ He thought, desperate.

The mixture of minor Ki exhaustion and strange lull of Blue-tinted Ki caused the Spirit Beast to slowly stop struggling. After a while, it stop putting a fight entirely and crashed on the shore with loud CRASH and snores away. Sleeping.

Zhonglei let out a relieved sigh.

"I won... " And with that, he fell unconscious too.

~X~

The problem with Earth-type Spirit Beast... is that their skin is SO DAMN THICK! Even though the core is visible for all and sundry, getting it was another whole level of problem! Dongling can't just waltz to the Spirit Beast and pick it up. Danger o being swatted away like a fly or crushed into paste aside, She had to dig the Core out from the Golem's body.

Case in point, the wolf howled. A yellowish white lightning gathered on its open mouth and shoot at the Golem, which proceeds to bounced off from its shoulder, leaving a bowl-deep cracks there.

Well... at least the Golem is pinned down.

The Golem make angry noise, and proceeds to brute its way through the net. Dongling stares when it rips away the electric wires and ropes around its body by sheer will alone. It succeeds. Yes, its skin cracked here and there, but it succeeds with all limbs intact.

"...suddenly I understand why Miss is always frustrated when things like this happens." She commented.

The golem swing its club, forcing Dongling and the wolf to jumped away, separated.

From this point, the battle become... difficult.

Dongling yelped when she had to dodge stray attack. She can't see the wolf and vice versa. And forget sense each other. The Golem make huge mess, they can't hep but constantly on the move and attack in attempt to confuse it and slowly chipping away the Golem's skin. Dongling have it hard because she had to focus on area around the core. Not the core, but the area around it.

It was hard. She faces the Golem's back, not its front. Wrong attack and she might as well destroy the Core, not retrieve it.

Maybe she should focus on crippling it instead. Yeah. Easier that way.

Nodding, Dongling shifting target. She attacked the Golem's arms and legs. Specifically, area where its shoulder, elbow, and knees located.

The golem staggered. It nearly crushed under its own weight when the support is attacked. Dongling smiled. Her plan was good.

*HOWL*

...well. her plan work just fine. It's the Wolf's cooperation that could use some improvement. Dongling would like some warning before the wolf attacks. The stray lightning grazed Dongling's cheek and would have done more had she didn't move just in time.

Good thing her own lightning come with Body Reinforcement and strong adaptability towards lightning! Otherwise it won't be shallow cut wound. It will be _stinging_ painful deep cut.

_ZAP_

That. Does. IT. They are going to regroup one way or another! Dongling refused to get hit by friendly fire.

She slammed her palms to the ground and focused to the **Thunder Net**... or rather **Thunder **_**Chains**_**.** The earth shattered as green-ish lightning crackles and sprouted out from the ground bellow the Golem. Wrapped itself around its limb and _pull_. The chain strained and pulling the Golem to standstill.

Dongling dragged her feet to the Wolf.

"One strike." She said. "One last strike." Her Ki was low. **Thunder Net **and its variations need a lot of Ki to use, and she lost count how many **Thunder Shot **she used. Somewhere around twenty, perhaps. If she want to have enough Ki to make contract, she had to make one last attack and make it _counts_.

The wolf stared at her with challenging stare, Dongling meet its gaze with her own determined one. The wolf huffed and looked away, Dongling smiled.

She raised her Sword, saturates it with her Ki. Waiting before releasing it. Like a dam, the more Ki she put through it, the harder it was to contain it. Lightning is strong and unyielding, you can't trapped it. Her own power wanting to be released.

Wait... she lifted the sword... wait... she take aim... Wait... and...

"Shoot."

She release a powerful, _singular_, highly concentrated blast aimed at the Golem's head. So powerful she was thrown back in recoil, and the Golem's ace cracked. Not much, but it _cracked._ Its sturdy head is now cracked and slightly misshapen. It staggered before fell backwards. Alive and conscious, but nowhere near coherent.

Dongling waste no time. She ran to the golem and climbs on its body. Stabbed the area around the core repeatedly. Using little of her green-tinted Ki to chipped away the stone skin and flesh around the core before digging it out. The stone hand that was raised to swat her away fell limp and shattered when the Core is taken out.

The Core is shiny, round yellow stone, twice the size of her fist.

She skidded down the now dead Golem, and the Wolf approached her. Its gaze was full of approval.

~X~

Beiyue cursed. Loudly. Colorfully. In seven different languages. She had to pull Military Airforce trick during Dogfight of all things to dodge the Ice Bird and keep ahead of it. Worse, she can feel its amusement from her position. The damn thing is taking fun at her expense!

Her left arm is throbbing, feel like stabbed repeatedly by broken glass, burned and freezes, then wrapped badly, as in "unnecessary tight in some places and short of failing off in other places" kind of bad. It was uncomfortable and painful as hell. She have half-joking idea to just tear it off, but decided against it.

She likes her body intact. Scarred is fine, but intact is a Must Unless There's No Other Choice.

Feeling cold current crept on her legs, Beiyue decided wings aren't going to cut it. Too slow. She let the wings collapse and enter Rocket Booster mode. Incidentally, it warmed over her hand, which make the Ice shads melted.

The bird dive after her. Beiyue waited then build a smooth "wall" of Sky Flame and redirected the Ice Bird's attack, followed by set its tail feathers on fire as form of payback.

"_**You Brat!" **_Snarled the Bird, putting out the fire using its Ice. In retaliation, it spread Ice spikes in Fan motion before rain them down on Beiyue.

Beiyue has easier time dodging them, this time. As Tsuna, she had gone through outmaneuvering missiles training during preparation against Byakuran in Future That Never Was, and these are no missiles that chase her around. She saturates the area with thin Sky Flame and use X-Stream to get around those icicles.

She flew to eye level with the Ice Bird, one fist pulled back, ignited.

"**Big Bang Axle."**

BAM!

She can claims to be the first person who sucker-punched a Wuling and (hopefully) live to tell a tale.

Not waiting for her opponent to regain its bearing, Tsuna flipped, slidded down, and landed on its back. Her hand formed a familiar triangle stance with her thumbs and index finger. Cold creeping up from her flame.

"**Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."**

Slamming both of her palm down, Ice crept and spread, from Ice Bird's back to its wings. It freeze the wings and sends them plummeting down... to the cliff beneath them.

"_**What the—?!"**_The Wuling is panicked. It tried to shatter the ice, or turned it back to Beiyue, but unable to. The Ice _won't _obey it. No. More like it can't do a damn thing. The Ice is weird! It's cold! Not biting cold but _cold down to your soul_! _**"Get it off! Get it off!" **_It trashed around. Tried to use the cliff's wall to shatter the ice. Did nothing.

"YIELD!" Commanded Beiyue. "YIELD AND I TAKE IT OFF!"

"_**Not happening!"**_

"SUIT YOURSELF THEN!"

The Ice Bird was confused, before horror dawning its face. Beiyue is NOT frozen. She can move and she _can fly_. The Ice Bird, on other hand, _can't_. Not with the ice freeze its wings.

And the ground is getting closer and closer.

"_**FINE! FINE! I YIELD! TAKE IT OFF!"**_

Beiyue's hand formed a diamond stance, thumb meet index, index meet thumb.

"**First Zero Breakthrough: Revised"**

Warm Sky Flame spreads and envelop the Wuling, shattering the Ice. The Ice Bird was so relieved it can use its wings again and take sharp turn just right before collision could ensues, it failed to notice that a rather decent amount of its Ki was absorbed by Beiyue, which half of those absorbed Ki go to her Dantian and dissappears, while other half bring Beiyue to Ki Breakthrough.

"_**You. Are. Evil."**_

"Even a cornered rat will bite." Shot Beiyue. "Had you didn't press me into fight, I would be content to leave you be."

"_**Hmph." **_The Wuling harrumphed. _**"That ice of yours. It's not normal."**_

"Neither is my flame." Beiyue agree. "The Ice is basically the Flame in its minus state. The hot temperature dropped to below zero and freeze everything around it."

"_**...I never knew that was possible. Flame and Ice are opposites in nature. Hot and cold. Intangible and solid. But... maybe if the Ice temperature were raised, can it go into fire?"**_

"One, my Flame and Ice were never normal and will never be. Two, the best thing happened is Ice become steam. A hot air that could cook someone alive. That is, if the ice bypass Water stage entirely." Replied Beiyue. She paused when the Ice Bird fly past certain height. "Huh? Wait a moment."

Jumped off, she unfurled her own Wings and touched the cliff. Searching for something that pinged her Hyper Intuition like metal detector found something. Took her a few more moments before she unearthed something.

A jade. A black jade with dragon engravings and archaic Chinese she can't make head or tail off. A jade that was pulsating with energy it shouldn't have. Like Trinisette Set.

Interesting. "Better she keep it around." She rip her already torn sleeve and make mockery of Arcobaleno Pacifier.

"_**Hey." **_The Ice bird approach her._** "Are you done?"**_

"Yeah. Why?"

"_**Good. Because I want to make contract with you."**_

"Eh?"

TBC


	13. Beiyao

Beiyao Country

_The place is Dark. A dark, vast space. Beneath her was dark water. It wasn't muddy. Quite the contrary, the place is clean and the water is clean, however it's naturally dark colored._ _Above her was far-scretching abyssal black ceiling._

_The place is dark and only lit up by torch of Sky Flame. Not enough. Not bright enough. Barely can see three meters around. Not good enough._

_She lit up Sky Flame._

"_**Ahh... so that's what been going on. I see... what a pretty flame."**_

_Beiyue turned around and—_

GASP!

"Oh, morning Sis." Zhonglei greeted, not even bothering to look up from roasting fish. "Breakfast will be ready soon. If you want to take a bath, it's over there." He pointed at the tent under a giant tree. "I've prepared the water too."

"You know what?" Beiyue rubbed her eyes, yawning widely. "I think I have ice cold bath. Thanks."

It was good thing Zhonglei care. Him being Water-nature means they can have bath once per day without worrying of finding river, or worried if someone might take a peep, or worse, creepy Spirit Beast that may lurking in river.

After seeing that sins-against-humanity-ugly Spirit Beast, Beiyue swore off going near muddled water that she don't know the source.

Today was the eight day their travel to Beiyao country. Ther journey was anything but smooth. First, travel speed issue. Even with full Speed, they are forced to take break once in a while. They travel by land during the day, and by air during the night to avoid the Floating Light. Weak they may be, they are total pest to deal with. Simply flying in the Sky is enough to avoid them.

Then, the encounters on the hand.

The butt-ugly-as-sin Spirit Beast mentioned earlier? Not the first and not the Last. The group had encounter hordes of Wolves, nearly roped into fight between two powerful Spirit Beast, bad weather and forced to take shelter on cave inhabited by Carnivore Plant. Then crazy pervert Mercs who looking for "goods". Those sick bastards come from Dongli country and one of them hit on Zhonglei, who has zero hesitation in feeding them to his Spirit Beast. (For the rest of day, Dongli and Beiyue keep respectful distance from Zhonglei.) Oh, also, before they leave Nanyi border completely, they have to dodge away from the Lingyang School Trip. If they were seen... things will happens.

No. And Hell _No_.

Maybe it was the stress the journey give, but Beiyue had weird dream lately. The same dream. A black water room with far off ceiling. A room that messed up with her perception og distance. It feels both close and so far off. And not to mention the thing before she wake up.

Black. And dark red. Like color of dried blood.

What was that? Beiyue know she had weird dream sometimes, but this past eight days' had been crazier. It was as if someone guide her to see something. Every night, the figure getting clearer and clearer. The first time she had the dream, she can only feel massive presence behind her just before she wake up. But last night...

...last night she can make out a vaguely human shape in the darkness.

Beiyue shivered and quickly splashed her face with ice cold water and finished off bathing and wore her clothes. Again, another piece of Zhonglei's old clothes.

Breakfast, waiting for Dongling to take a bath, then another trip to Beiyao country's capital city.

They were close to it, anyway, that within five hours or so they saw a white walls surrounds a big city. A nice contrast to Nanyi's more earthen color.

"Wait for us here." She intructed the Ice Bird. "Do as you pleased, but don't get caught. Some snobbish Summoner don't understand what off-limits means."

_"**Hmph. Do you think I'll fall for weak Summoner?"**_

"Nanyi may only has few powerful summoner, but we are in Beiyao. I rather be paranoid than sorry. Who knows what kind of Summoner they have."

The Ice Bird concedes the point. You can compare fish in one river to fish in another river. Different place, different culture, different standards.

After seeing the Spirit Beasts off, the trio made their way to the City.

"Halt!" The guards on the gate stopped. "Who are you and what purpose do you have?"

...good thing they wore mask. Beiyue and her half-face mask, Dongling and her black veil mask, and Zhonglei wear a ninja mask. Beiyue's face is rather infamous, even though it was more androgynous version of her mother. Dongling and Zhonglei tends to stick close to her, so they better keep off their anonymity.

"We are traveling mercenary." Zhonglei stepped forward. Being the only male and the oldest of three. "We wish to see what Beiyao Country is like and what it can offer. We wish no harm."

"Hoo?" One guard leaned forward. "So what's with the mask?"

"Perverts deterrent."

"You're guy."

"Tell that to Dongli Country. Swear to heaven if I get hit once more, I'll make eunuch out of that bastard."

"...don't cause trouble and we won't throw you to Hell on Earth."

Beiyue give them two finger salute as they passed the gate.

Beiyao's Capital City, Beijing (aaaaaandd... doesn't it reminded her to a certain city back on earth?) was not that much different than Linhuai city. There's a large market area, school, administrate buildings, shops, and residence districts. One for commoner and another for noble. The only difference is that architecture here has Beiyao motif, and slight difference in accent.

...and oppressing aura from the cultivator. Specifically, the stronger ranked ones.

"Geez. If it was not for our home condition our knees would buckle down." Beiyue commented, eyeing the scary looking warrior. "What got on their knickers? Cactus?"

"Sister!" Scolded Zhonglei, scandalized. He looked around and then whispered in soft voice, "I heard that the politic on Beiyao country is unstable. The Emperor here didn't named crown prince so all Princes and their mothers were squabbling with each other over the right of throne, with the survivor ascends as the new Emperor. Well, except the Hostage Prince, that is."

"No wonder they looks like seconds away from murdering anyone who look at them wrong." Beiyue pointed at a group of serious looking cultivators. "All more reason to visit my wayward cousin. I can already said living here won't do his health good."

"...yes. because anyone with cultivation need heart of steel." Added Dongling. The difference between clueless and naive civilian and the noble and cultivators are striking. Think again, everywhere is the same. Beiyao just take icing on the cake... or it seems. "I shudder to think what's going on in Dongli."

"We ain't talking about Dongli." Snapped Zhonglei, twitching. Clearly still pissed off. Beiyue raised her hands in surrender gesture.

"I got it, I got it." She said. "What now? Scatter and hoped we stumbled across his place by luck?"

"Actually..." Dongling raised her hand. "He's not native so... his place probably in Good Area."

Because hostage or not, Prince Zhenshi was still a Nobility. If he treated badly, say, thrown into poor shack, not only Nanyi Emperor will erupted in anger, but the rest of the world will view Beiyao as crude and stupid and unmannered barbarians. That was a reputation no country want to own. Their pride won't allow it.

"True, but we can't just ask for directions, can we?"

"Nope." Dongling shook her head. "But servants especially maids made very good gossipers. Let's find a lodging for tonight. I'll find information tomorrow. Servants always buy fresh food in the morning."

"Then what should we do?" Beiyue tilted her head. "Waiting can be pretty boring. The sun is still high."

The trio was deep in thought.

"Well..." Zhonglei drawled. "We _are_ mercenary, right? Why don't we find minor mission? Extra money is always welcome."

"Oh, right! And I won't visit him empty-handed! Brother, you're a genius!"

~X~

"Nghh..."

The fourteen years old Sixth Prince of Nanyi Country, Prince Zhenshi, stretched his body and working out his kinks. Krak! Krak! Ahh... feels better... who cares if it was unsophisticated and unbefitting for a royal like him? No one is watching.

Remembering that made his wry smile fall.

Right. No one is watching him, or accompanying him. Why should they? He was a Nanyi nobility. People from Beiyao won't work for him. As for his mens and maids from Nanyi? He was the unfavorited Prince. Proved that he was sent here as Hostage Prince. Only the Unfavorite got send as... what they call it again? Oh right. Glorified Prisoner.

...they aren't wrong, per see. Zhenshi feels like prisoner here. Sure, he was allowed to stay in lavish house, but it's a cold one. Day and night he was subjected by mocking and gossips. If it was not from noble or royal family, it was from Servants. The only reason why they ain't publicly bullied him was because he is not afraid to lash them off. He's decent in whip and hand-to-hand.

But that doesn't mean they can't passively bullies him. Example, they "forgot" to wash his clothes, "forgot" to clean the house, "forgot" to feed him.

At beginning he was so pissed he fired off many manservant and maids. He forgot that he was not in Nanyi anymore that... by time he realized it... he was... well... alone is not wrong, but it wasn't right either. There's maids and manservant, but their number are so few, he can count them with his hands. They were here only during morning and night, and after doing their duty, they would be gone to god know where.

He also overheard them playing pointing finger on who get to work because no one want to serve "a ungrateful spoiled brat".

Add with the Noble and that lunatic Queen and... yeah...

Sometimes he wonder if taking his own life was easier. No one have to deal with him, he would be free. Win-win.

Maybe he should do it? It's not like anyone cares. He means... father no longer sends him message. His mother was dead while giving birth to his baby brother... or sister? Either way he was alone. Nobody would cry. At most they would grumbles that even in death he still giving them problem.

What should he use? Slid his own throat? He still has his sword... or maybe swallow a poison? Where he can get poison? Throwing himself from height? Drowing? Hang himself with bedsheet? Or—

Knock Knock!

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. Are you awake?"

"Ah, yes!" Zhenshi reflectively replied. "I am. What is it?"

"The bath is ready. Breakfast will be serve soon. Would you like to have it in your room or dining room?"

"Gazebo." Whoops! Here his mouth run over again.

"I see. Which gazebo is it?"

"The one across the pond, near Rose Bush."

"I understand."

Huh? That's new. Normally the maid, or servant, would replied in short clipped sentences and their tones are one of contempt and begruding. Yes, he can differentiate genuine and fake hidden contempt. However, this one...

Zhenshi open the door and startled the maid. Both of them are surprised.

"Are you new?" He ask, because he never see a maid with that pinkish brown hair before. And her accent... her accent is not Beiyao's accent. It was...

"Ah, no. I'm temporary." Replied the maid... with _Linhuai_ accent. "I'm here for two weeks. My Mistress can't stay away for long."

"Your mistress?" Who... who sends her? His half sisters? No. The empress. Pssh, No. Other concubine? Maybe? But heavily leans towards no. Father? Maybe... but would he really do it? Noble? For what? Maybe... maybe it was...

"Who's your mistress?"

"You will see her soon, your majesty." Smiled the maid. "However, I do suggest you to take a bath soon. My mistress didn't care much about appearance, but bed-hair and nightclothes tends to give... wrong impression." The maid giggled and excuse herself.

Zhenshi blushed. He quickly went to have bath. It was warm, surprisingly soothing, and has herb remedies mixed with the water, creating a pleasant smelling bathwater that help him relaxed. He sighed in bliss. Damn. He should ask the maid what did she put in.

Bathing done, he put on some clean clothes. He found it was folded neatly on his bed. Nice, simple, but still sophisticated enough for a Prince. It was new, he can tell, since he never see this style in his wardrobe before. New clothes, maybe straight out of shop.

His curiosity piqued even more. He walks to the gazebo, almost running.

Who was it? Who sends him clothes and the nice maid? Is she helping him or is she want something from him? What is it? Money? Connection? Owing a one over him? Political influence? For what? He's the disgraced prince. His influence is barely above Baron family. Was it a trap?

He could see the Gazebo. Someone was there. No. Make that three someones.

Zenshi cautiously take steps, and when he can see them clearer...

"...auntie Huiwen?"

~X~

"Auntie Huiwen?"

Beiyue turned and see a teen around Zhonglei's age, quite resembling her, or rather the emperor, with his jawline and eye shape, but his nose and lips definitely come from his mother, whoever she was. The teen also has black hair with green tint if look from right angle, and teal eyes.

Beiyue smiled. "Nope. Sorry. Try her daughter."

Zhenshi snapped. "Oh... you are... yue?"

"Beiyue, but if you want to call me Yue, by all means."

Nodding, Zhenshi sat across her. "You... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Linhuai?"

"Can't I visit my cousin?"

Technically since he was hostage, no, she can't, but details. It wasn't like someone can caught her in time. She want to visit her wayward cousin, even if it goes against the rules. Family first.

Based on Zhenshi's disbelief stare, he didn't expect it.

"Why?"

"Why not? We are family."

"...is that the reason?"

"Of course."

Why is her cousin look at her strangely? Family visiting family... That's normal, right?

"...normally no one visiting me without motives... you know?"

Beiyue narrowed her eyes. The reply and the tone... it set off alarm bells in her head. Now that she notice it... the clothes was a little _too_ flowy, like it was a size or two bigger, but it was neither dragging on the floor... much... or leaving his ankle exposed. His complexion was a little too pale for her liking and...

'_Someone is going to die. Slowly. Painfully. Horribly. And I will enjoy every moment of it.'_

...his eyes is eyes of those who had gave up on life.

TBC


	14. Notice Me

Notice Me!

Zhenshi didn't understand.

Why is his cousin was here? Why did he visit her? Why doesn't he know anything about it? Why did nobody tell him? What does she want from him?

_(She can't be genuinely doing it out of kindness, _his traitorous mind whispered_, watch what she wants. Why didn't she bother to inform you? Auntie Huiwen's Daughter should be better than that. Where is Aunt? What Army did she come with? No one can cross all distance between Nanyi and Beiyao all by themselves.)  
_

_(After all, no one cares at you)  
_

"Cousin, is there something the matter?"

"Nothing." Zhenshi lied. "I'm just... surprised."

"Understandable." Cousin Beiyue nodded. "After all we arrived yesterday, we don't know where did you lived here, so we don't have time to inform you. Our apologies if this unexpected visit made you uncomfortable." She _bowed_.

No one ever bowed to Zhenshi.

It was surreal.

"R-raise your head, cousin." He stammered. "If it wasn't a bother, may I know where did you stay over for the night?"

"White Rose Inn." Huh, he never heard about that. Seeing his confused expression, Beiyue explained, "it was a decent inn located on Main Street. Not the most lavish inn, but it's comfortable and cheap enough for fourteen days."

"Fourteen days..." Only fourteen days, huh?

_(See? She comes here because she wants something)  
_

Cousin has sheepish expression. Eh? "Well... technically no one knew we come here... so we can only disappear for one month. The trip here took eight days, assuming the journey back took as long, the trip itself lasts for sixteen days. So yes... we only have fourteen days to stay here. I mean, we basically put up some disguise as to not be recognized." She said. "Although... if you wish it, I think we can stay for twenty days or so."

Oh. Zhenshi nodded. Fourteen days because if they went missing much longer, people would begin searching for them. Yet she claims she can stay for twenty if he wishes? Does she intend to sacrifice her sleep during the journey home? Also... "You... didn't tell Father?"

Cousin coughed. "Let's say... due to one thing or another, my relationship with Uncle Emperor is not the best at the moment. I'm currently avoiding him and the rest of Royal Family."

That's... odd. One would think as the daughter of Princess Royal, Beiyue would be loved and spoiled. He guesses not. "And Aunt? Surely you told her."

Now, why did cousin grimacing, and why did her friends has sad look on their face?

"Cousin..." Zhenshi freeze when the cousin looks at him in the eyes. Her eyes are... old. "Mother's dead. She's dead when I was eight."

Zhenshi feels the floor collapse right under his feet.

Aunt Huiwen is... dead? How? Why? Who did it? She... she can't die from old age. Aunt is—was Father's twin. They're of the same age. She's strong, so strong, Nanyi's Strongest Female Warrior _and_ Strongest Warrior in general. Her name was very famous across Carta Mainland. If someone manages to kill her, the news would be spread all over the mainlands within weeks. That's how Famous she was. She was so beloved. Father loves her so much. That left only one viable method...

"Poison?"

Beiyue smiled. "You're smarter than your siblings, do you know that?" Huh? What was that supposed to mean? "On that day, Mother was healthy as a flower in the morning, yet when I came back from visiting royal grandmother, mother was gone. Poisoning was the only possible explanation, yet the rest of the country foolishly believed the lie Mother die due to poisoning."

Beiyue's eyes glinted sharply. She had smiles on her face, but the way her eyes darkened, it was clear that she's angry. Her anger is the cold kind.

Zhenshi supposes that it was natural reactions. If you were surrounded by idiots who believed that Royal Aunt Huiwen, the Beloved of Nanyi Country, die due illness when countless physicians and healers ready to help her without even asked, then you would be very angry too. Especially when the death was very sudden and blatantly a murder via poisoning attempt.

"But enough about that." Cousin clapped her hands. Dismissing the topic entirely. "Talking about such heavy things in the morning is not good. We can discuss this later. Come, the food will go cold at this rate."

She waved her hands, softly saying that her friends can eat too, only in different tables. Quite a distance from the Gazebo, but still in the line of view. Zhenshi can't help but tilted his head.

"Why your friends don't sit with us?"

Beiyue paused before answered, "well, I did ask them to sit with us earlier, before you arrived, but they refused it. Saying that they lack the right of doing so." She then mumbling something under her breath. Zhenshi can't catch what she said, except for nearly inaudible "...used to..."

Used to... what? "What do you mean by lack of the right? Sure, we're royal blood, but we're not way above other noble, you know."

Beiyue stares at him.

"Um... cousin?" She said hesitantly. "While Zhonglei is my brother... a Stepbrother in fact... but Dongling is my personal maid..."

Now it was Zhenshi's turn to get bewildered.

"Are you sure she's a maid?"

"Yes." Beiyue nodded. "She's been my personal maid since I was five. Mother picked her personally."

Zhenshi finds it hard to believe. He means, they don't look like a peasant at all!

He knew Aunt Huiwen married a man way below her station. A mere military Duwei, not even a from a Noble family. It has been years, but he still remembers how his mother ranted that the Xiao was a lucky bastard who elevated into Noble-hood just because Aunt Huiwen bestowed to one of them. He was a child back then, but he was neither dumb nor deaf or blind.

Once, in curiosity, he went to see how Auntie Huiwen's husband looks like and... Zhenshi was disappointed at how plain he was. Saying it out loud to father, why did Auntie get such a plain-looking man as her husband.

_(maybe that's why he was the one sends over as Hostage)_

Zenshi can't help but find it hard to believe his cousin. Dongling and Zhonglei, both of them don't look like a maid and son of an elevated commoner. Sure... they wear cheap cotton clothes, but the looks in their face are something else.

They possess beauty befitting of a Noble.

Dongling doesn't look like a peasant, despite her clothes and her mannerism. She has the face of a noble daughter. One that despite doesn't bother with putting on make up still a superior beauty. Heck, he had seen some local noble daughter, and quite a few of them fell short in comparison to her. As for Zhonglei...

...maybe it was his memory getting muddled over time, but Zhenshi was very sure Xiao Yuancheng is plain-looking compares to Zhonglei. The other male might not be as handsome or sophisticated as Royal blood, but he damn has fine features that could send lesser women and bent men into swooning idiots if he just smiles.

Zhenshi seriously has a hard time believing that they were not Nobles, clothes be damned.

~X~

After breakfast, they would either move inside or somewhere else, continue talking about whatever topic they could think of. Through them, Zhenshi knows more about what happening in the Nanyi country. Such as few minor scandals, achievements,

_("So Second Brother is about to breakthrough to Seventh Layer?"_

"_Yes, last we heard Crown Prince went to find a new Spirit Beast... I have to ask. Do people change Spirit Beast over time?"_

"_Well... yeah. Summoner changed Spirit Beast twice or thrice, depends on growth. Why?"_

"_...that was a waste of hard work. Challenging Spirit Beast and proving your worth is life-threatening and they throw it away like trash? Don't they knew that it means they have to start from the beginning?! That was like, a major setback. And people had the gall wondering why strong Spirit Beast seems to hate humans if they once were discarded Summon.")_

Or even idle meaningless talk,

_("Huh. I would think you like reading."  
_

_"I would... if the book selection in the bookstore doesn't make me want to claw my eyes out."  
_

"_What do you mean?"_

_"Have you look at those books? Sure, there is various genre, but most books have similar plot it gets repetitive and boring. The mystery and adventure are bland, the romance is cringe-worthy. One would think living in the world with Spiritual Beast, Cultivation, and such would make people creative. I was wrong."  
_

"_Maybe you just had high standards."_

_Cousin didn't reply to that.)_

In turn, Zenshi told them what he can, want to, share. About the city's custom, tradition, festival, and some Noble family he knows even if just in passing. For some off reason, none of them addressing the fact why no maid or manservant is doing their duty.

_(He's feeling oddly grateful for that.)_

Mealtimes are prepared by either one of his "guest", two of them, or all three of them, _(and when he asked why did they let her cooking, all he got was exasperated look)_, and sometimes Zhenshi was roped to help, even if only to watch what ingredients used and how they do it.

_(Why?)_

When it was late in the night, they would excuse themselves and go back to the inn, they returned the next day before Zhenshi wakes up.

It was odd how they quickly set up and fell into a rhythm of some sort. The way they slipped into his life and how he treated as if they were always here. Odd uninvited guests, he can't find courage or heart to kick out, even when logic demanded so. They don't ask him an uncomfortable question, only fill the silence with idle chatter.

It helps that he learn about their little quirks.

Honestly, it feels like a dream, being taken care of by someone without scorn or disguised hatred and disgust. It has been a long time since someone smiled and laughed _with_ him, instead _of _him.

Perhaps this all was one long midsummer dream.

_(The real world is cruel, this happiness have to be a dream)_

On the sixth day, he receives an invitation (summon) to some noble gathering, located in a Baron's Manor, reason unknown. The set day was tomorrow.

_(It should be his first warning.)_

Beiyue looks suspicious and frowned at the letter, asking if he needs her to pose as a maid and accompanying him. Zhenshi refused, saying he's used to coming alone.

_(That was his second warning.)_

On the appointed day, he went alone to the party, with hired stablemaster and carriage. When he arrived, he feels cold wind swept through him and made him shiver, even if autumn was still weeks away.

_(That was his third and final warning)_

Throughout the party, Zhenshi was left alone. No one approaches him, or ask him, or even mocked him. Once or twice, he feels like someone looks at his direction, but when he turned no one did. Everyone was talking to each other but him.

How... odd.

_(Cold)_

Zhenshi feels a little thirsty, so he went to the long table where the dishes and drink were. He was just about to take a sip when someone bumped onto him. The accident causes his hold to slip. The drink stained his shirt, and the glass shattered on the floor.

"Lin'er." A girl approached the girl who bumped onto him. "Are you alright?"

"Strange." "Lin'er" said. "I think I bumped into something."

_(Eh?)_

"Is that so?" The other girl frowned and look around. She spotted the broken glass. "Why is the glass broken? Who drop it?" She asked aloud, somehow missing Zhenshi entirely.

"Ahem." Feeling uncomfortable, the hostage prince coughed. "Ladies. Excuse me?"

They didn't turn to him. It was like they didn't hear it.

"Umm... hello?" He tried again. Tapping their shoulder

No response. The girls left.

Feeling oddly constricted and trapped, Zhenshi tried to get someone's attention. Someone, anyone would do.

No one did. No one listens to him. No one sees him. Even when he touched them or "accidentally" bumped into them, they ignore him. It was... it was as if he was a ghost.

It was as if no one acknowledges he exists.

Zhenshi felt something snap.

_Don'tcrydon'tcrycon'tcrydon'tcrudon'tcrydon'tcryyou'renotawomandon'tcry... _He repeated the word like a mantra inside his head, as he makes a retreat.

The carriage he arrived with was gone.

He bites down his cry as reluctantly he walked back.

No one see him, even if he bumped to them.

_(No one sees you. No one care at you. No one loves you. You're worthless existence)  
_

The gate of Hostage Mansion was unguarded. No. There's guard, but it was the barest minimum and they were slacking off the duty. Zhenshi bites down a frustrated cry as he pushed the gate open.

He was halfway through the front yard before he accosted by Zhonglei, with a sword pointed at his general direction.

"I know you're here." The other male spoke, his tone is cold and sends a shiver down to Zhenshi's spine. "Show yourself, before I made you."

"What?" Zhenshi gaped. "You... you don't remember me? It's me! Hey!" He yelled.

No reaction. Zhonglei's still on guard.

"...you can't hear me...? Why...?" Zhenshi looked down. "Why... why no one look at me? Why no one hears me...?"

Zhonglei frowned. He dislikes being ignored. He spread his Ki and control thin layer of air particles to pressed against invisible "intruder", and his eyebrow rose. Correct him if he's wrong, but why does the outline shape resembling Prince Zhenshi?

What the hell is he facing?

"What is my Sister's oddest pasttime?" He asks, feeling like he had to confirm something.

The figure "look" at him and made a gesture. He thinks it—nay, he—was saying something, but no sound comes out. Realizing Zhonglei can't understand what he's saying, the figure's posture slumped down, like depressed.

Zhonglei can't see him without putting a thin layer of air to make a silhouette outline. He can't hear him for some odd reason. But perhaps...

He grabs the figure by the wrist. Dragging him in, heading towards the study room. He creates Water Ring to surrounds the figure while he rummaging through the drawers. Found it. He put a blank sheet of paper and ink, placed them on the table.

"Write your name and you better be truthful about it. Or else."

The figure picks up the brush and start writing.

_**It's me, Zhenshi**_

Zhonglei frowned. "How I know it was you and not an impostor?"

'Zhenshi' stopped and seems to be in thought, before writing.

_**Yesterday evening, you three dragged me to clean up the mansion from top to the ground. You took care of the pond and swearing like an uncultured swine at the sight of its condition as you scrub it clean. I happens to pass by and threw a bucket at you because that's all I had on hands.  
**_

His eyebrows went to his hairline.

Okay. He's definitely Zhenshi. No one else knows that little incident, even if Beiyue seems to be very amused.

Shit.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Zhenshi perked up. Huh. His silhouette, nay, his body posture was very expressive compares to his actual expression. "But how come you turned invisible and mute?" He asks. "We need sister."

~X~

Beiyue twitched, hard.

She only needs to take one poke at the silhouette to know who is he. Flame works like a fingerprint. No two people have the same exact same feels. The perk of being Flame Active, she can easily recognize other's Flame, even an inactive one.

Her cousin went to a party this morning and returned invisible and inaudible. Completely distraught and depressed.

Someone is going to _pay_.

"Cousin, during the party, did something weird happened?"

Zhenshi paused, deep in thought, before writing something.

_**Nothing happened. Only that no one sees me.  
**_

_**Could it be I was already like this during the party?**_

_**But I don't eat or drink anything, nor I accept anything from anyone.**_

"How about before the party? When was the last time someone notices you?"

A longer pause,

_**I think it was when I get off from the carriage. I haven't entered a party yet.  
**_

_**Maybe I should have not. I got chills before I enter.  
**_

_**That should be a warning.  
**_

Yes, yes, follow your instinct less you regret—wait. Hold up a moment. "Chills? What Chills?"

_**Cold wind. Like winter wind.**_

_**Which was weird.**_

_**Autumn was still weeks away.**_

Dongling blinked before realization dawned upon her. "Miss! Could it be-?"

"Yeah." Beiyue nodded. "That chill... it was no ordinary chill. It was when the spell—no, the curse hit you. I'm sure of it."

The question, who cast it, and what kind of curse they use? It was a party. There's a lot of people there. Hard to find prospect culprit without a lead. Hm? Wait. Didn't Zhenshi get an invitation? Maybe that person was the one who cursed him. Bastard.

She stood up and went to put on her cloak and mask. "I think I have a lead. I'll see and take care of it. If you don't become visible when I come back, then we need to find an enchanter and have them break the curse."

The party location was two hours walking, but at pace, Beiyue going at, it took her less than an hour. And even then, she includes a brief stop at the pharmacy to buy somethings.

It was very easy to sneak past the guard. Once inside, she went to where her intuition demands her, which was a... toilet? At least a woman's toilet at that. But why did her intuition want her to go here?

Hearing footsteps and laugh, she hides in one of the two stalls. Pressing her ears against the door.

"That was hilarious, sister. Do you see his face?"

"Like hell I could. He's invisible, right?"

"But he definitely crying. Poor, poor fool."

Beiyue clenched her fist. So that girls are the culprit? Tch.

"Does he think he would be invited? A pathetic fool like him? Maybe if he worth something... but he worth nothing. Even peasants worth more than he is."

_Calm down, calm down, not the time yet. _Beiyue inhales a deep breath. Trying to not lose her temper.

Funny that she can take the meanest insult and still able to smile, but once it was people she cared about who gets badmouthed, her thought immediately slips into Cold Mafia Donna and start arranging "accidents" and "bad luck".

"How long the spell will last? I mean, surely it can't last forever, can it? His term will end in one or two years and if no one can procure good reason why the Hostage Prince was gone, the Nanyi Country will call us barbarians."

_You are bitches and deserve to be called barbarians. _Beiyue thought venomously.

"Tch. I forgot he's not local. Huh. Good thing I use a temporary spell on him. The spell would go away by itself after a few days." A few days? How long it was? Three? Four? Five? A week? Is there any way to broke it faster?

Beiyue sighed. Well, at least they just have to bear with the curse for a few days. Hopefully, before Beiyue, Dongling, and Zhonglei have to return to Nanyi country.

It didn't stop her from seeing the culprit's appearance, trailing them home, and then laced all incense with sleeping drugs and all dining utensils with laxatives. She also messed up with the paper in the office room, stolen the girls' laundry and dump them elsewhere, and make a mess in the roof by carefully pulling some tiles, leaving the roof with tiny holes.

When it rain, it was guarantee to leak.

Ah, she wants to do more than petty revenge, but she can't. Not yet. Not this soon after her cousin was cursed, or someone might blame him. Maybe in a few days, but not right now. Too suspicious.

~X~

Four days. That's how long it took before the curse broke. Beiyue was very sure Zhonglei played a part in it, but both males refused to answer to her inquiry. Going as far as glaring her till she drops the issue.

Dongling was of no help. She would burst into giggles and shook her head, indicating she was on the silent side.

Still, Zhenshi was very grateful for their love and care, he insist to take them to the festival... even if it means putting up commoner disguise, being called oh so casually, and wearing cotton clothes because his cousin is rather paranoid about secret identities.

At least he keeps his long hair, even if he had to braid it.

"...so the fireworks will be launched within two hours or so." Said Dongling, overhearing some discussions. "Maybe we can find a nice place. Or if not, we can climb a roof and watch from there. Less crowd."

"...I think my sister's bad habit is rubbing on us... because I completely agree. What about you, _Zhen_? Can you climb?"

Zhenshi grimaces. His daily physical training was warm-ups, and he never attempting to climb a tree, much less a wall, so... "I think I need help."

"Don't worry. We'll carry you if we have to." Zhonglei smirked. "Right, sister?"

Beiyue didn't answer.

"Sister?"

"Y-yes?!" Beiyue startled. "S-sorry, what was it? I didn't hear you."

Zhonglei didn't answer. He looked at direction Beiyue was so fixated at earlier. It was... oh.

It was an accessories stand.

"Let's go there."

"What? H-hey, wait!" Beiyue tried to stop them, but too late. She was dragged there.

The stall owner greets them. "What can I do for you?"

Beiyue was pushed forward. "Hey! G-guys... s-seriously, you don't have to."

" " "Yes, we have." " " All three of them replied in unison.

"Sister. Don't think for a moment I forgot how much you prefer men's clothing, despite being a young lady." Zhonglei crossed his hands.

"Miss, you need more feminine things in your wardrobe. If you were interested then we will give you it." Dongling smiled.

"Consider it as a belated birthday gift, cousin." Zhenshi finished.

That, and he has too much money he doesn't know what to do with. Cultivation? Sure, but he has no decent teacher or a trusted confidant, even if he obtains pill to breakthrough, he can't train himself well. Unlike Beiyue who had Dongling and Zhonglei to train together.

Beiyue pouted, aware that she was outvoted. "Fine..." She replied sullenly and start to browse through the accessories collection.

She picked up a pair of hairpins in the shape of bird wings. It was blue in color and reminds her of Ice Bird. The other item she picks up was a pair of ear cuffs. Again, it was white and in the shape of a wing, but has dangling chain ended up in small orange gem. Amber. The color of her Flame.

"Oh, they're pretty!" Praised Dongling.

Her miss rarely shows interest in girly things, but when she shows interest, she actually has taste! Those accessories are simple but much classier than the likes of Xiao girls! Simple, but just right. Not overly done.

"Thanks," Beiyue smiled. "You pick one too."

"Eh? B-but..."

"It's not fair if only me who get new things. Hurry up."

"She's right."

"Brother... when I said you too, I mean all three of you."

"...umm... Cousin. We're guys..."

"And says who guys can't have accessories?"

"She's right." The stall owner nodded. "There are some accessories even men can wear, you know? Such as rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and hair accessories... except the last was for Noble and royalty only."

_There's a nobility here, _the four thought, but unable to voice it out.

"Well, then," Zhenshi coughed, "Cousin, I'll pay for it. Just pick some for us." Zhonglei and Dongling nodded in agreement.

Beiyue rolled her eyes.

It took her some time, but in the end, she pick three pairs of ear cuffs. For Dongling it was a thin silver shaped to follow ear shape, with wolf head at the top. The wolf's eyes are made from green stone. She also got a hairpin in shape of white lily.

For Zhonglei, was two plain ear cuff, connected with a chain. The upper ear cuff was in shape of wave, that if you look closely turns out to be a coiled snake with blue eyes. The other ear cuff has word "Patience" engraved into it. Aside from that, was a cuff-style bracelet with single small blue gem at center.

For Zhenshi, it was similar in design to Zhonglei's, except it was the upper one that was plain shaped, but it has word for "Belief" etched onto it. The lower one was in shape of wing, similar to Beiyue's, except smaller and more masculine. It has white gem on the wing. And his bracelet has more engraving than Zhonglei's.

"Ear cuff doesn't require piercing. It's easy to put on and off, and if you feels self-conscious, you can hide it behind your hair. And bracelet is easy to hide, anyway." Was Beiyue's answer. "That, and we match."

Zhenshi hummed, and touched his new ear cuff.

Match. His ear cuff is match to his cousin and his new friends.

A gift. A memento. A prove that they cared of him.

He think... he won't take it off or hide it away.

TBC


	15. Karma

**Karma**

Life went like normal, until...

It has been months since Beiyue's first trip to Beiyao. And since then, she made several trips, including spending New Year Eve there, much to Zhenshi's delight.

"Sister." Zhonglei came in with a very _pissed off_ expression. "You may want to hear this."

Beiyue paused in cooking and turned off the stove. She listens attentively to what Zhonglei had to say, and by end of it, she too was _pissed_. Her expression was made out of stone, and the room's temperature both rose and plummeting down at the same time.

"So that's what they planned, huh?" Oh, those little...! "Dongling! Get me a paper and an inked brush! I have a letter to write!" If that's what they planned to, then she will pay in a kind. An eye for an eye. Tic for tac.

Sawada Tsunami may "reincarnate" as Huang Beiyue, but there's no way in hell she would ever forget the events that led up to her ascension. Would never forget the blood in her hands, not the skill required to do so. She just needs to brush up some skills.

Once a Mafia Donna, forever a Mafia Donna.

"So..." Zhonglei drawled, "what should I do?"

"How about messing with those insolent, brain-dead, socially-retarded idiots while I set up the stage?"

A deranged smirk appears in Zhonglei's face.

"Love to~" He purred.

As much as he likes to pretend otherwise, he is his mother's child. He's bound to have some of her traits.

"By the way, we seem to have a guest."

~X~

He groaned. Ouch. What had hit him...?

"Good evening."

Feng Lianyi, the Hostage Prince from Beiyao Country, open his eyes with a snap. He looked around before his gaze finally landing on the person seated across him, separated by a plain table.

Huang Beiyue, the Daughter of Princess Royal, the so-called Waste of Nanyi Country, sat across him with fingers laced together and smile plastered across her face. It would have been a pleasant sight, seeing his foster mother's daughter looks well and proper...

...had Lianyi was not bound tightly to the chair by arms. Or the fact Beiyue's smile was a tad too wide, a tad too sharp, and a tad too _hollow_.

And the room was way too menacing, for a plain tiny room which only lit by two lanterns. Or perhaps it's because of that, the room is menacing?

"I'm afraid we started off at the wrong foot. How about we start with an introduction?" Huang Beiyue tilted her head. "My name is Huang Beiyue, and yours?"

"...Feng Lianyi."

"Ah. The Hostage Prince." Beiyue nodded. "Now... would you like to tell me what were you and your manservant doing in my yard? Snooping around a girl's place when you were not even related or engaged is very... _impolite_. People would think you have a nefarious purpose, you know?"

...was it just him or did her eyes glow amber?

"I'm just wondering how the daughter of Princess Royal looks like," Lianyi replied nervously. There's something in her gaze that unsettles him greatly. Like she saw through his layers of lies and carefully crafted mask, and peers straight to his soul. It made him feels _naked_ and uneasy. He squirmed against the restrain. "Why am I tied up like this?"

"Well, when you are a girl and found unknown men in your place, is it not only natural to suspect the worst?"

E-ehehe...

"Though it is curious. So... very... curious." Beiyue hummed. "I am not aware someone cares about me. After all, I'm widely known was Waste and Disgrace."

"That's not true!" Definitely _not_, when all Lianyi can see is a Lioness, sizing him up and wondering whether he was worth eating over or not.

Not everyone can just sneak behind him and Di, knock him unconscious, and then tied him up with near-zero chance to escape. Not everyone has this soul-piercing gaze. Definitely NOT! How did she do it? She has to go past him and Di—

Wait. Di?! Where is is he? No. Calm down Lianyi. You have to calm down.

Beiyue looks at him in amusement.

"Maybe you're right." She said. "But as far as I know, those who care at me are my maid, my step-brother, and the only one I acknowledge as Family, the Royal Uncle, my Uncle in Spirit but not Blood, my mother and Aunt Jianqiu." She lifted a finger for each person. "But Mother and Aunt Jianqiu was no longer among us." She closed two fingers. "So make that four people. Four people against the entire Linhuai City is a bad statistic, is not it? My Uncle may be of the highest command chain, but he can't make people change their hearts just because he ordered it. Nevermind how others perceived me. I am honestly surprised there's no assassination attempt since some people must be thought my existence is a mistake that should be rectified."

"Gee..." Lianyi sweated. "Aren't you morbid one?"

"Life Requirement."

Well... he can't exactly disagree with that.

"I won't berate you for dropping unannounced. That would me be casting a stone at the glasshouse." Huh? What does that mean? "I just want to know the _honest_ reason why you come, just that all. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lianyi debates about what he should say, but Beiyue keeps looking at him like that. He finally gave up with a sigh.

"Princess Royal was my Foster Mother." He said. "When I'm sent there, she was the one who received me and raised me. We practically are foster siblings."

Beiyue looks at him coldly. "Why you never told me before, then? Why only now?"

Lianyi averted his eyes. To be honest? He just... kinda forgot about her. He doesn't know whether if it was out of grief, or he does resent her for some reason (mostly because he listens to the rumor) or being busy with other things. And it was not good excuses. No. He should have never done any of that. He should, at least, send her a letter or something. To tell her that she was not the only one grieving. He should have done something.

"...I see."

Lianyi flinched. Shame filled his being.

Beiyue rose from her seat and walks to Lianyi. She unties the rope.

"There will be turbulence in a few days." She told him. "Do not come over. Do not visit me. I'll be busy for few days."

What turbulence? "What are you planning?"

Beiyue flashed him a vulpine smirk.

That's all Lianyi could see before he felt something landed on his shoulder and sea of fire engulfed him. When it ceased, he was falling...

"OUCH!"

"OW!"

...and landed on top of Di.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?!"

"That's my question." Lianyi groaned. What was _that_? A Spell? No. A Spirit Beast? Beiyue is a _Summoner_? "Are _you_ alright?"

His aide, his friend, grimaced. "Terrified, but I'll be alright." He answered. "The Princess' Maid is truly someone to not be trifled with. Her Mastery over lightning is truly something."

Lightning? That would explain why Lianyi feels numb in his arms, and why he can't remember how did he pass out. She must be shocked them out cold before separates them. How did she do it without any of them feels it? A very quick attack, that would be the answer. One that is weak enough to not kill them, but very fast they didn't see it coming.

Either that or Lianyi was too attentive to what Beiyue was doing, he neglects his surrounding.

Speak of Beiyue...

"What should I give her? As an apology, I mean."

He wants to apologize. But he doesn't know what she likes. Hell. He doesn't know anything about her. The rumor was all false.

Huang Beiyue is not a waste. She is not weak, and far from stupid. She is calculative and attentive, with a soul-peering gaze.

But is that even the real Beiyue? Or is it just another persona she crafted to throw people off balance?

Who is Huang Beiyue?

Lianyi wants—no, he_ needs_ to know.

"Master?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Aside from feeling like I only have thumbs and index fingers, I am alright. Why?" He needs to see a healer and get his arms treated. He likes having five fingers at each hand, thank you very much.

"Nothing. I think... your eyes glow indigo."

"...I think." Lianyi started. "We need to call a healer now. For my arm and for your head."

~X~

The Head of Censorate, Geng Zhong, was twitching like crazy.

How long... HOW LONG HAVE BEIYUE LIVED IN POVERTY LIKE THIS?! The shack she calls home was much suited to the poor people post-war era, rather than the residence of a Princess! Why he never notices?! The lies about her condition, the way she never shows up in public, the rumor that spoke ill of her... when he personally come to check on her year ago, she was wearing a simple _cotton_ dress instead silk and satin she should have.

Back then, she asked him to stay over.

He feels like hitting himself. How blind was he?! She's practically asking for help! She's asking for justice! And yet he snubbed her just like that! Not to mention he postponed the visit until he got a letter from Beiyue. Some Head of Censorate Department he is...

Princess Royal is sure turning in her grave if she saw this.

"Uncle Geng? Is everything alright?"

"How..." Geng sighed. "How can you stay kind...?" How can she keep smiling despite... everything? How can she stay the innocent, sweet kid Geng always known her as?

Beiyue smiled. "I'm not kind. I'm just as cruel as people next door. Perhaps crueler." She said.

Just as cruel as the dogs next door, huh? Well, Geng would believe it when he sees it.

"Then you—"

His sentence was cut short when the door was slammed open, and rudely, if he may add.

"Oi Trash! You were call—"

ZING!

"H-HIIIIIIII!"

"...what did you call Princess as?" Geng growled. Pinning the rude, insolent manservant to the wall by sword. "Say it again, I dare you."

The servant was shaking like leaf. Face like a corpse.

"It's okay Uncle. I'm used to it."

If anything, that makes Geng even _angrier_.

"We will talk about it later, Princess." He flashed her a sincere, sad smile because _she shouldn't get used to being insulted like this_. "Now, hush. I'm talking." Turning back to the manservant, he pressed the blade closer. "What do you want, Speak."

"T-t-t-th-the M-M-Ma-master... T-the M-mas-master w-w-was c-c-c-ca-call-calling t-t-thi-third d-d-daughter... h-h-he r-req-reques-ing h-h-her p-p-pre-presence."

"It's "Her Majesty" or "Princess Beiyue", you insolent fool." And with that Geng sliced off the fool's head off. Splattering blood on the wall and floor. Beiyue crinkled her nose.

"Uncle, it was a pain to get the blood out." She whines. She knows. It took her hours to mope the blood. Especially when it dried.

"Nah. You don't have to worry." Geng smiled. "You would move out soon if I had any say in it." Internally he wonders how bad Beiyue's psyche was, if she worried about getting blood out more than about he just kill someone in front of her. "Do you want to continue or see what your... Father... want." Ugh. Geng can't believe he said the word. Yuancheng doesn't deserve to be called Beiyue's father or Huiwen's husband.

Once this all over he will have that shameless scum sends to no-man land. He's very sure the Emperor won't mind it.

Beiyue looks thoughtful. "I think better if I see what he wants. Otherwise, he will just send someone else."

Mmmm... that's right. Let's get the worst one done first before it became a big problem.

"I'll come with you."

"Thank you." Beiyue smiled. "But I think Uncle should fell back a little. People tend to clam up or change their words when you are there."

...good idea. If he comes along, they would shut up or suck up on Beiyue. Best if he hides for a moment and gathering information before showing himself. How insightful his niece is. Huiwen would be very proud of her.

And so, Geng fell back and wait until a certain distance before following Beiyue. It was hard.

The following unseen part was not hard. The hard part comes from the rightfully furious on Beiyue's behalf when other manservants and the Childe were mocking Beiyue over and laughing at her. He has half mind to come out and bash their head to the nearest wall when someone beat him to it.

"OW! Who did it?!"

"Ouch!"

"Hey! Come out, you coward!"

"I'll make you pay!"

Several water balls, no bigger than a fist, raining down to the hooligans. It was comical, as they turned around, trying to find the perpetrator. But try as they might, they can't find them. The culprit hides away and pelted them from distance. Eventually, they picked the direction where the attack comes from and rushed there.

"Wow. They are truly closed-minded. Have they ever heard lookup? I'm not even that high."

Geng looked up and find a rather good looking teen sat on the tree branch. Casually swinging his feet back and forth with a mischievous smile on his face. Wrapping around him like some odd scarf, was a Spirit Beast in form of a winged snake.

"You're the one who attacked them."

"I've been wanting to do it for _years_." The boy replied. "They have grown too arrogant and need to be knocked down a peg. Or a dozen."

"Also, I'm suggesting you hurry up."

Giving him a suspicious, but nonetheless grateful look, Geng hurry up and running a little bit. The door to Princess Royal's Mansion was closed before he got too close. Well, he can always eavesdrop.

What he heard pissed him off.

The Lord Anguo and Xue Clan were here to repudiate the engagement between Princess and Xue Childe, just because of the infuriating rumors about Beiyue's so-called uselessness. Flowery language, it may be, but Geng spends most of his life dealing with double-speak and cloying nobles. He had his fair share arresting people who tried to appeals as innocent or shifting blame. He can read between the lines!

He may be the Head of Censorate, the Neutral Fraction of Nanyi Political Battle, but right now he was out of duty. He was just Geng Zhong, an old friend of Huiwen and Beiyue's uncle figure.

And he was _furious_.

"...If I may?" Princess spoke. "How about we have someone else to witness this repudiation? Someone from... neutral fraction."

"Oh? And who are you insinuating?" A sneering voice asks.

Geng blast the door open.

"Me." He growled out.

~X~

_Be patient be patient be patient _Dongling repeated the word like a mantra. Her hands twitched in irritation. Right now she wants nothing but blasts those insolent fools into charcoal and fries their nerves good! If their brain got liquified, all the better! She has several techniques she wants to test out and she could use some living dummy to help refine it.

But no. She had to be patient. Just a little more and the justice will show itself.

Miss is taking the situation very calmly, even smiling. That helped soothe Dongling's ire.

That's right. They may laugh now, but in reality, it will be Miss who laugh at them.

"Now Princess, please sign there and return the Jade Pendant."

Miss took a step forward but then paused. "If I may," she started, "how about if we have someone else to witness the repudiation? Someone from... neutral fraction."

"Oh? And who are you insinuating?" _Don't blast that bastard Dongling. Don't blast that bastard. At least not __**now**__._

The door blasted open, and the Head of Censorate, dressed in semi-formal clothes, stepped in. Sword held in hand.

"Me." He growled.

Dongling can't help herself. She grinned. _Ha!_ Serves you right!

Miss' revenge plan is simple as it was brilliant. By inviting the Head of Censorate, who might as well be her uncle, to her residence, the so-called Cloud Pavillion without the Xiao Clan knowing, they hammered the fact how badly Miss was mistreated by the Clan, who by all account should have treated her well. The repudiation took place in the evening, so they just have to time it right. Lord Geng's early arrival was an unexpected surprise, but it's okay. They simply have to drag the talking a little longer, and thus allow lord Geng to witness and hear the entire thing.

"L-Lord Geng." Xiao Yuancheng stammered. "W-what a surprise. We do not know you come. Please pardon our man—"

"Shut up. You and I will have a long talk _later_." Cut Lord Geng. "Really Xiao Yuancheng? Is this how you treat Princess Royal's daughter? For _shame_." Turning to the people from Lord An, he adds, "Repudiation huh? Princess is _not good enough for you_, huh? Oh, don't worry. This engagement is no more." He strides forward and signs the paper in Miss' stead. "I'm very sure His Majesty and Prince Jing would _love_ to hear about it."

At the mention of The Emperor and the First Prince, the people from Xue Clan turned pale.

"N-now don't be haste." Lord An tried to placate Lord Geng. "I-I'm sure this all was just misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding nothing." Dongling eyes widened when the Black Cavalry comes in. From the hall. Shedding their disguises. "We have received an anonymous tip about the injustice that Princess Huang Beiyue faced, stealing, and abuse among other things. Come with us calmly or we will be forced to use violence."

But they didn't invite the Black Cavalry. Only Lord Geng. Then who...

Oh.

_Ohh..._

Dongling's grin was so wide her cheeks hurt.

~X~

Up above in the sky, riding his Spirit Beast, Zhonglei cackles manically when he saw the Black Cavalry apprehend the Xiao Clan and Xue Family.

Now, all he needs to do is play pretend. He may come out from it bruised, but knowing Beiyue, he got the least punishment.

And of not?

Well...

Only three people know the extent of his ability.

TBC


	16. Punishment

Punishment

The Royal Palace was in a tizzy.

Last night they got a shocking revelation from Head of Censorate himself. About how the Princess Beiyue was treated all these years.

Living in a shack with the barest knick-knack? Have her money and birthright stolen from her?! Not even allowed to sit in her rightful seat during mealtimes?! Treated worse than a slave?! Moreover, _repudiation?!_

By end of the report, the Emperor had burned down a room in a fit of rage and have to be physically restrained before he burns the Xiao into ashes. It was a hard task, that even the Crown Prince has to step down and helped in restraining. After he was calm, or as calm as he could be, the Emperor ordered the Xiao and their servants to be thrown into worst jail the Censorate had, and grilled as painful as possible.

Meanwhile, Princess Beiyue was brought to Princess Royal's room for recuperation. The Doctor saying beyond some scars that littered her body, she's fine. However, some scars are quite old and would be difficult to heal, especially the long gash on her arm, from above wrist to shoulder. Granted, it can easily be hidden with long sleeves but... still...

The Emperor visit her the first chance he got... and his heartbreak a little.

Huang Beiyue looks well, yes, but among all dresses, she was given, she choose the plain white and soft blue dress with no embroidery. Her hair, which was only reaching her hips as opposed to noble lady's ankle-length hair, was let loose. Her only accessories were a pair of wing-shaped earrings and nothing else. She may have the height of girls her age should, but her development as a female was clearly lacking. Her face looks like a slightly masculine girl or rather feminine pretty boy. She put term androgynous to a new level! If she's wearing boy's clothes, no one would ever think she was a girl!

Granted, she surprisingly is charming like that, but her pride as a woman clearly would take a severe hit!

Beiyue turned to him and smiled. "Uncle." She greeted.

The Emperor approached her, losing all composure, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Beiyue... I'm so sorry. I should have done something."

He should have known nothing is well when Beiyue stopped coming over. She doesn't want to see him? That was a lie. Beiyue adores him. She used to sticking close to him when she visited over and Huiwen has to be somewhere else. She even sends him a gift. The bracelet he never took off.

...if the letter was truly from her and not a forgery...

Beiyue saw this and sighed. It brought back memories... "It's alright Uncle. It's really, really alright." She said, hugging him back. "Uncle is The Emperor, the Monarch of this Country. It was not an easy job... after all, Uncle has your own fair share of idiots to deal with... and problems... and conspirations... and... things haven't been good lately, right?"

She is not dumb.

Once she got back from Beiyao, she got out more in her Yunque persona, with Zhonglei would confirm the rumor whenever he could. She found two news that was quite... shocking.

The Third Princess died a year ago due to an assassination attempt. A poison-laced incense. The Fourth Princess died three months prior, hunting game goes _very_ wrong.

What a tragedy.

The Emperor choked back a teary laugh. "What have I done to deserve such a wonderful and thoughtful niece?" He asked.

He was unaware of the pained smile his niece wore. Thoughtful, yeah. More like she completely understood what a pain in the ass being ruler is! She had been in his position once and it drove her to partial insanity!

After a few more moments, the Emperor let her go, to her relief. Don't get her wrong, she enjoys the hug... but they had more pressing matters to address. Or more specifically, _she_ had someone to spared from heavy punishment. "What about the Xiao?"

The Emperor pursed his lips. He really doesn't want to talk about them now... With great reluctance, he answered, "currently they are in jail. The trial regarding their crime will be held tomorrow. Beiyue... you don't have to attend."

"I don't even _want to _yet I have to." She had enough of Xiao thanks yet she still has a bone to pick, especially regarding Concubine Xue. "However, I have a selfish request. I wish to be the one who decides their Fate."

"What is it?" The Emperor looked at her in concern.

Beiyue took a deep breath. Right now was her chance. "Uncle, not all of them are evil to me. I only interact with the Main Family, and even then, there are two people I'd like to spare. First, is Concubine Fang. She's kind and humble, and when Mother was alive, Mother and Concubine Fang are good friends. Her only fault is that her daughter, the first Daughter Xiao Ling, is quite... Unruly? Brash? Tempered? Spoiled? E-either way, she is completely blameless... well. Almost."

"The other one is the Second Son, Xiao Zhonglei." Here she goes. "I admit, he did call me some names when we were young... but he had apologized and more than made up for it. He fix the hole in my education and helped slipped me the money, so at least I have some clothes that suit my size and food in my table. And he would send me letters regarding the on-going so I am not too clueless. He is the only Xiao Child I would openly and proud to call my sibling. He is just like me. His potential and sense of worth are overlooked and underappreciated. I... would like it if he was removed from the Xiao Family."

The Emperor was conflicted. He really wants to punish all the Xiao but... perhaps the saying "Just Because One Apple Is Rotten Doesn't Man The Whole Tree Is Bad." Or in this case... just because most of the family is bad... doesn't mean there is not a fruit that fell far from the tree.

"Very well. I shall grant your request. Xiao Zhonglei is no longer member of the Xiao Family. He will become your manservant. Is that acceptable?"

"I prefer if I can adopt him as a brother or something..." Beiyue admitted. "But that would be asking too much... eh?"

"Beiyue. I love you, but you are too kind, you know?" The Emperor smiled. "You may think he deserves it, and perhaps he may _do_ deserve it... but tongues will wagging. Being a Royal, as you said, is not an easy job, much less recently made royalty. People would scrutinize him and tested him day in and day out, especially once his background is known. He would gain too many enemies simply by existing. Being your servant is much safer."

Well... there's that too.

"I doubt people would make connection." She mumbled. "And no matter how you dressed him up, he would ends up like noble-born."

"Huh?"

~X~

There was an unfamiliar face in the Royal Palace Library. Pouring books and notes and comparing several of them, before scribbling something down on a blank book.

Zhangye originally thought the person was a new official or something. Except the person did not wear official clothes. Nope. It was semi-casual clothes. Unusual one at that. It was on gender-neutral term with both masculine and feminine design blended into one. Color has nothing to it. He pretty sure the robe was mean for men... yet the coat is feminine in design? It should not be possible, yet this person manages to make the combination works?

It was hard to determine the gender, but since most girls prefer to wear their hair in elaborate hairstyles with accessories, and this person only wore their hair in a high ponytail with plain orange ribbon, he assumed this person was a man. A rather pretty one at that.

But that doesn't answer what is he doing here.

"Ahem" Zhangye coughed, turning the youth's attention to him. "What are you doing here?"

The young teen (how old was he? Twelve? Thirteen? Clearly not older than Yingye. And his face is quite familiar but _where_ did he see it?) blinked. "Ah." He said. Even his voice is quite androgynous. "I was researching past trial cases and appropriate punishment regarding said cases."

"For the Xiao Trial?"

Nod.

"I thought Father wishes to personally decide the punishment." Zhangye sat across him. "It was unclear what their punishment might be, but it was private affairs and only witnessed by the Royal Family and Censorate. Even then, The Empress, Princess Yingye, and Princess Beiyue won't attend it." His face went gloomy when he mentions his cousin.

"I... see..." The youth across him slowly close the book. "Do you hate Princess Beiyue, your majesty?"

Zhangye flinched. "It's not like that..." He said. "I think she hates me."

"Why?"

"Because."

The Youth frowned. "Your Majesty? If I may be frank? I think you should have apologized to Princess Beiyue, for whatever you did to her." He said. "It may be hard to admit you were in the wrong, and it won't erase the past, but at the least, it was something and you can start to mend your relationship with her."

"Do you think she would forgive me?" Zhangye asked skeptically. "I've thought she was an ignorant fool and weak, I've scares her to tears last time we met. And I never investigate why she refuses to come for four years, or why she was never be seen or replied to her father's letter. If she thought I was as bad as the Xiao, I won't blame her."

The youth twitched. Briefly. But he did.

"Perhaps you could start with not making assumptions before you meet her." He commented. "People changed over time, even if the change is small and non-noticeable. Princess Beiyue today is not the same person she used to be."

"You speak as if you know her."

"I do. I know her very well."

Zhangye perked up.

"Can you tell me about her?" He asks hopefully. "Anything would do."

The youth smiles. "Well, for starters... Princess Beiyue has been raised with unusual upbringing, and thus she has... how to put it... unusual worldview and quirk that may or may not be view as weird in Noble Social Circle. Due to what she had to put up with, she grows quite attached to her maid and her older brother."

Now, Zhangye frowned. "I thought the Xiao hates her. How did she grow attached to one?"

"Because that one is an apple who falls far, far, _far _away from the tree. Those who don't know his Origin won't know that he's a Xiao unless someone pointed it out, and even then they won't believe he is a Xiao."

Huh? How come?

"I found it quite... unbelievable." Zhangye crossed his arms. "Are you sure there's someone decent from that family of thieves?"

"Believe me or not, your majesty, " the Youth smiled mischievously. "weirder things have happened. So the chance a white sheep born from a family of black sheep is not that impossible."

He gathered back the books and notes and returned them to their original place.

"If you may, I'll take my leave now, Your Majesty. My Uncle would be searching for me." Bowed respectfully, but not quite, the youth turned around and leave. Still smiling like he has an inside joke that Zhangye won't be privy about.

Wait.

Zhangye never got his name.

Oh well. No big deal. That person has quite a noticeable aura and looks. He was sure he would recognize him when they meet again.

~X~

Crime against Monarch is a grave thing to do. It was only fair if they received punishment, decided by very Royal they wronged. A Closed Trial with only witness was Beiyue, who help deciding the punishment, Geng Zhong and a squad of Black Cavalry, , an old man called Principal Cang He,and Dongling. The rest, STAY OUT OF THE ROOM! Includes the Princes and Princess.

People who were doubting Beiyue's ability to be cruel or cunning was quickly revised their opinion that day... because **_hell hath no fury like wronged lady's scorn_****.**

The Anguo Clan slighted the Princess Beiyue by repudiating her. Not only that, even though Beiyue was not happy with the arranged marriage and happily dumped Xue Che if given chance, being openly snubbed and all lovey-dovey with other girl before the engagement was formally annulled, in front of her eyes, was very insulting. As a result, she was NOT impressed with him, and slapped Restraining Order at him. Basically Xue Che is not allowed to go anywhere closer than sixty meters to Beiyue, leave alone paired together for any and all reason. If she ever held an event, he was not allowed to come in. She also wish to renders any arrangements her mother made with Xue Clan to be rendered null and invalid. If it concerning the fiefs, she will find other benefactor.

Regarding the Xiao... Beiyue only deals with Main Family and their Servants. She doesn't know and frankly she prefers if she never know branch members.

For crime stealing her money, the Xiao are no longer welcomed in the Palace, which means they will not get invited to Royal Banquet, EVER, with their wealth taken away and their asset liquidated, save for few things Beiyue allows them to keep. They are allowed to keep their house, but only the Ancestral Hall, Main house, and three pavilions, as well storage house. The rest, include Princess Royal Mansion, would be taken down and anything worth money will be liquidated to pay Beiyue back. The Xiao have their own fief, given to Xiao Qiyuan who was absent from Beiyue's life, thus they can keep it.. with catch a third of yearly income will be given to Beiyue for ten years. The Servants will have punishment imprisoned for four years, fired from their position, and for women being disfigured.

For the Main Family, the punishment is special. A Karmic Punishment.

Xiao Yuancheng is to be send to No Man Land with other people who pissed off Nobles with barest minimum equipment humanely possible and Beiyue make sure he won't know it until much, much, later. If he ever realizing it, that's it!

Concubine Qin, formerly of Prime Minister Qi House, was a haughty, despotic woman who fancied herself as Lady of the House. Such arrogant and self-centered woman who never knew hardship in life. Beiyue think she need a lesson in how real life work. As in, her punishment was banishment to outer regions of Nanyi Country, with nothing but few cheap clothes. Where to, was a secret, to avoid some sympathizer, mainly her children who might held filial love towards her, to give her helps.

Concubine Xue... Beiyue mentions she gave her funny drink which results in her getting sick... and she wonders what was that. The Enchanters tried to pry her mind open, only to find powerful Enchantments, so their task is to cracked it open, as painful as possible, by the Emperor's decree. Well, they don't mind. They held no prior knowledge of who is Xue so in their mind, she just some idiot who played with fire and now she paid her due.

Concubine Fang is spared... but she will held responsibility of raising the children, which considering their colorful personality, was already a punishment in its own. Beiyue gave her an apologetic smile, which Concubine Fang accept with resigned look.

Xiao Ling has no filer of what she thinks and feels, and hearing her talk was something Beiyue would never miss. As it stood, her punishment is she was not allowed to stepped a foot out of Xiao Estate without a very strict minder who won't take her nonsense. She also subjected to Heavy Harsh Discipline, again with strict minder.

Xiao Zhongqi was already Gold Class warrior, and he will graduated from Lingyang School in two or three years. His punishment was his Cultivation pills will be taken away. He was not allowed to moonlight as Mercenary (because everyone know Mercenaries earn **_MORE _**than normal military officer does) and if he want to get a job, he should apply to Military, where due his family reputation, will surely give him hard time to get promotion, no matter how skilled he is.

Xiao Rou, Zhongqi's blood sister, was recently started Cultivating. About Bronze Warrior. Like her brother, her cultivation pills were taken away, as do her vanity pills, so if she want to cultivate, she have to do it the old, hard way! As in, take looooooong time to hit wall, nevermind breakthrough. No one is allowed to give her help in cultivation. Not even her family. She also not allowed to join Warrior Course, or any of Eastern College's courses for any matters. She only allowed to join Imperial College with a certain class is banned from her. That class, being Medicine.

Xiao Yun have her summon taken away from her, the Life Contract broken by expert, which explains Principal Cang He's presence. By this, she was no longer a summoner and thus, kicked out of Summoning Course to Imperial College. Like Rou, her cultivation and vanity pills were taken away, and she had classes that are forbidden for her. Unlike Rou, she had TWO classes, which are Mount Archery and Medicine. She also would be under scrutiny if she enters Library and any book she checks out would be thoroughly searched.

As for Xiao Zhonglei... his name was struck out of Xiao Family Registry, making him a Xiao no longer. And since he was not a part of Xiao, his "trial" and "punishment" will be held separately, and thus the Xiao and Xue clan were dragged out.

Beiyue broke into grin, and tell him her plan.

He was not a Xiao, she don't have a reason to punish him. In fact, his so-called "punishment" was actually a reward in disguise. His name was clean from any of Xiao's misdeed, past, present, and future.

Zhonglei laughed and praised her, before went to the side. For now he will stay with her as an assigned manservant but...

"You know Yue'er? Now I understand why making him a manservant sounds like a bad idea."

Because while Zhonglei, formerly of Xiao family, did not resemble any of his parents greatly, his looks clearly screamed someone of selective breeding and prestige. Even the simple plain clothes look well-off when he wore it. Right now, he has a friendly banter slash teasing match with Beiyue's maid, as if those two were old friends. No wonder no one would mistake him to a Xiao. How does it happen? Did his mother cheated with someone or something?

Her maid, too, was more of an upper merchant family or some noble rather than lowly maid. WHY did they become such beauty while Beiyue remained androgynous? Granted, Beiyue confessed she likes being able to masquerade as a boy—that's what saved her life several times and it was part of her quirk now, and the Emperor had to admit, Beiyue's androgyny has its own charm but still...

The Emperor thought Beiyue afraid she will get a beating if she "dares to outshine" those little bitches, so she slips all her cosmetic pill to her maid and Zhonglei... hey. He knew some vain men who did take a male version of the cosmetic pill.

Except that theory fell flat when he found that they have scars littering their body, at whatever exposed body parts. Their skin also slightly tan, signs of countless hours working (training) under the sun, and their palms are full of callouses (just like Beiyue). Those who own and use Cosmetic pills tend to have white skin, well-manicured and lily-smooth hands. So no. They don't consume Cosmetic Pill. It was their natural good luck.

Beiyue beamed at him. "I know!" She said. "Think we can slip him as a friend? A relative of an official or well-off merchant perhaps? Perhaps sponsoring him to Lingyang College and play the card he feels so grateful he worked here to show his gratitude and learn early how things work here?"

"I think the last part could work. It was not unusual for some lucky commoner to be sponsored to Lingyang College, provide they worth it."

"Then can I sponsor them? Both of them? Dongling and Zhonglei have so many potentials, it was _waste_ to let them untrained."

The Emperor laughed. "You do treasure loyalty, huh?" And he can see why. The only Maid who stood by her, through thick and thin; and the white sheep of the rotten family who sneakily helped her behind others' back. Such loyalty is to be rewarded.

But he knows she already rewards them. He can feel it. Those two are cultivators. Self-taught, clearly. Beiyue just wants to ensure they got the right education so they won't end up killing themselves.

Suddenly there's a knocking sound. Both Uncle and Niece look at each other, wondering who it could be, before replied simultaneously, "Enter!"

Three teenagers enter. Two males and one female. The oldest is a boy with purple-tinted black hair, sharing some resemblance to the youngest, a girl with light purple hair wearing a pink dress. The other boy, younger than the first but clearly older than the girl, has brown hair in a similar style as the Emperor.

Beiyue recognizes them.

And one of them clearly recognizes her, if the wide eyes and shocked expression was anything to go by.

"You?!"

"Zhangye?" Emperor frowned. "Is there anything wrong?"

Zhangye ignored him, too busy staring at Beiyue.

Beiyue looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you again, Cousin." She said cooly, but anyone who looks into her eyes know she was laughing her ass off.

At that moment, ignoring the confused look thrown by his father, sister, and half-brother, crown prince Huang Zhangye for the first time in his life, wishes the earth would open up and swallows him.

He did not recognize his own cousin and caller her an "HIM". How embarrassing that could be?!

TBC

A/N: If I remember correctly, Yingye is the Fifth Princess. WHO are the other four Princesses and why they didn't appear?


	17. Auction Mess

"Miss? You're going out?"

Beiyue nodded. Putting on her alternate identity's trademark mask. "Yeah. I've got something to do. Tell everyone I don't want to see anyone, m'kay? Said I had my quota of human interactions today or something."

Whistling, she summoned Mu Se and teleported away.

**Auction Mess**

_**FWOOOSSSHHH**_

_**BLAAAAAARR!**_

The fireball coming down and burned the Red Spider. Cooking it good.

Luoluo turned around and his expression brightened when he found a masked figure landing down gracefully. "Yunqi! You're co—Ouch!"

Yunqi, real name Huang Beiyue, was not impressed. "You dolt." She hissed, pulling Luoluo's ear. "I've told you, wait for me! Don't we agree to come together so pray tell me why did you go ahead?! Can you at least wait a little longer? If I didn't come for a reason or another I would send someone in my stead!"

Imagine her panic when she went to Mercenary Union and found Luoluo was nowhere to be seen. When the clerk informs her, Beiyue was calm at outside, but internally she was screaming hysterically and flailing, much like what Tsuna used to do when she was a young adolescent.

"B-but I've waited so long and you're not there..."

Beiyue wants to facepalm. "I've got a sudden emergency business that can't be left alone." More like she had to sneak past the guard without alerting anyone. "And you were wondering why your father didn't allow you to become a Warrior. Recklessness and impatience CAN and WILL get you killed one way or another. Learn some patience!"

It doesn't help Luoluo took a High-Rank Mission that could potentially kill him had Beiyue arrived late.

Beyue swears Luoluo's stunt shaved a year or two from her lifespan.

After done chewing him out, Beiyue let him go. "So... The Crystal Fruit huh?" She looked at the aforementioned plant. It _does_ like made out of crystal. "Sounds like rare herb. Does it need special treatment or something?"

"A-ah. Yes." Luoluo rubbed his ear. Ouch. That's hurt. "We can't touch it directly, or the fruit will melt."

No direct contact, huh? "How about gloved hands?"

"As long no direct skin contact, it should be fine. But just to be on the safe side..." Luoluo pulled out a handkerchief and use it to pick the fruit. As a good measure, he ties the knot, making sure the fruit was covered thoroughly. "There. It should be safe now."

Beiyue nodded. "Um. Let's go back then."

"A-ah. Wait. How about the Spider?"

"I'll loot the material later." Or she will just have Mu Se deposited it somewhere.

"It's still alive."

Beiyue turned to look at it. Huh. Luoluo's right. That thing was still alive. She was impressed. Not many can take the full brunt of X-Burner, even a watered-down of it, and live to tell a tale. "Fresh meat then." Her Summons would love it.

Luoluo sweatdropped. "You didn't plan to auction it?" Most people would. After all, they earn more that way than looting the Spirit Beast for the material.

Beiyue blinked. "Someone would buy it?" Okay, in hindsight someone would. That thing is powerful. However... "I did cook it. Would anyone buy damaged goods?"

"It's alive and can heal. My family has deal with worse injury towards Summonning Wares."

Ah. Beiyue nodded. Okay. She got it.

"If you insist." Beiyue shrugged in what-you-can-do gesture. "Speak of Auction, what else you auctioned? I've never properly been there." That incident in the storage room didn't count. Of course not.

"Well... Summons for one, rarely we had summons egg or baby summon, but those are either _very _expensive or not for sale. Baby animals have something called Imprinting, so it's very easy to secure their loyalty, hence they rarely auctioned. Nevermind it's very hard to obtain them." Beiyue had imaginary spot of several powerful warriors and summoners running away from pissed off Mama Beast. It would be funny... if she didn't have the first-hand experience of how territorial a Spiritual Beast can be. "We also held rare weapons and material. Sometimes a rare pill, if we got any to spare. Rare enchanted items too."

Beiyue nodded.

Bugiel House is very wealthy. Rivaled the Emperor himself. They boast far and wide merchant connections, go as far as have trade routes with other countries. It was no secret their Auction Items are of good quality, hence why people didn't hesitate to splurge money for things they like.

And today she just supplied them a good loot...

Huh. Wait. Is she invited as a potential customer or an accomplice?

"Luoluo. Say, If I do come, what do you expect?"

"Huh. Well, you can participate if something catches your eyes. But we would prefer when the Spider is Auctioned, you will help the winner formed the contract."

Oh. Oh shit.

Beiyue had no idea _how_. She is not your usual summoner. She had Mu Se since it was an egg, and it was her Wuling Summon who insist on the contract. And Zhonglei has knowledge of how Summoning pact work, seeing Qiyuan is a Summoner himself, so he performs his own contract and helps Dongling with hers. For all she knew, it could be different.

Looks like she had to brush her knowledge in Summoning Contract.

~X~

Bugiel Auctioning Hall is very impressive. It was as big as Xiang Gua Hall if not more spacious. Rows upon rows of seat for "normal" bidders, and special room at upper level for VIP guests. Each guest got their own room, complete with a comfy couch and a good view.

Beiyue, under her alter ego Yunqi, has a high reputation with Bugiel. Both because she had once saved Luoluo's life years ago, and because she did help once in a while. Not to mention now she brings something sure to fetch a fortune. After the Spider was treated back to full health, it shows promise. As a result, she has invited as VIP.

People were whispering when she comes. Not so surprising, given she heard all sorts of rumor about herself. A sudden genius who shows up out of blue.

Genius. Beiyue wants to snort. Yeah. Right. If only they knew the so-called Genius was the same person they mocked and used as a laughingstock for years...

"Wow! What a big house, brother!"

Beiyue stiffened and turned around. Entering the Auction Hall, was Zhangye and Yingye. Beiyue bites back a groan as she imagines she slams her head to the nearest hard surface. Of course. Of course, after several rows of good luck, Vongola luck would catch up to her.

Worse still, Yingye looks at her and approaching.

"Hey, you!" She said loudly, drawing attention from everyone. "You are the one who caught The Red Spider, are you?"

"Yes?" Beiyue nodded. "The Spider is to be auctioned today. What of it?"

"Sell it to me directly! I'll offer a high price for it!" Demanded Yingye.

Well, Beiyue raised an eyebrow, isn't she a spoiled one?

"Fifth Princess, please do remember where you are. We are in Bugiel Auction House, and such we have to follow the rules of this place. The meaning of word Auction is to sell the item to the highest bidder. Many men and women worth their gold have heard about the Red Spider and thus come here, wishing to obtains it. If you want the Red Spider, then you have to outbid them. Demanding for me to sell the spider is futile, as I have surrendered the right of Red Spider to the Auction House, and thus I only would assist in making the contract between the Spider and the Bidding Winner. No more no less."

Yingye turned red in embarrassment and anger.

Well, Beiyue did use the tone she uses at her Guardians when they become too unruly. Or towards Varia. Or at the Arcobaleno when she's on That Time of The Month and out of fucks to give. The I-know-you-re-better-than-this-so-why-did-you-act-this-way tone,

At least it was not the Know-Your-Place tone she used at The Idiot who unfortunately was Tsuna's sperm donor.

Ignoring her cousins, Beiyue walks to her assigned booth. Being VIP means she has her own booth instead of sitting on the chairs below.

Her booth had directly faced the podium, and she can see where her cousins were. Oh. Look at there. The booth next to them has that guy. The Hostage Prince from Beiyao, Feng Liangyi. He was playing chess with a man wearing a green robe.

Beiyue averted her eyes from the pair before Liangyi notices her. Appears uninterested at the auction, which, was not hard.

Soon, the auctions start.

True to Luoluo's words yesterday. The Red Spider was not the only auctioned item. There's another Spirit Beasts, although not as eye-catching or high-level as the Red Spider. There are also some good equipment like armor or weapon or limited edition enchanted item.

Beiyue is a guest and potential buyer, so she keeps an eye on the items, deciding was it worth it to participate or not. She already has _two_ Summons, so no more summon. Pills are also worthless to her. Why bother to partake in the auction, if she could get it at cheaper price as Huang Beiyue? No. The one that caught her attention was the Enchanted Item.

But so far nothing caught her interest.

And now... it was time for the Red Spider to get auctioned.

When the veil is revealed, Beiyue whistled. "Well, I be damned. Whoever in charge of taking care of Spiritual Beast deserves a pay raise. Whoever they are, they did an amazing job. Look at those shells. Look at how it stood proudly. It was as if I never almost fry it alive. Only truly skilled ones can restore half-dead Spiritual Beast to such glory." She said.

"I know right!" Luoluo nodded. "Even I found it hard to believe!"

"Did they administrate the potion via food or applying directly to the skin? And may I know what potion they use? I have summons on my own and I really want to know, just in case my summon was badly injured and I need to take care of it."

"Well, I heard it differs between type and race but generally..."

Beiyue and Luoluo delved into debates and discussion of how to take care of the summons, ignoring the auction. After all, now it was a bidding war between Princess Yingye and Lord Anguo.

...ignore them Beiyue. Just ignore them. You washed your hands off the fools. Be impartial.

Good thing the discussion brought her into lull and distract her until...

"Two hundred and fifty million gold coins!"

Beiyue paused with mouth left open. "Eh? Didn't the initial price was just Eight million? How come had it become Two hundred and fifty? Not like I'm complaining but..."

"Princess Yingye stops bidding at one hundred and twenty million at Crown Prince insistence under the reason that Princess' element is not thunder, thus the Red Spider won't do her much. However, before Lei Liya could announce the winner, Prince Xiaoyao bid the Spider at price One hundred and fifty. It evolves until Lord Anguo offers the price at Two hundred and fifty million." One of Bugiel guard explained. Amusement clear in his face. "Based on how there's no other bid, it seems Lord Anguo won."

"Xiaoyao..." Beiyue remember. She met him yesterday. He had just arrived from his travels. An old friend of her mom... who's still pining after her. He's a pharmacist. Top-Class Pharmacist even. And _**all**_ pharmacist has Earth affinity. So unless he's secretly dual-element, why did he... oh. "He's screwing around, isn't he?"

Beiyue doesn't know if Xiaoyao naturally was this mischievous or he does it as revenge or something, and frankly, she doesn't care. She's going to get him something as a thank you gift. Two Hundred and Fifty million might be pocket change for a Top-Class Pharmacist like him, but to someone like Lord Anguo, it might as well be yearly Tax money.

Sigh. She had to pleased that fat tub. If she knows this will happens, she will charge them with even greater punishment.

Oh well. She did cut all contracts with Xue Clan and she knew the Xue supply several products to Miyang. That would cut their income so at least the Xue would have a hard time replenish that amount they spend.

Beiyue watching the auction progresses. More rare treasured pill, more Spirit Beast, more item, more bidding war.

She touched her Lam Card. It contains her savings. Just in case she wants to—

Her eyes zeroed at the next auction Item. A necklace.

A necklace with a teal-colored gemstone. _Dioptase_, her intuition whispered.

The same color as Zheshi's eyes.

"Luoluo. What the necklace do?" Beiyue asked.

"Eh? Well... it's enchanted with wind attribute, thus make the wearer become pseudo-wind-attribute."

"And Wind attribute can heal. It can use to heal?" Luoluo nodded at Beiyue's assumptions. "Is it rare?"

"Very. The concept imbuing element at gem is new and has a high chance of failure. That necklace is a very strong one. Not as strong as the real Wind-affinity, but still good enough."

"The auction starts at one million Gold coins." Said the auction hostess—Lei Liya, was it?

"Two million gold coins!"

"Two and a half million gold coins!"

"Five million gold coins!"

"Seven million gold coins!" Beiyue shouted. Drawing attention from the other bidders.

"Seven million gold coins. It seems Master Yunqi had joined the biddings." Purred Lei Liya.

That seems to set the flame among the bidders.

"Ten million gold coins!"

"Twelve million gold coins!"

"Fourteen million gold coins!"

Beiyue shouted again, "Seventeen million gold coins!"

"Nineteen millions of Gold coins!"

Beiyue eyes narrowed. She saw Yingye smirked at her. She gritted her teeth.

That petty cousin of hers...! "Twenty million gold coins!"

"Twenty-three million gold coins!"

"Twenty-four million gold coins!" Her fist clenched really hard, it draws blood.

"Twenty-six million gold coins!"

"Twenty-seven million gold coins!" Desperation slipped to her tone.

She wants it.

She really, really want it.

She _has to_ win it.

_Please let me have it_.

The auction hall was silent. No more bidders, although there are hushed whisperings.

"Congratulations Master Yunqi."

Beiyue smiled at the hostess.

~X~

Winning her bidding war made Beiyue in good mood, that her tone and attitude is not as acid as she thought it would be.

Didn't save her from jitters when she (reluctantly) helped Xue Che performing the contract. Turns out it was not hard, as Xue Che would be the one who made the contract. All Beiyue have to do was making sure the Spider won't go berserk.

Beiyue took a deep breath before staring at the Red Spider, channeling her Inner Sleep-deprived, overworked Mafia Donna who was _**NOT**_ impressed with her Guardians' antics and running out of fuck to give on top of currently at That Time of The Month.

"_**Kneel."**_

If possible, the Red Spider would meep as it hunched down in a submissive manner.

Not surprising, since she scares _Reborn_ with that glare and pissed off tone.

"Hurry up and make the contract." She told Xue Che, standing twenty meters away from her. She quickly moved when he approaches, making sure there's twenty meters distance between them.

It's only a third of the actual minimum range stated in the Restraining Order. Any more distance and it will be a little difficult.

The Red Spider tried to fought off when Beiyue moved away, but one quick Smile-That-Promise-Pain, the Spider reconsider its life choice. Better make a contract with this coward than pissed off the person who damn near cooked it alive. It's one thing to anger human, it's entirely different hell to pissed off a Sky in a human shell.

When Beiyue was presented by the necklace, she almost tearing up as she held it.

The gem truly was in exact shade with Zhenshi's eyes.

"Yunqi." Beiyue turned to find Luoluo. "Can we talk?"

Beiyue follows him to one empty room.

"Yes?"

"Yunqi... we are friends, right? If you just had told me, I would—"

"Whoa. Stop it right there, Luoluo." Beiyue knew where it would go. "Listen, I appreciate it, but I have pride as a warrior, and money is not an issue for me. I can live for days even without a single iron in my pocket. I'm not a charity case, so don't you dare finish that thought."

"But—"

"Luoluo. We have a different view of value like this. Let's agree to disagree, ok?"

Luoluo sighed. He and Yunqi may only team up a few times, with 'him' tends to come and go as 'he' pleased, but it was enough to know the masked figure's personality. Yunqi is simple and complex person in the same time. Sometimes he wonders which was real and which was a mask because Yunqi switched between those flawlessly and 'he' was always earnest in every aspect of 'his' stage persona.

Few things remain the same, including 'his' stubbornness. Once 'he' had his mind set, it was impossible to make 'him' drop it.

"...still, you really want that necklace, huh?"

"I do." Beiyue smiled. "It reminds me of my cousin. My _favorite_ cousin. He was... currently he was not in the best condition, and surrounded by less than pleasant people. This necklace would give him some protection. He needs it more than I do."

"...you must really love him."

"Luoluo, darling, real family means the world for me. Splurging money is tame compares to what have I done."

That's why Beiyue did not hesitate to use her money. The necklace worth every coin.

If Mammon knew, They would chew her to the kingdom come, but for Beiyue, family worth more than mountains of gold.

Wealth can be gathered and reclaimed, life lost and missed opportunity does not.

Now... when she should give it?

The Banquet is tomorrow night. She feels bad Zhenshi can't attend for an obvious reason while she was 'forced' to shows up even though she rather sleep at Fog Forest. Maybe... yeah. That could work... but that also would give her one hell of a headache and constant panic attack.

Dongling and Zhonglei will not be happy about what her plan entails.

Zhenshi might just enjoy it, though.

TBC

A/N: Not Yingye bashing, please

Also the next chapter should be updated in few hours.


	18. Party Night

"MISS!" "BEIYUE!"

The tension in Princess Royal Residence was high.

It was a good thing Beiyue didn't allow just anyone to come.

"Beiyue! Do you realize what this stunt of yours would cause?! If someone caught on it, this will led to one hell of scandal that would last for _centur_ies to come! Not to mention potentially sparking a war between two nations! This is international-scale craziness!"

"If. _If_ we get caught. But if we _**do not**_ get caught, well, no harm no foul, right?"

"Grrrr!" Zhonglei loved his sister-in-arms, he really did, but sometimes he just wants to strangle her!

Dongling was so **done**.

"And how..." she asks, "are we going to hide the fact we smuggle someone in, even if only for few hours?"

"Well..." Beiyue thought about it, "_I_ am the only one who invited. You two can play cards of not getting an invitation or something, and thus you may have some 'free time'. Since everyone's attention would be focused on the party, we can hide him here long enough for party duration. I'll think a way to leave the party sooner."

"Beiyue, this won't work."

"We have to make this work."

"Why are you so insistent about it?"

"...because I already send Mu Se with the letter?"

Zhonglei and Dongling froze. Horror dawned on their face.

"Beiyue. _No_."

"Sorry, but Bieyue, _**yes**_."

**Party Night**

The Spring Banquet.

An event where the noble and distinguished families mingled together and for their kid can know each other. Due to the Incident during the war, Concubines are not allowed to come. Concubine children, however, allowed to, as long as they are twelve or older, just like any other noble children.

The woman and ladies were putting on their best dresses and accessories of the latest trend. All were trying to look as attractive as possible. Doing their best to outshine each other. Those without fiance trying to catch the eye of single men. Those with fiancee want to keep their fiance's eyes on them.

Everyone wearing red and green, with little yellow, pink, and purple as complimentary. By doing so, they basically become trees in the forest. Rather than attractive, they become repetitive instead. Like forest with nary a tree stands out.

Feng Lianyi smiled at the ladies and gentlemen in the hall as the eunuch guide him to his seat. He expertly ignoring the squeals and moon eyes and whisper gossips.

"I thought you might be late." Joked Xiaoyao.

Lianyi smiled. "Well... I was quite lucky today I was in the best health condition." He replied.

Xiaoyao was a fascinating man. Behind the pleasant personality, hidden something dark. Either he was aware of it or not, Lianyi could only guess. That's why he befriended him.

That and Xiaoyao was one of the rare people who doesn't make Lianyi put up an approachable mask but internally has him want to tear his own eardrums.

Halfway into their idle talk, Lianyi notices that the hushed whispers had quieted down. Everyone seems to be transfixed onto something. Curious, Lianyi looked around to see what it was.

...and his voice stuck at his throat as his mind turned blank upon seeing who it was.

A figure in white had followed Princess Yingye. She stole all attention effortlessly.

Perhaps because unlike everyone, she dressed in white and blue. Her inner dress was pure white while her outer garment starts at white and slowly turned icy blue at the bottom. The style is plain simple and did not flaunt her shape, however, the embroidery was very eye-catching. Feather embroidery in a darker shade of blue and silver color could be found in her sleeves and skirts. Giving the impression of a majestic bird in human form. Her black hair was let loose with a braid circling her head like a crown, pinned together by pair of the wing-shaped hairpin with blue feathers beneath them. Tiny white flowers are woven to her braid, like star dotting the night sky. Lianyi wonders if those are real flowers.

Her face could be called plain, compare to the dress, as the girl only put on some light face powder and that's all. Her face can't be called feminine either, as it was the perfect balance of feminine and masculine. However, Lianyi found himself liking it. The girl may not be feminine beauty, but it was clear her beauty is natural, not enhanced by Vanity Pill or makeups. A simple, modest beauty yet somehow she outshone other ladies with their expensive dresses and elaborate makeup.

After all, there's a unique charm to that androgynous beauty.

Feminine beauty is common. Handsome men are common. That level of androgyny where you can pass on as either gender, now that's something. It's usually a boy too girly, or a girl too manly looking. A perfect balance between masculine and feminine charm like that? How did she pull it off?

It took everyone quite a long time, long enough that the Girl in White and Blue took her seat and pouring herself a cup of tea before people realize who she is. That Girl sat next to Princess Yingye, which means she's a Royalty or ranked very high in Nobility. And that face looks like... AH!

"Is that... Princess Beiyue?" Lianyi ask.

"It seems so." Muttered Xiaoyao, no less stunned. "She dressed up nicely."

No shit, had Lianyi was a lesser man he would've said that. It was hard to connect this demure and elegant lady with one hell of a scary lioness that gives him nightmares. Were they even the same person?

Beiyue's seat coincidentally was right across Lianyi. She lifted her head.

Purple and black meet.

Beiyue smiled.

It was not a nice smile. It was an _'Oh, it's you again'_ kind of smile with a hint of threat underlying the message. Lianyi hid the fact he blanched a little bit by smiling back.

'_Fancy meeting you here, Princess.'_

Beiyue raised her cup. _'Suit yourself.'_

On second thought, there's no doubt that they are the same person. Beiyue still has this unearthly grace, except this time with less death threat.

Throughout the banquet, Lianyi barely averted his gaze from Princess Beiyue. He wants to know more about her. He found out that Beiyue detaches herself from everyone. Her expression was one of politeness, but it's clear she didn't like her situation and want nothing more than fleeing away. She was very disinterested with the banquet, even Princess Yingye's chatters were not able to make her look interested.

The only time she actually pays attention and respectful, if affectionate, was when the Emperor arrived.

Princess Beiyue truly loves her uncle, didn't she?

When the times to socialize arrive, Beiyue stood up and mingles to people...

...and then she's gone.

Lianyi blinked and start looking around. To his disbelief, despite Beiyue wearing white and light blue, setting herself apart from the rest like a sore thumb, Lianyi can't find her anywhere. It was as if she faded away from view or something.

Where did she go?

~X~

"Welcome back miss. How was the party?"

"Boring and I'm glad I know how to escape from the crowd." Beiyue thought Vongola galas were boring. This was ten times worse. At least in Gala, she had her Guardians provide entertainment at cost of collateral damage. And booze. Xanxus always brought high-quality booze and not the weak wines the Ninth Generation used. "How was my cousin?"

Dongling didn't reply. She opens the door so Beiyue can enter... without letting anyone take a peek.

Understandably, because inside, in the living room, Zhonglei and Zhenshi were in the middle of the game of go.

The princess smiled. Her boredom and dark thoughts melted away when she opened the door to the living room and found Zhenshi was _here_. Here, in her palace, in Nanyi country. Safe and happy.

Beiyue coughed and pulled the snacks she smuggled out from the party. "I'm bringing souvenir." She said, grinning.

Zhenshi turned to her. Happy and confused. "Cousin. You're back? But the party does not end yet."

"Well. I'm ditching it. I was never a party person, to begin with." Beiyue shrugged, flopping down on the chair. Damn, she missed the comfy, bouncy couch. "How does it feel, a sneak peek to homecoming?"

Zhenshi paused between the game. "It's... weird." He said. "It's surreal, you know? It's hard to call this place home. But on other hand, you were here, so it was not too bad... even though I'm not allowed to see or meet anyone... and I haven't been there for a long time. I wonder if they would recognize me. After all, I _do_ change over time." He moves the white piece.

"If you're alone? Maybe." Commented Zhonglei, moving his piece to counter Zhenshi's move. "But if you stood next to Beiyue, then yes. People would. Beiyue took after Princess Royal strongly, although more masculine version, and Princess Royal and the Emperor are twins."

"But I do have a mask."

"Risky." Dongling shook her head. "The palace is guarded tightly. Tonight is the night of Banquet, after all. If you show up now, things will go bad."

"But if tomorrow morning, it would be fine, right?" Smiled Beiyue. "How long can you stay here before someone realize you were gone?"

"Wha-?" Horror dawned on Zhonglei's face. Dongling, too, turned pale. "No offense, but are you crazy?! Just in case you have forgotten, Princess Yingye likes to come in. Nevermind those other people who might come visit because you've made your social debut?! The rumor about your situation has made rounds. Oh. Have I mention a servant from Prince Jing's fraction had come here and asked for an arranged meeting, as soon as possible."

"They can wait until the evening."

"...do you have grudge against First Brother or something?"

"...Him, personally? No. His maternal relatives? _Yes_."

She's not sure what she feels about her oldest cousin. On one hand, she barely has personal recollection about him so he has benefits of doubts. On the other hand, he's related to the Xue clan. Maybe he's different, maybe he is not. Thing is, Beiyue is not ready to face him yet. She's not sure she can face him and didn't saw images of the Xue clan. Especially that Dumb Loser. She doesn't want her Cousin's first impression to be tainted and they start off from bad footings.

Zhenshi looked up at her. "What did they do?"

"Annuls Engagement and forgot to tell me till last minute. Snub me for a thief's spawn with me in full view even before I sign the paper."

Silence.

"...what?"

Beiyue sighed. "Do you know I'm not always this badass?" Zhonglei look annoyed at her choice of words. "I'm used to be a pariah. My Dantian is defective and my Cultivation skill is at rock bottom. And in the world where Might Makes Right... you know where is it going to, right? It stays that way until two years ago I had enough of this situation and decidedly do something drastic, and miraculously worked."

Miraculously worked, yeah. She can't tell them that this Huang Beiyue held the soul of a Mafia Donna who happens to be one of Purest, Strongest Sky.

"It's because everyone—welp, _almost_ everyone, decides I'm not worth their time, so I have to improvise with whatever I had. The crazy things and ideas I come up with? Making use of Common Sense, Leap of Faith, Luck, and vehement praying the world doesn't screw me."

"So the crazy plan of yours that somehow works..."

"I'm winging it on the fly." No plan survived at first contact. And Vongola style plan heavily leans towards improvisation on the fly. "Back to the topic, the thing is, I'm used to be the butt of all jokes and scorn, not helping that there were rumors about me. The bad kind. My reputation is damn near nonexistent at this point. Only my status as my mother's daughter preventing me from being kicked to the street... I think that would be better."

" " "No it's not." " " Dongling, Zhenshi, and Zhonglei said in unison. Zhenshi sounds pissed off for some reason.

Beiyue pouted. "Meh. Spoilsport." She reached for a drink, and to her silent misery, it was not alcohol.

Damn. She wants to hurry up and become an adult so she can drink. No party is complete without drinking alcohol. Especially not the one where she dumped out what she feels.

"Either way, that ex-fiance of mine? We never properly meet and thus did not know each other. Hence why he eagerly ate up the rumor and believe I worth nothing. He dumped me because of that."

"Not just dumping." Dongling's hands sparkled. "That jerk goes as far as pretending to be diplomatic and caring just to humiliate miss... and he dares to flirt with another girl in miss' presence even before the engagement is annulled." Her expression turned dark. "Jokes on him now. That girl he fancied turned out to be a Thief's spawn and Miss got a better deal than him."

Zhenshi nodded with dark satisfaction. His cousin is the best spouse anyone could ask for. Charming, strong, smart, a good cook, and most above all, she's loyal and when she cares, she cares with all of her heart. She deserves better than a shallow idiot who listens to a baseless rumor.

He still very pissed at her behalf. If only he was not in precarious situations, he would have to go out and murder that bastard.

"Enough of the heavy topic." Beiyue clapped her hands. Zhenshi remembers she did and said the exact same thing when they first met. "Why don't we..." she eyeing the sweets... they are gone. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and make something? The pantry is full, right?"

Zhenshi brightened. Beiyue's cooking? He _loves_ Beiyue's cooking. No food can compares to hers. Well, maybe Dongling. And Zhonglei. As long as he didn't make stew or soup. But Beiyue's cooking tastes the best out of all.

He's a prince, but an abandoned one and Beiyue didn't give a damn about his status. Telling him he can be a brat in her presence.

"Sure!" He sprung up to his feet. "What are we making?"

That's how they found themselves making a mess in the kitchen. Flour coated the table, with Dongling and Zhonglei were making contest who can make the most cookie and who can make the most creative shape, Zhenshi laughed as he whipped the cookie mix for next batch, and Beiyue chuckles as she making sure the ones in the makeshift oven would be cooked thoroughly and not turned charcoal black. Jokes and teasing fill the air.

She was not a party-going girl. Definitely not a scrupulous and formal party where everyone watches what they said or did, lest they risk making fool out of themselves and other repercussions.

She prefers this. A simple party where everyone can be themselves and having fun, social status be damned.

Sky is a Home, after all. The Real Sky. Even the murderball of wraths like Xanxus and lunatic asshole like Byakuran cares about their element in their own way.

The next morning, after a short brief tour around Linhuai city, Beiyue didn't let Zhenshi go home empty-handed.

She put on the necklace on him. The necklace she won in an auction.

"It suits you." Complimented Zhonglei. "The color match your eyes."

"You should start wearing some color that complimented it. Since it's a dark shade, you can try wearing light color, like white, light gray, blue... or if you're daring, you can try red or black."

"I'm not a girl who can wear any color as I pleased." Replied Zhenshi dryly, but his mouth quirked upwards. "But... thank you. This means a lot to me. What can I do to pay you back?"

This necklace was yet another proof that someone wants him and waiting for him to go home.

"By staying alive until your term ended and you're within Linhuai City borders."

"Fair enough."

TBC


	19. Discussion

"Huff. This is all I can get." Dongling dumped several papers on Beiyue's desk. "All info about Xue-Yifei, her son, and her relations to the Xue Clan. Thanks to miss decision, the Xue Clan is losing face and it's easy to find some dirt on them." The maids _love_ gossippings in-between duty. That's why Maids make very effective spy. With how much the Maids in Harem palace, all Dongling had to do to blends in was using makeup to make herself look tanned and putting fake freckles.

"Thank you." Beiyue nodded. Her eyes skimmed the information, taking notes of the first priority: where her Royal Cousin fit in this whole scheme.

The answer? A lot. Prince Jing was one of Candidate for the Throne after all. In fact, he was the second choice after Zhangye, being the First Prince and a Seven-Star Summoner. Thus the Xue Clan invest a lot on him. From political support, engagement, and some others. Seemingly pulling as many strings as possible.

It was not good.

"Inform my cousin that I wish to see him, this afternoon if possible."

**Discussion**

Huang Jing, the first prince of Nanyi country, stared at the gate that protected the Princess Royal Palace, now Princess Beiyue's. A sense of guilt, trepidation, and dread pooled in his stomach.

Why, oh God WHY, did his maternal relatives do something incredibly stupid?! Anyone who knows Princess Royal knew that the Emperor loves her oh so much and it transferred over to Princess Beiyue. And he _**repudiated**_ her. That brainless cousin of his might as well spat at the Emperor!

And they ask him to beg forgiveness from Beiyue.

Jing wants to groan.

Just what did he do in his past life to earn such bad karma? Become a mass murderer?

The gate swung open. It was Beiyue's "manservant" who opens the door.

Zhonglei, formerly of Xiao. The only Xiao who spared from the humiliation and bad repute, due his name was struck out from family registry and he was a no-show in the social events for two years. Combine with the fact he barely resembles his parents, if any, made it harder to think he was a Xiao in the first place.

"She's been waiting." He said and led Jing's entourage inside. It was not a big one, only him and his eunuch aide.

He led them to the garden gazebo, where two people were waiting there.

The first is a beautiful girl with pinkish hair. Despite her fairness, she was wearing a modified maid uniform. Her waist wraparound apron-skirt was gone and replaced by a wide sash, and the skirt was having high slit on the sides. Only her underskirt pants being the thing that preserves her waist down modesty. She was standing on the side.

The one sat down on the chair... it took Jing a few moments to realize it was Beiyue. My goodness! People haven't been kidding when he said Beiyue could pass as either gender! Beiyue's choice of clothes hides her curves and with how her head and face were barren from any decorations, it's hard to determine her gender.

"Cousin." Beiyue greeted with a slight nod. Jing replied in likewise as he sat across her. "What do I owe this pleasure of your visit?"

Jing grimaced. Here it is.

"I'd like to apologize to you." He said with head bowed down.

Normally he won't bow at all, however, Beiyue is a special case.

He doesn't want to anger a girl who deceptively crafted a long term creative punishment.

The Xiao aside, her decision to cut all ties with Xue Clan affected his maternal relatives in many ways. First, it made them losing face because WHY the Princess hated them so much she can't stand the childe unless there's a certain distance between them? People speculate and gossip. Second, it affects his mother's standing as Father had been cold and distant to his mother lately. Third, annulling all business and arrangements with the clan hurt the finance. The Xue Clan supply some material goods to Qinghe and Miyang. Not as much as the Bugiel Clan, but enough that once the punishment is declared, they faced quite a financial trouble. Not to mention the Anguo Gong splurged a lot of money to buy that Red Spider so soon afterward.

The rest of the clan, his mother include, was furious because of it. It would take _years_ to fill the family coffers. Either that or selling off several precious and prestigious assets they had accumulated.

The most damning of all, Jing felt like he had failed Father and Royal Aunt. He never asked questions about why Beiyue stopped visiting when previously she _loves_ visiting and would stay as long as possible. He never questioned the source of the rumor and if those were true. Worse, he knows both of his cousins were engaged to each other and he never asked about the progress.

Maybe he does deserve to be related to a bunch of idiots if he himself is a neglectful idiot...

"Cousin, do you know about the plan to annul the engagement? Do you agree to it?"

"No." Had he knew he would have cracked down on them. Hard. With his Spiritual Beast. Slighted monarch is a big crime and anyone with a brain knows that the Emperor loves Beiyue as if she was his own flesh and blood.

"Then why are you apologizing?"

Huh?

Jing raised his head and saw Beiyue did not look at him in anger. Instead, she looks perplexed more than anything.

"You are not your cousin. You are not the rest of your clan. I do not hold grudge against _you_."

Ah.

"Be as it be, I'm here to representing my maternal relatives. After all, I am related to them through my mother."

Beiyue's face becomes unreadable. Jing doesn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Dongling, Zhonglei, leave us alone." Seeing her dismissing her Servant, for whatever reason, Jing does the same to his aide. Now it was only two of them in the Gazebo. Beiyue's gaze was sharp and as if she looks straight to his soul. It was creepy and unnerving. Then she seems to found something, as her gaze softened.

"Cousin." Beiyue spoke softly, "you are not your cousin or the rest of your clan. You do not have to take responsibility for their action."

"Yes, I have." He's a Xue as much as he's a Huang. "That's how things work, Beiyue. If a family was punished, the entire member took the punishment. I'm a Xue too, as such I also take a burnt of it. That's why I'm representing my maternal family."

"Then... how long?"

"How long... what?"

"How long are you going to be their servant?"

WHAT?! "What do you—"

"You take the burnt of their fall. You come here to apologize when they can send an envoy. I specifically said I can't stand Xue Che and his father. I said nothing about the rest of the clan. If it had to be a royal, fine, send your mother. She's the Xue Clan representation in Royal Harem. You are busy with expedition and stuff out of town, while she was here in the town. This is _her_ job, not yours, so why it was _**you**_ who have to grovel?"

Jing opens his mouth o said something, anything, but he can't formulate a response.

"That... that's..."

"The fact you agree to this, means they have power over you. They would think to use you to clean up their messes rather than fix it themselves."

"But they are my family."

"Blood doesn't always mean Family. You know the proof."

She doesn't... "Don't compare us to the like of Xiao!" Snapped Jing.

"If you stop being their shield, then I would!"

"They've helped me many times!"

"Exactly. That's what I'm talking about." Beiyue slams her teacup down. "Have you ever heard Conditional Love? They're helping you paved your career. They smoothing your troubles, they're giving you support. Why? So you felt indebted to them. So they have the power to lord you over. They're helping you now so they can claim _'you owe us'_ in the future. And the fact you _agree _to it means you enabling this behavior. They're aiming to make puppet emperor through you so they can gain indirect control over Nanyi country."

Jing stood up abruptly. His face paled.

He was not a puppet. He was not...!

"Cousin," Beiyue said forlornly. "This might be harsh, but I do this because I care."

"And why do you care?!" God, would she _shut up_?! He doesn't want to hear anything anymore...!

"Because you remind me of Mother."

...what?

"Despite, or perhaps because of, her achievements, Mother was pressured into a lot of political crap. And look where it lead her to. A loveless marriage with a sham who can't even keep it under his pants. Mother was too kind to say 'No' and she paid an unfair price for it while everyone else keeps taking miles." Beiyue closed her eyes. "Cousin, you are in a similar predicament to Mother. Your maternal family keeps pulling your strings. It's not healthy for you. They keep demanding, demanding, and demanding. Pushing yourself to your limit in hope of appeals to Royal Uncle just to balance their screw up. Things may look still okay right now, but it won't forever be. Sooner or later, something will happen, and if you keep doing like this, it will be _you_ who paid the price."

Jing was silent.

"...I can't just cut all connections with them, you know?" He finally said. "After all, they're still my family. It was like to abandon my paternal family just because someone makes a mistake."

"I don't ask you to abandon them. I know how familial love feels. I really do." Replied Beiyue with a tired, but fond and _understanding_ smile. "I just ask you to tell them _"No, fix your own wrongdoings"_. You can help, but you will let them do the heavy lifting by themselves. You are your own person, not an extension of them. You are my family, I don't want to see you snapped because people keep demanding things from you."

"...I see... thank you."

"You're welcome... and I'm sorry. For yelling at you and saying hurtful things."

"Mm... I apologize too."

This meeting had quickly grown out of hands. Both parties are at fault. Jing felt a headache forming and quickly excuse himself.

"Ah, Cousin." But Beiyue seems to be not done yet. "You're engaged, yes?"

"Um. Wan'er and I will be marry at end of the year."

"You're really fond of her. I hope you have better luck than I did."

It was supposed to be a blessing, and encouragement.

So why did Jing felt dread?

~X~

Beiyue closed her eyes. Hands curled around her teacup.

Jing reminds her of her past self before she realized what Iemitsu and Nono had been playing by choosing her over Xanxus.

It was scary how easily she finds the parallel.

Tsuna and Beiyue and Zhenshi have the same problem. Isolation, abandonment. Left alone when they need help the most, being mocked down yet no one is willing to help, and those who can give help were either helpless or have yet to realize the problem. That's why she insists on visiting Zhenshi and involves him whenever she felt she could.

Tsuna and Jing both are puppet rulers in the making, with the older generation pulling the string so they can control everything without risking their own neck when shit goes down. Someone who appears to the public and yet trained to bend over the whim of those who "raised" them. Tsuna was lucky Reborn trained her _**too damn well**_ she quickly spotted the plan and break free from it. That's why she's been harsh to Jing. She wants to extend the same help so he can be his own person and not a mockery of a man he could have been.

Damn.

Damn her and her bleeding heart. Damn her and the Sky Attraction bringing all sorts of problem child to her.

"Miss? Are you fine?"

"Sneak me a jar of wine and I'll be good."

She can hear sound jaw hitting the floor.

"YOU'RE TWELVE!"

"And I have one helluva headache! Either hand the damn thing over or I'll get it myself." She swore. "My eldest cousin is another Royal Education Screw Up Case with the polar opposite problem than Zhenshi's!"

And she still has to make sure no one talking about how distraught Jing was when he left her residence. And there's still a dinner to attend and she has to put up neutral disinterest face no matter what she felt inside lest her cousin takes the fallout. If someone asked her how her day goes... urgh...!

Ancient and noble etiquette are pain in the ass! The only thing that prevent Beiyue from making social faux pass was because of lesson hammered onto Muscle Memory!

"You know, Yue," Zhonglei hummed. "You don't have to attend. You have Need to Study excuse since the Lingyang entrance exam is coming close. And you still have to find suppliers for Qinghe and Miyang to replace those of Xue Clan."

Beiyue laughed hysterically.

To think there's a day where paperwork is preferable than social troubles... hoo boy. Everyone back home surely would have a field day making meme out of it.

"Right. Linyang. Thanks, brother." She smiled. "By the way, have you decided how your name wants to be written as?"

It was another suggestion to make Zhonglei's past become even more obscured. His name would be rewritten with other characters.

In this world, changing one's name that was already listed in official records is EXPENSIVE. Almost as expensive as "buying" surname. But thanks to the so-called "punishment", Zhonglei name was struck and erased, making him un-person, thus giving him leeway to pick how his name written as.

Kanji is a beautiful thing. There are many variations of how his name can be written as, and they sound similar.

"Well, I do." Zhonglei smiled. "I really like this." Using ki, he draws the character he wants his name to be written as.

Beiyue whistled. "That's quite a poetic name. You give it a lot of thought, huh?"

"I want people to know that despite whom I born from and what my actions seem to imply, I am not some two-faced backstabber. Unlike two bitches I, unfortunately, blood-related to."

"Don't worry." Beiyue patted his shoulders. "Blood of Covenant is Thicker than Water of Womb and all of that."

"Thank you."

"So then, what course you two want to take? Imperial or Eastern College?"

"Eastern Collee. Warrior Course." Answered Dongling. "We really need some formal lesson in the fighting. Since most of my spells need good aim, I'll take Archery. I really need the accuracy." And if she can take a double class, it's Archery and Polearm.

"Eastern College too. I want to take the Enchanter Course since learning spell is interesting... but it was for Alchemist and crafting items... I don't think I'm that creative enough to take it." Moped Zhonglei. "And I can't take Pharmacist Course for obvious reason..."

"Yes. Because you made mean stew and soup." Deadpanned Dongling. "And by 'mean', I mean we can use that as bio-weapon. It's THAT bad."

Zhonglei can cook just fine... but don't let him make stew or soup. Somehow it ended up totally ruined, a poison, or plain abomination from hell. Last time he tried to make soup, it oozes _purple smoke_.

Dongling once tried to teach him to step by step, even supervised him, but the stew ended up on fire for some unfathomable reason. She pulled her hair in frustration because HOW THE HELL DID THINGS ENDED UP IN FIRE?!

"..so yeah. No Pharmacist for me. It's either Warrior Course: Sword Class, or Summoning Course. I'm leaned towards Summoning, but it kinda risque you know?" Zhonglei continues as if Dongling's scathing comment about his cooking skill never existed. "But hell. Maybe I'll do a coin flip."

"Don't come crying on us if you regret it later."

"Won't. I'll just borrow books from the library."

"What about you, miss?"

"Imperial. People think I'm a glass statue. Let them think I am incapable of fighting without you to protect me." Whoever comes after her, thinking it would be piece of cake, would get a nasty _**nasty**_ surprise and whiplash. "I'll take mount Archery, though."

She can't do archery. It's Hayato who's resident Archer. But Mount Archery is the closest thing Imperial College has for P.E.

Stupid ancient schooling system.

TBC


	20. Lingyang School

Lingyang School

If early spring had Spring Banquet event, the mid-spring has Linyang Exams.

It was named so because it takes place in Lingyang School. There are three exams: The Entrance Exam, Admission Exam, and Certification Exam.

Entrance Exam is for the would-be students. Those who would become part of Linyang School. It consists of a Written exam for Imperial College, and Written and Practical Exam for the Eastern College. This Exam only lasts for a day, with Alchemist and Pharmacist Course take the longest exam time due to the nature of their work.

Admission Exam is for the students of Linyang School to see how far they have developed. This exam will be determined their aptitude, whether they go up or down a level. Deciding how close they are to graduation. Stellar students may skip a grade and graduate early, poor students may have to repeat a grade. That's for Imperial College. In Eastern College, one's cultivation level also play a deciding factor. Can't have a severely underpowered student attend harder class lest they will get themselves killed during sparring practice. In this exam, only Mathematic Class that only has a Written Test. The rest, Written and Practical! Especially Military Tactics and Mounted Archery.

Because there are so many classes and grades and there's only so much teacher, the test is held for days, as to not mixed the student's grades. How long it held, it depends on how many students Lingyang had. The usually never more than three days. The exam was held two days after the Entrance Exam.

Certification exam, like its name, was for those who need legalizing their status. It divided into two: Certificate Exam for Cultivators, and Certification Exam for Court Official hopefuls.

The Court Official Exam was an exam for those who wished to be Court Officials. Mostly those who had graduated from Imperial College and did not, or unable to, pursue additional lessons in Eastern College. It consists of a Written Exam, in which the jury will grade. Those who pass this stage will receive a letter when they have to come for their Oral Exam on that very same day. The written exam is held the day after the Admission Exam ended.

In the case of the Cultivation Official Exam, it was for officially updates the statuses of Martial Artist. It lasts much longer than Admission Exams... because there are MANY Cultivators who want to seek promotion in ranks. Not helped that it only held ONCE per year. First was an exam to determines Ki Level, it held together for all occupations. After that, people would head to four sections in Lingyang, depends on which Mastery one wished to pursue. For Warrior, it was a tournament-style battle, held per each level. For Summoner, it was Spell Performance and Mastery, then after Lunch Break, Battle. Again, held per level pursed. Say, a Four-star against Four Star, and so on.

For Pharmacists, they have Written Exam in the morning, and Practical Exam in the evening, like their Admission Exam counterparts. Except the Practical Exam is to create a difficult pill that requires fine control and in-depth knowledge of herbs. Not helping, the exam jury would prepare ingredients in surplus... but also slipped in the bad ones. This was to make sure those pharmacists know their way around the herbs and can recognize quality. The practical exam usually lasts from ten to eighteen hours, depending on which pill created.

For Enchanters, in the morning they have Spell Performance, the after Lunch Break, then crafting. They were given a table as mini-workshop and then crafted enchanted items using material they brought by themselves. Then after the enchanted item finished, it was put into a demonstration. Throughout the exam, some juries would be walking around and making sure the exam work smoothly. This was to prevent sabotage and plagiarization. Improvised already existing item is fine, but stealing a hard work was a big No-no.

Due to the nature of the Exams, and the fact some people have more than one Mastery, this Certification Exam can last up for two weeks.

It doesn't help that Summoner's Practical Exam has the Battle phase. A more powerful Summoner battle tends to wreck the arena. Depends on how bad it was, the exam might be postponed until the arena was rebuild.

Beiyue feels sorry for those poor sods who were responsible for fixing the arena... only for some battle-eager summoners to wreck it again. Those pitiful souls deserve paid extra for all shit they're made to go through. She hopes Zhonglei held back just enough to avoid collateral damage.

That's another reason why she picks up Imperial College. Being a Vongola means one way or another, she would end up causing massive collateral damage, whether intentional or not.

Her exam consist of Language, Nanyi's History, a what-if scenario type test, and math.

Language is easy, bless Fon's patient teachings, and Reborn's insistence for Tsuna to become multilinguistic. Nanyi's History got her stumped a bit. What if Scenario is another walk in the park for her.

Math, on other hand, is both easy and hard at the same time. Easy because one of Reborn's Mastery Degree is in Math and he pounds it to Tsuna's brain. Almost literally. Hard, because Reborn teach _Western Style_ Math, not Ancient Chinese style, so Beiyue only uses basic Math that any elementary students should know. It would keep things simple without adding Modern Mathematical mumbo jumbo that no people here could ever hope to understand.

Once she was done, she uses a paper fan to help the ink dry faster before turning her answer in.

She was among the last ten to finish.

Eh. Whatever.

Now, should she go home first or should she wait?

...Nah. let's explore her soon-to-be school and find a nice lunch spot. That should kill some time.

~X~

The results came out in the last month of spring. Giving the students one month's time to prepared for school come summer.

Cue Beiyue grumbling about bad timing. She was not used to this new school calendar, ok?! In her old life, Japan's schooling system starts in April, Mid Spring, till June, early summer. Then summer break. The term started in September, early autumn, to December, early winter. Then winter break. Afterward, it will be January, mid-Winter, to March, early spring. No one wants to go to school in Summer. It was goddamn _hot_. Only those who had to take Summer Class who went to the school in summer.

Hell. Even Western school has a similar system. First-term is in Autumn to winter, Winter break, the second term is mid-winter to Late spring. Summer is basically no-school time.

And now she had to go to the School in Summer? C'mon. Who can focus on the lesson with those heat? Granted without the pollutions and machines the temperature is cool, but Summer is called Summer for _reasons_. Even if she was heat resistant, it was still uncomfortable.

At least she can wear her Riding Outfit during Mounted Archery Class.

"Nee, Beiyue. What courses you took?" asked Yingye.

Beiyue reading report from her counties till late night, as a result, she wakes up late and can't escape from pulled into the same carriage as her cousins. She and Jing have unspoken agreement to not addressed each other for the moment, so things are awkward.

"So?"

Beiyue sighed. "Mathematic, Mount Archery, Military Strategy, and Music." She answered.

"Geh?" Yingye gaped. "Why Military Strategy and Mathematic? I can understand Mount Archery, but why those two? Only men took those courses and even then they are reluctant to take Mathematic classes!" Her own course, was Painting, Mount Archery, Calligraphy, and Etiquette.

"Princess of two Fief, remember." Beiyue pointed out. "Those two classes are mandatory due to my occupation."

Mandatory, because if war breaks out, as a Landowner, she has the responsibility to protect her Fiefs and its people on top of aiding the nation. Sure, Vongola and the experiences gained do help, but people here were not used to Vongola Crazy Plans so she has to learn how military here works and the terminology. As a result, the Military Strategy is a must. Mathematics, on other hand, so she didn't slip using modern math instead of what used here.

"You take your duty very seriously." Commented Zhangye.

"Some harlots got their claw on my fief for four years." Deadpanned Beiyue with expression to match. "I'm dreading the extent of damage they had done."

She only halfway through Miyang's report for the first year, the year after Princess Royal die, and she had headaches.

Xue is a stupid bitch. She didn't manage Miyang! She just let people there worked and waiting for the damn results! Lazy bitch! A fief is not self-sufficient without support from the Landowner damn it! As expected of ex-maid who had ZERO education. Beiyue was really afraid of what kind of damage that vixen had done to HER Fief!

"Well, there's that."

No one can't fault her for that logic.

~X~

Her first class was mathematics.

True to what Yinghe had said, Beiyue was the only girl in the class, and it only has twenty students. As a result, there were a lot of empty seats.

Beiyue took an empty seat next to the window. Looking at outside while ignoring the other students who were whispering upon the sight of her. Or at least that was the plan until she felt someone took the seat next to her.

Blinked, she turned around. Pink filled her vision.

Ah.

"Was this seat empty? Can I sit here?"

"Of course." Beiyue nodded, using every ounce of willpower she had to not smiling brightly. It would be suspicious if she does, after all... "My name is Huang Beiyue, yours?"

"Oh! It's Luoluo. Bugiel Luoluo. Nice to meet you, Princess!"

'_I know' _Beiyue want to say that, but she replied with, "Likewise." After all _Huang Beiyue_ never properly meet Luoluo. It was _Yunque_ who did. It was Yunque who saved Luoluo years ago and struck an odd friendship with him.

However, it doesn't mean as Beiyue she can't tease him.

"You don't seem to be a person who willingly takes this course."

Luoluo's face fell. "I know..." he moped. "I actually want to go to Eastern College, but my family insists I'm not ready for it and sign me up to Imperial College. I'm not a sick kid anymore you know... I've had training and stuff..."

_'Kid. You can't just go from terminally ill to a warrior in training, even if you are a Sun.' _Beiyue thought. Sure, Cultivation is an easy pie for him, Bugiel is very wealthy and Luoluo is the only son from the main family. The Childe by default. Thing is, Luoluo had just finally recovered from his illness a year ago, after that kidnapping incident where his parents do anything to heals him and finally success. From limp noodle of a body to warrior in training is not easy. Eating healthy, doing warm-up and physical training every day, and then memorizing fighting form until it becomes muscle memory.

Beiyue's skill born from Tsuna's memories of Vongola Style teaching. The Do Or Die kind. No formal lesson. Only what should she do and then thrown headfirst into the conflict. Something that makes her insanely reckless to the point she lacks self-preservation. NOT recommended to anyone not a Vongola.

Plus, she had started earlier than him.

"Well, at least you pick up the right course," Beiyue commented. Bugiel is a Merchant family. No merchant worth their salt would be caught dead not knowing basic mathematic. That was asking for someone to scam them. "What's your electives?"

"This, Mounted Archery, Military Tactics, and Medicine. Go bored me to death, Painting and Music mostly taken by girls and I heard most girls took Music classes because Prince Liangyi was the Teacher Assistant." Oh great. Fangirling incoming. "I can just learn History, Calligraphy, Medicine, and Etiquette at home. How about you?"

"Same as you except substitute Medicine with Music... I wonder if we will share classes again."

~X~

To her amusement, they did in fact shared class again, when in the afternoon after the lunch break, both of them attend the same Mount Archery Class.

"I'm beginning to suspect the only class we don't share was Medicine for you, and Music for me." Commented Beiyue.

Luoluo got over his shock seeing Beiyue in her Riding Outfit and began laughing. "Really? Then great! Classes are more fun when you had a friend—"

"To share the misery." Cut Beiyue.

Both of them snorted in amusement.

Classes can be boring as hell. Having someone to commiserate the misery would not magically make it less boring, just more bearable.

Well... maybe if Beiyue's luck kicking in again... boring might be off the table.

"Let's see how the class was like."

To Beiyue's disappointment, Mount Archery is not as hyped as she thinks it was. Case in the point, it filled with young master and misses from a noble family who treat it as an open-air party! Ugh. And to think it was the only P.E. class equivalent she can find in the Imperial College...

"Don't worry," Luoluo said, noticing the clear disappointment in Beiyue's face. "I heard that the first day was like this. A meet and greet and basic introduction. The next lesson will be the actual class. Remember what happened in Math Class?"

"Oh."

Beiyue hoped the actual class is better than this. She has high hope for this class.

Then, "Beiyue!"

A pinkish purple blur filled her vision. No. It was not a blur. It was Yingye.

Right. She took Mount Archery class, too.

"It seems we're sharing a class, cousin." Mused Beiyue. Noticing that now the other students were looking at them, at _her_, with a wide-eyed expression. Come to think off, Yingye stares at her in disbelief. "Hm? Did I have something in my face?"

"Your Riding outfit..."

She was wearing a blue high-collared dress shirt that goes down to her knees and gray vest, with dark blue and silver obi wrapped comfortably around her waist. Just tight enough to keep her shirt in place without being too tight. The shirt sleeves were supposed to reach ber wrist, but rolled up to her elbows and secured there with white bandages. For the bottom, she wore dark blue pants, tucked inside knee-high black leather boots with armor at the knees. Her hair was tied into a simple high ponytail with a white ribbon.

Beiyue tiled her head. "Was it weird?"

"You look like... a boy."

Well, she did model it after MALE riding outfit instead of female one, much to Dongling and Zhonglei's exasperation.

"Is there any problem?"

Before Yingye could formulate a response, the teacher had arrived.

"Alright, everyone! Please gather here!" The teacher bellowed. He was a thirty-ish man with dark hair. "You all may call me Teacher Guo. I'll be in charge of this class."

Teacher Guo proceeds to start a lecture about the history and purpose of Mount Archery. It was the only place where Imperial College Students could learn anything Martial Artist, as their College was focused on being smart as opposed to Eastern College that embodies Strength.

Beiyue almost dozes off during the lecture.

Then Teacher Guo dropped a surprise on them. They will visit the Warrior Yard of Eastern College to see the real martial arts by the experts, in the hope to motivate these students. Cue the excited whisper from the students as they followed after him.

Beiyue's Intuition warned her to be cautious because there's an annoyance ahead.

Huh.

Luoluo is staring intently at her. What's his problem?

TBC


	21. School Day? School CHAOS!

School Days? School CHAOS!

The Training Hall Area was impressive. It has an arena that reminded Beiyue of Colosseum... except without the tall rows of seat. And it was square, not a circle. 

People were training here. Not at the arena, no, around it. Fellow students like her, with a teacher overseeing their training. Beiyue wonders, does Dongling's class trained here too? How about Zhonglei? The arena is big enough for a duel, but not for training a whole class. Beiyue bet a thousand gold most summoner pick large-sized summons for a show of strength. Where does his course train their beast coordination? She has to ask them later. 

Then the other teacher noticed their existence. "Oh, if it isn't Teacher Guo." He greeted.

Teacher Lei's expression fall, even though the smile was still in his face. "Ah, Teacher Lei." It was clear to her that he's trying to hide his distaste and jealousy. Hm. Used to be classmates perhaps? Rivalry? "This is the first day at school. I am just showing these young masters the Training Hall."

"Is that so? Then do you care for a little competition?"

"Competition? No. It's not necessary." Teacher Guo quickly said. "You can just give us some tips."

Yeah. Beiyue thought. No way her class can compete. Hell no! They are having only the basic martial arts, unlike these tru-blu warriors with experience and years of learning under their belt. The Infirmary would be full of injured students! 

"So that be it. Meng'er, show them some tricks."

The crowd parted, open a way for a petite girl who was revered as the leader. Beiyue raised an eyebrow. She knows that facial features. It quite resembles that idiot ex-fiance of her. The whispers from her classmate confirmed it. Xue Meng. Xue Che's younger sister. Two peas in a pod with her brother in terms of personality. How troublesome. Beiyue thought she was done with the Xue. Apparently not.

She really shouldn't take Mount Archery Class.

Xue Meng bowed to Yingye, thankfully didn't recognize Beiyue. Flashing a pretty (arrogant) smile, she began a series of movements. Her short-skirted dress (by this world standard) flared around her hip as she twisted her body around. Exposing her beauty to the max.

The students were impressed and (for male students) mesmerized by her beauty and grace.

Not Beiyue, though, who was NOT impressed in the slightest. In fact, she resists the urge to yawn. 

Those are not movements of a true martial artist. Those are the movement of stage practitioner. A show(wo)man. 

Oh sure, you can turn a martial arts into a form of art. It could go two ways. 'Oh lookie! Cool movement!' kind of art, or 'holy shit! That could kill me in no time flat!'.

Xue Meng was the former.

"These movements are quite simple, anyone wants to practice with me?" She finished with an arrogant smile. Looking down at the fearful face of Imperial Academy students, she feels proud and good... until she someone who was scowled at her. "How about you there?" She pointed at the 'pretty boy' with long hair. 

Beiyue was offended. So offended she jerkily shook her head. Unable to trust her voice. 

She was aware Luoluo and Yingye felt it. Hell, her entire class and Teacher Guo definitely felt it with the way they flinched and subtly inched away from her. Teacher Guo quickly excused them with some excuse for continuing the tour or something, leading the class away from the area. 

They were shown several other features in the Warrior course before returned to their 'classroom'. 

Everyone was trying to not engage her in conversation, afraid of her. That is until Luoluo happens.

"You're angry."

"I'm disgusted." Furious too.

"At Xue Meng's arrogance?"

"More like at what she shows us today." 

"Eh?"

Beiyue turned to Yingye. "Cousin. Say, have you ever see your brother's training? Like solo training in martial art without an opponent? Can you describe it?" 

"Well..." Yingye frowned, tried to recall her memories. "If I wasn't mistaken, brother would act as if he was fighting an invisible enemy."

"Exactly." Beiyue snapped her finger. "When you have no sparring partner, you imagine you were fighting an enemy. You move fast trying to hit the said enemy. Did Xue Meng act like that? No. She didn't. She put up a _show_. A flashy show nonetheless. Her movements weren't of actual fighting skill, but a bastardized version of it. One that she knew would amplify her charm. And she had the _gall_ to ask us to practice those movements. Bitch!" She spat. "If anyone were to try it, it would only end badly for them. Best case scenario? Twisted ankle. Worst case scenario? Someone is bound to have their neck **broken**. Martial Arts is designed to defend ourselves from harm, not causing us harm."

Everyone balked at that.

"Surely you're overthinking it, Princess?" One of the students asked.

Beiyue stared at her with a deadpan expression. "Remember the twist she done with one leg? That requires strong core, balance, and agility. Failing so, even if only in one field, and you will fall. Not only you will made fool out of yourself, but you will have to be carried to infirmary. Sure, your neck might be not broken. But sprained ankle? Dislocated shoulder? _Yes_." After all, it was performed on a cold, hard, stone-ground, not padded floor. "I bet you a gold coin Xue Meng know it and trying to goade you. She has a nasty reputation, isn't she? Thank god no one rises to the bait." 

Tsuna may not a martial artist expert like Ryohei, Lussuria, grown-up I-Pin, or better yet, Fon. She also not a savage trigger-hitting-happy like Kyoya. But hand-to-hand combat was her favorite fighting skill. As such, she was disgusted beyond belief at what Xue Meng showed at them today. If Fon was here, he either would weep or kill Xue Meng. Probably both in that order. He took teaching martial arts very seriously. 

Her classmates, upon letting her word sinks in, turned pale. 

Had they does rise to the bait, they would only hurt and made fool of themselves! After all, how could they compete against a Warrior Course student? On their first day nonetheless! 

Teacher Guo, on other hand, was pissed.

Princess Beiyue was right. That girl tried to make fool out of HIS class! Just because she has great backing and was Teacher Lei's favorite pupil! Like teacher like student! 

He resolves the tension by showing them the CORRECT movement, going as far as giving them tips to do if the movement feels awkward for their body or if they were losing footings or something. If they want to replicate it, he's going to make sure they perform the REAL one. The ones that won't risk his student's life if they tried it in combat. 

The class ended with the students has some new gossip.

~X~

"For someone who doesn't want to cause a problem, you're making quite a wave," Zhonglei commented while making dinner. It was his turn to cook today. "Do you know that people were talking about you? That for all you look like a young man instead proper princess, you care about your classmate's safety." 

Beiyue snorted. "You don't know half of it."

"Enlighten us then, O Wise One." 

Rolling her eyes, Beiyue recounts how her riding class goes. 

"Ribbons? _Ribbons? _Who in their sane mind think the _ribbon-decorated dress _is suitable riding outfit?" Asked Zhonglei incredulous. "That was, like, asking to get strangled with those! Did she dropped on her head as a baby or something?" He knew girls want to be pretty, hell, _he_ nagged _Beiyue_ to wear more girly things, but ribbons on what basically battle uniform is Stupid with capital 'S'.

"I know right?!" Beiyue threw her hands.

You do NOT wear unnecessary accessories if you go to battle. They are just liability. If you want to wear accessories, ensure that they either a) not go in the way, or b) additional weapon. Ribbon, especially pretty looking thin ribbon to make dresses look pretty, was neither of those. Kanzashi, yes, they can work as a surprise weapon. Ribbons? NO! 

Her bandages were a different story. They're here to secure her sleeve, and they can be used for first aid in case someone gets injured. They have _purposes_.

"I want to be surprised, but I am not." Scowled Dongling. "Given what sorts of rumor I heard." 

There was supposedly a girl a year above her. A commoner girl who got talent. People call her talented and beautiful. Then Xue Meng who heard it become jealous. She roused up her followers and beat the girl until she has to be brought to the infirmary. 

The girl was a no-show since then. Traumatized.

"Gee. The more I hear about Xue Clan, the more I'm convinced they're loose cannon. Cousin Jing seriously needs to distance himself from them before their messes bite him in the ass." Beiyue shook her head. "Would you be alright? After all, if words got around that not only you are a commoner but a privileged _maid_..."

Dongling smiled. "Don't worry miss. I'll be fine." After all, she has plans for Xue Meng, and for her plan to be successful, she needs that chit to notice her. 

It was laughably easy, actually. Just slip up that she was a commoner with a backer. Haughty nobles look down those below her stations, thinking they're the big fish. A little show hand-to-hand of what she can do (because of course her course have unarmed combat training—who the idiot who limited themselves to weapon training?) and the arrogant brat come at her. Stomping and glaring.

"I've heard some poor commoner get lost here." She approaches Dongling during break time between classes. "Do you need assistance finding your way out?" 

Dongling glanced at her, and resist the urge to snort. Wow. She carries cavalry. "Oh no. No need to." She replied and walked past by. Her instinct, honed by facing danger time and time again, warned her about an attack from behind. Dongling takes three steps to the left, avoiding Xue Meng's attack. "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" 

"How about you go away?" Sneered Xue Meng. "Lingyang is a place for the gifted, not some waste of space like you." 

"That's for the teacher to decide, not you." Dongling rolled her eyes. "After all I passed the entrance test fair and square, so if you have a problem, feel free to take it up to the teachers." 

"Watch your tongue, peasant." Snapped Meng. "I am the lineal daughter of Anguo Gong, sister of a four-star summoner and cousin to the First Prince, Prince Jing. You are a mere street brat." 

"Wow." Dongling almost looks impressed at the sheer arrogance. Keyword: almost. "As if I'm scared of a little girl who can only riding the coattail of her relatives." She mocked. "I mean, you listed off your relatives' achievement, not yours. That means it was they who truly have power, not you. You are mere brat who gonna throw tantrum if things don't go the way you want it to be." 

_Hook._

"Ha! As if you're better! You probably sleep with your backer, you slut!"

Dongling raised an eyebrow. "Wow. What a foolishness. Have I ever said my backer was a man?" She drawled. "As for the record, I actually _**earned**_ my backings because I have skills. You? As I said before and I'll say again, you are merely riding your relatives' coattail. No skill on your own. And since you mention bribery... do _you_ bribe your way in?"

_Line_

"You...!"

"What? Do you gonna order your lackeys to beat this poor me? Oh my. Is the famous Xue Meng is so weak she needs henchmen? I thought you were supposed to be strong, but it seems I was wrong. I mean, if you are strong, you can do it yourself, don't you?" 

_And... sink._

"You. And I. Arena. Lunchtime." Hissed Xue Meng, red-faced in anger. "I'll make you regret this." With that, she stomped away, like an agitated brat she was. 

Dongling was fully aware they draw quite a scene, and now people are whispering to each other. Let them be. She is not afraid.

After all, Xue Meng almost becomes her miss' sister-in-law had the engagement was not broken. To think such a twat almost become a family... and that arrogance. That girl needs to be knocked down a peg... or a dozen. How she didn't fall at every single step while holding ego the size of Linhuai city, Dongling may never know. 

By the time lunch rolled in, almost everyone had known about the news, including students from Imperial College. Dongling saw Miss and Zhonglei among the crowd, stood side-by-side. Both are amused and kind of annoyed. 

From the other end of Arena, Xue Meng emerges. She was glaring at Dongling... but compares to beasties she faced in Beiyao, she not even rated a 'meh'.

"Last chance peasant. Grovel and apologize and I may not beat you too badly." She threatened.

Dongling fell into stance she's been using for years. Growling, Meng fell onto her own stance before rushing forward.

Her skill was worthy of C-Rank Silver Class Warrior, sign that at least she _does_ know her skills. She just overestimates what she's capable of. 

Dongling, however, readily blocked or redirected the attack. Firmly on the defensive side. The punches and kicks were not as hurt as they were supposed to be since she makes sure to block or redirect them before they could connect with her vital places, such as the neck, face, chest, and abdomen. 

Ten minutes of defensive, she saw Meng's attack start to slow down. 

That's it!

She got closer, dodging the next punch before grabbing the hand, locking it in place. Hooking her leg with the other girl, Dongling tripped her off and twisted the hand. Now she pins Xue Meng to the floor with one hand twisted on her back. 

"You. Lose." She declares.

The arena erupted in cheers and whistles.

Dongling let her go before turning around. She didn't get five steps before she heard stomped footsteps from behind her.

Crouching down, Dongling avoided the blade. Grabbing the outstretched hand, she flipped the girl and slam her at the ground, followed by knees to the guts. 

"This." She hissed. "For being a sore loser." She twists Meng's wrist for one good measure, inciting pained cries from the pinned down girl. 

She saw Xue Che look very pissed off and seemingly want nothing but blast Dongling out of existence. She raised an eyebrow at him as if saying _'what? Attack me, I dare you, and I'll show people what Xue Clan is made of'_ which got him fuming like mad, yet remained rooted in his place.

When they're back to Miss' house, Dongling was one tired, but a very satisfied girl. 

Especially when Miss cook all her favorites for dinner.

Life is good. 

TBC


	22. Through Eyes of Others

Through Eyes of Others

Principal Cang He can't help but think about three of Lingyang's newest students.

Princess Huang Beiyue, Shi Zhonglei, and Yin Dongling. The latter two were servants to Princess... in paper only. In reality the three of them more like very close friends... or siblings. Enough that she almost adopt them into a family, only refrained from doing so to politically protect them.

They also start making waves, with or without them knowing.

Princess Beiyue defied stereotypical of a girl. She did not wear pretty dresses or elaborate accessories. Instead, she wears simple and practical dresses. Still high-grade due to the material, but it was very plain in comparison to other young ladies. Her hair was styled in simple, yet somehow elegant. That's her normal clothes. According to teacher Guo, her riding outfit is more suitable to be worn by _a young man_ instead of a girl. Unless she peak or someone pointed it out, everyone will mistake her as a rather effeminate boy. The only time she dolled up was during the banquet.

Even her course was mostly taken by men. In fact, she was the only girl in the mathematic class this year.

Unlike her cousin, Princess Yingye, or her mother, the late Princess Royal, she did not smile or be gentle. Her face was neutral and closed off, assessing people whether they are a threat or not. She did not enjoy the company of others unless it was her servants. Not even her cousins.

Well... she was abandoned and betrayed by her family. It was natural the young princess has a severe trust issue.

Still, it doesn't mean she's ignorant. According to the grapevine, and confirmed by Teacher Guo, the Princess was vexed after her first Mount Archery Class, where the class was brought to Warrior Training Course to see their Eastern College counterpart and ended up with Xue Meng performing her skills. Princess Beiyue was angry, she ranted at how Xue Meng deliberately showing off and mocking them, goading them to follow her movement and make fools out of themselves.

How... interesting.

Perhaps the Princess is not as jaded and socially detached as people initially thought. She shows concern to others' wellbeing. Enough that she was angry on their behalf. That was something.

Speaking of that... her maid, and now a first-year student in Eastern College's Warrior Course, Yin Dongling, had publicly humiliated Xue Meng.

According to the rumor, Xue Meng had approached the younger girl with the intent to humiliate her and beat her up. Principal Cang He was aware of her personality and all sorts of rumor regarding her. He was truly ashamed of her behavior and wish to correct it, but his hands are tied. He can't just act. It would be an act that would make tongue wagging. People would ask why he singled her out. If there's a prove, it's alright, but without proof? That would lead to all sorts of rumor and crazy theories, and in the end, it will be political shitstorm with the Xue Clan, and perhaps the Royal family itself. After all, Xue Meng is Prince Jing's maternal cousin. All he can do is wait for someone to raise the right question. Then he can lecture the Xue Meng about her behavior. Strangely enough, no one stepped forward.

As a result, he can deal with Xue Meng no matter how he wished so, lest he and Lingyang he represents, gain one hell of political stink!

Until Yin Dongling happened.

And she didn't ask for help. She deals with Xue Meng herself.

The rumor grapevine said the privileged maid sassed Xue Meng and verbally outwitted her, resulting in the Xue daughter to challenge her to a duel in the Arena. Clearly intent to humiliate the younger girl before "accidentally" kills her.

Killing in the Arena is, sadly, not uncommon, so any accident can be excused right away. Especially if you have a strong political background.

Except Yin Dongling beat her up. She waited until Xue Meng exhaust herself before making her move, pinning down the older girl until she can't move. Effectively won the duel.

Only for Xue Meng to attack her when her back was turned. Thankfully miss Dongling was able to evade it and pin her down, again, and twisted her hand for her dishonorable action.

It has to be noted that Xue Meng is almost Silver Class Warrior, just one step away, and miss Dongling was a new student whose movement is clearly self-taught. People now have a new rumor to talk about, and eyes are on miss Dongling's back. After all, she just barely start her school years! If she was this strong, this talented, without a proper lesson, what more when she learns under a Master and gained pill for cultivation? How long it takes before she was a Gold Class Warrior?

Right now she takes Archery elective as her main elective, with swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat as secondary electives. Most students pick their strongest subject as the main elective, yet miss Dongling picks her weakest subject. Shown when she STRUGGLES to hold arrow properly when pulling the bowstring. She intends to fix the glaring flaw in her skill. It's certainly interesting thought progress.

And to think the newest prodigy is from commoner background, a maid no less! This will be one hot topic in Linhuai city.

The servants were the ones who talk about it the most. Undoubtedly, they were moaning in jealousy that Princess Beiyue's maid got the chance to cultivate AND learn in Lingyang school. What if they too have potential, yet left un-nurtured because their Master refused to back them? What a waste!

And to think this was just the first week in school...

Shi Zhonglei was another case entirely. Born from Xiao Yuancheng and Concubine Xue, he was so different compares to his family... and HOW!

Looks aside, his mannerism was unlike his... blood relative. Yuancheng was arrogant and an Idiot with a capital "I". WHO in their right mind cheated out the late Princess Royal? HIM, of course. A shameless philanderer who can't keep it in his pants. And his mother... Good Lord. The team assigned to pry open Concubine Xue's mind finally got a fraction of information. She was used to be Princess Royal's maid until she betrayed her mistress by seducing the husband. And she intends to use her daughter to climbs higher and left Xiao in the dust. A traitorous bitch.

Somehow, Zhonglei turned out just as a fiercely loyal older brother. The Principal was just passing by the class curses when he overheard someone made an unsavory remark about Princess Beiyue, hidden behind a layer of "concern". Before anyone could say something, Zhonglei had torn the girl a new one with sharp words that made anyone in hearing range _cringed_ at sheer viciousness of it, despite the polite words. The idiot who made the unsavory comment was almost turned into a sobbing mess. The fact he did it with a perfectly polite smile in his face betrays bloodlust that practically rolls from him.

Think again, he rewrote his name in a show of his true allegiance.

Princess Beiyue only has two retinues... two very loyal and fiercely protective retinues. One who happily deals heavy-handed punishment regardless of her personal safety. Attracting all sorts of attention so all harm would directed at her instead of her mistress. The other is mild-mannered yet has very poisonous fangs which he readily turned to anyone who speaks ill of his princess.

This year will be interesting.

Interesting, as in _"May You Live In Interesting Time"_ kind of interesting.

~X~

Zhongqi's world was turned upside down then sideways.

It all started from that fateful day when the Xue Clan come to their residence due to agreement to broke the betrothal contract between Xue Che and Beiyue. HOW he should know that the head of censorate happens to be visiting?! No, let him rephrase it. WHO the moron who was sleeping on the job and forgot to warn them?!

From there, things went downhill.

They were brought to censorate, thrown into separate jail, and then interrogated separately. Then they were given punishment with that was—ahem, Beiyue declaring the punishment as if she was reading scripture. No feelings. Only an odd sense of detachment and duty.

Father didn't make things easier. He makes things _**harder**_. He had tried to protest, to appeals to Beiyue's better nature, with a hint of threat underlying.

Beiyue stares at them, hard and so so _dead _and _cold_.

"Silence that tongue of yours before someone did, Xiao Yuancheng." Come her scathing reply. "You have slighted the Royal family repeatedly. Your shameful actions and infidelity towards my mother, stealing, cheating, and lying from Monarchs on top of desecrating the dead's wish, and you still making demands? You should be grateful your family didn't get the Third Generation Punishment because you had gained enough charges to warrant it." Her eyes would glow amber under the light. "Know. Your. Place."

The aura was oppressive.

Zhongqi shivered.

He still has a nightmare about that.

He counts himself as lucky Beiyue switched back to detached neutrality. The punishment, however, SUCK! The family coffers would be cut off paying back what they had taken from her, and his salary will be cut to help pay back those money. Nevermind that once he graduates, there's no way he can work as mercenary. He will HAVE to apply to the army.

Mother was exiled to who-knows-where. There's no word from her hence. Probably dead in a ditch somewhere. Punishment for a woman who helped shamed Princess Royal during Royal Banquet twenty years ago. How mortified Zhongqi was when he knew the truth. The only reason why Yun wasn't laughing, was because that slutty bitch of her ma was struck underground, tortured with her mind pried open or so he heard.

By end of the week of condemnation, everyone in Linhuai city and their grandmothers knew.

Grandfather was very furious when he got back from seclusion and finding THIS! The lecture he lashes at them would be another nightmare for years to come. And when Father was sent for months-long expedition and no words from his squad, Zhongqi knew.

Father is dead. That squad was sent to their death.

Grandfather took up the mantle as Head Clan and Zhongqi, with further cultivation, was impossible, was groomed to be a better head than father ever be. It was a tedious and painful lesson with the heavy expectation on his back. Because he was the only childe now. Zhonglei was Xiao no more. He had to forget him ever being his brother.

Going to Lingyang school that year was hell and a half in itself.

People take one look at him and then start pointing fingers. He can hear their whispering and mockings. People don't even try to hide it, because, why should they? In their eyes, he was nothing more than an insignificant bug. Why was his opinion matter? After all, it was his fault for treating a royal badly, even if she was a waste.

Even Xue Clan, their almost ally, was also mocking them. Xue Meng, in particular, like to hurl hurtful words whenever they passed by, Zhongqi had to hold himself back from attacking her. Ugh! As if she was better! She calls Beiyue names, too! Hypocrite!

He found out that the damned maid was in the same course as him! That _**maid**_! Beiyue's stupid maid! Dammit! Beiyue must be spending a huge amount of money and pills on her! There's no other way! And she makes waves that got all servant in uppity!

To make things worse, he later found out that Zhonglei, his once a younger brother, was in _**Summoner Course**_ like that slut Yun.

No. Not like Yun. _Better_. Yun needs four years' worth of Miyang Retinue to got where she was now. Zhonglei spends not even half of it, with a _better result_. Amateur in summoning spell he may be, but Zhongqi heard the teacher praised his name as he apparently seamlessly worked together with his beast. Grandfather was raging in his office because they neglect such a blessing and now it was out of their reach.

Had Zhonglei was not exiled from family, _he_ would be the Childe. Stronger, more talented, smarter, with the politic-savvy mind. Why he heard his once brother made his whole class afraid of him with words alone.

That made Zhonglei bitter.

WHY did that loose cow giving birth to Summoners?! Why it can't be him with Summoner's potential? Or Rou? Why he was the one who left behind?!

...it's not fair. He may be stealing from Royal for his cultivation, but his skills, his merits, he work sweat, tears, and blood for it! And now it all was for naught!

It was not fair!

It was not his fault! No one ever told him it was wrong, how should he know?! If only father was a better father, if only he learns his lesson with his mother, there won't be Concubine Xue! There won't be Princess Royal's death, there won't be Yun, there won't be Zhonglei! They won't have to live in hellish life with a trash reputation! Zhongqi's future career won't have to suffer!

And Grandfather was not blameless. WHY did he leave so soon after Father married Princess Royal?! Isn't elder supposed to be wise?! Why he was gone? Seclusion, his ass! He only came back for 'darling' Yun and then gone again. Look where it led them to. And he has the galls to act as if he plays no hands? HA! As if! Zhongqi can't recall one instance where grandfather ever kind or at least neutral to Beiyue! He was not as innocent as he thinks he was!

Stupid adults causing stupid messes and making the children clean up after them! It's not fair!

He hates adults! They're so stupid and useless! He hates them!

~X~

Xiao Yun was one hateful girl. Her mood was all-time bad, and anger seems to be her default emotion.

It was because of that bitch Huang Beiyue! She and her cohorts!

She was supposed to be dumb, weak, and ill! She was supposed to be the laughingstock, exist only to be mocked! The poison mother sent her would ensure she would DIE! When she died, they could claim all of her money. ALL OF IT! No one would be wiser! They would be set for life! Yet she somehow gained a backbone and turned the table around.

How Yun supposed to know that the Head of Censorate was visiting when they planned her to annuls engagement? Sure, the engagement was broken... but there was no celebration! They were taken away and treated like criminals, like trash! Not only that, that bitch look down on them as if they were an insignificant bug. It was supposed to be THEM who looked down at HER! She's a weak, stupid, and waste of space! She can't even cultivate!

Their money was taken away and their assets were liquidated to pay that shitty brat! And they still have to pay her for the next decade! All they could keep was the main house and some cheap pavilion. Her beautiful dresses and accessories, gone! Most of them, the beautiful and expensive ones! All left was plain, outdated dress. Ick! And her summon... Her summon was taken away! Now she was summoner no more! She may know Spells any Summoner worth their salt knows, but THAT was it! Furthermore, she was kicked out from Eastern College to Imperial College. How humiliating is that?! Students went from Imperial to Eastern, not the other way around! She was the FIRST student in Lingyang history to be demoted! And she can't even take medicine classes. Damn it! How was she supposed to do now?

Now they are penniless, humiliated, and alone.

The Xue Clan refused to associate with them. Xue Che who was supposed to be her fiance, now avoiding her as if she was a leper or something.

Her friends at school now also distancing themselves, being downright cold, and ridiculing her. They now not even bothered to pretend.

Humiliating!

And that maid. God damned it, that maid! She was living a privileged life! Fully paid school expenses at a prestigious school, at the Eastern College! That means she's a cultivator. What the hell?! A mere maid is treated better than her?!

SO HATEFUUUULLL!

~X~

Qiyuan didn't know where did he go wrong.

Was it when he retired too early? Was it when he shows neutral and cold contempt to Princess Royal's daughter? Was it because he neglects his family? He doesn't know, and god, someone gives him a sign, so he knows what to do next.

The damage was done. The family's prestige had fallen thousands zhang, buried deep under the earth, never to see light ever again. There's nothing they can do but accept it.

With most of their money and assets gone, he doesn't know what to do now. Most of their estates are taken down, but they can keep some. The problem was taking care of it. It was Him, Zhongqi, Yun, and Rou who need servants, as they have NO IDEA how to do household chores, and Yun and Rou are girls... Fang was a former maid, she can and have already taken care of her pavilion. She arranges a schedule for Ling's manner and discipline lesson with a recommended tutor, and use the seventh day to train her daughter in womanly art, as of now she was almost of marriage age. He would have to see if she willing to take care of the other two.

Princess Beiyue did not condemn them to Third Generation Punishment, but it was not out of kindness! This was not an act of mercy, this was set them to prolonged torture. Humiliated and forced to do things no noble ever should! Nevermind he and Zhongqi would essentially work for her. Certainly, she was bitter about what they have done. Tit for tat.

Sigh. Yuancheng, why you never use that brain of yours or at least listen to SENSIBLE ONE?! Fang may be a former maid, but so does Xue! Yet he listens to that traitorous snake?! Had he listens to Fang and treated her well, they won't be in this mess! After all, Fang was the one who receives no punishment. That speaks a lot of her character.

Now he had to groom Zhongqi as childe and made him political-wise. It was a tedious job, seeing the brat inherit his mother's temper. Qiyuan had to forcefully instill obedience and patience in him, for his own sake because the political battlefield is more deadly than the actual battlefield itself. You would never know who will betray you at the first opportunity. The loose tongue would make you killed, or worse.

Had Zhonglei was still a family, he would switch the Childe status to him. Zhonglei at least has patience and brain to deal with politics, even if his cultivation was weak...

...until Zhongqi comes home and tells him that Zhonglei was admitted into _**Summoning Course**_ like Yun used to be, and the teacher praised his coordination with his beast.

It means Zhonglei has Summoner potential. Not only that, but he also has a Summon. He never told anyone, never ask for money or help. Meaning he actually fought and subjugated his own beast, unlike Yun who need his help taming her Snow Sky Cat. That was proof that he has MORE potential than Yun ever had.

Qiyuan was so furious with his own son. They have another gem in the family, a superior heir, yet he shows him the inferior one. Why he never told him?!

Oh right. Because Zhonglei fell ill on the day of the presentation. Both his and Yun and he was not present for Rou's. The first was food poisoning as his stomach disagrees with Xue's exotic food taste and later was due to high fever. Maybe that's why Xue ignores him and how his potential was hidden.

Stupid woman.

~X~

Bugiel Luoluo had a lot to think about, regarding princess Beiyue.

There's something about her that attracts him. It was strange, how she stood out. She was neither pretty nor dressed elaborately. Yet her presence was undeniably here. Garnering attention left and right.

Among those girls who do their best to outshine others, she both win and lose.

Because she was the only one who's manly enough to pass as a man. She could slip among the boys and no one is the wiser. Luoluo swears he heard some girl crying that Beiyue was born a girl and not a boy.

Another thing was how they just... clicked.

From what he had seen, Princess distanced herself from everyone, only get close when she absolutely has to, and even then she prefers to keep to herself. Yet she let him getting close and never once inching away. Her cold, assessing, boring gaze would lit up whenever she saw him, and unless his ears are playing a trick on him, her tone was almost... fond.

He in return treat her as if they are friends. He didn't even realize it until someone ask how did he befriend the ice-cold princess.

It feels like he knows her and yet at the same time he didn't know her. A mystery puzzle, except all pieces are here. He just has to connect them, yet he finds some discrepancy among the pieces.

How strange.

He wants to as Yunque, he always knows what he should do, but his strange masked... friend? Acquaintance?... was away. Probably staying with his cousin who got stuck in a precarious situation in a hostile place. Knowing him, Yunque would stay there as long as possible, maybe until situations got better.

He wonders what would happen if he introduced Yunque to Princess. Both are so alike yet so different! Yunque and Beiyue both are androgynous. Beiyue can easily be mistaken as a boy, especially in her riding outfit. Nobody knew Yunque's gender and speculated about it, until the unofficial-official confirmation that he was a young man. Well, he never comments on it, so the theories still running wild.

However, Beiyue is closed off and only open at certain people of her choice. She never seems to smile. The closest one Luoluo saw was a happy twinkle in her eyes. Yunque, on other hand, wore his heart at the sleeve, open with what he feels and think. He mingles and coordinates with people like breathing no matter how rude they are, and he often found smiling. Either in fondness or exasperation.

So similar yet so different. Yin and Yang. Two halves as a whole.

Luoluo entertains thought that the two are one and same... but that was a foolish notion, right? Yunque's voice was definitely of a man, even if a little high pitcher enough to pass as a deep-voiced woman. Plus, Yunque enjoys people company while Beiyue dislike it, almost loathing even.

They can't be the same person. They just happen to share similar quirks.

TBC

Zhonglei name was written as this: 誓 (Shi / To pledge) 忠缧 (Zhong / loyal | Lei / Bond)

Dongling's new surname (courtesy from Beiyue insisting she has her own) was 殷 (Yin / Earnest)


	23. Sanity Is Overrated

Being Shi Zhonglei means suffering from being the sane one.

He thought Beiyue on her mischievous mood was bad enough. He was wrong. Lingyang school tests his patience, as in, how much people can push his buttons before he snaps and go on a murder spree!

Case in the point...

_**ZAAAAAAPPP!**_

Xue Che and Dongling were in the arena, battling each other, with the rest of the faculties watching the spectacle as if it was a form of entertainment. Cheering and booing, enjoying the show instead of doing the right thing by calling the teacher, or better yet the principal. He was sandwiched between Beiyue and some students he doesn't know whose name.

'_How did we get into this?' _He lamented.

**Sanity Is Overrated**

"You know, I don't see the hype of Lingyang School." Commented Dongling during lunch break. "Indeed, we can learn more intricate detail about Four Cultivation Profession and get professional to teach us the correct way to do it... but aside from that, it was more chore than anything."

It was the third week of their School Days, and she utterly FAILED to see what the hype is. In her opinion, the only reason it wasn't wasting time was that she is learning stuff under proper guidance.

Zhonglei sighed. "Well, most students are of the Noble family. They mingle together to create alliances and connections. The Single ones trying to appeal themselves for a potential fiance. It was not just a matter of learning cultivation and stuff, it also a political battleground. To gain the best catch and elevated oneself and one's family while discarding the deadweight." He explained.

Dongling pursed her lips. "Does it includes girls giving me stink eye when they think I'm not looking?"

Beiyue chokes on her drink. "Sorry, what?"

"The girls in my class have been giving me looks that feel like they wishing me to die in a ditch somewhere. The boys more like giving me speculative eyes."

Ah. "Well, your stunt with Xue Che had made up people's opinion about you. You proved that you were strong and skilled, not to mention you were pretty in the eyes, so the girls feel threatened they will be outshone by a maid of all things."

It took Dongling a moment to digest it, and she made a face.

The boys view her as a pretty catch... for a CONCUBINE. Their pride won't allow themselves to make a maid their legal wife, no matter how pretty, strong, or skilled the maid was. They probably planned to have Dongling as a trophy wife (concubine) while has another daughter from a respectable bloodline as their legal wife.

Dongling wants none of it. Nope. Not a chance in hell. She had SEEN what a Harem Household it. A cutthroat world where women putting poison on their lips, smiling sweetly while hiding a dagger behind their back. Pushing their child to appeals to their father while secretly sabotage other concubines and their children. An eternal madness and conspiracy with no time to rest. Nope. Nope nope nope Nope **NOPE!**

"If you think you had it bad, _**I **_have it worse." Grumbled Beiyue.

That made Zhonglei confuse. "How so?" Isn't like, people are avoiding her? Won't she should be glad about it?

"I'm a Royal. I am _**expected**_ to pick up a husband candidate and married as soon as I am of age. A husband from respectable family or else." She rolled her eyes. "They didn't say it outright but anyone with a lick of political smart could read between the lines. Sometimes being noble is not worth the headache it brings. This was one of those times."

"Don't you have someone in mind?"

"Huh?"

"You were close to Bugiel childe." He pointed out.

"We just happen to share three courses out of four."

"Uh-huh. Could've fooled me."

He had seen their interaction.

Beiyue didn't like Nobility. It was evident by what kind of 'Mask' she put on in public _(exactly how many 'Mask' did she have?)._ She doesn't care about what people think and/or say about her. She didn't mingle with people and prefer to be alone. Not even Princess Yingye or the Princes could make her put the mask off. Well, unless she's being concerned about Prince Jing's wellbeing. That was another matter.

However, to childe Bugiel _(Luoluo, was it?),_ she was warm. Oh no. She didn't quite smile or joking around him like she was to them, but it was a close call. Zhonglei could see Beiyue _struggles_ to not let her mask crack and slip around him.

She still treats him politely and never once smiling, but does she realize her eyes lit up around him? Or that she was chattier when it was Childe Luoluo who ask her question? She was merely tolerating others' presence, but she was _fond_ of the Bugiel Childe. Fond enough to let him staying within close proximity to her without once getting irritated.

People were already commenting on it.

Beiyue rolled her eyes. "What should I do to make them back the fuck off from my business? Dropping their sorry asses in the volcano?" She said. "Luoluo is just a friend of mine. He is decent and nice, unlike the rest I could care less about. Well, that, and _someone_ knows him well."

Zhonglei knew Beiyue moonlit as Mercenary under her alter ego. He had been accompanied her during their times in Beiyao. However, he didn't know Beiyue reaches out to someone in her alter ego.

Maybe she IS interested in Luoluo but in denial or too dense to notice her own feeling? She did admit she like Luoluo to an extent... and haven't indicated that she saw him as a family or the likes.

Something to keep an eye about.

"Let's end the discussion. The break time would end soon."

Well, true. Better not get late. There's so much to learn and he didn't want to miss any class.

Alas, His plan was thrown out of the window the moment they returned to the Yard that separates the Imperial College and Eastern College. Why? Because he saw Xue Che looking at their direction with anger palpable in his eyes.

Zhonglei didn't exactly remember what happens later. All he knew was there's a volley of insult and biting hurtful banter, augmented by ire and condescending from both sides. Somewhere down the line, there's a challenge issued.

...he thinks Xue Che may accidentally insult Beiyue, and Dongling took it poorly thus challenge him, and Xue Che accepts it.

So here he is, watching the battle unfolds with no way escape.

Sigh.

He missed his class, didn't he? How annoying. Can't they wait until the school is over before getting into a fistfight? And he thinks it is supposed to be the _boys' _job to talk with their fist while girls hiding their intentions behind veiled bards and insult. Why it was reversed in his and Dongling's case? He means... ugh. How should he put it? It was a total mess...

"She's quite something."

"Yeah."

"I thought she's crazy, but she perhaps has some skill."

"Look at how she played Xue Che."

So far Dongling manages to evade the attack or redirected it elsewhere, drawing attention from the onlooker.

Well, she is a student from the WARRIOR course, and Xue Che is a legitimate SUMMONER. Summoner is thought to be cream on the crop. In a fight against Warrior and Summoner, Summoner should be the winner, because one, their cultivation level is boosted by their summon, and two, it was two versus one. Not to mention Summoner know spells that Warrior can't learn simply because they lack the requirement for it. Had it been a normal fight, Dongling would have turned into a charcoal long time ago.

She isn't, because she's not your run-of-the-mill warrior. Hell, she isn't a pure warrior. She is a Summoner first, warrior second. She could have entered the Summoning course but she didn't. And she and Xue Che shared the same element. Lightning.

Of course, it would be a stalemate. Both were summoners and of the Lightning attribute. In the end, it was a battle of wit, strategy, and endurance. Who could last longer than the other?

So far, it seems Dongling would be the winner. Not only she has been encountering a worse opponent, but she also hasn't made her own attack yet, choosing to go defensive and evasive. This not only means Xue Che would waste his own energy trying to hit her in vain while Dongling only spends little of hers, but it would be one long battle. Possibly till the school over.

_**ZAAAAAAAPPPPPP!**_

"Ah, shit!"

Zhonglei pulled Beiyue and jumped away to safety. The other students also had to get away from their position, just in time before a bolt of stray lightning hit that area.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU AIMING AT!" He hollered, only to get ignored. If anything, Xue Che get even more frustrated with how long Dongling manages to hold her ground, that he stop holding back and start using spells with Higher Output, which in turn put the audience in danger!

Asshole!

This is another reason why he HATES seeing the fight from this close distance. The combatants held little to ZERO regards to the audience when they're so into the battle! Tunnel vision at its finest!

And to make thing worse, the other students, instead of getting worried or something, was shouting encouragement and booing.

**ZAP! ZAP! BLAAAR!**

Agh!

Another stray blast directed his way, he blocked it with solid multi-layered water walls. Not ice, _Water_. Ice is more fragile than water in the case against thunder.

It still damn near crumbled apart and hurt him and Beiyue.

That. Does. It. Those idiots are getting it!

"What is happening here?" Demanded an authority voice.

The Principal is finally here, along with the Princes and teachers.

Oh, finally! Took them long enough! What did they do? Waiting until Beiyue almost in danger before acting?

Their presence halted the fight, with both combatants paused and saluted the principal. Well, Dongling did, recognize authority force when she heard one, while Xue Che almost uses the chance to attack before he realizes who had just asked the question.

The Crown Prince, letting the adults do their job, approaching Beiyue and Zhonglei. "Cousin, what happened?"

Beiyue briefly glanced at Dongling and Xue Che, before answered, "A little dispute get out of hand."

Beiyue, sister, ma'am, that was like saying Cultivation is expensive. An _**understatement**_. This so-called dispute damn near got into a blown-out battle, if not on its way there, and endangering people's life, yours included.

We both know you have been going through a worse life-or-death situation. Fighting a Wuling, crossing the Hollow Forest all way to Beiyao Country and dangers posed when you masquerade as a male mercenary, just to name a few, so much that this danger was barely rated as "meh", but please don't be so frank about it. The danger is danger.

"A little dispute." Repeated the Crown Prince. He shook his head, why, Zhonglei don't know. "Did you get hurt?"

"No. Zhonglei protects me."

He doesn't have to, if someone uses their brain and gets a teacher or something, even if only to make this battle legal since at least the teacher can be impartial. Hopefully. But nooo... everyone was too awestruck and ignore their common sense and self-preservation. Choosing to watch the showdown as if it was an attraction.

Idiots!

The reason why Zhonglei hasn't do it if he was so annoyed, was because he was sandwiched between students and Beiyue, and if he left, well, Beiyue was forced to show that she was more than she let it show.

Stupid pride getting in the way.

~X~

Because the battle lasts longer than it was supposed to be, and to the fact it was unsanctioned by a teacher or someone with authority to act as referee and make everyone witness it miss a class, they all get punished by given extra homework.

Beiyue, being a student of Imperial College, has an easier time finished her own homework. All she does was borrowing a large number of books, asking the right people the right question, and making cross-reference, with her own opinion thrown in.

Dongling and Zhonglei, on other hand...

"How far along, you are?"

"Not even a quarter of it..." Moaned Dongling in dismay.

They are still trying to finish theirs. Making cross-reference in Warrior and Summoning course is painfully hard. Even with them sneaking into the Seven Pagodas and borrowing the books.

At least it was neither Enchanting nor Pharmacist. If those courses were like what Beiyue imagine they as the basic theory alone would make her head hurt. You are not allowed to be wrong in fundamental theory, otherwise when it put into practice, KA-BOOOM! In the Pharmacist case, if it doesn't go ka-boom, guarantee to fail if not the outright poison of undecipherable source.

Feeling bored, Beiyue put out her new Guzheng. It was starry night black with white carvings and white strings.

She uses school guzheng in the class, but in private she uses her own. Cost her a pretty penny, but the sounds oh so worth it.

Dongling's eyes lit up. "You're playing?"

"I've taking Guzheng Class and I have oh so much music in my head, might as well put it into use." Replied Beiyue. "Maybe I'll sing."

That was a major reason why she took Guzheng class.

She can't exactly sing when she busy blowing the flute.

"What song, then?"

Beiyue closed her eyes, searching in memory the most appropriate song. Nothing too raunchy, or too loud. They ARE in the library, illegally even. But nothing too sad. Waterworks would ruin the scroll and books. Something good.

A song comes to mind. Ah, yes.

Flexing her finger, she starts plucking the instrument. Playing tone that was foreign to this world. Cheerful, but also melancholy and longing. Then,

_"I wonder where the sky spreads_

_I wonder where my path continues  
Compared to yesterday, even if tomorrow seems far away  
You are waiting for me at the promised land_

_When I'm alone, I can't do anything  
But because I want to protect you  
The thoughts of becoming stronger  
give me courage_

_When I'm alone, I can't do anything  
But we, in order to protect everyone  
The thoughts of becoming stronger  
give us power"_

What better song, than this song made from, sing by, and directed to his Famiglia?

"_Tears of loneliness, there was a day when they spilled  
Tears of regret did not stop  
The "Me" from that day reflected in the mirror  
At the promised place that gives me warmth_

_Let's go forward step by step  
even every time we go, the time trial awaiting  
If we look back,  
friends support us and cheer us up_

_We went forward a little more  
No matter how many times, we'll stand up  
Whenever love cannot be seen in our eyes  
Love protects you_

_From this heart, I can say __"__thank you__"__  
I believe that someday, that day will arrive  
As long as there are dreams in this heart  
Our journey continues_

_In the blue sky, extend your hands and see  
Even if we're separated, our hands can be connected  
the smiling face I want to protect  
You who stands out is family"_

"Interesting song."

Beiyue yelped in surprise when an unfamiliar voice speak. She wasn't the only one. How could they not? A drop-dead gorgeous man with red-streaked white hair and blood-red eyes suddenly was in the room. Damn it! She dropped her guard too low. Why isn't her Intuition warned her? Oh, wait, because it was not life-threatening!

"Are you the librarian?" Ask Dongling.

The man look amused. "Something like that."

Ooookay? Intuition saying he brings no harm to her... for now. In fact, it likens him to... Hibari-san when he was in good (read: intrigued) mood?

"Um." Beiyue coughed. "If you don't mind... can we stay here till the end of the lunch break? We promise to not causing any ruckus... and we will take utmost care to the book." Nothing pissed off a librarian more than treating centuries worth books and scroll roughly. And in this era, digital data is non-existent. The book and scrolls are written by hand.

The Librarian(?) look at them cooly. "Hn."

Yep. Hibari-san flashback. Best not piss him off.

Beiyue made a move to put away her guzheng, when the Librarian(?) spoke up again.

"Is the song over?"

Huh? "Well, no. Not yet."

"Then you may finish it." Huh? Really? "It was... quite interesting for a song. Different to songs and music I knew." Well, duh! It was made in the modern era, not the ancient era, of course, the genre was unknown yet.

"Go on. Finish the song."

Trading another look to Dongling and Zhonglei, both are interested too and want to hear the song till the end (did their eyes just glowed? What the hell?), Beiyue sigh in defeat and continue the song from where she left them. The song of her Famiglia.

"_Where does this wind go?  
Where does this star want to go?  
No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, I'll still want to move on  
Even if I'm like this, there's probably a reason for being "Me"  
_

_That time, at the unknown place  
We arrive and are laughing with you  
Even if in the unused thing, even if in the broken dream  
The flower in this heart blooms_

_The mist comes  
The clouds appear  
The pouring rain  
The angry thunder  
After the storm  
The sun always shines  
All of them lead to the blue sky_

_From this heart, I can say "thank you"  
I believe that someday, that day will arrive  
As long as there are dreams in this heart  
Spread your wings of freedom_

_Extend your hands to the blue sky, see  
Even if we're separated, our hands are still connected  
In the shining smiles that I want to protect  
We that stand out_

_Are family..._

_Family__"_

TBC


	24. Event

"The school is canceled yesterday." That was the Librarian's first word to them. "Why?"

Beiyue blinked. Huh. Did she spend too much her lunch break here, that the Librarian memorized her face and wonder where did she go when she failed to show up? That must be it. So far only Beiyue who consistently spending her lunch break here. Zhonglei and Dongling sometimes didn't join. Either due roped into another mess, gathering information, or their teacher was too passionate in teaching and not aware of the time. 

However, he is one of the school staff. Isn't he suppose to know?

"Prince Xiaoyao held Pill Event yesterday, at Blue Lake outside Linhuai City. Many Pharmacists, mostly senior and experienced Pharmacists, were attending." 

"Do you as well?"

"Yes."

"You are not a Pharmacist, and you haven't shown interest in any pill making subjects." 

He definitely checked out her history readings, like a good (or very bored) Librarians did.

"Well, it started like this..."

**Events**

Music Class.

One of the ten available courses at Imperial College. It was mostly taken by girls who want to appeal themselves as wife material. 

Out of all Beiyue's course, this was the only Highly course she took. And she took it was not because she wants to show that for all her androgynous appearance and borderline tomboy personality she was still a girl. No. She took it because she has TO learn how to play Guzheng. She sorely misses music from the modern era. All she remembers were ones she liked and put on the playlist. And some songs she and her famiglia made for themselves. But there's only so much memory can do.

Plus, she missed singing. Suuuure, she can do flute, but she can't sing when blowing the tunes, can she? So yeah. She needs Music Class. 

Except... except she REGRETTED taking it. 

Oh, the class is fine. Her teacher is fine, even if Beiyue wished he hadn't paid her so much attention. She was annoyed at the smug 'I-know-you're-just-pretending-to-be-weak-and-I'm-gonna-play-along' smirk, but not that much to be hostile. No. The one that annoys her to no end is her classmates. 

They are dumbasses. Oh, let her rephrase that statement. They are more interested in Feng Lianyi than the lesson itself. Beiyue dares to bet ten gold coins half of them pick Music Class just because so they can mooning over him. It doesn't help that he is a Royal Nobility (even from another country) and was closer to the Crown Prince's age rather than over twenties. In another word, fresh young meat.

She bears with all these annoyance, for sake of knowing how to play and tune Guzheng, since songs she knew, has a wide range of tune and tempo. 

What she can't take, was that today those little chits were ten times more airheaded than usual! They were hushing-hush with giggles and has wistful look throughout the lesson, clearly on lala land rather than the class.

It took Beiyue her willpower to not flip off and threw the Guzheng at them.

That, and the fact it would desecrate the Guzheng. It was a beautiful piece of an instrument that had faithfully helped her. It doesn't deserve to be treated as such. 

"Princess, would you stay behind?"

Beiyue sighed and ignores the shrill look threw in her direction. Mentally she imagines herself bitch-slapping the lot of them. Maybe if they took his lesson seriously, Prince Lianyi would pay them attention. 

"What it is, Prince Lianyi?" She asks. 

The foreign Prince look at her with his eyes lit up in a mischievous smile, not unlike Mukuro. It also made her wonder... is his eye color purple or indigo? She was sure it was purple, but under certain light, it would glow indigo. 

Huh? Glow?! Wait a minute here—

"How was your condition, Princess?" 

"I could do without people looking at me as if I was some kind of exotic animal." Beiyue's mouth ran off before she can filter her thought-to-speak. She decided to put on a poker face and pretend she meant to say that, rather than it be a complete accident. 

Lianyi laughed. "I see, I see. Those stares can be bothersome, can they?"

He himself has a similar problem. Those stares he received, geez. He feels like a juicy steak in the middle of a predator's den. 

"Since you can make a remark like that, I assume you are well." He said, coughing a bit to push the more unpleasant feeling back to the abandoned corner of his mind. "However, I heard you would always go straight home every after school and rarely come out, nor hosting people. Didn't you reject the invitation to Ping Hongling's birthday party?"

Beiyue shrugged. "I don't exactly like it when people came uninvited or didn't send memo beforehand." She replies. "I'm not much of a party or social girl either."

"Then you won't mind attend to this one then." Lianyi handed her a gold-plated invitation. "Three days from today, Prince Xiaoyao will hold an event on his boat, at Blue Lake just outside the Linhuai city. Details are inside the invitation. It was quite a solemn affair, so you don't have to socialize much."

Beiyue read it, and her eyebrows went to her hairline. 

"Pill Event? It sounds like something only Pharmacist goes to, and I am not a Pharmacist."

"Neither was I, however Prince Xiaoyao and I are good friends, and when I asked him to extends one invitation to you, he agrees."

Beiyue tilted her head. "Why? Why me and not someone else?"

"Hm... because you admit that you never went to a social event if we discounted the Spring Banquet." Lianyi smiled. "It would be good PR for you and experience. I heard you were taking your duty as Landlord of Qinghe and Miyang seriously. You will have to face people in the court too, you know?" 

Good PR, Beiyue almost snorted at that. She could care less about PR. People could call her a harlot or a whore for all she cares, and she doesn't give a damn. If anything, she prefers doing her own thing and shove the result on their face. However... attending the event would be a good thing. Pharmacists make medicine and pills. If she attends, she can learn about Pills, the ingredients, and their effect. That would be useful. Neither one from her group has qualified for it, Dongling being Thunder, Zhonglei being Water, and she was dual Fire and Ice. However, none of them were Healer. She can do First Aid and THAT WAS IT. No more detailed and careful touch of an actual healer. Poison and stuff are beyond her knowledge. 

"Would Prince Xiaoyao mind it if I brought plus two?"

"You have to ask him yourself." Was Lianyi's answer. His voice then took a teasing tone. "You seem to be awfully close to them." 

"Let's say, we've gone through a lot of things no one else did and get out knowing each other very well."

Life-threatening trials and hardship are such a good judge of whether a relationship is true or not. People are forced to reveal their true color, whether they like it or not. Either they made it out together, becoming closer than before, or break up and plan to hurt each other, if not already on it.

"Is that so? Then I hope you are right and you can trust them." There's an almost wistful tone in Lianyo's voice. "You may go. It won't do if I keep you from your lunch." He passed her over. 

His flame reaching out to Beiyue, but Beiyue did nothing. Neither accepting nor rejecting it.

If she rejects him, well, she doesn't want to know. Mist is not the most stable out of the bunch, and Nobility has a serious case of child exploitation, conditional love, abandonment, emotional and psychological abuse, on top of unhealthy pressuring. Lianyi is both and... yeah. Make him go Discord was not the best idea. 

But she can't accept him either. One, they are not close. Two, when his term is over, he will return to Beiyao. Three, she can't.

Same with how she hasn't told Dongling and Zhonglei about Flames. Because if they knew, they will try to awaken theirs, and when they do, they will harmonize with her. And she just... can't. 

It was one thing to let them bask in her flame. It was entirely another thing to harmonize with them. She is not ready for a new set of guardians. 

Who replaced her as The Sky?

~X~

Dongling twitched.

"Prince Xiaoyao is lucky he has good reason to put his schedule at an ungodly hour." She said before taking a ruthless bite on her rice ball (onigiri). Beiyue patted her shoulder in sympathy.

A message from Prince Xiaoyao had arrived last night, regarding the Pill Event time and location.

The location is the same. It was time that changed. He moved it forward, from ten in the morning to _six in the morning_. Like, crack ass of dawn. Where those who are awake were the poor sod who has the night to the morning shift and the merchant who prepared their wares for when maids went to buy stuff for breakfast. 

They understood his reasoning, however. Prince Xiaoyao deliberately chooses school day, so he doesn't have to deal with girls chasing him, since they would likely be stuck at school. Allowing him to hold the event in peace. Yet, because the Principal and many teachers decided to close the school just so they can attend the event, which would make those girls have free time to harass him, he moved it forward. 

In the end, the problem was fanatic fangirl. Or rather, _hordes _of them.

Yeah. Dongling can see why Xiaoyao abruptly changed his schedule, and why he picks such an unreasonable hour. 

Doesn't mean she likes it, though.

"Oh, shaddap." Zhonglei's voice could be heard from outside. "At least you can get some Zs."

He was the designated driver. As it stood, he was handling the rein with one hand, and the other hand gripping a bottle filled with ginseng tea Beiyue had graciously made earlier. 

The journey from the center of Linhuai city to Blue Lake took two hours. Less if they use Spirit Beast (which they won't), and more had they take off later, when people are actually awake and fill the street. 

By the time they arrived there, the sun had just peeking shyly from behind the horizon, yet there are several boats sailed through the lake, their destination is the grandiose ship in the middle of the lake. 

Dongling almost missed a step when they boarding their Boat.

Again, it was Zhonglei who act as Driver, seeing his element is water.

"Welcome abroad." Prince Lianyi greeted them. "The Event had not started yet, so please use your time well."

The first thing they do was heading to the facilities. Beiyue suggests they do so because the old geezer who made up the audiences would really hate it when someone exit and enter the room just because they need to use the loo. Plus, everyone knows Pharmacists need utmost concentration when refining pill on top of good Ki control. Any noise could break the concentration, and then, KA-BOOM! One explosion leads to another, resulting in chain explosions worth writing down in history... and not in a good way! Cue dozens of very furious cultivators aiming for your head.

On top of that, they were _on a ship_. In the middle of a _freaking __**lake**_**. **At an unholy hour in the morning. The water is COLD! Who wants to swim at these hours? 

Sooo... yeah. Toilet business first before heading to the conference room.

She didn't expect to come across Luoluo on their way to the conference room. 

"Ah, Princess, you came?"

"That should be my question." Beiyue tilted her head. Confused. Luoluo... she can't remember one instance he had patiently sitting for hours on end with concentration at the task he had been given. His attention span is not that long. Maybe in the future, but now? Nah, hell nope. 

Luoluo smiled. "Well, Prince Xiaoyao had helped me once before, so I can't possibly miss this. A courtesy, you can call it such." 

Oh? "Helped how?"

"Well... I'm born with a weak body, and there's one incident when I was a kid. My parents begged Prince Xiaoyao to make Jade Pill for me, and he did. That's why I'm able to be like this." 

"I... see..." So that's how Luoluo recovers fast from his kidnapping attempt. Beiyue definitely will give Prince Xiaoyao a Gift. "Want to sit together?" 

Huh. Why did people look at her like that? What? Did she say something wrong—Zhonglei, what with that cat-got-canary-look?! She didn't have feelings for Luoluo! He's like a brother to her, at most! He's not even her type!

Beiyue rolled her eyes and went ahead to the Conference room. Just in time before it started. Prince Xiaoyao looks at her and smiled before started his lecture. 

It was about a new way to gain a new level of purity in pill refining. Glass-like luster kind of purity. Beautiful and translucent, but oozing with power. The Pharmacist was encouraged to try their luck, so they got their own censer out and try refining. 

Beiyue would have been bored out of her mind... if she didn't bring empty books and writing equipment. One book is to write what she learned today, and another, well... 

"Is that story? You were writing a story?" Luoluo whispered.

"I'm bored."

And she did once said this world's fictional literature needs more variety. 

"What story is this?"

Her life as Tsuna, with some modification. "Just you wait."

The event ended in the afternoon. As she predicted, there's no lunch because no pharmacist likes to be disturbed. She had to sneakily share a non-messy snack with her group, hiding it under the table when someone raised their head and turned to their direction. 

Lianyi knows. He stares at her with this annoying pleading/mischievous look until she caves in and shared it with him. 

By the time it was over, servants are cooking very late lunch / early dinner, while everyone else either relieves themselves in the loo or searching clean air outside, stretching their legs. Beiyue was later, which show her the sight of boats soaring across the lake with girls in expensive and elaborate pretty dresses boarding them. She was annoyed. 

"Prince Xiaoyao, not meant to bother you, but it seems you have unwanted guests over there!" She called out.

Xiaoyao turned his head, and displeasure etched in his face. "I... see..." His eye twitched. "Please excuse me, Princess. In meantime, enjoy yourself."

When those boards approached, the guards were out and blocking their path. When the girls ask, they were firmly replied with no, which displeased them. Some tried to appeal, some clearly red-faced, and tried to pull rank. Among those girls... 

"Oh God, has she learn nothing?" Zhonglei facepalmed when he saw his ex-sister fuming at the guard. "She was in a precarious situation, short of rock bottom, and she still aims high? Did she got dropped on her head as a baby or something?" 

"More like, choked full of delusions." Replied Dongling. "She claims herself as smart and such and such, but in reality, she is just delusional girl with little to her name." 

"Ouch, burn." Luoluo chuckled. "That gotta hurt."

"Yes. Shame she can't hear us." The pink-clad girl deadpanned.

Beiyue just chuckles as she listens to them chatting, throwing crude and borderline rude comments to those girls. In hindsight, they have the right. Unlike those girls, they HAVE an invitation, thus are allowed to board. Those girls, on other hand, are the reason why Xiaoyao scheduled it to start at an unholy hour in the morning. 

"Princess Beiyue."

And someone approached her. An old man she never saw before. Think again, she hasn't met a lot of people yet, so she didn't know who is he and what is his status. 

"Greetings to honored Elder." Beiyue bowed, Chinese style.

"Mm, this Old Man is pleased to see the daughter of Princess Royal is well and know manners." The Old Man replied. "Indeed, Princess Royal would be proud of the Princess." 

"Thank you." Beiyue's expression was a little fixed. "However, this Princess does not know who is she talking to." 

"Hoho. Of course, Princess won't recognize this old man, for this old man had meet Princess Royal before she marries." His smile was light and gentle, so Beiyue will refrain from scowling. He clearly didn't mean to compare her to Princess Royal, it was an accident, unlike certain people she can name off. "Today this Old Man has meet Princess Beiyue, so this old man's desire is resolved. That year, I was too busy, wishing for giving Princess Royal this gift but had to deal with a lot of matters, so it kept delayed until she had passed away. Ah, thinking about it gives this old man regrets." 

Beiyue doesn't know what to reply, so she just let loose a bit of Sky Flame. It seems to be the right choice, as the old man relaxes. 

"Meeting Princess here is such a fortunate. Since I have never been able to gift this to Princess Royal, then I'll give it to you. Think of it as resolving an old man's wish." He took out a purple scroll from his space ring and give it to Beiyue.

"Thank you, honored elder." Beiyue accepts the scroll and bowed deeply. 

The Old man laughed light-heartedly and patter her head. "Good child, I hope our path shall cross again." Nodding his head, his body began to float on the top of the lake. It won't be long before his figure disappears in the distance. 

"..."

Beiyue looks at the scroll, titled "Hundred Ways of Refinement". 

"So..." she turned around, "I notice he never gave me his name or title. Anyone know who is he?"

~X~

"Do you get his name?" The Librarian inquired.

Beiyue shook her head as she finished the last note of the song today. "Not. Not quite. Prince Xiaoyao calls him Sage Pharmacist. I suppose since he looks surprised and very respectful, he was a great figure." Maybe the founder of Pharmacy or something. 

"What about the scroll? Do you intend to use it?"

"When I have to. For now, I save it somewhere safe." As in, inside a hidden compartment inside a box, in a space ring she wore whenever she went. 

Like hell she put it somewhere unsafe.

The Librarian nodded. "Mm. Good girl. You have been given great treasure. Protect it."

"Of course I will."

The break time is over. She quickly gathers back her stuff and nodded respectfully to the Librarian for listening in. Before she walks out, she gives him a wrapped lunchbox. Beiyue notices she hasn't seen him eat anything, so she cooks one for him. 

She hoped he isn't offended with it.

Just to be on the safe side, she jogged a little. 

She didn't expect to nearly collide with Jing. 

"Whoa, hey there." He doesn't expect it either. "Beiyue? What are you doing here?"

"Lunch?"

Why did he turn pale? "Lunch? Here? Around the Seven Pagoda?!" Uh, actually inside the Library, but she felt it won't be wise to correct him. "You reckless girl, don't do it again. Come on." He pulls her away. "Of all places, why it has to be Seven Pagoda? Why it can be in nice Gazebo elsewhere?" 

"What's wrong with the Seventh Pagoda?" The Library is cool as hell, even if the Librarian can be scary. Beiyue swears, his glare can kill plants and small animals. Think again, he reminds her of Hibari. 

"What's wrong, you say." Jing pinched his nose. "Have no one told you about the Spirit Deity?"

"About what now?"

"Oh my god. Beiyue, you don't know about the Spirit Deity who inhabits the Seven Pagoda?" Beiyue shook her head. "The Seven Pagodas are home for a Spirit Deity, a very powerful Spiritual Beast who, according to rumor, on par of Wuling if not more powerful. It really didn't like people and would blast them with Punitive Fire. Twelve years ago, it had made the Seventh Pagoda its home. We don't get near it as to not disturb it. And you take lunch there? Are you out of your mind?!"

"I don't make a nuisance of myself." Because forget the Spirit Deity, the Librarian _will_ kill her.

Hey. What about the Librarian? He was there, right? Does he and the Spirit Deity have some sort of agreement or something? 

Jing looks exhausted. He doesn't know why but dealing with Beiyue and her logic exhaust him more than fighting in frontline battle. "Just... just don't do it again."

Not happening. The Librarian will inquire about her whereabouts, otherwise. Plus, she like the atmosphere in Seventh Pagoda.

If the Spirit Deity is angry at her, her Intuition would warn her so she can bail out using Mu Se.

"Ah, Prince Jing, there you are."

Beiyue looked up and found a group of gorgeously-dressed girls was approaching, led by a girl with a round face like a goose egg and ample red lips. 

"Wan'er."

Ah, so she was Lin Wanyi. Jing's fiance.

Beiyue was prepared to leave the lovebirds alone. She had no business in it beyond watching over her cousin.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Princess Beiyue." Lin Wanyi said, looking over Beiyue with... was that concealed mocking and disdain? "It's a pleasure to meet Princess. I have been looking forward to meeting you for a long time!" Her voice was pleasant but... 

_Mocking. Derisive. Believing you to be able to go this far because of your connections. Looking down on you. Because of the rumor. Because Lightning and Rain is 'ahead' in cultivation.  
_

How odd.

She doesn't like her. 

TBC


	25. Proof of His Worth

Proof of His Worth

Feat Contest. An Annual Event of Lingyang School where students participate and compete to show off their skill. Usually, it was held for East College, with the participant mostly come from Warrior and Summoner Course, and rarely the Enchanter Course.

Enchanter was not only casting spells, but creating magical items, thus the students can choose to attend the Feat Contest, or its non-violent counterpart, the Appraisal Contest, where the students can show off what they had made, its function, and how it works.

Pharmacists are rare because to be a Pharmacist, you have to had Earth Element. Total students in Pharmacist Course from _**All **_Grades were only sixteen. Just a pinch, compares to dozens and dozens of students in other courses. But by standard, those sixteen students is a lot. They do NOT enter either Feat Contest or Appraisal Contest, simply because their line of work is more delicate and thus need a different approach.

However, once in a blue moon, Imperial College students are allowed to participate. Like this year.

The Contest lasts for an entire week. Because of the number of participants and the tournament-style battle, each day was dedicated to a different Contest. The order was different each year. This year's order was Swordsmanship, Polearms, Summoner Battle, Hand-to-Hand, and Lastly, Mount Archery.

Rou was very sure the Mount Archery put last because according to Grapevine, the "Daughter of Princess Royal" enter the Mount Archery contest, representing the Imperial College. Similarly, Princess Yingye Bugiel Luoluo both enter Swordsmanship, which was the first contest.

How enviable.

Rou watches the students from Warrior Course competes with great envy from her part. Had things go their way, she would have been a member of that course and participate in the Swordsmanship tournament.

She shook her head. No. It was not time to reminiscent of "what could have been". Today was the second day. The Polearms Tournament.

Zhongqi, her brother, favored polearm. And he applied to the contest. Now, it was his turn.

Because their family was no longer Royal affiliates, they don't have seats in the high building to watch the entire event without being hindered, so Rou had to squeeze her way past the people to reach the front row. Her brother is fighting in the arena. She has to see him.

Because she was the only one who comes.

Concubine Fang doesn't care about this stuff, and even if she did, her hands are full with Ling. Ling is a social disaster waiting to happen, even that bitch Beiyue can see it because she punishes Ling with "House Arrest until further notice". That Slut Yun probably WISHING brother die so she can regain her status as the strongest, favored kid. And grandfather...

_("Listen Rou. We're alone here. We can't count on anyone, not even adults. No. We can't count to adults at all. They always messed up and making us clean after them. None of them tell us their wrongdoings so we won't repeat it. Mother never told you how her marriage was not Holy Matrimony, but Shameful Wedding. Father... father is universally hated in the Military Department and his stigma carries to us, to _me_. Grandfather never told us the consequences of harming a Royal Family member, even as invalid as _she _is. He left us and only come back to lambast us, despite he did nothing to dissuade us. We can't trust adults. They are already writing us off, including Grandfather.")_

…Grandfather was not here. Or if he did, Rou didn't see him.

Maybe he didn't want to lose face. But Brother didn't shame the family any further. No. He put up a good show against his opponents. Rou watched with utmost attention as her Brother defeat his opponents. Brother is strong and skilled.

He passed the preliminary rounds. He reaches Top Eighty. Top Forty. Top Twenty. He did it. He reaches Top Twenty! He's qualified for School Trip! And he didn't stop here. Top Ten. Top Five. He made it to Top Five Students!

But... but then, her opponent in this round...

"Well, well. So we meet again, Xiao Zhongqi."

Hui (To be able to) Jiao Ren (Worthy of Pride). Childe of Hui Clan.

He was Gold Class A Warrior. Rou knew of him. Brother had ranted several times in the past, before the fall of their family, before Brother changed. How they have a rivalry that always went sour. Now with their family's dirty laundry aired, their bad rivalry had turned into an all-out hatred. Childe Hui hated Brother and definitely won't miss out on the chance to brought him down. To break him.

Just like his previous opponents.

Oh... oh _no_.

The match is rigged against her brother.

The clash is powerful and deadly. Spear crossing against each other strong enough to create sparks. The deadly slash that could cut a tree in half. Piercing thrust that could make a hole even in a rock. Their Ki flared to life, making them looks like as if on fire.

CLASH! TRANG! SWOOSH!

Thrust, dodge, swing, cut, block. Retreat, stepping forward, clashing again.

Childe Hui attacks by rapidly thrusting his spear. Brother dodge them all to the best of his ability, taking steps back and around, and blocked the attack he can't dodge. His spear was in a position where the blade pointed at the floor.

He waited until a chance, and then he pushes down the long handle, causing the blade part to lift. A quick, sneak attack! It nearly got Childe Hui had he didn't jump back in time. A brief pause, before he darted forward and continue their clash.

A deadly, brutal, and savage battle beyond what Rou can do, even if she can cultivate.

And most of all...

"Hee. You're still a persistent pest like usual."

Insults. The Childe Hui mocked brother in between the clash.

"I don't quite expect a _Thief_ to last this long. Think again you manage to hide from Royal Family for Four Years, so I guess this is your family specialization, isn't it, Childe Xiao?"

Brother clenched his teeth and answered by pushed him away, turning around while twirled his spear followed up by making a piercing slash powered up by Ki. The Childe Hui side-stepped away while using his own spear to blocked and redirect the attack to empty air behind him.

"No reply? What? Are you got arrogant you can pull a stunt like that and still alive? Jeez. You are the worst, aren't you?"

Aaaargh! Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!

Rou wants to scream. Want to jump in and shake the bastard until his bones fall off. Want to tell him off because he doesn't know her brother as she does! He should just shut the fuck up! He doesn't know her brother!

Both her brother and Childe Hui stood at the opposite end of the arena. Spear aimed at each other. Their Ki flared strong for all to feel, power worthy of a Gold Class. The arena tiles beneath their feet cracked and destroyed due to the sheer pressure of it.

It was a silent moment, where both combatants stood with position ready to attack, and none make move. In a split second, both of them darted forward with spear positioned to strike!

_**CRASH! STAB!**_

Rou's eyes widened with horror as blood splattered into the air.

Due to their family status, everyone is now their enemy, and no one gives him mercy or east fight. As a result, he was forced to fight aggressively. Repeatedly flared his Ki aggressively in the last two battles so he can win them. The break time between his battle was not enough to gather back his lost Ki nor his stamina. Not only that, but his spear and armor also tanked many hits. Many of which were infused with Ki. It was by sheer will power and defiance he manages to win so far.

And he runs out of it.

His Spear broke. It no longer can take another Ki-infused impact. Without anything to block it, Childe Hui's spear continues forward and stabbed her brother in the shoulder.

It doesn't end there.

In split second, Childe Hui uses his Ki to make a small explosion and made as if his opponent was blown away.

A strangled, pained cry escaped Rou's throat when she saw her brother thrown away and landed painfully on his back, followed by coughing blood. He gingerly pushed himself up with shaky hands.

Childe Hui raised his spear, crackling with Ki before aimed it at her brother. Without a second thought, the threw his Spear.

"NO! BROTHER!" Shrieked Rou.

Miracle happened.

A multi-layered solid Ice wall sprung forth between them and intercept the attack. It was very solid and thick and consist of at least three layers, each is about as thick as her palm-width if not more. The Spear was two-third buried inside the walls, did not even manage to break through them.

"The Winner is Hui Jiao Ren!" Principal Cang He declared, his voice sharp. "May I ask why you continue to attack, despite the fact your opponent was thrown out of bounds?"

"Huh? He did?" Childe Hui does a double-take before put on a sheepish expression. "I thought we were still in bounds. My mistake principal, I was too carried away."

"Keep situational awareness, Childe Hui."

"Yes, Principal."

Seeing the battle is over, Rou quickly rushed to her brother's side and helped him went to the infirmary. When she glanced at him, what she saw break her heart.

Her brother was walking alongside her, with one hand putting pressure on the wound to prevent further blood loss. However, his shoulder was hunched down and he was dragging his heel. Pain and exhaustion palpable in his face. Both because all fight he went through today, and because all stress he went through after That Fateful Night. The burden of carrying the name of the Thief Clan they were now known as, the stress of dealing with their relatives who were rightfully angry at them, include Grandfather who then taught him harshly.

Her brother had changed. He's no longer a spitfire he used to be. He's more subdued and restrained. He has this dull broken, spiteful look in his eyes when he thinks no one was watching. Angry at not just Huang Beiyue and the world, but also their own family.

Childe Hui doesn't know him. No one knew him. No one but Rou.

"...You did great, Brother." She said, trying to cheer him up. "You made it into Top Five."

"...I still lost..."

"The match is rigged, yet you prove to them that you're better. You were constantly on serious battle with high stakes, but you win so far and only lose because you run out of stamina and Ki. Had the match isn't rigged, you could have advanced to Top Three if not win the overall tournament."

Normally Brother would smirk and boasting, but today he just silently nodded and smiled slightly.

"Hey, I've been wondering." He said. "That can't be Yun... can it?" Of course not. Yun would let Brother die so she can claim status as a superior child. She was that Skank's daughter and all. But that begs the question, "Then... who saved me?"

Who indeed.

~X~

As her miss's maid, Dongling was allowed to stand behind her, watching the events unfold from their seat. It was a bit too far, so she was grateful for her sharp eyes. A benefit of having a Wolf as her partner. Her Beast has the knack of detecting things, either by smell or sight. As a result, during her times moonlighting as a Mercenary in Beiyao on the times she visited, she was forced to keep up with it, so nothing can take potshots at her. As time pass by, it becomes easier to spot things in distance and things that people missed.

Though she wishes super hearing is part of the parcel. She would LOVE to hear what witty comment Zhonglei has. He was her teacher in _**"How To Sass People"**_ Lesson.

She wonders if all Noble actually has Official Class about that. Maybe it was part of the Etiquette Lesson? "_**How to Insult Your Enemies While Being Elegant?"**_

"If there's a class about that, sign me up. The show must be very entertaining." Was Miss amused reply.

"What?" Princess Yingye turned to them. "What are you talking about? What class?"

"Nothing." And... here we go. Miss clamped up on them. Sigh. Miss was hard to understand. Sometimes she's cheerful and energetic and slightly crazy. Sometimes she's cold as her second element. She's rather closed off to her cousins, the Royal Family, except the Emperor and the First Cousin for a reason, while managing a distance from Crown Prince and Princess Yingye, and she has yet to exchange a word with the Third Prince.

Zhenshi was another case entirely. Both of them bonded over betrayal and abandonment.

"Oh, it's Zhonglei's turn."

Huh. Oh right, that is! He made it to Top Twenty! Wonderful! With this, whether if he win, he will advance to Top ten, if he lose, he will still go to School Trip. Already, Dongling can see surprised and intrigued faces. The teacher from Eastern College, specifically from Summoner Course, looks very proud of him.

"He's a prodigy."

Even The Emperor praised him!

"Thank you, Uncle," Miss replied. "He would be very delighted." She then continues in a low voice that only Dongling can hear. "He'll need it... seeing _who_ his opponent is."

Ah. Yes. Xue Che. The arrogant blowhard who seems to be hellbent making their life difficult. Even the punishment did little to dissuade his arrogance. Dongling feels sorry for Zhonglei, as he's now in rock and hard place. Whether he wins or loses, the Xue Clan will give him no end of headaches. If he wins, Xue Che will claim him cheating or trying to pull a dirty trick or attempt to attack him in the foreseeable future. If he loses, then that arrogant braggart will talk till their ears rot off. Sore loser is the worst opponent to face. What a troublesome person.

Why did miss let him keep the Red Spider again? Oh right. Because "Yunqi" sold it to Bugiel Auction, and in Auction, the item went to the highest bidder.

How troublesome.

Dongling wonders if the Xue Clan knew who was the face behind the infamous Yunqi, will they still spend that much of money for a girl who causes them misery?

It doesn't matter now. What happens had happened. Focus on the present and prepare for the future.

Both contestant summon their respective Beast. Xue Che with his Red Spider, and Zhonglei with his winged Water-Snake.

His Beast had changed when it ascends to Seven Star. Its wings had grown bigger and longer, as do its single horn, with its tail ended up in fan-like feathers arrangement. It was beautiful... and deadly. Dongling certainly hadn't forgotten last time they have Battle Royale-style sparring, with Beast out.

The fight started by Xue Che, who uses his Spider as a mount and blasting fluorescent colored thunder at Zhonglei, who dodge to the left while the snake flies into the air. From there, the two tag-teamed Xue Che.

Zhonglei fired a water bullet to Xue Che and his spider. It hit the Spider in the face, which enraged it and makes it fired another blast at him. It did nothing as Zhonglei had long vacated his spot. From Dongling's experience, Zhonglei never stayed in one place in Summoner Battle. He moved around, turning and twisting his body, keeping his footstep light and quick.

His hands, too, did not stay idle.

With one hand he continues firing water bullet at Xue Che. On the other hand, he grips his sword tightly and cut down any blast he can't dodge apart.

The Snake helped by blasting Xue Che and his Spider. It suddenly swooped in, blocking their vision, before blasting them with a stream of biting cold water. Caught them and everyone else off guard. Ah, because it was Zhonglei who fight while the Snake floating in the sky, they had forgotten about it.

How stupid. Snakes are not reckless. They are the embodiment of cunning. They bid their time and attack when you the least expect it. Take it from someone who's often been on the receiving end of False Sense of Serenity. Zhonglei is as cunning as his Beast is. Dongling may be the aggressive one, but he was the one who you have to watch out for.

They called traitorous people [Snake] yet they didn't expect such a sneaky attack? Really?

Xue Che growled and saying something, which Zhonglei replied with a perfectly serene smile in his face, before sending water to float around Xue Che and binds him like a very tight rope. Followed by a swing of the sword... that got Xue Che's hair trimmed a bit.

A loud gasp echoes across the arena and beyond.

Well, cutting hair is considered as an insult and a crime. In Noble Clique even more so.

The Thunder-element Summoner growled and flared his Ki aggressively, break out the binding. Dongling once again reminded the stark difference between their Cultivation Level. Xue Che, if she wasn't wrong, was Seven Star Summoner, while Zhonglei had just broken into Five Star shortly after the Pill Event. Even though he was hailed as a prodigy, there's still a wide gap between their raw strength.

What was difficult for Dongling, was easy for him.

Zhonglei certainly "forgot" that little tidbit, as he is barely able to dodge it in time. Dongling winced as the blast hit him in the chest. She can see Miss clenched her fist, restraining herself from interfering with the battle.

However, something strange began.

As Xue Che attacks him, the snake curled around him protectively, creating a water dome that acts as a shield. This made Dongling confused.

"Why... isn't he attacking?"

Zhonglei is better than this. She knew. If Xue Che was all about brute power and overpowering his opponent, Zhonglei was his polar opposite. He uses highly accurate attacks and sneakiness. He fights like he was dancing, smirking, and taunting his enemy and made them lost their composure. Strength difference was never mattered to him because what he lacked in strength, he made up in skill accuracy, power conservating, and creativity. If he was at disadvantage, he will use his brain to even the field! So why is he act as if he was backed up to corner? He didn't even use his Water needles. Had he used them he would've been the winner. He has been in worse situations. He should have been able to think a way to turn the ta—oh. _Oh. Ooooohhh._

It was like someone lit up a lantern inside Dongling's mind.

So that how is it.

She relaxes and leaned back against the wall.

"Well then," she muttered. "Let's see what you have in your sleeves."

The attack continues like this until the water dome crackled with the electricity and it shattered.

Dongling knew she and Beiyue was the only other party, aside from Zhonglei and his summon, who were aware that the spell break was not because it can't any longer tank another attack. Well, not exactly, and not in the way others were thinking.

Zhonglei then proceeds to act recklessly. His Spirit Beast coiled around the spider, tightening and binding them, before proceeds to take flight and then _drop them_.

It was such a shame that Xue Che isn't crushed under the weight of his own summon.

Zhonglei then stomped his feet hard, causing the temperature to go down, and moistures become water droplets that gather together and joined the puddles that ere already there, the result of relentless water bullet and water stream. It was not long before the arena floor is covered with water. Followed by jumping to his Spirit beast and fly high.

Dongling smirked. She has an inkling of what he was planning about.

_Go, Zhonglei, show him who's the boss._

Zhonglei raised his hand, and the water rose, creating a giant water tornado that threatens them.

And Xue Che foolishly replied it with a powerful thunder blast.

Dongling's suspicion was confirmed when Zhonglei deliberately twists his Ki and creates _a layer of_ _shield _just before the impact happened.

An explosion occurred. Big enough to send Zhonglei and his Spirit Beast out of bound. Zhonglei proceeds to kneeling and holding his sides as if he was getting struck by thunder, but Dongling knew better. He's fine. A bit singed and has some minor nerve damage, but he's fine.

Naturally, Xue Che won this round, as he stayed in the arena. Except...

"GYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

…that idiot dismounted and stepped on the arena, _that is covered with __**electricity saturated water**_**.** Moron. Of fucking course he got shocked and knocked out.

Zhonglei hunched down with shaking shoulders, not because of pain, but because _he's trying to hold back his laugh_. That sneaky boy.

"Eh? What happens?" The Third Prince asked. "Why is Xue Che suddenly screamed?"

"Zhonglei knows he can't win in raw power. There is a wide gap between their level of cultivation. So he settles with the next best possible thing: a draw." Seeing the attention is all on her, Miss explained. "Do you know water is a good electric conductor? Zhonglei was basically at an elemental disadvantage here, as he had to be extra careful lest he shocks himself. He knew it, and he _weaponizes _it. You saw how he quickly jumped up to his Spirit Beast and take off to the sky, the second he flooded the arena with water? It's because he knew if he stayed on the ground, he risked getting electrocuted. Especially after his Water Sphere tanked about a dozen thunder blast and practically saturated with electricity. He may out of bounds due to the shockwave impact, but he left one nasty trap for Xue Che... ensuring none of them can be declared as the winner. Xue Che may of Lightning element, but he was _**not**_ lightning immune, only resistant."

"It may sound biased since I'm a good friend of him, and I hate Xue Che," She continues, "but Zhonglei is the true winner of this fight. Because while he lost the battle, he won the war. Had it was a real fight where life at stake, he would have walked away with no fatal injury, whereas Xue Che is left paralyzed and ripe for killing."

Privately Dongling still thought this battle ended in a draw because Zhonglei didn't take it seriously.

Nice payback, though.

TBC

The Next Update is in few hours


	26. For My Sake, For Their Sake

As promise, fast update

* * *

_**For My Sake, For Their Sake**_

The Final Day of Feat Contest, the Mount Archery Tournament.

The one that Dongling enters, as she wants to test how good her archery Skill. The one where _**she**_enters to settle a score with her cousin's fiance. She deliberately rigged the match so that she and Dongling won't face each other unless they both made it to the final.

...and she will face Lin Wanyi in the first round after preliminary.

Ah. What a useful thing, sneaking into the office and hacking the match to rig it. And it was legal, after all, she was sure someone else did mess up with the Polearms tournament match. She was just following the example.

Thing is...

"Princess, you have to absolutely keep an eye to your target, you have to hold the bow tightly and never let it go. You—"

...thing is, Teacher Guo was giving her sermons and tips, which was annoying. He might mean well, but Beiyue sure as hell didn't. After all both Luoluo and Yingye advance to Top Ten before defeated by their respective opponent. So as Third Representative of Imperial College, there's a _**LOT **_of burden riding on her shoulders.

Why did she sign up for this again? Oh right. She has a score to settle with Lin Wanyi. She absolutely didn't like that woman based on her expression and the gleam in her eyes when cousin Jing is not looking.

Like hell, she is letting a Gold Digger joined Family. She barely tolerates the Empress as it was!

"You have to give your all. Lin Wanyi is being taught by her grandfather the General since she was young. In terms of Mount Archery, she was known as Legend."

And Teacher Guo is still talking.

Ugh.

"Um, Teacher, permission to use the restroom? My stomach doesn't feel well." Lie. Nothing is wrong with her breakfast, considering Zhonglei only make Miso soup and stir-fry vegetable to accompany rice. Easy on the stomach and still filling. And he had prepared a simple lunch for her. She just wants an excuse to get away from an increasingly overbearing teacher.

"Get back here fast! Don't you dare to miss your match!"

"Yes, yes!"

Instead went to the toilet, she sneaked into the stable. Planning to check up on her horse before the match. The preliminary is quite hard, you know?

Only, when she reached the stable, her intuition pinged. She quickly hides and sharpened her ears.

Ka-chink! Sound of money clinked following a girl's voice.

"You know what you have to do, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Don't make mistake. Remember, it has to be Huang Beiyue's horse. Or I'll kill you."

"Y-yes ma'am."

Tap Tap Tap.

Beiyue pressed herself against the wall, hiding from the view when a girl with long hair walked away from the stable. Lin Wanyi. Her expression was cruelly satisfied. Now that she mentions it, she did say something about her horse? What did she plan?

Certainly, nothing good, if her expression was any indication.

Sneaking into the stable, Beiyue checked her horse. The reddish horse with a black mane.

(She actually would like it if it was a white stallion with a golden mane—similar to Dino-nii's Animal Box, but oh well.)

Her horse, which was fine just a few moments ago, now seems to have a problem. It keeps its head low and seems disinterest with anything. Not to mention the gum had changed color.

Hold up a minute. The Gum changed color?!

Didn't Dino-nii once says, this kind of gum color means the horse is sick and you have to call veterinarian ASAP?! How come her horse is sick?! Didn't it was just fine in a preliminary contest?! How—of fucking course. Poison.

That Lin Wanyi has no honor. Bribing the horse keeper to poison her horse. And she wonders why Beiyue is so against her sister married into Royal Family. Bitch.

"Oh, you poor thing." She rubbed the horse's muzzle. "I wish I have some pharmaceutical skill or carry poison antidote elixir. Ah, wait a minute."

She is a Sky, not Sun, but it doesn't mean she can't do anything. She jumped over the stall door and rubbing the horse's body. A massage aided with Sky flame. She rubbed the horse in a certain pattern as if guiding the poison's path. The horse began to act unease. Moving forward and backward and its hind legs kick the ground. It wasn't long before the horse neighed loudly, drawing attention.

"Whelp, time to go." Beiyue jumped out from the horse stall and then run out from the stable. Her long hair flashed just before disappearing behind the turn, just in time before anyone could see it.

She could hear the stablemen fussing over her horse. She hopes she didn't make its condition get worse. She just wants to help.

She went to find Dongling, who was busy cleaning her bow and fixing the string.

Her friend, maid, sister in all but blood, was wearing a Riding outfit Beiyue designed. Consist of a black sleeveless turtleneck top beneath sakura pink shirt with 2/3rd sleeve, and a matching pink pleated skirt over black short. Both shirt ad skirt has a green floral pattern at the edge. Her legs are covered by over-the-knees black boots with low heels and pink flower adorns around the ankle. Her waist-length hair was tied in braided low twin-tail with white lily hairpins and green ribbon.

Her friend truly looks elegant and dangerous.

Too bad she isn't here for a pep talk.

"Miss?" Dongling looked up, just realized she was alone no more. "do you want me to check your bow?"

"Please, and thank you."

Dongling does a quick once over on the bowstring, adjusting it so it won't be strung too hard (and snap) or come loose, before handing it over to Beiyue. Noticing her miss' expression, she asked, "what's wrong?"

"Dongling." Beiyue said, "if by any chance I'm disqualified and Lin Wanyi still advances, you will have to win your battle until you faced her."

Dongling's eyes sharpened. "What happens?"

"Let's say the Lin family didn't play fair."

"...I'll kill them."

"Please don't."

It was not like Beiyue cared at them. She just doesn't want Dongling to be in trouble. The Lin Family is ranked high in the food chain, high enough that their daughter got arranged marriage with one of the Princes. The only way they can fight the Lin, was when their crime was exposed and ripe for pickings.

And Beiyue call dibs on them.

The Gong is hit three times. A call for the contestants to be in the arena.

Huh. It's time already.

"Let's go, Dongling."

"Yes!"

Beiyue walked into the Arena, with Dongling flanked at her left. She ignored how people looked at her and cheers, or just assessing her. She was busy finding Zhonglei. Ah, there he is. He stood at the front row of the audience seat, nodding politely when their eyes meet.

"Princess Beiyue."

Lin Wanyi stood across her with a superior smirk on her face. "I wish you good luck, but if you're loose, don't blame me for being superior, ok?"

Beiyue didn't deign her with a reply. Merely turned her head away.

Before the horses can be brought in, the stablemaster kneeled before the Principal and the Royal. "Principal."

"What is it?" The Principal inquired.

"Honoured Principal, earlier, in the stable, we found that one of the horses is acting strange. The horse is supposed to belong to Princess Beiyue." Whisper broke out. "This little man ask forgiveness." The Stablemaster kowtowing.

"What becomes of Beiyue's horse now?" The Principal frowned. They can't possibly delay the event or disqualified Princess just because of this. "You already have a solution, don't you?"

"Princess will receive compensation, with the new horse brought in to replace the sick horse."

The eyes now turned at Beiyue. "Is it alright, Princess?"

"As long as the horse is healthy and can run, it's fine," Beiyue replied, trying her best to not wince. She... make the horse get even sicker, huh? Yikes. If it isn't euthanized, she will give it apples. You know, as an apology.

Next to her, Lin Wanyi internally gritted her teeth. She had banked it on Princess's horse to be sick and can't run. How is she supposed to know that the Stablemaster is checking the horse one last time and decided to give that girl a new horse?

No problem. She is superior in Mount Archery, has been taught to ride horses and shooting arrow since she was little. Princess Beiyue had just started not too long ago. She can win it.

The horses are brought in. Beiyue almost squealed like a little girl she is when she saw her replacement horse.

A big, strong stallion with pure white fur and pale gold mane.

_Ohmygod it's just like Dino-nii's! Squeeeeeeeeee!_

The stallion is certainly a proud one, as it looked down on her. When she attempted to climb on it, the horse made distressed movement and tried to shake her off. Beiyue quickly ride the saddle and rubbed the stallion's neck.

"Easy boy, easy. I won't hurt you." She whisper-cooed. Subtly using Sky flame to influence it to be cooperative. The stallion stop kicking a fuss. "That's it. Good boy. I'll bring you apples once it's over, okay?"

The horse didn't understand her words, but it neighed nonetheless.

Satisfied, Beiyue adjusted the position of her quiver and tested her arrow. Hmm. Good. The bowstring is in good condition. Dongling did a good job on it.

The judge, (hey, isn't he, like, Dongling's teacher?) stood up and address them. "The result is important, but remember to not play hard and injure the rival in the arena."

Probably because of the near-fatal accident in Polearm Tournament.

"Yes!"

"Yes, sir."

_GONG!_

The gong resounded loud and clear. Both horses flew out at nearly the same time, at the same speed, and each seemingly not letting the other win.

In the audience seat, Zhonglei smirked. He doesn't have to be a physic to know what people have been thinking. _Is that Huang Beiyue? The Known Waste Huang Beiyue? Didn't they say she's a Useless Person? How comes? _Ha ha ha. How comes indeed. His sister has grown up from a timid child he once knew her as. She has gone through a lot, and many of them demand her to grow up or else.

If he wasn't present in half of those, he would be shocked and scared at the stark difference.

"Saa, Princess." He said softly. "Give us a show."

In the racetracks, Lin Wanyi's Black Horse and Huang Beiyue's White Horse jumped over the wooden fence at the same time. Under the sunlight, the two horses and their rider seemingly to glow. Black against white. The horses landed at the same time, and resume the chase. Beiyue was just half a step behind.

This made Lin Wanyi incredulous.

Don't they said Huang Beiyue is just a useless twelve years old where her own _maid_ is better than her? So why does she riding her horse with such ease? Even for a novice, her form is really good! How come this could happen?

Unaware and uncaring to what people said, Beiyue actually enjoys herself.

The heart-pumping adrenaline, the way wind whistling against her ears and made her long hair dance. It reminds her of times when Dino brought her to visit Cavallone ranch and took her horse-riding, which ended up in an impromptu race.

'_I think I'll call him Dino.' _She thought in jest.

She quickly set herself back to the race. Seeing the first target is up ahead, she draws the bowstring, arrow tucked in.

"_Jyuudaime-sama! The mechanism of archery is divided into three parts: Set, Aim, and..."_

"Shoot."

Gokudera gushed about Archery. Teacher Guo taught her how to take care of the horse and how to aim. Dongling took Archery Class and willing to become her teacher for one-week preparation to Mount Archery.

This match is not only for her. It was for everyone who's stood on her side and helped her reach this stage. For her family (of blood) and Family (of choice).

Syuuu~

The arrow was sent flying, and it landed on the red dot in the center, half a second after Lin Wanyi, slicing the older girl's arrow in half.

"Oooh!"

"Amazing!"

"Good one, Princess!"

Lin Wanyi harumphed. _'A fluke. That must be a fluke' _she thought.

Drap-Drap-Drap-Drap

Syuuu—

Trak!

Just as she prepared the arrow, a white blur passed her. Without pausing the horse or slowed it down, Beiyue turned her body to the side and released her arrow before resuming the race. The arrow sliced the air and landed squarely in the red center.

"Two done, three more to go." The androgynous girl absent-mindedly declared.

Lin Wanyi gitted her teeth and released her arrow, before racing her horse to chase after Beiyue's. Ah, too bad. The white stallion already got ahead, and Beiyue had already reached for another arrow. If she released it and it hit true, another strike for her! Even if Lin Wanyi can chase after her, it would be difficult to turn the tide around.

However, out of nowhere, a dark thought slid over her head, and Lin Wanyi raised her bow.

STAB!

"Ghhh!"

Everyone gasped in aghast when Lin Wanyi's arrow lodged in Beiyue's shoulder.

It was not what she envisioned, but when Lin Wanyi raised her bow, her target was not the archery target, but Huang Beiyue's back! On the horse's back, there's a lot of shaking, so no one could tell what she was trying to aim at. She can just place the blame on the horse which led her to lose her aim!

She smirked as she raced past Beiyue, who threw her a dirty glare.

_You fucking piece of rotten shit-eating bitch! _Growled Beiyue in her heart. One eye closed with a grimace as she bears with the pain.

She had sensed the arrow coming, but she can't truly dodge it. They were currently in a straight pathway of the racetrack, not the turn, and so she can just direct her horse away. She can't do much, or she will risk falling off the horse, and that means... lose. So she twists her body slightly, making it was her shoulder and not her back that got hit.

And she wonders if she makes the right choice because...

"Nggh..."

She can't nock the bow. Her shoulder is hurting. She thankfully didn't let loose the arrow yet, but that means she has TWO targets left, and Lin Wanyi ran ahead of her.

Bitch!

Shit, this means she's as good as lost. She can't aim her arrow, and even if she can, her right arm can't pull the bowstring, making the arrow didn't have the much-needed energy to reach the target.

Beiyue sighed and lowered her bow. Seemingly resigned to her loss.

Damn. Sorry, Dongling. Looks like you have to face her...

"_Dame-Tsunami."_

_Reborn smacked the notebook hard, making Tsuna flinched. Especially when she saw the big fat _**Zero**_ written in red ink in the score._

"_Explains why you got Zero."_

"_Ah, um... sorry Reborn! But I... Hibari-senpai and Mukuro are fighting... and my hand is broken! You know Shamal-sensei and Ryohei are out of town. And Nezu-sensei refused to let me sit this one out..."_

"_Then why don't you use your left hand."_

"_Eh?"_

_"Dame-Tsunami. Don't tell me those idiot knocks loose your brain screw. You have two hands, and the only one which get hurt. Why don't you use the other hand? This is a multiple-choice exam, not writing."  
_

_Eh. That's right. Why doesn't she...  
_

Ah.

Beiyue's eyes blew open.

_**If you have two hands and one gets hurt, use the other.  
**_

Her right hand can't draw the arrow... but does it strong enough to hold the bow? In theory, it was less strain on her shoulder... but...

One way to find out.

She switched the arrow and the bow. Now she holds the bow in the right hand and the arrow in the left hand. Her hands are shaky, but she willed herself to hold them true... aim... shoot!

Track!

It hit square in the dot! Yatta! It was dangerously close to the edge, but it still in the bull's eye!

Grinning, Beiyue raced her horse to chase after Lin Wanyi.

"Run like the wind, boy."

The horse neighed and run faster. Chasing up after Lin Wanyi. No. She surpasses her without aiming an arrow to the fourth obstacle. Ignoring the people's confused's murmurs, Beiyue did the unthinkable.

Pausing right halfway in the track between the fourth target and the final target, Beiyue draws not only one, but two arrows in the same time. Nocked the arrows and aim her bow.

Suuu—

Suuu—

Two arrows launched one after another. One soaring through the air and hit the fourth target, one hit squarely in the fifth obstacle.

The crowd went wild.

"Amazing!"

"Bold! Princess Beiyue is really bold!"

"Such madness!"

Ignoring the peanut gallery, Beiyue raced to the finish line, come out as the winner of the match, before getting off of the horse, and pulled out the arrow from her shoulder. Fresh blood starts dyeing her riding outfit in bright red.

"Miss!"

"I'm fine." Beiyue assuages Dongling. "However, I'd very much like an answer." She turned to Lin Wanyi, who had just finished. Mouth curling downwards in distaste, she projected her ire aimed at the white-and-purple clad woman, accompanied by Killing Intent enough to curdle milk. To her and her only. Even though the horse stood next to her, it only shuffles its leg uneasily instead of going wild.

"Hey, miss Lin." She called out. "Was you deliberately aiming at me?"

Shaking slightly with the killing intent, Lin Wanyi put up a smile. "O-of course not, Princess. It was an accident." She answered. That's right. An "accident". "After all, horseback is always shaking, following the horse movement. I am just raising my bow, but the horse movement mess with my aim. Surely you can't blame me."

"Perhaps." Beiyue inclined her head. "But you're a renowned genius in horse riding, don't you? I've heard you've been trained in horse riding since young. A known genius with achievements and years of training under her belt. Surely your years' worth of training had beaten out any mistake you might've made. So tell me, Lin Wanyi,"

"How come a Genius is unable to prevent such a mistake?"

Lin Wanyi felt her heart drop, as all eyes are on her.

Her reputation as a known genius in Mount Archery... is now used against her! Ah, had she been a regular person, such a "mistake" can be waved off as simple immaturity and mistake, but as a known genius with achievements... she can't, won't, was not allowed to make such a mistake.

"I... it was..."

"Stop bullying my sister!"

A voice cut her off. Lin Zhicheng, Lin Wanyi's brother, walks frigidly with a glare aimed at Beiyue. Dongling stood alert, and ready to fight, but Beiyue raised her hand.

"Bullying? I was merely asking for the truth, Childe Lin." She replied.

"Ha. You're accusing my sister to cheating as if you didn't cheat yourself."

Beiyue stares as if he growing a second head. "I beg you pardon?"

"Your horse. You bought the horse keeper to harm your horse, so you can get a better horse didn't you. You also put poison to my sister's horse so it runs slower than yours did."

Sorry, bribing the stableman? Poisoning the horse.

Oh. Oh, man. Beiyue wants to laugh. The sheer irony!

"What a ludicrous accusation you have here, Childe Lin!" Beiyue's shoulders are shaking in mirth. Not the good kind. "To think of such a thing, how come you reach such a conclusion?"

"The Grand Princess Beiyue surely be able to buy someone."

"That's right, I do have the money to it." The crowd gasped. "But so do Lin Family. After all, the Minister of Works is surely paying well or have a connection. If the Childe has his cultivation elevated to Gold Class Warrior and their dearest "Jing-wangfei" is a Silver Class in cultivation, surely bought a stablemaster is mere pocket change for you, wasn't it?" The crowd gasped louder.

Lin Zicheng has his face turned into deep red, angry. In contrast, both Lin Wanyi and Lin Wanjun have their complexion turned not too dissimilar to a corpse.

_Bingo. _Beiyue internally smirked. "But if Childe Lin truly wants the truth, let's cut the chase and let the Principal and the Royal Family investigate it thoroughly. Can someone bring the Horse-keepers here? Let them talk!" There's hustle as the Stablemaster and some other Lingyang staff went to gather the Horse Keepers. She then gives Lin Zicheng a side-eyed look. "Childe Lin. If I were in your shoes, I'll be already praying for all deities that exist above there."

"What do you mean?"

"Accosting Imperial Family is Heavy Crime. If you were right, fine, I'll take any punishment. But... what if you were wrong? Do you ready for the consequences?"

The entire Lin family turned pale as a ghost. Accosting Imperial Family is the highest form of crime, on equal standing with betraying the nation and siding with the enemy. For Lin Wanyi and Lin Wanjun, there's never been a time where they wish they could have killed their brother and be done with it like _**right**_ _**now**_.

It was not long before the horse-keepers were brought in by the stablemaster and some guards.

"You all have been gathered to testimony the truth." Principal Cang He speaks up. "What happened today will be concerning to many. If you don't speak the truth, I will send you into the Seventh Pagoda to endure the Punitive Fire when he time comes."

Upon hearing the Punitive Fire, the horse-keepers paled in fright, and as once, they kowtowing.

"Forgive this small man, Principal! This small man knows nothing!"

"This little man is innocent, Principal."

"Please believe us, we know nothing. We were just doing our job."

One by one, the Horse-keeper begging for forgiveness and speaking that they didn't know anything.

Except for the last one.

"You. Speak up."

"F-forgive this small person... I'll say it, I'll say it! But please don't send this small person to Seventh Pagoda!" His teeth trembled as he spoke, stuttering, "I-it's... it's Wangfei, Jing- Wangfei—"

Eh? Jing Wangfei? People were surprised. Isn't that the nickname for Lin Wanyi.

"What Jing Wanfei? What nonsense are you blabbering about?" Lin Zicheng, didn't understand the gravity of the situation, nor aware that his sister had almost fainted in fright and shame, asked loudly.

"Be Silent / Shut up." Several voices intone at once.

"Continue, horse keeper. Don't leave anything out."

The horse keeper trembled as he told everyone about how Lin Wanyi had ordered for him to place poison to Huang Beiyue's horse. He was not even aware of what kind of poison he had been given, only that he had to give it to the horse.

"Y-young Miss Lin gave me 50 gold coins and said that after it's done, she will give me another 50." He fearfully turned to shell-shocked Lin Wanyi. "Miss Lin, I don't want your money. I am just begging you to let me go."

Lin Wanyi, who was under the scrutiny of disdainful look, with her sin full-blown open, and the shame of her action finally catch up to her, can only sink to her knees. Her action was proof enough that indeed it was she who did the crime.

In the dreadful silence, a voice that sp1eaks up was akin to thunder on a clear day.

"Well, Lin Family? Aren't you going to kowtow and apologize, you shameless people?!"

The condemning voice sparks a fire.

"Yes! Lin Family's people not only harm Princess, but they had also accused the Princess! Such despicable behavior!"

"Justice should be served!"

"Let the Lin Family's people kowtow down and apologize to the Princess!"

Among the chaos, three persons were stood still with shock. '_I know that voice!' _They thought. '_Why is he here? / Why didn't he tell me he's coming?'_

When Lin Zicheng heard these voices trying to form a disturbance, he was so angry his neck turned red. "How can I possibly kowtow and apologize to a weak person?!" He declared.

Beiyue crossed her arm. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she replied, "So you won't apologize?"

"Apologize? To the likes of you? You, whose reputation of being a useless person throughout the Nanyi Country, who doesn't know? Who would?"

Beiyue stilled before she serenely stepped forward. Tap-Tap-Tap. Her footsteps echo in the clearing.

"I see. Everyone, be a witness to this." She called out. At everyone's hesitant agreement, she nodded and turned to Lin Zicheng. "Now, now, Childe Lin, there's one thing I want to tell you."

SMACK!

Using her body's agility, Beiyue performs a Spinning Wheel Kick. Her sole shoes hit Lin Zicheng in the face, send the man sprawling on the ground with footprint adorned his face.

"Does a weak person is capable of this?"

"Y-you..."

"Pitiful and laughable, aren't you? To accuse an Imperial Family member of crime... crime that your own house commit nonetheless." Beiyue's mouth almost tilted upwards in what was a cold smirk. "I do not care about what you saw me as. My reputation was in tatters a long time ago I do not care anymore. However," her eyes glinted coldly, "the apologize, was actually was meant for the Lingyang College, whose reputation was in stain due to your sister dumb plan; for Imperial Family, whom you had insulted when you insult me; and lastly, for my Royal Cousin Prince Jing, whose honor now had stained. Congratulations, Lin Zicheng. You had officially made an enemy your family could never afford. I suggest you put down the shovel... even though it was too late."

Had been smacked upside the head and having to listen to such words apparently made Lin Zicheng finally realize the situation. His eyes fearfully look at Pince Jing, whose expression is dark beyond belief.

"Oh. Cousin, do you have something to add?"

Beiyue can feel the pain and disgust Jing radiated, and mentally made a note to hold a tea party with him.

"I, Huang Jing, first Prince of Nanyi Country, hereby announced," Jing breathed harshly, his voice venomous due sheer anger and pain he feels, "that my engagement with Lin Wanyi is broken."

THUD!

Lin Wanyi, who have been defeated by a known invalid, shamed, outed as a cheat, by her own brother nonetheless, and now has her engagement, her future, been broken in front of the public, fainted due to sheer shock.

Beiyue snorted.

One thing is done. Now, she has a cousin to take care of. Wait. Made that two.

It seems that she was a bad influence to Zhenshi. Dongling and Zhonglei won't be happy about it.


	27. What I want

"My son, that's a beautiful song."

Jing paused and turned to face his mother. "Huh?"

His mother, the Able Consort, looked at him. "You were humming a song." She said.

Ah. "So I did," Jing replied, before returning back to watch the scenery outside, as the carriage drove them to the Xue Clan's Main House. Definitely to talk about the fallout and drawbacks of The Lin Scandal, and what it means for the Xue Clan position in the court. Already, his position as Emperor candidate had become shaky due to what his ex-fiancee did. His mother and Uncle Yang were summoning the entire main family to talk about what to do next to restore their position and lessen the backlash.

Ah. It was about the position and power, not about him.

Mother did not ask how he feels about the matter. Did not ask how he fares after knowing his almost wife turns out to be a shameless cheater who used him.

His feelings don't matter. It was never mattered.

Unconsciously, he hummed again. A song Beiyue taught him when he visited her yesterday. A beautiful, yet painful, tragic, and haunting piece of melody.

_~Mirror, tell me something  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?~_

* * *

**What I Wants**

Jing raised his knuckles, about to knock the wooden gate to Beiyue's residence. His heart was heavy. Shame and regret filled his beings, more than when he apologizes for Che's improper behavior and decision.

Because this time.. this time... he...

~Kraaakk~

The door swung open, and Jing found himself staring at the young maid, Dongling.

"Prince," the pink-clad girl bowed, "miss had already waiting for you. Please follow me." She paused and notice something. "You're alone?"

"...Yes. is there any problem."

The maid was about to say something before shaking her head. "No. It's alright. It's none of my business." Jing can't help but smile bitterly. Indeed it was not her business whether he was bringing someone along or not.

He feels deja vu when he's lead to a garden gazebo. It was the same gazebo they used a few months prior when he comes to apologize. Only this time Beiyue was alone, playing her flute.

It was beautiful, she truly inherits aunt Huiwen's talent with instruments, but something about the song made Jing shivered. It feels like... the song resonating with what he feels. He just standing here, watching her playing a haunting melody.

Beiyue paused to look at him, and the spell broke.

"Sorry." She said. "Please sit, cousin." Like previously, Jing seated across her. Dongling to put the tea tray down. The cups are empty, the tea was still inside the pot. "Thank you Dongling, you may go." The maid bowed before went away.

The silence between them was awkward. Jing wants to open his mouth, to apologize, but he found it heavy on the heart. Every time he tried to open his mouth, his tongue would freeze and he found himself unable to apologize. How... weird. Back then he could apologize, even with great shame.

"Cousin, is there something matters?"

Come on... he can do it. He had to do it. He... "I... you... I-I mean..." why this is so hard? Why he can't just say sorry and be end with it? Why it seems that he was losing his voice? Is this the difference between apologizing on others' behalf and apologizing for something that was his fault? Is this the reason why he was sent to apologize back then? Because they can't make themselves do it?

Beiyue sighed and pour the tea to the cups. It has a pleasant aroma.

"Please, have a drink."

He pulls the cup to his lips and marveled at the taste. "It's... good." He found his voice back.

"Of course." Beiyue... did not smile. But her eyes did. "It was chamomile tea, after all. I pick it up because it has a calming effect." He see... it was nice tea. He found himself calming down... even though it still feels like he carried a stone in his heart.

Maybe if he apologizes, this heaviness will be gone.

"Beiyue... I..." Come on... "I am... I'm so..." almost... almost there. "I... I-m s-s-sorry..." He chokes out.

It comes out nearly inaudible and incomprehensible. His hand was shaking.

"I... I should have... I should have listened..." When she mentioned his fiance back then, it felt like a warning. Did she know? Did she know what kind of a person Lin Wanyi was? Is that why it felt like a warning? Because she warned him? "I don't... I mean... everything..."

His head hurt. His heart was hurting worse. He can't formulate a response. He can't say anything. He was... he was just a... a...

"Cousin... are you alright?"

That. Did it.

"Alright? _**Alright?!**_ Which part of me that was alright?!" Tears came unbidden from his eyes. "She... _she_... I knew _her_ was since we were young... my maternal family engages me to her... and we used to play together... I grew up adores _her_... and... and... and it was a lie! All of it!" The teacup shattered in his hands, and yet the shards that digging into his palm had nothing to compare with how heavy and hurting his heart is. "That girl I loved never existed. She was just a mask. The real _her_... oh god... I... I can't even..." It hurt... it hurt to even think about her. It hurt to looking back and find out it's all was a Big Lie. His love life was an orchestrated Lie. There was... there was never love between them. She did not love him. She just wants the wealth and prestige he had. She wanted to use him. It hurts. The truth hurt, he knew, but this was like tearing his heart apart.

He had loved her. And to think she never really loved his back _hurts_. He can't even bring himself to say her name without feeling like someone had stabbed him repeatedly.

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

His mother only consoles him that he got a bad match. That is. Said they will talk with the family regarding this matter.

Should he come to the gathering? Yes. He did not have a choice. Mother did not say if he can come, because can doesn't mean should. His choice was robbed from him, by the very same people who partnered him with _her_.

And he can't say no. His heart was too heavy and his head was full of everything that happened until that point. He can't even think straight.

He feels like drowning.

"Cousin." When did Beiyue get up from her seat? She was already next to him, and dutifully take out the porcelain shards from his hand. Cleaning the wound with a napkin, and rubbed the medicine she took out from her Space Ring. Tenderly grasping his hands. "Cousin, what do you truly want?"

What... he wants?

"I..."

What does he want? What does he want? Revenge? Forgetting this all ever happened? Turn the time and preventing this all?

"I... what do I want...?" He grasps Beiyue's hand, using them as a lifeline.

What does he want?

"Half of me wants to kill her. The other half want to kill myself. A Part of me wants to leave, too many things reminded me of her, of those times. Others want to stay because I can't just run away."

What does he want? What does he want? What he truly wants? How does he want to solve it?

Does he have a choice? Why did Beiyue give him choices? What were his choices? He never had to pick what he wants. As Landlord of his own fief, his choices were to his people. In the court... it was never what he truly wants. It was never his choice. It was always his mother who made choices for him. For the Family, she says. He was just the spokesperson. In the matter of court, if Father or Zhangye present, it was always them who made the final choice. Not him. Never him.

He was just... a... he's nothing more than a... a toy. A pretty decoration.

A _puppet_.

Oh... oh god... Jing felt he was going sick. Beiyue was right. He was not his own person. His family was using him as a puppet. His choices... they were never his. They were theirs. He was not even a person. Just a tool. A means.

Does it mean he was never a Huang Jing, too? Does it was not just his love life that was fake, but his entire being? His own existence? His very life? Was... was they all just a lie? Was he even alive?

"Cousin," Beiyue called him cousin. Was he truly her cousin or just some facet so Xue Clan can regain their grace? "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Saying yes felt natural... because it's all his answer always be. He never had the choice.

"Cousin, Jing." Beiyue... flicked his forehead. Eh? "You have choices. You always have the choice to say no. If you don't like it, then said it out loud. Scream if you have to. When people didn't listen to what you have to say, made them."

"...easy for you to say." Because she was always a step ahead. She always knew. Just like Aunt Huiwen.

"Indeed. Things always easier said than done." She agrees. "But that doesn't mean it was impossible." She took the seat next to him. "Maybe you can start with simple things. What do _you_ like."

What does _**he**_ like? It... "I don't know." Were things he likes were truly things _he _likes, or he likes them because someone said they were good and he should like it? Most of his opinions were colored by... others'. Mother, _her_, and everyone else.

"Let's start from something simple then." Beiyue... smiled? She smiles? She can smile? Jing had to blink. Okay. She smiled. That... it was... beautiful. He... "When you arrive, I was playing a song. What do you think of it? Be honest." The song...

"It's scary." He answered. "It's beautiful and unlike any songs I know... but it's scary... because... because it feels like you had read my mind and heart, and turning it into music." The way his soul resonating with the song is the scariest part.

Beiyue's smile was sad. Jing found himself disliking this smile. He prefers... he likes the previous one. Nicer and brighter. But this one isn't so bad. Somehow it felt leagues better than the smile he used to get from others... but he still dislikes it. "Alone, doubting everything and everyone, unable to trust people, that the world is my enemy?" Jing nodded. Yes. That was what he felt. "Have I ever told you that I too was once in your shoes? Before the Incident?" Oh... oh. Now he feels stupid.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Beiyue's hand... is coarse. Yet it was gentle and warm. "It was the music, want to hear the lyrics? You can say no."

"I... want to." He answered. "I... I want to hear. I want to... know the lyrics. The entire song."

"You sure? It was part of a series."

"Yes." A pause. "Teach me how? I can play a musical instrument too." He is not tone deaf.

"Okay."

Jing spends his entire afternoon listening to Beiyue's song, and something in his heart both aching and relaxing at the song. His soul... resonating with it, yet... only the first half of the series. The second half...

~X~

"What should we do now?"

"Goddamn Lin Family. We were so close yet they blew it up."

"I can't believe she's that crazy. A trash Princess Beiyue might be, she is the Emperor's beloved niece. Have they never heard about the Xiao?"

"We have to cut ties with them now."

"Indeed."

"Xue Wang. Cancel the trade contract with Lin's Store in Heilong City."

"At once."

Sitting motionlessly on his seat, Jing felt like a doll more than anything. They seem to be fine by themselves. All he had to do was sitting here and saying things when they asked, and putting his input when they feel it was dangerously close to offends the Royal Family, specifically the Royal Father, the Emperor. Really, not much to do. Just smooth things over... and most of the time his input wasn't necessary. Uncle Yang is quite a savvy businessman on his own and his mother was the oldest consort. She knew her battle. There's nothing for him to do except to listens in so he knew what he should do.

...

...mm...

...he didn't feel it was right.

He wants to say something but... it does feel rude to just interrupt.

_~Who am I to complain?  
My life's been spared so much pain  
Born with all that I need  
My comforts all guaranteed_

_So what's the problem  
What's keeping me  
from moving forward  
It's hard to see~_

Another song Beiyue taught him. And Jing found himself repeated these particular lyrics over and over.

He was born as the eldest prince, by account, he was meant to be the Emperor... until Zhangye happens. Still, he has his prestige, his wealth, connections. He was Seven-star Summoner. Being a Prince, a Landlord, and has stupidly wealthy relatives mean his cultivation is well-supplied, and it wasn't easy to supply a Summoner. A metaphorical black hole in the purse. Latest fashion trends, accessories, furniture. Expensive and exotic food... If he wants, he can just say so. Indeed. He lives in luxury...

...but he wasn't happy. In fact, now he feels... empty.

He should speak up, but... why? What's the problem? What keeps him from moving onward and make his own decision? He was twenty-two. An adult. A male, to boot. So why did he let others make the decision?

Because in their eyes he technically didn't exist? Or if he does he wasn't even a person?

_~Enemies surround me but the worst appear as friends  
Liars and pretenders Only seek to reach their ends  
Everything is breaking Right before my eyes  
Looking in the mirror-_

Another song and he paused at this part, staring at the decorative mirror that conveniently hangs on the wall, right next to his seat.

_~Looking in the mirror  
I see someone that I don't recognize~_

Is that him? The brown-haired person with dead eyes? A person who's old enough to make his own choice yet allows others to push and pulled him like a doll? A pretty doll dressed in gaudy clothes that flaunt his status and money? Is that all? Just a pretty doll means to act as the front? A doll that will be discarded when they find him of no more use? When... when he became emperor, would they leave him alone, or would they make him do everything they want?

No. Jing shivered. He doesn't want that life. He wasn't... he wasn't a doll. He wasn't their plaything.

He had to speak up.

"_If they don't want to listen, make them. Scream if you must. Make them listen to what you said and don't stop until you're done."_

That's right. He had to speak up. Otherwise, his situation would never change. Rude? Yes. But a small price to pay.

"Excuse me," he said, "I—"

"What kind of girl should stand by Jing's side?"

Eh?

"Someone influential, but nothing like Lin Wanyi. That girl was a failure."

"Maybe one of these girls is a good candidate."

Wait. Are they... are they talking about potential fiance? So soon after he breaks his engagement? Why?! Didn't they care about his feelings? He isn't ready to love anyone yet. He doubts he can love someone _that_ way again, much less a girl. Why did they decide on it? Why didn't they ask him?

"Mother!" His shout comes loud and clear, and Jing feels no care of it. He was mortified. "What do you mean by girls?!"

"Oh, Jing'er." Don't call him that, Uncle Yang! "We were sorry for what happens with Lin Wanyi." Don't say her name! He hates it! "But it's alright. We'll find you a better girl."

Jing stood there. Speechless with mouth agape. "What..." his voice was trembling. "What if I said I don't want to?"

He doesn't want to marry. He isn't ready. He doesn't think he would ever be ready. Loving someone that way... is scary. Arranged marriage is the scariest. He doesn't want to be tied down that way again. No. No. No no no no no no. Not again... He doesn't want to!

"Don't be foolish, son." Mother chides him. "It was for your own good. An Emperor should always have an Empress. And consorts."

"Emperor... huh?" A plot for him to take the throne. Is that... is that all this meeting about? Plan for them to dethrone Zhangye?

Something inside him snapped.

"...enough."

"What?"

"I said, enough!"

_CRASH!_

He slams his fist to the mirror, shattering it into pieces and making a dent in the wall. Everyone flinched. Good! Now you lousy lots listen to him cause he has things to say!

"Jing, what—"

"Listen to me. I don't want a consort. I don't want another girl. I don't fucking want arranged marriage, you hear me?!"

"Langua—"

"Shut it old fart!" He snapped. "I'm twenty-two! If I want to swear, I fucking gonna swear and nothing you can do to stop me, you hear me, asshole!"

"Jing! That's not the way you talk to your uncle!"

"Uncle, ha! That means we were family!" Snarled Jing, doesn't care if it was the woman who's giving birth to him. "Cuz what I fucking see is not a family! What I see were meddlesome old geezers who've been treating me like some kind of fuckards _Puppet_!" Now that he says it, he feels like he can see chains dangling from his body, connected to their hands. He growled when he saw (imaginary) leash in Able Consort's hand, connected to the (imaginary) collar around his neck.

What did the final song say about it? Oh yeah!

_~Born to live your legacy  
Existing just to fill your needs  
A casualty of this so-called "Family"  
That you have turned into a travesty~_

Beiyue was right, he was just a god-forsaken _**puppet**_in their eyes! Argh! He can't believe he was so fucking blind!

No more. No fucking more. Enough is thrice-damned _**ENOUGH**__!_

_~But I don't intend to suffer any longer  
Here's where your dominion falls apart  
I'm shattering the mirror  
That kept me split into pieces  
That stood between my mind and my heart  
This is where I'll start~_

"Jing, please don't be unreasonable. This was for your own good."

"For my own?!" The chair fell with loud noise as Jing abruptly stood up, surprising everyone. "For my own good... or for your own? Cause last I checked, my sakes were on the dead last in the list!"

"That's not true!"

LIES!

Jing grabbed a piece of mirror shard and threw it at the fool who speaks. It grazed his neck and blood oozes out, eliciting a squawk and scared the others.

Good. Cause he's seriously _**pissed off**_**. **He's pissed off enough he wants to paint this forsaken room in **Red.**

"Oh?" he glared at the lying dipshit of a fool who dare to speak. "Not true, huh? Fucking hilarious. You were talking about another consort when I loudly said I _**don't want**_ any. Certainly, it was enough proof that you never cared about _my feelings and well-being_. Dare to lie to me again and the next one won't miss, and I'll make sure it would be excruciatingly painful!"

_~I'm not your pet!  
Not another thing you own  
I was not born guilty of your crimes  
Your riches and your Influences  
Can't hold me anymore  
I won't be possessed  
Burdened by your royal test  
I will surrender  
This life is mine__**!~**_

"Jing, please listen to us."

"Why should fucking I?" He replied. "When you never listen to what I have to say? I never have an opinion unless it benefiting you, so why I should listen to what you were yapping around?!"

"I'm your mother!"

"Boo-hoo. Does that mean a shit? Cause you were treating me like some kind of possession or meal ticket and keep me _**in the short leash!**_" He yelled. "What kind of mother is that?!"

_~Shame that it took so long  
to rescue me  
From the guilt you used  
To tie me to your family tree~_

Jing wants to murder these people, blood relatives are damned. He's sick of it! How the hell Beiyue could just slap the Xiao with Cold Punishment and let them walk free?! His cousin must have patience as a saint!

_~I guess your training failed  
You're not in charge, I'm free~_

"Now listen to me cause I only say this once." He menacingly flared his Ki. To his disgust, some weak-willed assholes had wetted their pants. Blergh. "I'm fucking _**done**_ with you. I am done being your toy. I am done being your doormat. I am done being the one who gotta apologize and clean up after your messes. I. Fucking. **D O N E**. Next time you make a mess? I gonna fucking laugh at you."

Their face is so damn priceless and he gonna relish it.

"But... but..."

"No buts. That's my decision and if you gonna force me, then I gonna do something drastic." Like murdering them all. And he would feel zero guilt in it. "Father certainly will ask and I don't give a shit anymore. Am I gonna lost support? Yes. Is this gonna have Massive backlash on me? Fucking sure. Am I gonna lose even more face? Bitch, please. Does this affect my chance to ascend the throne? _Do I look fucking care? _I don't give damn anymore!"

"Y-you can't—"

"Oh, I assure you I fucking _can_. Why? Cause _This Is __**MY **__Life_. I'm the one who makes choices." He glared. "Don't worry, I know raising a Summoner is not cheap. I gonna paid you back even if it takes me years. I fucking done living off your charity."

_~Now this conversation is finally over  
Mirror Mirror, now we're done  
I've pulled myself together now  
My mind and heart are one~_

Turning around, Jing walked out from the room, out from this damned residence. He could hear the sound of the chains and leash that bind him snapped and shattered. He was _done_ with this insane lots. He pulled off his hair decoration and threw it against the floor with so much force, shattering it and making a dent on the floor.

That _bitch_ bought it at Mother's suggestion during their shopping trip. Like hell he gonna wear it again.

He called forth his summon and climbs on it, before sailing across the Sky. Once he was in the sky, Jing's shoulder was shaking. It wasn't long before he laughs. A laugh bordering deranged, as he covers his eyes with one hand. Tears flow down. Happiness? Sadness? Or just madness? He doesn't know and he doesn't give a damn.

He was just so relieved he's finally free from the shackles.

_~I'm not your pet!  
Not another thing you own  
I was not born guilty of your crime  
Your riches and your influence  
Can't hold me anymore  
I won't be possessed  
Burdened by your royal test  
I will not surrender  
This life is **Mine**!~_

"_Master." _His summon called, _"where to go?"_

Jing waited a few minutes to get his breathing under control before replied, "The Palace."

He has to see Beiyue again. Now he's free, he wants to ask her opinion about what to do next. If possible, he wants to stay at her place.

He originally planned to leave Linhuai, for self-discovery now that his eyes are finally open. But that's wrong. He doesn't trust himself to not make things worse. He needs someone to stop him from falling down, yet did not put another shackle on him. The only one who could do that... was Beiyue. He can trust her. He knew he can. His dearest cousin. The first one to ask if he's alright and actually means it.

And it feels right, to be close to her.

Because she's home. A Home where he can be free and discover who Huang Jing really is.

**TBC**

A/N: The songs featured (if you don't know) are Mirror Mirror, Mirror Mirror Part II, Path to Isolation, and This Life is Mine from RWBY.

And yes... I did make Jing snapped and quite ready to murder his maternal relatives. Any suicidal idiot who pisses him off is going to have hard times, cause he got no brake in his pent-up bloodlust. In his defense, he has about twenty years worth of conditioning, minor brainwashing, and psychological-emotional scar (having his life mapped out without his consent), on top of at least ten years worth of exploited by a girl he thought loved him (since in this world, Nobility are engaged young). Of course, he's gonna flip out in a spectacular way.


	28. Summer Bonds

Brown eyes meet teal. One in disbelief, others in awkwardness.

They were barely aware that in the background Beiyue was frozen and increasingly anxious as she looks back and forth between them as if waiting for an explosion to occur.

Well. This is a potential metaphorical explosion waiting to happen if it didn't handle with a care.

"So... uh..." Zhenshi shuffles his weight. "Are you staying for dinner?"

He could hear Beiyue's palm smacked her face.

**Summer Bonds**

This is NOT what Zhenshi envisioned when he decided to do a surprise visit. What happens is certainly not what he planned.

Do a surprise visit? Done that, got scolding for it. To be fair he did sneak into a public event, so he had it coming. But come on, he can't just wait for them to go home. And do questing is not fun since most people would go to Lingyang School to see the feat contest. Thankfully he had a hooded cloak, and he had learned the _**Way to Blend With People**_. The Key is actually being confident. After all the one who looks suspicious the most is the one who looking around and trying too hard to hide from people. If you act as if you belong here, people won't pay you attention. That, and make sure no one saw his face. The hood is for sneaking in and out of Linyang. Some Mercenaries does wear a hood for a reason or another.

Giving the gift (double as bribery)? Done. The bribing worked. Now the bouquet of Sunflowers, Lavenders, and White Roses sat proudly in the vase in Living Room. Sunflower because it's Beiyue's favorite, Lavender is Zhonglei's, and White Rose is Dongling's.

The next day was a little hectic.

His eldest brother asks for a meeting with Beiyue. It lasted early in the morning, shortly after breakfast time. Zhenshi was still in the mansion. Watching things from a room that facing the very gazebo they used. He can't hear what they were talking about, but he had nearly jumped out of the window and approach them when his older brother suddenly had a mental breakdown.

Even from the distance, Zhenshi could see how his older brother turned pale as a sheet and shaking in Beiyue's hold like a newborn kitten. A stark difference to cold fury he sports at the Feat Contest.

His world must be off-kilter.

Beiyue coaxed him out from his distressed state by playing the songs she heard somewhere (and the most frustrating part of it was she NEVER tell him where or from who, only smiled secretively!). Brother summon his own music instrument and tried to match her, but well, her songs are never to be heard. With lyrics that either are motivational or heart-touching or both. And some of the songs she played that morning unexpectedly shift from soft to quick beat. The lyrics are catchy and coming way too close to the home, though...

By end of it he was looking a bit better, but still lost, and the way he walks made Zhenshi winces.

It reminds him of his past self before Beiyue barges in and refused to leave except for temporary ones. A kindred spirit. Someone he had almost become if not for timely divine interference.

He thinks he can see why did she let him close, why she approached him, rather than shut him out like his other siblings (when the letters mention his family, his eldest brother's name was the one most often mentioned as the topic, alongside father. The others are mere footnote if ever mentioned). Zhenshi can't help wonders if this was how she felt back then, at their first meeting.

The answer was heading to "most likely".

It shook him, that he had all but dragged the three of them into Questing to clear his mind. Beiyue and him wearing guises while Zhonglei and Dongling can walk openly. They took one high-ranked mission (Mutated Magical Pest extermination in a village north of Nanyi) and several mid-ranked missions (herbs collecting—and pick some extra for themselves).

Herbs collecting take patience and great care. Picking out the best goods without shaving the plant bald or hurting the ecosystem. Doesn't help it was raining earlier. A quick, but heavy rain. It gives him enough time to ponders about a few things.

They went home late, tired, sweaty, and certainly did NOT expect to see Brother standing in front of the gate for who-knows-how-long, alone, in a disheveled state and dripping wet, shivering.

"What the fuck?!" Beiyue swore, shocked. "What were you doing?! Do you want to get sick?! Get inside!"

She pulled him inside, with the rest following. At inside, Beiyue put brother near the fireplace, barking orders for Zhonglei to get change clothes and for Dongling to make warm drinks after handing over the towels. Zhenshi watched with rapt attention as Beiyue wrapped the big one around Brother's body, and using the smaller one to drying his hair. All while complaining.

"What in the name of anything holy you were thinking?! Did you stand under the rain—no, stupid question. WHY you didn't simply take shelter or bringing an umbrella with you?"

"Sorry," Brother replied. Was his voice always that subdued? But he looks like he enjoyed it. Well, when Beiyue gives you her utmost attention and care, you're bound to enjoy it, because she means it.

His eyes then flicked upwards, and he froze. Zhenshi found himself freezing as well when he realizes what, or to be exactly _who_, he was staring at.

Brown eyes meet teal. One in disbelief, others in awkwardness.

"Zhenshi?"

They were barely aware that in the background Beiyue froze as well and her face turned panicking. She was staring back and forth between them with anxiety rising, waiting for an explosion of some kind. Well... she isn't wrong, per see, because this situation could turn very ugly if didn't handle carefully.

What he should do?

"So... uhh..." Zhenshi shifted his weight. "Are you staying for dinner?" He blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind.

Silence. Pure utter silence. He thinks he can hear crickets

It was broke by the sound of Beiyue's palm meet her face.

"Of all things you could say, why _that_...?" She asks long-sufferingly.

"W-well... excuse me!" Zhenshi can't help but retorted back, flailing. "I don't have the best social life! You know that people I interacted with can be count with hands!" The street vendors and shopkeeper doesn't count. Plus, "and I doubt you can make a better response, so cut me some slack!"

"At least don't sound like that!"

"I'm panicked, alright?!"

"Must you sounded like a shy and awkward schoolgirl who's asking her crush out?"

"Oh my god Beiyue, that's disgusting!" Zhenshi was horrified. "He's my brother, damn it! How could you reach that conclusion?!"

"Because Royal Uncle has feelings for Mother despite being twins, and still hung up about her?"

"Not this again! I thought we were done with this crazy theory conspiracy!"

Their shouting match was cut off when a third voice joined in, laughing.

"P-pffffffttt... ahahahahahahaha...!" Brother laughed hard, his shoulders were shaking and tears in corner of his eyes. "Y-you two... you two are hilarious...!"

Zhenshi blushed red. He had forgotten that they weren't alone. His situational awareness really could use some work. Still... "Nice to know someone is enjoying the show." He snarked. This just made brother laughed harder.

At least he's not gloom n doom anymore.

~X~

The (late) dinner that night was a new one. Not just because there's one additional guest, but because there's someone else who knows their "little" secret.

"I see..." Brother nodded. Looking impressed and... wistful? "To think you three are _that_ skilled to cross the Hollow Light Forest and heading to Beiyao Country under such a short time... that was very impressive. You've been holding back. Especially you, Cousin. But why?"

"Why not?" Was Beiyue's reply. "People think I'm weak, so I'll playing weak. Being weak has its perk since I can see people's true color and their worst side. People tend to be... way too honest to those weaker and lower than them. Plus this also gives me a surprise element. They won't see it coming."

"Like with that idiot asshole." Zhenshi tried to not sound gleeful, for his brother's sake.

"I was pissed. Wish I stepped on horse manure before kicking his face."

Zhenshi cannot contain his laugh. "Oh man, that would be gold." What more humiliating than that? His cousin's humor sense is wicked and delightfully dark. "You really hate them, don't you?"

"They're hurting MY Cousin, of course, I do." Snorted Beiyue. "Think Uncle would mind if the clan, or at least the Main family, suddenly gone missing?" Did she imply a murder? Yes, she did.

"...I am here, you know." Brother pointed out, more amused than hurt.

"Shovel Talk is Family's Privilege. Since I'm your family and I haven't got the chance to give that bitch one, I might as well go through the threat."

"What a Shovel Talk?"

Beat me on it, would you, brother? Well, Zhenshi is curious too.

"The violence threat was given to a romantic lead's significant other. Generally describes what will happen if the significant other hurt the romantic lead in any way." Oh. "The talk I would' is _"I have twenty acres and a shovel. If you hurt a hair of his or her head, no one will ever find your body." _But she already did it, and I have TWO Counties, so hiding the body would be very easy. Assuming Bing doesn't want to eat the corpse. Wanna help?"

Brother look flattered.

"I'll lend you my Spirit Beast." He said gleefully.

Whelp. Nanyi country will be one Noble Family short. Does Zhenshi care? Nope. Beiyue is right. The Lin Family had hurt his brother. They have to pay. Is it a Disproportionate Retribution? Depends on how much their machination runs.

"Speaking of significant other," err... Yue? Why are you looking at Zhenshi like that? "Who should I give a Shovel Talk to?"

"What do you mean? I don't have significant other!"

"No. But you have a crush." How did she— "Remember our banter earlier? When I made remark how you squeaked like a schoolgirl to a crush?" Oh God, Yue! "You only disgusted that the "crush" indicated your brother, not a guy in general. That means you might've liked a guy. How do you realize it, if you didn't have a crush on some guy?"

The silence fell on the table. Zhenshi could feel his face heated with all attention he got.

"Prince?" Dongling stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you...?"

"T-that was..."

"And you stutter. That means I'm spot on."

"T-that could be because you guys are STARING at me! Do you have any idea how nerve-wracking it was?!"

"You could have shouted or flipped off." Brother?! Not you too?! What did I do to you?! "So... cut sleeve?"

Argh. No way escape. "Does it count as cut sleeve if I like both guy and girl?" Zhenshi dropped his head on the table. Giving up. To be honest, he himself has unpleasant sexuality awakenings and the silly crush doesn't help. He was confused and he has no one to ask to.

"Oh. Bisexual then."

"...Bisexual? What's that?"

"Term for someone who likes both guys and girls in equal measure."

"Do we would know _where_ did you get the term?" Zhonglei asks dryly.

Yeah. Where did she hear it?

"Tavern."

That was as much as saying, _"I won't tell~"_

God damn it Beiyue.

~X~

Once Dinner was over, Beiyue excused herself with an excuse that she has some duty to do. Being Landlord for Two County is not easy, and she had finally found a benefactor to replaced the Xue Clan Trade. She had to write the letter and arranged a business meeting before the School Trip.

Zhonglei was on washing dishes duty, and Dongling prepares the guest room. Jing had, sheepishly, timidly, ask for a room. At least until he feels better. So it was only Jing and Zhenshi who had nothing to do. The Brothers decided to walk around the mansion.

That's how they ended up in the library.

Beiyue had revamped the library and added several books. The novel she wrote. Both complete and still in progress. The Library also has a board with papers pinned on it. Her To-Do List regarding Academic, County Matters, Story writings, and songs. The completed project had a childish stamp... that looks like she smears ink on her thumb and pressed it to the paper. The Completed Projects are also connected with green strings.

"Yue is ambitious, isn't she?" Murmured Jing, looking at the board. "She has her dreams and future mapped out."

"What about you?"

"Mm?"

"What would you do? Your plans for the future, I mean. Better make one before others make it for you."

Jing hummed. "Well, for now, I just want to avoid my mother and my maternal relatives." He wants to kill them all and spare himself the headache they'll cause. "For another, I think I'll stay close with Beiyue... and not looking at girls. I don't want consort. Not for now." He paused. "Does it made me weird?"

"I think it's normal." Zhenshi shrugged. "Anyone in your shoes would probably do the same."

"Haaa... I doubt. They probably had already moved on and made more detailed plans."

"They are they, you are you. Why does it matter if you act differently?"

"You're quite accepting of it." Jing raised an eyebrow. "Had it be anyone else... who was not Beiyue or her servants... they probably ask me what's wrong or try to give me some pep talk. I don't act like how I used to be."

"One, Beiyue's influences. Two, I don't really remember you."

"Huh?"

Zhenshi sighed. "Things about being isolated in a foreign country for years, away from your family, you start to forget things. Before Beiyue sneaked me in, I don't even remember the palace. Still doesn't, as I only know this mansion and the route in and out. I barely remember aunt Huiwen and Father. I don't remember my own mother anymore. I don't remember you, Zhangye, or our other siblings. Hey, I only saw you, Zhanye, Zhanye's sister, and one of our brothers. Where are the rest? Do they die or sick or what? If they die... well, that's sad. I don't even have a memory to remember them by. The only reason I still remember the Linhuai accent was because I speak in it. So yeah, no hard feelings here."

Jing was dumbstruck with horror.

"...was it hard?" He tentatively asks.

"I come with several maids and manservants. The journey there is anything but smooth, which once again reminded us how awesome our cousin and her retinue are. Then I might have thrown a temper tantrum. When father decided I was the hostage prince, it feels like he's abandoning me. Or maybe he did. Who knows? I don't have a foster family or something. Only a handler who checks me up once in sixth months or so, to make sure I was still alive. I was very angry and frustrated, I make enemy outta my own maids and servants, that they drop off one by one. Never returned from their task. Then the Beiyao royalty loaned some, but they only do stuff exactly like what I asked, and that's it. Once they were done, they'll leave." He flared his Ki. It was... horrifyingly weak. "I don't even have the motivation to cultivate. Only started last year, so pardon me if I'm weak. Oh yeah. Almost forgot. The nobility there were more like wolves and bitches in sheep clothing. I still remember the prank they did to me last year." His smile was bitter and hollow. "Do you know, the day Beiyue arrived, I was considering offing myself?"

"Wha-hu-geh?! You WHAT?!"

Zhenshi had the gall to laugh. "Yeah. I know right? Had she was late even an hour, I probably would never know I had family who actually gives me a damn. It's a good thing she arrived on time."

Jing was horrified.

Beiyao's Prince, Feng Lianyi, was living a high life here, enjoying their hospitality, while Zhenshi was SUFFERING that he considers suicide is a good thing?!

After painful silent moments, he asks, "...Is there anything you like?"

Zhenshi shot him a grin. "I thought it was _me_ who spoiling others with stuff." He replied.

Jing reached out and squeezed Zhenshi's hand. "We're brothers. I think it was normal for us to think alike." He said softly. Trying to assure himself that Zhenshi is alive and teasing him, not just some cooling corpse that was buried several feet under or merely ashes in some urn.

(Unlike some of his siblings who don't make it into adulthood... or even teenagerhood.

He can't believe he was THAT close to losing another brother.)

"Too alike, don't you think?"

Jing closed his eyes. "Yeah. Painfully so."

Abandoned and alone, both of them are. The difference was Jing surrounded by people who used him while Zhenshi truly has no one. Same problem, polar opposite cause.

He wonders, what would happen if it was him who sent away. He was older. Would he even consider suicide? What happens if Zhenshi was the one who stays? Would he pull into a loveless marriage with a gold digger who only wants his money and status?

Maybe. They are too alike, despite being _**half**_ brothers.

"Fireworks." Zhenshi suddenly said. "You ask if there's something I like? I like fireworks. After several bad days due prank I mentioned above, Beiyue pulled me to the fireworks festival to cheer me up. I really like watching fireworks with a good companion."

Fireworks huh?

"That can be done."

New Year has a fireworks festival, too, right? He'll take his brother to see it from the best spot ever. He promises. Beiyue, Dongling, and Zhonglei too. For saving his brother. They deserve that much and more.

TBC


	29. Talent and Skill

**Talents and Skill**

Zhenshi was about to knock when he heard Jing was cursing from the inside. He raised an eyebrow and decided to just open the door.

Then he promptly doubles over.

"Never brush your hair even once, aren't you?" He asked between fits of laughs.

"S-shut up!" Jing shouted, face red in embarrassment.

The reason for it, was because his hair was in tangles and knots. Well, up till his shoulders, his hair looks fine, but beyond that? Messy knots. Even more, he was trying to untangle the brush that now was stuck at his hair. Making a ball of knotting mess.

Jing tried to yank it free, only to yelp. It was his last-ditch effort, as he turned to Zhenshi with a pleading look.

Feeling sorry, Zhenshi walks to him. Trying to help unknot the mess... but it was nigh impossible. The knots have knots. Even gentle pull would end up in painful yank. With a regrettable sigh, he informed Jing, "Sorry for this... but looks like we have to cut this off."

"Do you have to?"

Hair is a gift from parents and a symbol of status. Long hair was a symbol of wealth, as in you are wealthy enough to not have to do house chores.

(Ironically enough, both Zhenshi and Beiyue are very adept and talented in the household chore, despite being royalty)

"It's not like I'm going to shave you bald. I'll just snip off this part." Zhenshi lifted the mess of knotted hair and brush, "It was not like anyone will notice unless they look closely. Also, if you tie your hair, it would be covered up."

After a moment of silence, Jing's shoulders dropped. "Do what you must." He replied in a resigned voice.

Nodding, Zhenshi went to find some scissor... or knife for that matters. Luckily, there's one scissor in the drawer. Why it was here, he would never know, but it was very convenient.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

The sound of hair falling off. Both princes quietly mourning it.

Once he finally untangled the hair, Zhenshi cleaned the comb from hair before carefully combing Jing's long locks.

"You know, I wonder how did you do that? Knotting your hair like that, I mean." Commented Zhenshi while dealing with the knots he found. "What did you do? Did you not done combing one section before moves to another, so there's a knot stuck in the comb when you try to combing, one knot becomes two, and so on, and when you tried to yank it, it somehow flipped off and making it even worse?"

"Shut up." Jing's whole face was red. It even spread to his ears.

'_Yep'_ thought Zhenshi, _'he did just exactly that.'_

What a hopeless brother he had. Although it was not his fault. Most nobles don't even know how to take care of themselves without a servant's help. The only reason why Zhenshi even know how to brush hair was that he had no one to do it for him. Forcing him to learn it the hard way... and yes. He had once snip off his hair. His Bad Hair Day was when he was thirteen and ended up with him cutting his hair shoulder-length.

Bless whoever made Hair-Growing Pill.

Finally, he finished. "Done." He said. "Now, where's your hair accessories again?" He looked around.

"I... don't bring it with me."

"Huh? But aren't you wearing one when visiting Beiyue in the morning?"

"...I threw it away."

Zhenshi stares. But Jing's reflection in the mirror shows clearly how he detests it, so he let it drop.

"Well then," he tugged his hair tie, a white ribbon with blue at the tip, letting it come undone. He then uses it to tie up Jing's hair instead. Styling it into loose plait starting from below the shoulder. Feeling a little bit mischievous, Zhenshi threw the braid over the shoulder and froze when he saw the result.

"..."

Based on Jing's reaction, he didn't it either.

"Good morning, Prince. The breakfast is ready." Dongling knocked before stepped in and momentarily stopped and clapped her hands together. "Wow, you look pretty like that!" She said. "And maybe younger?"

Jing blinked at the last comment. "Are you saying I look old with a different hairstyle?" He asks, irate.

"No. No no no. Not like that. More like mature."

Huh. "So this is why women put so much effort and often fussing about their hair?"

"Yes. A person can present different images, depends on their choice of clothes, accessories, make-up, hairstyles, and postures. Perception is interesting stuff." Oh. "Miss was very pretty when she dolled up, but sadly she prefers simple stuff."

"I am aware." Zhenshi smiled dryly. His cousin took cross-dressing to another whole new level. He had once mentioned to her that she was probably born in the wrong gender. That was a mistake. As boyish Beiyue was, she's a girl and she took offense to it and take revenge. She makes sweet dumplings... but some of them are filled with chili paste. Not terrible, but enough to drive the point home.

He never calls her that again.

Zhenshi has an instant dislike to anything spicy. Thankfully Beiyue remembers to make his portion of food nonspicy.

Thinking about food made him hungry.

"Come on." He pulled Jing up. "Let's go while the food is still hot."

"Eh? Won't it have to go through poison-testing first?"

That earned Jing an amused look (from Zhenshi) and an offended look (from Dongling).

"To quote my miss," The pink-clad girl stated, "Poisoning the food is a sign of terrible hospitality. We won't dare to put poison in the food or drink. Miss would NEVER put poison on her cookings. Something harmless like laxative or chili paste where it wasn't supposed to be, yes. But only in pranks and if you deserve it. But poison? Never."

That must be because Concubine Xue had poisoned her through sweet and so-called medicine.

"I... see..."

To Jing's surprise, indeed, when they reached the dining room, the food is still piping hot with steam coming out from them. The food was already portioned for everyone. Each person got one bowl of congee with boiled eggs, shallots, and shredded chicken meat, with green-something and soy sauce. In the center of the table was a basket filled with fruit.

It was both in a smaller and larger portion than breakfast he used to have.

"Congee, huh?" Mused Jing. "I've never eaten one."

"No wonder." Grumbles Beiyue. Pouring tea to the cups. "You probably used to eat dumplings or noodles or rice with side dishes." Jing nodded. "Well, we ate that too, but sometimes we try something different. Just a warning: mostly only commoners and servants who eat congee. The difference is that their congee is usually... boiled wheat and millet with no side dishes or toppings." She shook her head.

There is nothing wrong with Millet Porridge. Just that... the way people make it... was so damn boring. At least put some berries or vegetables as toppings. It wasn't like vegetable is expensive. Or they could make this variant in a special event or as a reward.

Jing hummed. So this is what commoner food looks like. A part of him was disgusted he was served with commoner's food. It was so far beneath his rank. Wondering if his taste bud that was used to high-class food can take it or not. But, the rest of him was wondering the taste, and can't help but curious.

Hey. He's in self-discovery.

"This is gonna be interesting."

"Sure it will." Beiyue looked up and beamed at him, but do a double-take at Jing's appearance.

"Beiyue?"

Beiyue snaps out from her daze. "You look good in that." She said. "Much better than you usually do."

She is not wrong. With much more subdued clothes and hair pulled into the long braid on one shoulder (not Dead Mom hairstyle, even if it was close—_threw that meme out of your head before it becomes a curse!_), Jing looked humble and gentle person. The fact he played with his braid and staring at her uncertainly add a factor in shyness and bashful. A far cry from the proud Noblemen image he previously gave.

"Really?" Jing perked up. "Maybe I should keep my hair like this." It was weird, to have additional height on one shoulder, but it doesn't feel bad.

"Only if _you_ like it, cousin." Beiyue rolled her eyes. "Sit down. Careful, the congee was just out of the pan."

Jing had to raise an eyebrow at the fact Zhonglei and Dongling sat at the same table as them, even if on the far side. He didn't realize it sooner because last night he was still reeling from shock meeting his little brother, but now... well. This is not his place. This is Beiyue's place. If she didn't say anything then he doesn't have the right to. Her place, her rules—

"Ouch! Hot!"

He almost chokes when his tongue is almost burnt. Oh right. He forgot. The food here is piping hot. Not cold after thorough poison testing.

Blowing the congee softly, he tries it again.

"How was it?"

"...weird. not bad weird... but still weird." He tries it again. "I think I can taste chicken? But I haven't eaten chicken yet. Savory, with extra flavor too. It..." He paused. "I think... I think I like it."

He did. It was easy to eat. He didn't even have to chew it. He can straight up swallow it. It also easy on the stomach. Yesterday morning, he barely had three bites of the dumpling, yet now he had halfway done with the congee. Maybe his mood also a factor here. Doesn't help that this is his first time eating a hot meal. The tea also sealed the deal.

Fix. He now understands why Beiyue prefers having her meal here rather than dining with the Royal family. What can beat a tasty hot food that was 100% poison-free?

"Does commoner's food always taste like this?"

"Nope." Beiyue sighed. "The commoner probably just boiled wheat or millet and be done with it. I use rice, and for water, I used broth that was made from chicken, garlic, and onions." It pissed her to no end that to have basic spices one had to pay GOLD whereas in her old world, it was not that bad. Even the price in Japan, with all those inflations and all, is not THIS bad.

"So you've been shilling out Golds every week." Mused Jing. "Garlic and Onions are part of the herb for pharmacy."

"Or, I could just plant them in the pot." Replied Beiyue. "It wasn't even hard. Just keep it under the sun and give enough water. Too much will make the root rotting away, which was bad since the useful part is the root. And don't plant too much in one pot, or they will be fighting over for nutrition and water."

Jing whistled. Now, that was genius. It definitely will cut off the expense a lot, and if there's a surplus, she can sell it to the market.

"That's genius." He praised. Amazed and perhaps a little envious. Beiyue truly had everything in spades. Good singer, musician, a powerful and skillful cultivator who can cross two nations under two weeks without major damage, obtaining Wuling at age eleven, a great chef and writer, and now gardening. "Is there anything you can't do?" He asked, half-serious half-joking.

Dongling, Zhonglei, and Zhenshi replied simultaneously, "Drawing."

"Miss can't draw. At all." Dongling shook her head.

"Yeah. I've once requested her to draw something as a joke... and it ended up so bad it was hilarious." Zhenshi cackles. "I still have it."

"There's a reason why she didn't take Painting Class." Beamed Zhonglei.

Beiyue turned red. "Argh. You ganged up on me!" She puffed her cheeks. Jing can't help but laugh. She looks like a squirrel! "Mou, stop it! And don't you dare to laugh, too!"

"S-sorry." Jing chuckles. "But it was funny. To think someone like you utterly fails at something is... jarring." She's smart, beautiful (or was it handsome?), rich, kind and caring (to people she likes), good at comforting, awesome chef (her explanation about the congee's broth indicated it was her who's cooking), good at music and singing, strong cultivator (and has Wuling at age _**eleven)**_, and courageous. To hear she's utterly failed at something was both funny and comforting.

"Urusai yo!" Huh? What was that? "That's enough! How about you?"

Jing blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah. You." Beiyue does an armfold. "You had heard about us yesterday. Now tell us about yourself. We didn't know much about you... the truth, and not just lies to flanderized your character."

Well. That's a hard question. How should he answer...? "I'm a Seven-Star Summoner since age twenty, and my element is Wood."

"Oh, wood!" Beiyue's eyes lit up. She knew about it. Having Elements is a sign of Summoner's potential. In order of Commonality to Rarity, it's Fire, Water, (and it's branch element) Ice, Thunder, Air, Wood, Metal, Earth, Light, and Darkness. However, in her mind, she substitutes Wood with Plant that made her inner Otaku squealed. "What can you do with it? Can you grow up plants from seed? How about taking control over a plant? Can you speed up its growth or slowed it down? What is your range? Does it work on a normal plant or does it also include a magical plant? How about changing a plant's property and attribute? Can you influence normal plants and turn them into magical ones?" There are so many potentials!

"Whoa whoa slow down." Jing almost can't follow what she was saying.

"Sorry, but I'm very excited. Wood comes from plants, so by having Wood element, that means you can control plants. And Linhuai city is surrounded by _forest_. If you can control plant, magical or normal, that means you're damn near unbeatable in the forest. Type advantage and all that stuff!" It also fits well with his dual Sun-Rain Flame. Plants grow on earth, and need Sunlight and Water to grow. She wonders if he can use the plant as spying means, or turn leaves and flower petal into a mini dagger, or do Photosynthesis to make his attacks stronger—

Wait. Stop it! Don't treat him like some kind of pokemon!

"Err..." Jing looked around. Asking for help.

He was rewarded by chuckles and commiserating look.

"Don't worry Prince, it's normal," Zhonglei assured him. "She tends to be off a tangent about ideas and possibilities. But don't worry. It will be okay." He knows how Jing feels. He was once in the receiving end of barrages of questions... and look what happens. List of creative and interesting ways to use his element. Most of which he hasn't shown to people yet.

"Is that so...?"

"Yes. That being said, make a list, Princess."

"Okay!"

Beiyue nodded and went off. Not before she emptied her breakfast and drank her tea.

Curious... and perhaps a bit afraid... Jing finished his breakfast and followed her to the library. He found Beiyue writing furiously on a piece of paper using... feather?

"Quill. Feather Quill." She corrected him.

Did he say it out loud? Whoops. But... "Why not brush?"

"Too big. I don't have enough room. Ink took time to dry off."

Curious, Jing looked over her shoulder to read what she wrote... and stunned at the list. She has at least twenty different ideas and a basic rundown of what is expected to do. Over half of them never once crossed his mind... and he had discovered his element since he was _six_. For shame! But, the number five...

_Pharmacy: Yes or No? Wood is closer to Earth compares to Metal. Herbs (Plant) grow on earth. Wood is also could be considered a "neutral" element. The potency is possibly lower than Earth. Need Censer to test the theory.  
_

"Err... Yue. Are you serious?" He asks, dumbfounded. "Do you think I can become a Pharmacist?"

The Pharmacist... is so DAMN _**RARE**_! Just look at Pharmacy Course in Linyang School! Only Sixteen students from all grades. Compares it to other courses which had dozens student per year level. For ages, it was common knowledge that only Earth-element that can become a Pharmacist... yet Beiyue speculated he, who is of _Wood_ Alignment, can do it? Isn't that a tall order? What if he can't do it?

"If you can, good! If you can't, so what? I'll just cross it off from the list. Testing often ended up in failure after all." Beiyue waved his concern off. "What? Even I found things I _can't_ do with my power. There's nothing to ashamed about." As long as he didn't accidentally burn the place down, but that was the plan to test it in an open field was for. Speaking of it, "Where can I buy censer?"

~X~

"Welcome back." Zhenshi greeted, dressed in some random guard by, ahem, borrowing the armor from the armory. "You two look exhausted."

While Beiyue keeps Jing for testing his potential and skill, she sent Dongling and Zhonglei for errands. Ah, the pain of being servants. Dongling was sent to deliver her summary report about her Counties to the Emperor, while Zhonglei was to deliver letters to some benefactor Beiyue found.

They went inside and found Jing and Beiyue in the more secluded garden... which doesn't look like a garden anymore. It looks like a mini weird jungle. The trees' foliages were thicker and greener than before and were that razor-sharp leaves that embedded in the bark like some kind of projectile? How?! Not just that. The grass was growing tall. Some even as tall as the trees and intertwined themselves, forming a deadly whip-something. The flowers were blooming, even those who were out of season, and Dongling swear some of them had just been planted last week. Oh. Have they mentioned that the peach tree was producing fruits?

The culprits of these situations were sitting in the middle of the overrun garden. Pale-faced with sweat-drenched their shirt. Panting as if they had just run laps around Linhuai's outer border while being chased by a furious horde of Spirit Beats. Yet, they somehow are... giddy? What the hell?

Hearing footsteps, Jing turned to them and his grin almost reach ear to ear. It was... unnerving, to say. Especially with the dark circle under his eyes. "Do you know that apparently, Wood is _veeeeery_ close to Earth?"

Zhenshi stares at him, then at Beiyue, then at the Censer that sat innocently there, and finally at the small pile of pills. They were more like pebbles than pill but...

"Holy shit!"

"I know right?" Beiyue's giggles. "Wood Element can be Pharmacist too... but they gonna work twice as hard and more." She then sighed wistfully. "Too bad we're running out of stuff. Maybe I should go to the town and buy more."

"No." Dongling decided. "No. Miss, Prince Jing, both of you are exhausted. You can continue another time. For now, get rest. I'll handle dinner."

"Kay."

Zhenshi shook his head and help to gather the leftover stuff. Nothing much left. They definitely emptied the whole stock. It was amazing, how much they achieved in such a short time.

"I feel left behind." He can't help but remark. "My brother had progressed in leap and bound. Poor me."

"Said someone who manages to create spells and has an idea about Enchanted Item." Snarked Zhonglei. "Who was it who come up with the idea about Mirror Shield Spell—one that bounces back attack to sender? Or the idea about Poison-detecting Spoon?" The only reason Zhenshi hasn't made any Enchanted item, because of his paranoia... and with good reason to.

Really. Beiyue has talents in discovering / unearth the hidden talents. It was her greatest skill.

Jing beamed at his brother. "Really? I'll recommend you to Principal Cang He then."

"You don't have to... but thanks."

"Your welco—" THUD!

Zhenshi stared blankly. Jing apparently was _too_ exhausted that he didn't see where he was going. Resulting in rather than passing the door, he's walking to the wall and knock himself out.

"Silly brother. What I am gonna do with you?" He sighed, but his mouth quirked up to a smile.

His brother is silly. This family is crazy and silly. But he sure won't trade them with anything the world can offer. Not even for the world itself.

TBC


	30. School Trip Arc: Beginning

**School Trip Arc: Beginning**

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Peachy," Beiyue muttered. "Just peachy." 

Dongling and Zhonglei look at each other and sighed. When Beiyue said peachy, with a very sarcastic tone, that means she isn't well. That was the keyword for "I feel something bad gonna happens and now I'm anxious" or "Shit had happened and I foresee headache in near future". Last time the word "Peachy" refers to the second, Beiyue snuck up and buy jars of Wine and get drunk, despite being only twelve. Thankfully that day after was free, because she had woke up with a roaring migraine. 

Since last few days have been nothing but pleasant domestic life, with the addition of Prince Jing now living with them and staying close unless it was for Royal Dinner which he had to attends (begrudgingly), and the explosions when Jing tried to refine a pill but make mistake somewhere along the way. The explosion quickly becomes part of their life, with Zhonglei snarking that at this rate he's gonna become a fire extinguisher. That incites laughter. 

So, the only possible cause of Beiyue's sudden anxiety was the first translation. Women's intuition is something to behold, and Beiyue's took it beyond the boundary. If she's worried, then _you_ prepare for the worst and arm yourself to teeth. 

And armed themselves, they did.

Zhonglei carries small vials of poisons and poisons antidote with his person. Strapped to a custom ordered belt. With his control over liquid matters, he doesn't have to worry about them spilling out. 

Dongling's hair was in half-updo, with hairpins that has one side sharpened with a whetstone. She can poke someone's eyes out with those. She also carried something that her miss called "Pepper Spray", made out from Lava Pepper, the hottest chili to the date. If it is sprayed to the eye, guarantee to become blind. Either temporary or permanent. 

If someone knew and commented on how they were just being paranoid, it has _nothing_ of what Beiyue armed herself with. Really She was like walking armory. 

Paranoia does that to people. 

"Well. It's time." The Principal had arrived and given his speech. "See you later, then." 

That or separation anxiety, as Beiyue was assigned to a different team. 

Beiyue gave her best friends, Family in all except blood, a quick but honest smile _(something she handed out like candy in private, and something one had to give an arm and leg in public to see)_ before smoothening her expression to disinterest-but-curious one as she tried to find her assigned team. 

Every team had assigned a spot of meeting, in case people do not know each other. It was the case of sponsored Commoners and the students of Imperial College. 

"Princess!"

Beiyue's eyes widened when she saw Luoluo standing in her assigned team's spot. "Luoluo." She greeted. "We're in the same team?" 

"Yeah! Isn't this awesome?"

It indeed is. Beiyue wants to smile so badly. It was nice to be on the same team as him. They haven't had much time together outside the class. Curse her distrustful, aloof public persona. But, well, the smile is reserved for those who deserve it. If she can get a private moment with Luoluo, she sure she can smile freely. 

And she can protect him from whatever made her unease. 

"I'm glad you two are getting along."

Beiyue whirled around and stunned to see Jing approached them, clad in a light blue outfit with silver details with a coat in blue-green color thrown over it, connected by gold chain and lapels. With his hair pulled in noblemen's half-bun, he looked calm and proud prince... except for the fact, his smile was a mask to hide his irritation. 

"Eh? Prince?" Luoluo gasped. "You're in the same team as us? But I don't remember you entered the Feat Contest?" 

Beiyue quickly threw her cousin a look that saying _"please don't kill or maim this excitable childish friend of mine"_. Luoluo means well, he just was way too innocent and easily stepped on landmines without ever realizing or meaning so. Luckily, Jing only sighed.

"I don't, yes. However, Lingyang put School Trip participants into small teams of three or four and there are not enough teachers to assigned as a team supervisor, so the Principal requested senior students as additional help... provided they have the required skillset. I was one of those students."

He had originally planned to accept it since he was still madly in love with _her_, but after the revelation, he want to refused and flee from Linhuai and all those painful memories... except Beiyue helped anchored him, so he owes her one. Sure, she can protect herself, but additional help can never hurt.

"Oh, so that's it!" Luoluo nodded, before turn concerned, "but will you be alright? I mean..." he made gestures.

Ah. Beiyue understands what he's trying to convey. Hard to not to, seeing that students around them were whispering to themselves while not-so-discreetly looking at Jing with a judgmental look. Certainly wondering why he was here. No wonder he radiates irritate. 

Jing inhales deeply. "As long as they keep their opinion on themselves and didn't try my patience, I think I can tolerate it." He replied, sending a glare to a pair of students who look at him too long for his likings. He had recently found out he has a surprisingly short fuse about this kind of thing. Another reason to accept the offer. He can work out his irritation and stress on the Spiritual Beasts there under the guise of "protecting his assigned team" and no one would bat an eye.

"Speak of that," Beiyue wondered. "Who's our last team member?"

"...that would be me."

She stiffened and stared at Zhongqi, who cautiously approached them.

The first thing she notices was how tense he was. Zhongqi's eyes darted between them before settling on her. There's defiance and begrudging she knew all too well in his eyes, but also cautious. The way he clenched and unclenched his fist was a coping method to hold back his temper, his tongue, or to keep himself grounded rather than freaking out, for one reason or another. 

He and Beiyue had a stare-off, while Luoluo looks between them while fidgeting awkwardly. Showing that he wasn't _that_ dense to not notice the tension between them. Next to him, Jing frowned and wondering what should he do in this kind of situation, thinking _'Who is the idiot who partnered them together?' _Really. Putting Xiao Zhongqi and Huang Beiyue, two people with a bad history between them, on the same team? Do they want this team to implode? 

Finally, Beiyue give up and sighed. "Well," she said. "It can be worse."

Zhongqi frowned and crossed his arms. "How come?"

"You're an asshole," Beiyue stated bluntly. "But you're an asshole who's at least _honest_ about your intentions and never try to put up approachable friendly persona only to stab people in the back." Zhongqi was known for his temper and personality, something he inherits from Concubine Qin. For once, Beiyue was glad for that. It makes things easier. "And you are _competent_."

Zhongqi raised an eyebrow. That... was backhanded praise. He doesn't know Beiyue had it in her bone. 

"Prove me that your victory over Lin Zicheng is not a fluke."

"Deal."

They didn't shake on it, but anyone who witnessed the entire conversation, i.e., Luoluo and Jing, understood that they agree on a truce. At least until the school trip is over. 

Well, Jing was glad. He hates to cause a scene by requesting different team members. It will only hurt everyone and could have delayed the trip. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't like Xiao Zhongqi for what the Xiao Clan did to Beiyue. He wants to use him as target practice for some of his new skill set, in fact. But if Beiyue was willing to begrudgingly accept a truce, then he will respect her wish. 

Doesn't mean he will be civil. Nope. Civil is reserved for special someone. 

~X~

When the Principal declared it's time to depart, the hall was instantly filled with warm-blooded cheers that resonated above the Lingyang School. Numerous young men and women's hearts all trembling in excitement. 

Going out for experience wasn't like how the nobles would sit within the horse carriage. Oh no. All Summoners called out for their Spiritual Beasts while those who don't have, ride on the horses. The Summoners went ahead and opened the road in front of them. The Students from Imperial College, Pharmacists, and Enchanters were in the middle. Lastly, the Master of Martial Arts.

The Floating Forest was a vast and boundless deep forest that runs through the entire Carta Mainland. Unlike it's much milder counterpart, the Fog Forest that surrounded the Linhuai City, Floating Light Forest held Magical Beast, and sometimes one can found Divine Beast if they were lucky, or unlucky depends on the situations. Not only that. There are also rare herbs that were hard to found and tightly guarded. Not to mention it's namesake. The Floating Light Spirits. A small, Low-Level Spirits that appear in the night and emanated light from their body. They only appear in the Floating Forest, hence the name. Weak they may be, they are very dangerous. It said, if Floating Light appears, the danger is near. Floating Light Spirits can suck out blood and always come in hordes, so if one were surrounded by them... well. Good Luck and start praying for Miracles. With all those types of unknown danger, the Floating Light, was it a wonder people rather revolved around the main road and spend more time on the road rather than crossing this den of danger? The only more dangerous thing than this forest was the Heart of Floating Forest: The Hollow Light Forest where only the strongest of strong survive. 

Before they reached the Floating Forest, first they have to sail through the Fog Forest. Due to Mercenaries and Adventurers who ventured in to search for materials and valuable ingredients, there's a couple of comparably safe roads. Plus, up until a year ago, the Ice Wuling Bird had taken residence her and released powerful spiritual pressure. Leading to some part of the Fog Forest to be turned into tundra and a lot of Spiritual Beasts to flee into the Floating Forest. 

It doesn't mean the journey through Fog Forest is dandy and easy.

_Slash!_

Luoluo swung his sword at the Red bat which originally aiming at him. The cut is shallow, but it was on the wing. The bat then decided he wasn't worth it, not if its wing was on the line, and flew away. 

Beiyue was very proud. He had improved a lot!

She didn't have time to be happy before she focused her attention on a Blue bat that took a swan dive on her. Holding her sword upward, she swung it up and stabbed the bat. Paid no heed to the blood that splattered on her hair and face.

Within the Fog Forest, they met some Spiritual Beast that wasn't high in ranks. Mostly the Red and Blue Bats with high attack attributes appeared in groups. At this, they were divided and regrouped into small groups they're assigned at. 

Beiyue's team seems to be holding well. Any beast heading to them, they either deter back or kill! Zhongqi's adept spearmanship manages to kill the bunch of pests that heading to their direction albeit with some difficulty. Luoluo and Beiyue themselves aren't slacking either. Any bats that get closer, they are stuck without mercy. Paying no heed to the bloodstains on their face and clothes. Jing, the overseer of this group, stayed behind with his Summon. Watching with ever-mindful eyes. When he saw some bats who manage to evade and attempt a sneak attack, he nocked his arrow and shoot them. Occasionally, he spread his senses and connect to a nearby tree. The branch rustling before sending leaves to strike down the bats. The leaves were coated in Ki, making them tougher and razor-sharp. 

With his elegant posture, color scheme, and Summon, Beiyue's mind somehow linked him to an elf. It doesn't help that Jing's Spiritual Weapon, i.e. the weapon he got from his Summon, was a bow that could shape his ki into arrow-shape projectiles. All he missed were pointed ears. 

Her good mood was ruined when she heard the air crackling and her nose smell ozone.

It wasn't hard to find the source. Ahead of them, Xue Che drawing the attention of dozens upon dozens of bats, which he used to demonstrate his power. While he was having fun, his team DOES NOT. Neither were the unlucky surrounding teams. The glares and shout were telling enough.

"Hoo boy." Beiyue sighed. "No wonder we keep getting bats." She was seriously regretting selling the Spider to him. He was wasting the energy and Spider's talent with all these shows. Well... time to do payback: Vongola Style.

Drawing forth all her ire, she projected it to Xue Che and his Summon, shaping it into a very sharp invisible knife that poised to struck them from behind. 

The Spider, sensing the Killing Intent from the one who damn near cooked it alive, feeling fear surged in its heart and quickly scurrying away to the lavish Space Ring its Summoner had. Xue Che who wasn't expecting the Spider to go away had quickly fell on the ground. 

Without the big, meany Spider on their way, the bats were diving to Xue Che. Taking bites at him. With all the bats had it out on him, Xue Che can only scream and pleading. 

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHH! SORRY, SORRY BATS! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! SIR, HELP MEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Of course. The bats ignoring his plea, and now fought among themselves. Yanking and stealing Xue Che. While it was a painful and frightening experience for Xue Che, for the onlookers... 

"Haha! Wonderful Childe Xue!"

"Nice roll!"

"Good Show!"

"Technical Score nine point eight!"

...it was terribly funny. Confirmed by how other students were rather cheering on instead of doing something. 

The scream getting louder before cut off completely. Two Professors were jumping to "help" Xue Che but accidentally hit him instead. Well... at least it drove away from the bats... 

"Nee, First Brother." Yingye address Jing when the group marched forward. "Why don't you saved Xue Che."

"I'm sorry but I only have two eyes." Replied Jing in a perfectly blank voice and an expression to match. "I am assigned as a supervisor to my team. Isn't it more logical and obvious if I were to prioritize my team's safety first? When the first obstacle, the Red Spider, gone, then the bats gone wild. I have to ensure none of my charges are hurt."

The students who were hearing it can't help but nodded. Yeah. Prince Jing's explanation was logical. As Supervisor, it was his duty to prioritize his team's safety first unless something happens. He was just doing his job.

Except for Beiyue, who knew Jing well, can easily find out the hidden message. The translation.

_("I don't give a shit whether my pea-for-brain cousin died or live")_

Yingye was about to say something, but then she saw Beiyue was among the team member and huffed. Well said.

"If you hurt Beiyue, I'll tell brother." She threatened him as she passes by. 

Jing simply smiled and replied in a soft voice. "You don't have to. I'll slit my own throat right there and then." 

His words made Yingye stood in shock. She turned around, but Jing had already ignored her. 

She had originally thought Jing agree to be one of the team's Supervisors to regained the support and political power he loses due Lin Scandal, to strengthen the Xue Clan's position in the court. And yet... something about his sentence shook her to the core. 

The ease of how he talks about taking his own life scares her. 

Jing led his charges walked away from the crowd who were surrounding Xue Che, as Feng Lianyi walked forward and began to heal him. Beiyue would have started teasing him, except she was busy thinking about something, she almost missed the exchange between her group. 

"You know." Luoluo speaks softly, "you can help him without leaving us. Why don't you?" 

"He's seventeen." Deadpanned Jing. "Hardly a kid I should watch every step for."

"He's your cousin." Pointed Zhongqi.

"And...?"

Zhongqi was about to say something, but then he remembers his family situation. "Okay. You have a point." Blood ties don't mean _shit_. Your relatives can easily betray and abandon you as anyone else. He feels like an idiot for asking about it when he was the receiver of the short end of it. 

Once Xue Che was healed and carted away, the journey continues.

This time everyone was being extra vigilant. No one wants to follow Xue Che's example, after all. 

~X~

By the time the Sky had turned Orange, they had reached the border of Floating Forest. Beiyue was surprised how... slow... they were. Had it was just her, she was already deep in the forest. Well, she supposed, with convoy this big and all accident and small but nuisance danger they keep running into, arriving this far is already count as fast.

Teachers decided to call it a day and told everyone to build a tent, make dinner, and then go to rest. The tent location is decided per team. Naturally, since Beiyue is the only girl in her team, she was given a separate tent. 

Beiyue looks at the tent, and decided to "Fuck it". When others' attention was directed elsewhere, she takes down the tent and stuffed it inside her space ring. 

"Beiyue, what..."

"I have a feeling we won't get much sleep tonight... if we get _**any**_." Her words stop all protests. Jing beckons others to come closer and listen, even though Zhongqi did it begrudgingly and only because he's curious. "Something will happen. Something big and bad. Keep your ears and eyes peeled apart. Keep a weapon on your person at all times. Keep your tent mostly empty. If it was not something vital like the bed, don't put it out. If we have to take them down, keeping it empty would save us time. Do not drop your guard. If you are not a light sleeper, don't sleep. I'll make ginseng te to keep you awake... along with light and non-messy food. If it carried on till tomorrow, then we might not even have time for breakfast either."

"What are you getting at?" Zhongqi demanded. Her words hit all battle alarm he had and make him unease. "What do you imply?"

Beiyue looks at him dead in the eyes. 

"Does Night Ambush mean something to you?"

Zhongqi stiffened.

Night Ambush. It was a sneak attack launched at night to caught the enemy off guard. The ambusher will attack under cover of the darkness when their target is the least expecting it. It was sudden, quick, and devastating. The target, the enemy, was so caught off guard they can't fight back.

"W-what do you mean?" Luoluo asked. "Who will attack us?"

"Luoluo, we are in Floating Forest. A place where most mercenaries won't dare to enter unless they absolutely have to. You know the rumor about the danger, don't you?" Beiyue tried to be patient, oh how she tried, but her intuition had been acting up since they stopped to rest. "What makes you think our safety is guaranteed? Unexpected things always happen at an unexpected time." 

Jing looks at her. "Should I prepare traps?" 

"No. Not yet. Save it for later. But I would be appreciated if you scout out the perimeter. With your element, it would be piece of cake." Beiyue stood up. "I'll talk to Zhonglei and Dongling." They already knew something will happen, but it eases the weight in Beiyue's heart if they get an update about the situation. 

Oh. And don't forget to give the eavesdropper a glare.

Sure enough, by dinner time, the Convoy from Lingyang School were shocked when they feel an earthquake followed by hordes various howls of the frightening beast. It comes closer and closer. From time to time, some floating lights were sparkling within the deep forest. It feels like many spiritual beasts were rushing in their direction, and all of them are strong! Level Ten at the least! The jolly atmosphere turned tense. 

Among the chaos, the select few who were forewarned quickly set down their meal and reaches out for their weapon. Ready for the worst-case scenario. 

"Danger Incoming!" Jing shouted, set panic to the group.

"Elder, we should let the students leave first!" A young teacher anxiously declared.

Elder Nan Gong, the Head of School Trip this year and the one responsible for the students' safety, nodded. This group was Lingyang college's recent years of elites. Not to mention many of them were high-profile. It won't do to let them be harmed. Before he could command them, however, suddenly a group of people comes out from the Floating Forest. Some were Warrior on horses, some were Summoners. It seems that they belong to a powerful squad of an army. 

"Damn! Oi Boss! There are a lot of bastards here!" A loud and rough voice exclaimed. The way it addresses them led many of the Lingyang College group to be unhappy. 

Among the army, a huge ape walked over to the forefront, shaking the earth while doing so. On the ape's shoulders, there was an arrogant man with a long beard sitting on top. His eyes swept on them before landed on Elder Nan Gong. 

"You guys are people from Nanyi Country?" It doesn't take to be a genius to notice the disdainful tone in his voice. Certainly looking down on them due to their young age. The glint in his eyes, however, raises many hackles. 

Elder Nan Gong walked to the front, representing Nanyi Country. He cupped his fist, stating, "We are people of Nanyi Country's Lingyang College. May I ask who your team is?"

"Humph! Lingyang College? Never heard of it!" The Man on Ape replied. Arrogantly. Concesdesingly. "We are Dongli Country's Army—The Four Seas Army! We crossed from the east to the Floating Forest!"

A stunned silence fell to the group of Lingyang College. 

Luoluo summed up their thought in two words, "Well, fuck."

TBC

_A/N: _And... the first Part of School Trip of Disaster Arc. Acronym plays aside, this chapter Will _Not_ be a fun one. 


	31. School Trip Arc: Prelude to Tragedy

**School Trip Arc: Prelude to Tragedy**

Four Seas Mercenary.

Any Cultivator worth their salt should know about them. The Four Seas Mercenary has reputation in Carta Mainland. It could be said, that they are considered as a Top-Ranking Army. It was said that their leader is a very powerful Warrior, the first to ever reached War God rank. Safe to be said, the man who rode on the ape was not the leader. 

What was more shocking was the claim that the explanation that the Four Seas Army had crossed from the East to the Floating Forest.

The danger that lurks inside the Floating Forest is no joke. Come in several types of Spiritual beasts of all kinds and sizes, dangerous plants, unknown landscape, and so much more. The Army consists of thirty-something people with the bearded man as their leader. Each of the was tall, muscular, and carry themselves like powerful people who had experienced many battles. However, the question persists. _'Could they really cross the Floating Forest?'_

Jing glanced at Beiyue, who's stood still like a statue, but her eyes were gazing at each Army's personnel as if gauging the potential threat by levels. 

Yeah. If three pre-adolescent children can cross the Forest all way to Beiyao on themselves with nothing but Spirit Beast, wits, creativity, and determination, then there's a possibility the army _did_ cross the Floating Forest.

If blows come to happens, only Dongling, Zhonglei, and Beiyue who can get out alive. Not unscathed, but alive and hopefully intact. Him? He was lucky if he only loses a limb or two. The rest? With exception of war-seasoned and the professor, they're dead meat. 

To quote Luoluo's whisper, "Well, _fuck_."

A teacher came over to elder Nan Gong and they whispered furiously between themselves, before Elder Nan Gong raised his head to the army's de-facto leader, smiling. "Since your group had crossed over from the Floating Forest, can you tell us what happens within the forest?"

They need to know what causing the Spiritual Beasts running over and causing danger to anything in its path.

"Humph! This is the rebellion of the Spiritual Beasts! You guys dare to barge into the Floating Forest and not knowing this? The People of Nanyi Country are so funny!"

"Rebellion my foot." Beiyue twitched. "Rebellion mean chaos and anarchy all over attacking each other god damn the consequences. This was more like the Spirit Beasts were either herded over to a direction or fleeing away from danger." 

"_What_ can make Spiritual Beasts flee?" There's not much on the list, and none of them were things they want to encounter.

"Wuling?"

"Point."

The Purple Kirin was out of the list since it had made a contract with Crown Prince Zhangye. The others, however... the Ice Bird use to inhabited the Misty Forest, so it could go over to Floating Forest for hunting. The rest? Unknown. The possibility they will be facing a Wuling is rising. 

Only Jing and Beiyue who knew that Ice Bird at least partial to them... if only because it had made an odd contract with Beiyue. 

Finally, both groups decided to retreat. 

At the first opportunity, Jing quickly went to Elder Nan Gong's side and began probing questions. It turned into a heated argument, in which other teachers tried to calm them down, but somehow roped into the arguments. Jing finally huffed in understanding and walked back to his team.

With a plus two. 

"What do you get?" Urged Beiyue.

"Elder Nan Gong will build up some fence and had some students patrolling around in rotating shift."

"And...?"

"..."

"We are doomed." Zhongqi declared.

"I know." Groaned Jing.

The Four Seas Mercenary is a Big name. And if their claim was true, then they would be a very troublesome opponent. The simple, paltry defense won't do jack shit. If it were Warriors who try to mess up, high chance they can win it. They had it in number. But what if it was Summoner? The Spiritual Beasts the other camp had been level ten above. That means the Summoners from Four Seas Army were on the Seven Stars... _at the least_. Such paltry defense won't hold over. 

Beiyue bites her thumb, her mind racing fast formulated a plant. "Okay. I have a plan. But we can't carry this out by ourselves. The plan is divided into several phases. First, we need to get more manpower. Then meeting to decide our next course of action. The people involved have to be skilled and actually had brains between their ears. I don't want mindless brute or spoiled brat crashing in. They will just hold us back. They also should be able to keep their mouth shut... and working together with people, even though they don't like each other." 

"That's a tall order." Commented Jing. "I'll see what I can do."

"Please do." Beiyue nodded. "And no more than ten. The tent is not big enough for it."

~X~

Beiyue was sitting atop of a tree, meditating to calm herself down, when she felt the branch shifted.

"Princess. Can we talk?"

She opens her eyes and found Luoluo stood in front of her. His expression is unusually stony and serious. Seeing it, Beiyue can't help but give him her utmost attention. 

"What is it?"

"You are Yunqi."

That was a statement. Not a question, statement. 

"The way you speak, the way you behave, the way you take control of the conversation, leading people, and quickly giving commands while presenting all reasonable way," Luoluo speak. "You have exact same mannerism as Yunqi. You stood at the same height. You are masculine enough to pass as a boy. Put on a mask and deepens your voice a little and no one will think you are a woman. Yunqi was kind... to me, while he... no, she hold everyone else at arm's length. You treat me like an old friend. When you meet me in the class, your eyes lit up in recognition, despite it was _our_ official first meeting."

Beiyue sighed. Ah. Another cat is out of the bag.

"Yes. You were right. Yunqi is my other persona. A mask I crafted so I can freely walk around."

Luoluo look hurt. "So... was out friendship a lie?"

"Never," Beiyue replied. "It was never a lie. You want to know a secret? I tell you a secret. Yunqi is based on my personality. My _Real_ personality. The side I only show to people I trust and care about." The kind of person Tsuna was. The kind of person Beiyue could have become should she born as a commoner and never have to deal with a cutthroat harem household. "You _are_ my friend. Still is. Do you know how hard it was, for me to not jump and hug you when I discovered we share same class?"

"...why you put up a mask?"

"Protection, for one. I trust the wrong person, and paid the price when they abandon me." His mother's maids, aside from Aunt Jiahe, made it clear they want nothing with her. Concubine Xue play pretends to poison her. The original Huang Beiyue paid the price of her naivety with her life, realizing it all too late, and only survive because her mother pulls a miracle from beyond the grave. "Once bitten, twice shy." 

"Trust is hard to earn, easy to lose, and a lifetime to prove." Quote Luoluo. "You taught me once." 

"And I hope you never forget it." Beiyue smiled. It was a kind, honest smile that Luoluo often sees in Yunqi... in Beiyue's other persona. He can't help but grin. 

"Never. You taught me so much thing." He replied. "So if you need my help, just ask. I'm yours to command." Because Yunqi... because Beiyue always had plans. Always thinking ahead and make the best of the situation even if it has gone irreparably bad. She was the one with confidence in her plan and always willing to take a leap of faith if it promises the least damage, no matter how crazy it was. 

"The meeting is gonna start soon."

Beiyue nodded and jumped down. Luoluo followed her.

The tent was full. Aside from her team, Zhonglei, and Dongling, there are exactly ten people. Three girls and the rest boys. Making a total of sixteen people. They were chattering about or went into a glaring contest. Ignoring the newcomers. 

"Enough."

The chatters fell into silence as all attention went to her.

"I thank you all for willing to at least entertain this idea." She took the stand at the center of the tent. Signaled Zhonglei to close the curtain and guard the entrance. "I wish to tell you something. We know that this year, we had the most unfortunate luck meeting the so-called Four Seas Army who claims to cross the Floating Forest from the East. The Elder Nan Gong had declared he will make some precautions and have the students patrolling around the camp in a rotating shift. It does create a closure, isn't it? To know that at least we have some form of protection and permission to show them that we aren't pushover? However," she looks at each of the dead in the eye. "It was not enough." 

"If the ones camped across the River truly members of Four Seas Army, if they _did_ cross the Floating Forest on themselves, do you think some paltry defenses will be enough to keep them _**out?**_ No. I don't mean to insult your skill nor our school. I truly don't. I'm merely stating the fact. I want to remind you that everything can and _will_ go wrong so you are all prepared for, pardon the language, when the shit hit the fan." There, she had their utmost attention.

"If you think that much and gather us, don't you have a plan?" Someone asked. A boy. About eighteen or nineteen. Dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Of course. I even have hypothesis scenario of what would happen." Beiyue nodded. "The first hypothesis, the Four Seas Mercenary won't let us go. Otherwise, why would they camp right across the river? They planned to ambush us. The reason, one, we are a high-profile person. Three royal family members, one foreign prince, and several nobles and talented people who get sponsored. They could hold us off for a hefty ransom or sell us to slavery." She saw them bristled. "If you think that was bad, the second reason was even worse." 

"What is it?" One of the girls asked. Pale brown hair, almost blonde.

She stares at her dead in the eye. "Crossing over floating forest took time. And they all are men. What do you think when some barbarians with pent up frustration and no way to amuse themselves would do when their eyes landed on some pretty young people? And to make things worse, I doubt they would be picky about gender. To them, pretty face is pretty face. Gender be damned." 

It only took a millisecond for them to think it through. Their face became green with disgust. 

"They currently underestimate us, thinking we are easy pickings for a quick profit. They will send some warriors over. Elder Nan Gong had prepared a precaution in case it happened, so let's skip it over. The problem is what happened afterward." Her eyes hardened. "They will realize we are not a pushover. From there, there are two scenarios. First, they will go all out in that instant, claiming we courting death while all we do is just defend ourselves, but hey, brutes are all brawn and no brain. Arguing with the equals of talking to the wall. Pointless endeavor. They will ignore whatever we said and go straight for attack. The second scenario, they will wait until we dropped our guard before ambush us. Speaking of ambush, Xiao Zhongqi!" Zhongqi stood ramrod straight. "You are part of the military and had partaken in battle. When is the most optimal time to ambush a larger group with an unknown level of threat?" he frowned. 

"I say somewhere after midnight to early dawn."

"Mark that time for the second assault." Beiyue paused. "On second thought, someone better is keeping watch on the perimeter. The second we managed to block the first assault, it was only a matter of time before the second assault." 

"Next issue is evacuation—yes, evacuation. Not relocation. With the meeting against riff-raff fro Four Seas Army and Spirit Beast _rebellion_, this Trip is a bust. The longer we're here, the riskier the situation will be. We aren't prepared for this. Our best bet is to flee using the darkness as cover. On legs and horses unless situation calling, otherwise it will draw attention. In this, I require your assistance to persuade Elder Nan Gong to start grouping together and sneakily going away, one team at a time. Pharmacist, Enchanters, and VIP figure first, namely Princess Yingye and Prince Lianyi." Beiyue paused when she saw Jing scowled. Yeah. Jing was not Lianyi's fan. Not since he talked with Zhenshi. "I could ask Elder, and I planned to. Soon. But I ask your help to request him for evacuation. If several students asked him the same thing with valid concern, he will have to comply or be held accountable should something happens."

She rarely used her connection and status, but when she did, she wants it carried out. Preferably to a 'T'. And she isn't afraid to play dirty like ganging up, threats, or blackmail. She learned from the best, after all. To quote Reborn "_You have a benevolent boss image. Weaponize it. Keep the Authority Card close and never use it, so when you use it, people would immediately know Shit had hit the fan_."

(Seriously. Vongola was The Best commanding training and exercise. With the crazies that grouped there, you are well-prepared for all kind of situations and non-plussed if shit happens)

"The evacuation will take a long time, gathering up the people and supplies and move along will take time. If the barbarians next door attack, then we have no other options _but to fight_. However, when we fight, it was not to win the battle. It was for buying time for others to escape. It was presumptuous of me to say this, but I ask you to endanger your life so the others may be able to flee to safety. We will be the first line of defense, the one who faces danger the most, hence, I tell you this, if you don't like this, either you walk out or stating what you disagree with so we can find an alternative." 

"I..." a girl raised her hand. Her hair is short. Back length. Her posture is unsure, and she sticks close to Dongling as if asking for protection. Sponsored Commoner then. "Can I opt to not fight? I know some spells and has a Spiritual Beast, but as Pharmacist, fighting is not my best forte." 

Beiyue nodded. "Would you prefer to be with the evacuating team? You don't have to fight, but it would be very welcomed if you can warn them if something happens." 

"Guard... I... yeah. I can do that."

"Thank you." Beiyue smiled before turned to the rest. "Anyone else? This is a tall request. If you don't feel comfortable, speak up. Since I am asking you to risk your life, I'm willing to listen and accommodate your request provide it won't compromise us." 

~X~

The moon rose high in the camp.

Beiyue leaned against a tree, watching things with her eyes glowing orange. Sign that she had entered Hyper Dying Will Mode. It has been a long time since she uses this mode. The sensation of all-knowing and all-prepared for anything while her body seems on verge of breaking apart feels strange and familiar at the same time. 

She was not alone. Several meters to the west, Jing sat on a branch, tracing his finger on the carvings at his bow. He had planted several nasty surprises. If those Bandits knock off think they can just cross the river, they are dead wrong.

Tap.

"Do you know that eavesdropping is not polite, Prince Lianyi? Or do you have a habit of snooping information around like some nosy gossipy hens?" 

The foreigner smiled. "Well, I apologize, but I notice that you rounded up several people in your tent, and I can't help but get curious." He replied.

"Then just come inside."

"Haha... I don't think Prince Jing would like it." As in cue, Jing turned to their direction and glared at Lianyi with so much hatred in his eyes.

"Cousin will just glare at you, but if you raise a good point or idea, he will listen whether he likes you or not." When she hashed out her plan, she was willing to listen to suggestions and ideas. Who to approach Elder Nan Gong, was it fine to spread information, who's the guard, where they should position at, et cetera. It helped to smooth over the plan and make everyone feels involved. "Infighting is unavoidable, but we will accept Truce rather than kill ourselves in a pointless squabble." 

Lianyi nodded. Yes. He knew it. Just that, "do you know why he hates me?" He didn't interact much with Prince Jing. He was much closer to Yingye. He remembers in their previous interaction, Jing was a rather pleasant person... but lately he had been icy cold and look at him with contempt in his eyes, if not outright hatred. 

Did he offend him somehow?

"Well. Hate is a strong word." Beiyue mused. "Resentment is more likely." 

"Oh haha. That makes me feels better." Snarked Lianyi. Beiyue just rolled her eyes. She was about to retort when she saw it. 

Some men from the other camp had just crossed the borders. Warriors. They quickly beat up some guards... only to beaten black and blue by the students of Lingyang school and send back with tails between their legs.

Beiyue's eyes narrowed.

"Feng Lianyi. Go to Yingye's side. I'm commanding you not as superior but as Yingye's relatives, protect her until both of you out of this damned forest." She unsheathed her sword. "Shit is going down."

Lianyi nodded. "Be safe." He whispered in her ears before turning back at the camp. 

Beiyue closed her eyes and open a connection to one of her Summon. _'Bing. Tell me where you are.'_

"_**A mile down south."**_

_'Good. When the fight breaks apart, pretend as if you were just hunting around here and decided to see what caused the disturbance. Act cranky and said that since the noise distracts you fro your dinner, you decide to make them your dinner. Kill the Four Seas Mercenary, but leave Lingyang School students alive. You may harm us to some degree, but not kill. If asked, say you don't interested in skinny prey.'  
_

_**"...that's crazy but fine," **_Bing replied. _**"What about your friends."**_

'_Family. And I had told them about it.'_

She cut the connection when the earth starts shaking. Her grip on her sword tightened. 

"March! Show them the Four Seas Mercenary's strength!"

A war cry and all hell break loose. 

TBC


	32. School Trip Arc: Tragedy Night

The shit is going _**down**_

**School Trip Arc: Tragedy Written in Blood**

"March! Show them the Four Seas Mercenary's strength!"

The students and teachers of Lingyang School were shocked by the sudden battle cry. Their eyes widened and horror bloomed in their heart like a twisted poisonous flower when they saw the Four Seas Mercenary gear up and launching an attack at them. Elder Nan Gong's face was pale. He had predicted some kind of backlash and had sent the kids preparing, but they weren't done! Not everyone had evacuated yet, there's still over than half of the students present! 

He was about to issue an order when a feminine voice cry out, 

"NOW!"

The river's water rose and form a thin but wide wall, but then someone from their side threw a massive _fireball_ of all things to the water wall, resulting in both spell are canceled, but in exchange, a thick, scalding hot, humid fog-covered both clearings, obscuring the view. A breeze, and then the fog in their area pushed to the other side. 

"Hurry up!" Princess Beiyue barked. Rushing and verbally pushing others into action. "This won't last forever! Hurry up and leave while they were distracted! Pack what you can and leave what slows you down! Hurry!"

Cue one brave, or foolish, warrior from the other side break through the fog, only to meet the sharp end of a student's spear. 

This snapped others into reality, and then... chaos. Semi-orderly chaos, but chaos nonetheless. The students, accompanied by some teachers, were packing the utmost necessity. Foodstuff, herbs, weapons, changeset of clothes, and leaving more heavier stuff before they ride the horses or spirit Beast. Some braver students stayed behind to intercept the attack, giving them the time to pack. Elder Nan Gong makes sure the students are traveled in pairs and everyone has a ride while fending some attack he could. As such, he didn't hear an exchange, 

"Beiyue! Come on! You too!"

Yingye pulled Beyue to the remaining horses, in which Lianyi and his aide had waiting for them. Beiyue yanked her hand free. Yingye paid it no mind as she climbs the horse, thinking Beiyue will ride the other. But the cold voice breaks the assumption 

"Go ahead," Beiyue said. 

"W-what are you saying?" Yingye stammered. "Don't joke, this is serious." She was so confused she didn't realize the horse shifted when it had an additional passenger. Only realized it when a strong, masculine arm partially engulfed her and taking the rein. "Yi? What..." 

"I am serious." Beiyue look apologetic, but the steel in her eyes cant be swayed. "I'll be fighting." And before Yingye could utter anything, Lianyi yanked the rein and race the horse after the retreating caravan. 

"Will you be alright?" Yuwen Di, Lianyi's aide, asked worriedly. "You can still go."

"I'm the leader of this operation, the brain behind the plan. I am asking these people," she waved her hands to the remaining students, the very same students she gathered, who was involved in the fight, "to lay down their lives. The least I could do was fighting alongside them rather than running away." She slapped the horse's ass, making it neighed before race forward. Satisfied, she twirled around and slash a man who sneaks behind her. She creates a diagonal slash fro the left midsection to the right shoulder. Shallow enough to not cause damage. 

Her assailant's face contorted in anger. "You bastard!"

"Considering my father and mother never really married, you got it right asshole!" Snarked Beiyue before engaging in quick sword fighting. Utilizing her size, speed, and nimbleness, she evades the following attack before doing a backflip, kicking the man in the jaw in the process, and landed on all four before launched herself forward. STAB! Her sword strike through the heart. She then saw another one attacking from her peripheral vision. 

Rather than bothering to pull her sword out, she simply changed the position and use the now dead mercenary as a meat shield. The stagger of having his own dead comrade as a shield instead of cutting through the brat, cost the mercenary his life when Dongling suddenly appeared behind him and do a quick beheading. 

"Need a hand, miss?" The pinkette asked, wiping the blood splatter on her face, specifically on her mouth.

Beiyue rolled her eyes and yank her sword out. "Need all hand on the decks." She said. "Code Situation: Red!"

Code Situation: a warning level of how bad things are going. It is divided into several colors to state the severity of the situation. Green means the situation is all good. Yellow means there's a scuffle but nothing bad. Orange means things are going bad. 

Red? Red is for _**Warzone**_.

(At least it's not Black yet...)

Dongling nodded. Her free hand crackled with green electricity. She quickly forming a 'shooting' motion with that hand and aiming at one Summoner who standing atop of his Beast, directing combat order. In split second, a **Lighting Bullet** tore through the air and pierce through the man's skull. Killing him and by proxy his Summon.

Due to the Life contract, one can exploit it by killing the Summoner rather than deal with Summon. 

Not stopping there, Dongling's body coated in green crackling lightning, specifically her legs. Running through the chaos, evading the obstacles such as the tent or the students, Dongling march forward before jumped high. She raised a leg and kicked down a Spirit beast in the head. Loud CRACK! Echoes as the beast swagger and fall down, concussed. Its summoner was shocked that a little girl could perform such a feat, that it didn't notice a particularly bloody deep "smile" engraved on his neck until all sensation left his body. 

"BIIIIIITTCCHHHHH!"

A burly man with wild facial hair screamed at her.

Dongling didn't even bother. She pointed at him and send a massive shockwave to his lower half, frying the nerves in his legs and effectively crippling him. Before the man could do something more than screaming incoherently, a blade sticking out from his chest. 

"Nice," Dongling said. 

"Thank you." Luoluo grinned. "Why are you in Warrior course when clearly you are qualified for Summoner?"

"Who said I'm not Summoner?" Dongling shrugged and flipped over a guy who tried a sneak attack on her. One shock and his heart stop beating. "I can always borrow Zhonglei's notebook." 

"Oh, shoot. That's genius." Luoluo nodded before dodge a stray attack. He picks up a rock and threw it. It hit a mercenary on the head. Not enough to knock him out, but enough to disorient him long enough for someone from their side, if he wasn't mistaken a Student from Enchanter course, to cast a spell point-blank. 

"I've been want to do that for months." He exclaimed, only for Dongling to bopped his head.

"Careful, the battle is not yet over."

"Sheesh. You sound just like Beiyue." 

"I _**AM**_ her maid and longest friend." Deadpanned Dongling, blocking an attack with her sword. "I am bound to imitate her habit." 

~X~

Seeing Dongling using her lightning but haven't called her Summon yet, Zhonglei immediately knew it was Code: Red and stop pulling his punches back. Good thing too, because his instinct raised an alarm. A _very_ familiar one at that. His body moved on its own, raised a curved Ice wall that blocked a fireball. Took him some time before he found the culprit. A Summoned with Red Eagle Summon. Narrowing his eyes, Zhonglei quickly devised and enact his plan to pull down that bastard from his spot in the sky.

First, his Snake flying up and chasing them across the sky. Obviously, his prey would dodge it and trying to get away, while still charging attack and ready to unleash it once they got a clear view on him—vulnerable side. But that never come. Because Zhongley would run on the ground, dodging the chaotic mess of bodies (both alive and corpses), claws, wings, tails, etc. By moving, he will give his prey a hard time. It also serves as a distraction so his prey won't realize that they were herded to the river, several feet above it. 

Not until Zhonglei reach the riverside and spread his ki, taking control of the water to lash out several water tendrils that wrapped around the bird's body, locking its wings, and pulled them _down_.

Just to be double sure, Zhonglei has his snake bite on the Bird. While his partner was not poisonous, they had learned a veeery useful trick. The snake can channel ki to its fang, and when biting down a target, the ki would inject and spread. Acting as a pseudo-poison that giving numbness and frostbite from the inside out. 

He was not ashamed to admit he was inspired by the scar Beiyue got from the Wuling. It wasn't like Beiyue angry at him for it, either. 

"Fuck you." His prey snarled, followed by a series of cursed words that... was not new to Zhonglei. Honestly, he heard worse and can come up with more creative swear words. Still... 

"Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asks snidely. 

"Shut the fuck up you slut!"

Zhonglei narrowed his eyes. "You made a mistake." He hissed and use a tendril to pull the Asshole from his nice perch on top of his beast to the cold river.

The asshole didn't even have time to scream when Zhonglei impales him. Crotch, through the stomach, and end up with a sharp end breaking his neck. He twitched minutely before going limp. 

"That's... brutal." He heard Zhongqi choked from behind him.

Zhonglei didn't even phase. He whirled around, his Snake lurcher forward, and attacked the Dongli Mercenary. Biting him in half and swallowed the upper half. 

"I've met some less than pleasant Dongli men who made utterly hideous innuendo, and I swear the next one who's leering on me will be a Eunuch in all but position!" He replied with a poisonously sweet tone, that made Zhongqi blanched and take a step back.

Zhonglei is not chaos incarnate whose gut instinct is borderline clairvoyance like Beiyue, nor was he an attentive person who's always up to break some bones and kicking ass when faced with injustice like Dongling, but he sure as hell can carry a grudge! He's patient like water, but his anger is the cold one. Festering over years and lash out once the dam is broke. 

If this is a world where men are the hotheaded one and women are the ones who hiding poison behind a pretty smile, it was the reverse between him and Dongling.

And speak of reverse...

"Behind you!" He shouted and rushing forward. Intercept an attack to the back that should have kill Zhongqi, or at least inflicting a fatal wound. Zhonglei gritted his teeth and blocked the ax, before relaxed his stance and let himself be pushed back, only to do handstand and spin, kicking the hand out of the way. 

This gives Zhongqi all opportunity he had to drive his halberd to the man's skull, slicing it like some kind of twisted watermelon.

They don't have room to breathe when suddenly they were surrounded by four Mercenaries who's clearly pissed. 

Both boys backed up and stood back-to-back. Mustache roared and raised his club, only to meet another Ice wall that quickly morphed and trapped the club and his hand. Zhongqi uses the opportunity to strike him down. When the Mustahce's comrade tried to enact vengeance, Zhonglei comes to his aid. Blocking the attack before unleashing series of movement that was fast and very agile. Knocking the weapon off before struck the neck. Insta-kill. 

"When the hell you learned this kind of stuff?" Zhongqi swore as rather than freeze up, Zhonglei quickly set into action. Giving telepathic command to his Spirit Beast while ending a stray attack that comes to their direction, and coordinating his attack with Zhongqi. "Your fast rise in cultivation, fine, I can get behind it, but this? No way you can obtain the skill and mentality for it in such a short time!" There's a wide gap of discrepancy between his skill level, his calm and chill personality while facing a death-or-live situation, and the fact he had only "discover" his talents for "months". 

High rise in cultivation? Easy. Either he is very talented, gorged on pills, or he somehow got his hand on Bone Washing Pill. The mentality to _**not**_ freeze up (and become a liability in prolonged battle) and coordinating his attack with someone else? That can only gain through practice! 

Zhonglei shrugged. In all honesty, compares to things Beiyue made him go through, this mercenary is not that dangerous as they claimed to be. Now, how to answer it...

"Let's say, I was a naughty kid." 

"Fucking explains it."

~X~

_SLAAASH_

Blood spurted out from the fresh wound. Beiyue didn't stop there. She turned and twisted around, sword in one hand and dagger in other, dancing in the air and cutting anything it touches. A deadly, twisted waltz of blood and death. None of her movements were wasted or wasting energy. All are calculated by her Hyper Intuition and well-honed instinct, it was muscle memory. 

Once in a while, she threw the dagger to set off another trap or herded her opponent to a pitfall. Already, she was down three daggers.

A battle cry alarms her. Beiyue jumped out of path before a triceratops could ram onto her. She waited until it reaches a certain point, before throwing the dagger to a rope. It set off the trap that caused a tree bark to swung from only-she-knows-where and slammed onto the dinosaur summon. Causing it to fall and roll over, crushing its Summoner and do double suicide. 

"Such foolishness. Do space between your head is empty?" She chided tonelessly, deliberately incurring the wrath of the surviving mercenaries. 

"Kill that bastard!"

Beiyue rolled her eyes. Not even bothering to move away from her position because...

"GYAAAAHHHH!"

"Nice pick, cousin." She complimented Jing, who grinned at her.

Those mercenaries, the two of them, were tied up in thorny vines. To make matter worse, the plant puncture through their skin and began sucking their blood. However, before all of their blood could be drained off, Jing beheaded them. The head fell to the ground with an unheard "Thud" amid the noises and screams. 

It was not a mercy kill. Jing merely didn't want to deal with what happens when the flower bloom. At least not in this disorderly chaotic situation. 

"How many?" Beiyue asked. It was not _how many people you have killed_. It was _how much ammunition you had left_.

"Not counting Ki-based, Four." Muttered Jing. "You?"

"Cousin, when I'm paranoid I strapped as many weapons as I can carry in my person. Worry about yourself, not me." 

"Well, excuse me for worrying, because that Ape Asshole looks like badly brew wine."

Indeed. The leader, the Ape Rider, was very furious that his men were made fools by kids half his age or something. The proud battle-seasoned men of the famous Four Seas Mercenary was like a joke compared to the children of Lingyang School, who only a handful of them ever stepped in the real battlefield. Beiyue thinks he was more of a boiled kettle than badly brewed wine. Any times now and he will boil over. 

"...wanna mess with him?"

"_Yes_."

Cackling and taking far too much amusement than appropriate dosage, Beiyue launched herself forward. Somersaulting and twisting her body with the skill of a gymnastic, she evades the ape's sloppy attempt to grab and crush her. The Bearded Man didn't stay idle. He released a burst of Ki that pushed Beiyue back. Too bad Beiyue had experiences with this kind of thing, that she easily landed on her legs without twisting her ankle.

"Bitch!"

"I've seen _worse _things than you!" Beiyue cat-called. "And know what? You may able to cross the Floating Forest, but _**I can do BETTER!**_"

Best of all, it was not an empty boast.

To prove herself, she run-up to the ape, climb the muscley limbs and kick the man on the stomach, before jumped and landed on the nearest safe tree branch. 

Before the man could command his ape to attack, Jing sniped the Ape with several arrows. From them, vines grow and inter-connected with each other, forming a binding rope that slowed down the ape's movement even before it binds the ape's limbs and joints. The ape breaks free, but when the plant snapped, it splashed clear gray gooey that made the man swearing. 

Beiyue didn't blame him. That gooey was actually a sap that had a paralyzing effect. While it didn't quite work on Spiritual Beast, it was rather dangerous to humans. One-touch and your limb will be out of count. Boneless with the painful sensation of being burned and frozen at the same time. Or so the book says. 

"You fucking shithead! I had enough of you!" The bearded man swore and pulled out something from his pocket. A small porcelain bottle. The threw the thing to the ground, smashing it.

"What—" Beiyue's word was cut off when Jing let out a strangled sound. "Jing! What's wrong?!" 

"Peacock herbs!" He explained in a horrified tone. "Its _Peacock herbs!_"

Beiyue paled. She knew what a Peacock herb is. To sum it up, it was Spiritual Beast lure and _weed_ rolled into one! One whiff is enough to send Spiritual Beasts into a frenzied state. And to have one bottle smashed? 

The earth began to shake. And then come sounds of distressed, enraged, crazed sounds of at least dozens of Spirit Beasts. 

Oh _shit_.

"EVERYONE! CODE BLACK! CRAZED BEASTS INCOMING!"

Not even a second after Beiyue warned everyone, friends and foe alike, the aforementioned hordes of the crazed beast had arrived in the clearing and start making chaos. 

"Fucking hell!" Swore Beiyue. _'BING! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND YOU BETTER BE FAST!' _She internally screeched because, for all her knowledge and skill, there _**no way in hell **_she can take this shitstorm even if she cloned herself ten times over!

Luckily Bing realized the severity of the situation, that he quickly descends and attempted to do so some damage control. As Wuling is beyond their level, some Spirit Beast scurried away from the bigger predator. However, many of them were intoxicated due to the Peacock herbs and trying to attack him, which make the situation even more chaotic. 

She saw vines heading to her way and without thinking, she grabs it and helps it coiled around the branch she was standing at, where it tightened. A moment later, Jing swung up, carrying someone. A boy (young man?) just a little younger than him, with short reddish hair. 

"This is fucking nightmare," Jing swore. "Where the fuck is that asshole?! I gonna turn him into fertilizer!"

"Not if I get him first," Beiyue replied and flexes her hand to threw a hidden dagger from under her sleeves. It hit a Spirit Beast in the eye, discouraged it from attacking them. "Is he okay?" She jerked her head at the trembling redhead who was staring into nothingness with dilated pupil.

"Nearly crushed into death. Had you didn't insist on reaction time, he would be red paste already."

Fuck. That was close call. "I'm going to check on others! Hope they're alive. Intact if possible!" and if they don't, fine, as long as they can walk away from this shitty night alive.

Shit. This is bad. She had to find out others, and then retreat. Hopefully, they will be fine and the situation won't escala— 

"BEIYUE!"

..._why did she jinx herself?!_

~X~

They were halfway into the Misty Forest. Apparently, the teachers had recognized that this trip is over because of the unforeseen attack and they won't take any chance. Just several more miles and they will be back to Nanyi. Then they could report this to the Emperor. Once they told him, then they could take appropriate action. 

...it certainly would be easier if Yingye stops struggling! Controlling the horse with one hand was hard as it was already! 

"Yi! Stop! We gotta turn back! Beiyue was still there!" Yingye hit Lianyi, struggling against his hold.

Had it was any other situation, she would have blushed at riding a horse together, with Lianyi wrapped his arm around her waist while others holding the reins. Alas, it was a serious situation, Yingye can't properly enjoy it. Her mind was occupied with how they "abandon" Beiyue. To make things worse, Lianyi refused to let go of her. 

Lianyi ignores her, he focusing on controlling the horse and catching up with the rest of the group. Di was right behind him.

"Yi! Why?! Why did you leave Beiyue behind?!" 

"She asks me to okay?!" Lianyi replied tersely. 

"But why you didn't take her?"

Lianyi didn't answer to that. He gritted his teeth.

Does Yingye think he didn't feel anything? He did! He feels hurt, weak, and distraught! He's worried about Beiyue's safety, too! Only the knowledge that Beiyue was more than she let people think, could make him turn his back on her and running away. Had she was as weak as others portrayed, he would have snatched her up regardless of the protests! 

He will apologize later, but right now, he will carry the order.

Yingye keeps her head down. Angry tears streaming from her eyes at the apparent "betrayal". She was angry and worried. Beiyue can't possibly take them alone! She's not that strong! She need help. Why does no one help her?! Then, if no one wants to help her, she will! She will save her cousin! 

"?!"

Lianyi's eyes widened when Yingye suddenly push him off the horse before taking the reins. She yanked it and turn the horse around. Her action draws attention from others. 

"Hey!"

"Princess?!"

"Elder! Princess Yingye turned back!"

"She WHAT?!" Elder Nan Gong thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Why?!"

"Elder! Princess Beiyue was not here! Neither is Prince Jing!" Someone reported.

"Oh, God!" Another exclaimed. "I remember Prince Jing intercepts the attack! He was still there, stalling them?!" 

If possible, Elder Nan Gong would have a cardiac arrest right here and now. "Who else is missing?!"

Several names are shouted. Total is fifteen people. Fifteen. Lianyi remembers that Beiyue gathers sixteen people, but only fifteen is missing. His eyes glanced at the students here. Trying to find which one is the sixteen and why are they running away instead of stalling time too. He found her. A girl who's shuffling nervously and tried to repress her panic attack. She was guarded. Guarded mean... Pharmacist? No wonder. Pharmacist is not combat-oriented. They are support. If she stayed behind, she would have only become a liability. 

But he remembers her making some pill, low-level poison since she only has so much material and time, so she certainly did her share of work.

Elder Nan Gong bites his lips. "Alright! Those who are Gold Class Warrior and Seven Star Summoner above, Rounded up! We are going back and hope for the best. The rest, go ahead and tell the guards the situation! Make sure the Emperor knows!" 

_Shit_, Lianyi thought. Beiyue is not going to be happy. She stayed back precisely so others can go back safely, not so they would split apart! Agh! Why Yingye had to be bullheads?! Didn't she realize she just putting _everyone_ at risk?!

Fuck. Beiyue is going to hate him if she didn't somehow kill him first, and Lianyi won't blame her the slightest bit. She requested him to protect Yingye and he _failed_. Some people he is! One thing she asked and he failed to do it. 

"Prince."

"Di, lent me your horse." Lianyi placed his good hand to his broken one, healing himself. "I have a princess to chase."

Di looks reluctant, but he did get off from the horse, so Lianyi could ride it. Without wasting a second, he whipped the horse and race after Single. 

He promises to do Beiyue right, to make up for all those years he neglected his foster sister. Just because Yingye surprised him to get the upper hand doesn't mean he will let it just happen! He will fulfill the order even if he had to break some hearts! 

~X~

Yingye shivered when she feels the temperature dropped low enough that there's a snowfall. The horse refused to advance further, forcing her to run by feet. The sheer _pressure_ makes her knees buckle and only willpower fueled her steps. Willpower and worry. 

When she finally reached the campsite, it was less of a campsite and more of a warzone. Yingye was shocked to see the brutality of how Spirit Beast attack and kill each other. It was as if all rational thought had evaporated and leaving merely primal instinct. Even a Wuling, the Ice Bird, was not an exception. 

Seeing several torn bodies on the ground, bile rising at the back of her throat. Yingye closed her eyes and shouted, "BEIYUE! WHERE ARE YOU!" 

Her voice was drowned by the chaotic noise. Unheard.

_Rustle rustle_

Hearing the branch moved, swayed, Yingye unsheathed her sword and swung it in the direction where the noise come from, thinking it was an enemy. 

CLANG

"You shouldn't be here," Beiyue said coldly, her own sword pushing Yingye's. "What, in ever loving fucking hell are you thinking?!" 

"I come to save you!" 

"I don't need saving! Oh my god, Yingye get out from here!" 

"You're bleeding!" Soe of her hair sticking to her face and her clothes were caked with blood. 

"No, I'm not, it's not my blood!" It's not? "Look, I got things under control—well, _mostly_ under control. So turn back and kindly don't butt into things you don't understand." 

Being chided by someone younger than her made Yingye at her wit's end. "Why are you being so difficult! Just come with me!" 

"Which part of _**No**_ that you didn't understand, brat!"

"I—"

"Girls! Watch out!"

_CRUNCH!_

It happened so fast.

One of the crazed Spirit had _a terrible _reaction to this whole ordeal, it was getting out of control, and began attacking things indiscriminately. It saw two small prey and rushed to them. Beiyue who was busy arguing with Yingye and short of having an aneurysm didn't even react in time, forcing Jing who saw the danger to jumped down and pushed them out of the way. By doing so, he takes their place as the target. The Spirit Beast's maw closed with a loud crunch of broken bones and dismembered limb. 

Jing screamed in unbearable pain.

"Jing!" _'Bing! Kill that pest!' _Beiyue ordered as she pulled Jing away from the battle zone. Without any hesitation, she rips off her shirt, from knee-length to just half an inch below the sash, and turn it into a makeshift bandage. At this, Beiyue cursed herself for unwrap the bandage-sleeve suspender to concealed the fact she strapped a dagger to her arm. She didn't dare to use her element in fear she will just make it worse!

Yingye can only stare in horror as Beiyue desperately trying to stop the bleeding. She felt she was about to throw up when she saw white bone, fresh red tendons, and veins from the stump where... where... where Jing's arm used to be. Ulp. 

"It's okay Jing... it... it's okay..." Beiyue's voice was wavering. She tried her best, and failed, to not cry. "I... I'll find a way to fix it... s-so... please... please pull yourself... p-please bear with i-i-it..." Her mind moving a mile per second. Trying her best to remember the details about prosthetics and how it works. Damn. She needs Zhenshi. He was the Enchanter of the group. 

Jing nodded. Biting his lip till it bleeds. "O-okay..." his voice hitched. "B-beiyue... the others... they were in danger." 

"Aaa. I'll get them. You stay here, ok. I don't want you to lose any more limbs."

Jing nodded and he summons his Beast before darkness overtakes him. Beiyue caught him before he hit the ground, and put him at rest under a tree. Turning to the Spiritual Beast, she instructed, "Protect him at all cost. Ok?" The deer nodded. Of course it will. It has self-preservation after all. Beiyue nodded in satisfaction and turned around. Without even sparing Yingye a glance, she said, "Don't do anything unless your life in direct danger. Honestly, you made enough mess already."

With that, she ran to the danger. Searching for her schoolmates and friends and pull them to safety. Their condition when she found them... made her sad and furious.

Beiyue thought she would never feel such righteous anger. Not after Kawahira's dastard Arcobaleno plan had thwarted away. Not after finding out what the Ninth Generation planned for her. But now?

Now she wants to _**burn**_ that ape guy and dance on the ash.

None of her sides were dead, but one was close to death's door if not for the timely interference and medicine, and at least half of them losing a limb! If not from the now very very _**VERY**_ dead mercenary, it was because of the crazed Spirit Beast. Beiyue sent them to Jing's direction. Better rounded the all rather than scattered. Strength in number and all that. 

As it stood, the number of Spirit Beasts had diminished. Those who weren't scared away had become prey to Bing and stronger Spirit, giving Beiyue an easier time to find out where the everloving fuck that asshole went. She has a score to settle and by the gods, she will settle it! No one harms her family and get away from it unscathed! 

She followed her intuition and venture to the border of the Mercenary camp. She saw that Ape guy going away with a kid slumped across his shoulder like a sack.

Beiyue saw _**red**_.

"HEY ASSHOLE! CATCH THIS IF YOU CAN!" She hollered, entering a Hyper Dying Will Mode and rocketed towards him. BAM! The second he foolishly turns around to look, she punches him hard and sends him flying to a nearby tree. The boy was thrown away and Beiyue caught him bridal style. She was _pissed_ when she found the unknown boy has bruises blooming across his skin and flinched in fear.

"What did he do to you?" She tried to keep the anger out fro her voice... and failed. She was too angry to calm the fuck down. 

The boy flinched. "He..."

"Gif 'em ack." The Ape guy snarled. Beiyue takes satisfaction that she dislocated his jaw.

The fearful grip on her shirt was all Beiyue need to know that the boy does NOT want to come with the man. That he was not protecting him (at least not anymore). For that, Beiyue threw a flaming kick at the Ape guy. Distracts him so she can put the boy on somewhere her intuition deemed as "safe", before returning to face the crazy ape-rider. Cracking her knuckles ominously.

It has been so damn long since last time she properly punches an idiot.

He seems to not be that bright, as he charges her with flying fists. The impact you made when you infused your fist with Ki and threw punches after punches.

Beiyue has the perfect counter to it.

Utilizing X-Burner to launch herself to the Sky, Beiyue then began using Hyper X-Stream. Diving down dangerously low to the ground before turned and began making her way up in circular motion. Creating a tornado of Ki-infused Sky Flame that makes her opponents confused and very uncomfortable. She continues till she reaches the sky, in which then she spread her hand and allow herself to fall right on top of the guy. She pulled her arm back, before infusing it with all her determination and ire.

That guy tried to shield himself, but whatever he attempted to do, it got nothing on Big Bang Axle. Certainly not the one that followed by another flame-infused punch, and a dropkick.

The earth shakes as the guy and his ape fell with impact. Creating a meter deep crater with spiderweb cracks. Beiyue jumped back and re-lit her flame for finishing touch.

"X-Burner"

The crater is filled with a hot flame. Cooking, no, cremating alive the guy and his Beast. Tsuna ignores the scream with practical ease. It was cruel, but she doesn't care. One does NOT walk away after hurting her familia if she has any say in it. That's a fact.

Sadly, before she can ensure not even bones remain, the air was filled with energy. It was not long before spells of various elements and levels bombarded the area. Beiyue's eyes widened when she realizes what happens.

"Fuck"

The convoy from Lingyang school had returned and they make a MESS. The spells scare and hit the Spiritual Beast, yes, but it also makes the pressure here unstable. Bing dropped the temperature to near zero. Beiyue raised it drastically with her attack. With those elemental attacks, the air pressure getting even wilder and worse. And that before she adds an interesting tidbit that THEY DID NOT CHECK WHERE THE HELL SHE WAS STANDING BEFORE THEY START ATTACKING!

Grimacing, Beiyue does the only thing she can do right now.

She braced herself for an impact.

"This is gonna suck."

A millisecond later, and an earthquake occurred, following a massive explosion that can be seen from Linhuai City.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMBBBBBB!


	33. School Trip Arc: Aftermath

Beiyue stares.

In front of her was a gorgeous youth (?) with looks that certainly was NOT human. His skin is ivory and made his blood-red eyes with slit pupils popped out even more. His hair was the darkest of black that somehow would look red at outlines with the light shone on his back.

...and his face was like, few inches apart from her.

"If you don't give back my personal space, I will punch you."

He laughed.

**School Trip Arc: Aftermath  
**

Jing roused up to consciousness. There are two things that he knows.

One, there are so many fucking _noises_ around him, it gives him headaches. He could make a heated argument that was more like a shouting match than anything else.

Second, he was out of pain, aside from headaches. All he felt now was numb and hollowness. As if he was missing something, but he can't remember what is missing from him. It feels like the answer was right in front of him, but something preventing him from figuring it out. It was both frustrating and relieving, confusing enough.

When he opens his eyes, the color and sound almost overwhelm him. Especially the noises. He unintentionally let out a groan, which briefly silenced the noise before they come back in full force, aimed at him.

"Prince! You're awake?" Dongling rushed to his side. Helping him sitting straighter. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone had ripped me to shreds, rub salts on the wounds, and freeze the rest." He feels like crap. Looking around he found that the ground was filled with ice and snow, and some trees are frozen solid. Well. That explains the freezing sensation. It certainly works of the Ice Bird Wuling. Speak of that... "Where is... uhh... he?" Beiyue refers to the Wuling with male pronounce, right? "And where is Beiyue for that matters?"

He could see Zhonglei was keeping a lookout with a blank face devoid of all expressions, but Beiyue was nowhere to be seen. Was it just him or were there more people than it should be? Maybe she was talking to them or something?

Dongling bites her lips.

Uh oh. That doesn't bode well.

"Dongling?"

"Prince. There are things you need to know." Okay. Jing doesn't like where it heading. Dongling has never been the one to draw out a conversation like this. "First, there are some... complications. Princess Yingye somehow manages to return here alone. She... well... I was not here so I don't exactly know what happened but..."

He knew what Dongling tried to say. Yingye messed up. Badly. Jing sighed and raised his hand to ruffle his hair. Damn Zhangye and his tendencies to spoiled and babied Yingye, and damn the Empress while he was at i—

Wait.

He was sure he raised his hand to touch his hair, so why do his bangs were still disturbing his vision? Why can't he feel his finger? Did his arm feel asleep or paralyzed? Jing glanced down and...

"..."

"...prince?"

"Dongling. Pinch me. I must be dreaming." He didn't... he surely didn't... this must have been a nightmare.

Dongling grimaces. "I-I'm sorry but..." she carefully touched his arm... or what left of it.

Because he no longer has anything from below the elbow. Not this one. His left arm had gone. All that's left was hastily bandaged stump... and it was no bandage. It was cloth. Someone ripped their cloth to make a makeshift bandage.

It was like a dam being broke.

Seeing what left of his arm clears away the confusion and mental block. Allowing the memories to return with vengeance. It was like Jing watched everything from the third point of view. How he saw Beiyue and Yingye in danger, mostly Beiyue, and how he pushed them out of the way. One second before a great maw closed around his arm.

"Prince? Prince!"

He can hear the sound of his flesh and bones broken and torn apart. The sound of blood rushing from what left of his arm. He can hear himself screaming.

He can... he can't... he...

"Prince! Prince Jing! Calm down... you... you're hyperventilating!"

D-Dongling? W-where? Where is she? W-was she in danger? Why... why can he saw her? Did the Spirit Beast get her? He... he should get up but why won't his body move? Why... why is his chest hurt? Why he can't breathe? Why does it feel like he was trapped? It hurt and it didn't hurt. What happened? Poison? Spell? How... what should he—

A hand covered his mouth. Forcing him to inhale from his nose.

He stares at amber eyes that looking at him with worry and concern. They are pretty. The eyes.

"Breathe," Dongling instructed. "Please breathe slowly. In... and out..."

Jing inhales through his nose. In... out... in... out... in... and out...

"Feels better?"

"Y-yeah... I... I almost..." Jing stuttered. Still reeling from shock. Is that how a panic attack feels? It is... horrible. "T-thank you."

"Anytime." Dongling smiled. It was gloomy, though. "Do you want me to... continue?"

"...please." Jing really didn't want to know... but he has to know. He needs all information he can get.

"Okay." Dongling nodded. "Miss told us to go here so we all can leave as one... except that some people from the group we send earlier returned. Led by Elder Nan Gong, they are consist of Gold Class Warriors and Summoner seven stars above. I think... when Yingye returns, she isn't exactly subtle."

Jing wanted to snorts. Subtle and Yingye don't mix. At all.

"Then? What happened?"

Dongling winces. "W-well... when they arrived, they immediately jumped at the worst conclusion and take... uhh... how to say it... not the best decision? I mean, what do you call attacking the Spiritual Beasts and Wuling as?" Jing choked. THEY ATTACK THE ICE BIRD?! "And..."

"And...?"

A moment later, an unadulterated scream of unquenched rage and endless fury could be heard. Scaring everyone and causing the small scant of animals to scurry away in fear. The teachers went to see what caused it, preparing for an attack, only to be found the forest went alive and nuts on them! The center of it?

A very _**pissed off**_ Jing who was glaring at them and growling ferally.

The smarter ones quickly put two and two together and paled in realization.

_Yikes_, they thought, _this gonna suck_.

"What." Jing stomped forward. "The. Fuck." The trees are shaking and somehow the leaves glinting like thousands of knives aiming at them. "Did. You. Do." Killing pressure feels like tons of weight dropped on them. "To. _**BEIYUE?!**_" The roar at the end causes the less brave ones to quickly hide behind others, who don't fare well either.

The Killing Intent was so sharp and dreadful to their senses. It feels like they were one step leg deep in the grave! Prince Jing looks at them like he wants nothing but murdering them in the most painful and gruesome way possible! Has he always been this scary and just now they discover it? Or was it because of his disheveled state with bloodshot eyes, pale complexion due to blood loss, and the fact he only has one hand and wearing bloodstained clothes?

"ANSWER ME!"

"My Prince, please calm down." Elder Nan Gong almost regrets it when the attention focused on him. It... It was like back then, when the Emperor was furious. It doesn't help that out of all Prince, Prince Jing was the one who resembles the Emperor the most. "We are currently searching for Princess Beiyue."

Jing barked a laugh. "Hah. Funny you said it. I ask what the fuck you did to her, not where on earth she was!" He snapped. "Since you seemingly fail to understand, let me rephrase it. _**What the hell possessed you to attack her?!**_**"**

Resisting the urge to flinching, Elder Nan Gong replied, "we weren't aware she was over there."

It... was the wrong thing to say.

"Of course." Scoffed Jing. His murderous intent spiking up. "Because you jump at the worst scenario without actually looking at reality. Because you don't bother to count heads or ask us who had been there. I might be out for the count, but surely others are conscious enough to answer it." It might be trick of the light or something... but his eyes flickered between its normal brown to blue and yellow. "You don't even think to send scout and find her first before you launched an attack, don't you? Not to mention you attacked a _Wuling_. Dumbasses."

"H-hey, we are trying to help out..." someone said weakly. Oh. That was his fool of a relative. Xue Che.

Jing glared at him. "Helping? Oh yes. You were helping to make things _**worse**_! No thanks to you, the situation escalates from controllable Chaos to _un_controllable chaos! Thank you very much for that, by the way."

Looking at their guilty face, Jing felt disgusts swell up inside of him. _Th_ese are the prestigious members of Lingyang School? _Thes_e lousy idiots who were said to be the best crops? If this was the best he doesn't want to know the worst. No wonder Beiyue stuck to Seven Pagodas. The place's reputation alone was enough deterrent and shield against idiots.

Harumphing, he turned around.

"Where are you going?!"

Too bad someone accosted him before he reached Dongling and Zhonglei and asked for their help.

Jing gritted his teeth and resist the urge to broke Yingye's arm. Or better yet, snap her neck. Too bad Zhangye and father would raise hell if he did that. "Searching for Beiyue." He replied tersely.

"But your arm—"

_SLAP!_

Jing slapped her.

"Don't think for a moment I've forgotten whose fault this was." He hissed. "Do you know, that we were having things under control? Had you didn't turn around I won't have to lose my arm. Had you didn't turn around, Beiyue would have never been attacked and blown away. Had you never turn around, we would have already evacuated everyone and joined others out from this thrice-damned forest. But no. You have to think you can be a hero and rushing in, causing us even more problems and escalating the situations."

She is not even aware she placed Beiyue and herself in mortal danger until Jing had to do the saving.

"Why you don't tell me then?"

"Why should we?" Jing scoffed. "After all what the use of telling you? You would have tried to staying and fight despite being dead weight."

_JLEB!_

His words pierce Yingye worse than an arrow.

"What... did you said?"

"I said you are dead weight. You know nothing of the real world. You only know the harsh reality of the Harem household because _we lose our siblings to it_. Had we didn't, you would likely never knew it either. You grew up with a rose-tinted view, sheltered from danger, making you are nothing more than a spoiled brat who takes things for granted. You think the Mission they put up at Bugiel Mercenary Bazaar is easy? _Please_. You know nothing of it. Zhangye's stories make it sounds easy because he has Kirin to do heavy works. If you do it, I doubt you can do middle-rank ones, since apparently you never work in your life. It makes me wonder, who the hell let you out for this trip? Maybe it's because Beiyue, whom laughably they thought is weaker than you, maybe someone bribed someone."

"You... you..."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Jing didn't smile. He bared his teeth. "Better get used to it, because unlike Father, Mother Empress, or Zhangye, I am not going to minced or sugar-coating my words."

With that parting words, Jing leaves Yingye to stew alone with her thoughts. She might've cried to Zhangye, but in all honesty, Jing doesn't care. He has a more urgent thing to do. Namely, finds out where Beiyue was.

~X~

Beiyue looked around. She was in a dark place, with the floor flooded with black water of some kind, but not poisonous. The place's only sources of light were the torches on the high wall, lit up by... is that Sky flame? Yes. Yes, it is.

She turned and see giant pillars forming a cell bar. Each pillar has complicated and archaic Chinese writings she can't make head or tail off. Just looking at it makes her head hurts.

Leaning against one of the bars, was the inhumane youth. Now, Beiyue can observe him a little better. He was tall, a young adult at the least. She can make the shape of his ears. It was pointed, like elves. His and ended up in sharpened nail that more like claws than anything, and he was wearing a robe with the color of the darkest night and dried blood.

And he was smirking at her.

"**Done checking me out?"**

Beiyue fought down a blush. "Observing." She replied, rather hotly she must admit. "After all this is the first time I see you clearly."

She remembers him. He was that shadowy figure she saw in a weird dream during her first trip to Beiyao. The only time she actually crossed the forest. It stopped when she finally reaches Beiyao.

"I thought I won't see you again."

The figure chuckled. **"Well, sorry to disappoint, but you can't get rid of me that easy."** He said.

Fair enough. None of the people Tsuna meet she could ever get rid of. One way or another, they will just stick and grow on her. Like a damn fungus. However, "I don't know your name."

"**Yan. I am Yan."**

"Huang Beiyue. Call me whatever you pleased." Beiyue replied. "It's interesting, don't you think, that after a year, just now we meet each other again. I wonder why."

"**Easy. You have the Jade with you, don't you?"**

Beiyue blinked. What's the connection between the Jade and Yan?

**"We are in your subconscious if you haven't realized it already."** Oh fuck. She's a Jinchuuriki now? What is this? Plot device? **"The one who helped sealed me inside of you use the Jade to ensure the Prison is powerful enough to hold me back. You can say, the Jade is part of the key for this Prison. You haven't been wearing it for a long time, since you didn't see the need for it, hence we haven't meet until now."  
**

"I see." He is right. Beiyue keeps the Jade sealed away inside a box she placed in a hidden hiding place under her bed, or somewhere innocuous that no one would realize it was there. She only brought it with her because she feels anxious regarding the Summer Trip.

That Jade certainly has mystery and secret behind its existence. Think again... such a powerful item doesn't show up out of blue.

Now... who was it who sealed Yan inside of her?

Before Beiyue could ask him, her feet began to sink into the water.

"**Ah."** Yan looks at her mournfully. **"So it seems our time was up."** The heck he means? **"Well, till we meet again, Princess with Brilliant Lifeforce."**

"!"

Beiyue opens her eyes. Her face pale and sweaty.

She was laying down on thick grass, leaves, and broken branches and twigs. Above her, was a giant canopy tree covering the sky. A small spot of light falls down on her, through the broken branches where she fell through. It was no longer night. It was afternoon. She has been out for over twelve hours.

Her whole body was in pain. Particularly her arms, her front, and her back.

"_**No surprise here." **_Yan chuckled in her mind. _**"You did get blown away and landed painfully. Lucky you, the tree branches broke your fall, otherwise, your spine would've snapped in half. Your schoolmates clearly are interesting."  
**_

Not having enough energy for a retort, Beiyue raised an arm to cover her eyes. She whispered, "My life is fucking ridiculous."

Yan laughed.

TBC

A/N: Fourteen October, Happy Birthday Tsuna!


	34. School Trip Arc: Encounters

**School Trip Arc: Encounters**

"What are you doing there? Do you want to die?"

Beiyue removed her hand and saw a boy slightly older than her. He was wearing all black, matching his hair, with a necklace wrapped twice around his neck. His left eye was covered by bangs. But what drawn Beiyue's attention the most was two things.

First, he has a flower-shaped mark under his left eyes. Beiyue can see it because she was at the angle where she can see both of his eyes.

Second, his eyes are milky grayish-green with no pupil. Blind.

"I can say the same about you." Beiyue pushed herself up. Dusting off the leaves and twigs from her person. To her surprise, his eyes actually followed her movement. "How did you know I was laying down?"

"I can sense your Ki."

Oh.

"You must be an amazing person."

"Why?"

Beiyue was floored. Is he being arrogant or he was clueless? "Because we are in Floating Forest. The Ki here is very thick, not to mention colorful. Distinguishing a person from surrounding based on Ki alone is a great feat. Not many can do that." She explains to him.

"Oh..." he replied. "I don't know. I thought everyone can do it."

"No. Not everyone can." Beiyue was close to it, but it's because she can use Flame to distinguish people apart. "I think it's because you are blind."

"Because I can't see."

"Yes." Beiyue nodded. "Humans have five physical senses. Sight. Hearing. Touch. Taste. Smell. Those who are trained in Ki has extra Sense. The Sixth Sense. Ability to sense something that doesn't have a physical form. Be it dangerous or certain situations involve certain someone. A sensory ability, you might call it. It was how we adapt to our surroundings, recognizing people and location, and survive. Because you lacking Sight, then your other senses worked hard to compensate it for your survival."

"I see. So that's why." He mumbled. "But it was not always working."

"Nope." Beiyue grimaced. "Human is always at a fault, we are bound to make mistake one or another. And since you relying on Ki sense, it must be hard navigating through Floating Forest." This place is basically _saturated_ with Ki. That's why his ability to roughly pinpoint her position is amazing.

He nodded.

"That being said, where are you coming from?"

"I can't tell."

Riiiight. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

Sweatdrop.

"Don't tell me you lost."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Want to find a way out together?"

"...yes."

Beiyue was about to walk ahead before she remembers something. "Oh right. I almost forgot." Turning to Liu Che, she smiled and raised her hand. "My name is Huang Beiyue. You may call me whatever you wish. May I know your name?"

"My name?" He looks confused and hesitated. "Liu Che." Awkwardly, he raised his hand.

Beiyue takes the initiative and holds it. "Nice to meet you, Liu Che." She smiled, even though she knew he can see it. "Let's do our best, ok?"

"...yes."

After Beiyue released his hand, Liu Che didn't immediately follow her. Instead he 'stared' at his hand. Clenched and unclenched it.

When she holds his hand, it feels warm.

No one ever holding his hand before. Not the way she did.

"Wait, Huang Beiyue." He called out, walking after her. "Can you hold my hand?"

Beiyue paused. Surprised at the request, but nodded. "Of course."

This time it's Liu Che who took the initiative. Holding her hand tightly. Feeling the soft yet calloused hand Beiyue had. Tracing the faint, unseen old scars.

Beiyue glanced at his expression, and almost tripped in shock. Liu Che's cold callous expression softened and his cheeks blushed the faintest pink. His mouth tugged up in a shy, but very pleased smile. He does not seem to be aware of it, however. He was glancing down at their connected hand with pleased, if not childish happiness.

_'Exactly how attention and love-starved this kid is, if holding hand is enough to warrant this reaction? He looks like the world had performed a miracle just for him dammit!' _Beiyue thought.

"Beiyue? Is there something wrong?"

"No." _'Yes! Many, in fact!'_ "Just thinking. Is the direction we are heading at right or wrong?"

"Should I call my Summon then?"

"No. Don't," Beiyue shook her head. "My Summons and I are separated. He must be searching for me now. If he saw your Summon, he might immediately think the worst and start attacking you." Like everyone else in her life, Bing could get annoyingly protective of her. Being her Spirit Beast means he is VERY proud and **VERY TERRITORIAL **over it. Tends to scare over any Beast who tried to approach, and if confirmed to be enemy, he would outright murder them. The only reason why he and Mu Se get along because he recognizes Mu Se had been there first... and the fact Beiyue mostly lends her to Zhenshi.

"So you're separated too..."

"Too?"

Liu Che clammed up. Seemingly realizing his mistake.

Beiyue was about to press him, if not for a crazed Spirit Beast stood in their path. Beiyue doesn't know what was in its mind, but it began attacking them blindly. Well... Wild Spirit Beast doesn't have smart thinking and yesterday's event did mess up with their fight/flight sense. And even if it didn't, Spirit Beast ate each other to survive and grow stronger, so...

Liu Che suddenly pushes her behind as he stretched his free hand at the Spirit Beast. Black wind gathered and cutting apart the Spirit Beast. Delivering a fatal blow that kills it instantly.

"_**Well, now," **_Yan commented, he sounds impressed _**"Wind he may be, he feels rather close to Darkness. Maybe he is Dual Element like you but keep mixing these two together that people think his Wind affinity is uniquely dark?"**_

Who knows. But why Wind, and not Darkness as Primary affinity?

"_**Because Darkness is exceedingly rare. It is the Rarest Element in the world."**_

"Beiyue."

"I'm fine." Replied Beiyue. "Though you don't have to protect me, I can protect myself." She was prepared to fight before Liu Che took over and kill the beast in an instant.

"Want to."

Beiyue smiled and squeezed Liu Che's hand. Even when he fights, he didn't let go of her hand. What an adorable kid he is. "You're kind."

His cheeks turned red.

It was clear as day that Liu Che is severely starved for positive attention, on top of emotionally neglected. To be able to kill powerful Spirit Beast without wasting a single movement or batting an eye, yet positive attention made him all awkward. It was a good thing he is not a big head, but, still...

If Jing's and Zhenshi's upbringings are bad, Liu Che is a basket case.

Beiyue wants to have a "nice, long talk" with whoever raised him.

_**"You sure? To train someone like him doesn't mean they are very powerful? I don't think you can afford to mess with them."  
**_

_'Doesn't stop me from wanting to sneaking in, slipping powerful laxative in all their food and drink... and their water source while I'm at it, then escape.'  
_

Yan laughed, long and hard.

"_**You sure is amusing one!"**_

Ignoring him, Beiyue tugged Liu Che. "Come on. Let's continue. The sooner we found a civilization, the better."

~X~

The night had risen and the sky turned dark. Through the gaps between the leaves, Beiyue can see the night sky dotted with stars.

When the last sunlight finally fades, Beiyue broke a branch and lit it up with a Fire Stone she carried in her pocket (say hooray to paranoia). That thing must be tough and worth its price, to be still intact even after she was thrown far away from a ki explosion.

With Fire Stone, she makes a torch to lit up their way.

"You can't see in the dark?" Liu Che's world is always darkness, so he didn't understand why Beiyue need a torch when Floating Light spirits were present. Maybe it was different for those with functional sight?

"I feel safer with this. At least I won't have worried about stepping on some random beast's tail or something." Replied Beiyue. "Quickest way to angered a Spirit beast is stepping on them."

"Really?"

**"Of Course," **Bing replied from his spot in Beiyue's shoulder. **"Nothing pissed us more. Especially when it's literal stepping on our tail."**

About one or two hours earlier, Bing had found them. Liu Che had gotten defensive and almost attack him, had Beiyue didn't get in the way, and explained that Bing was Beiyue's summon, her trusted partner. That pacified Liu Che.

Speak of the boy... "Wait. Your bird is here?"

"**Well... duh! Do you think I gonna left her after I found her? Think again!"**

"And close too. But why I don't hear your footsteps or flapping wings?"

"Uhh... because Bing perched on my shoulder?" Did their Ki merge so well he can't feel it? Possible. After all Sky Flame's property is harmonization. Since her Flame often mixed with her Ki, and thing with Spiritual Beast Contract, it was not a weird thing if Bing's Ki was easily mistaken as hers.

However...

"But isn't he too big for it?"

"Ah. No. Bing can shrink." Beiyue waved her hand... even though she knew there's no way Liu Che can see it. "Some kind of Spiritual Beast can shrink. This ability is called Size Manipulation. Although since I didn't see other Beast do it... maybe only a Wuling or something close to Wuling who can do it. Maybe."

"I see... I wonder if Eva can do the same. He is quite powerful."

"Who knows..." Beiyue shrugged, but then she was struck with an epiphany. "Um... Liu Che. Is Eva your Summon?" He nodded. "Is he a male?" Nod again. "Then... why did you call him 'Eva'?" Isn't the name... was used for girls?

"I like it."

"..."

"**..."**

"...?"

"_**I am torn between laughing my ass off and feeling sorry for the poor thing." **_Commented Yan. _**"To be given a girl's name... there are only very few things that can beat such horror."  
**_

Beiyue could understand. To be misgendered and misnamed could cause identity issues and complex. There's a reason why Transgender exists. However, they have a bigger issue on the hand and it is called...

"_**Master." **_Bing narrowed his eyes. _**"Why did someone butt in?"**_

Bing's jealousy reared its head.

It was like Hayato all over again.

_'I'll explain to you, but later. When we are in a safe place.' _Promised Beiyue. Now that she said it... She needs to talk with Yan about when and how exactly they got stuck together and what the terms are. But as she told to Bing, later. She has a more important thing to do now.

"_**I'll hold you onto that."**_

'_When did I ever break my promise?'_

"You're quiet."

"Ah. Sorry." Beiyue almost forgot Liu Che was here. "Bing and I have a telepathic connection, so we sometimes talk in our mind."

"Is—"

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"W-whoa!" Beiyue shuddered as she gets her hair under control. "Okay. That was a seriously powerful roar. Kinda reminds me of when Bing threw a hissy fit. Was it a Divine Spirit? Did we venture _deeper_ into the Floating Forest instead?"

**"You were getting lost. Of course, you are. And I don't sound like that!"  
**

"...you right. You freeze solid an entire portion of the forest." Ignoring her sputtering beast, Beiyue holds Liu Che's hand tightly. Not out of fear, but so he will not march forward and just kill the source of the roar. "Hold it right here, Liu Che. You can't do that. You don't even know if it's a threat to us or not."

"It's roaring."

"There are different kinds of roars. First, Warning Roar, which is used to warn others that they had trespassed someone... or something's territory. If ignored, then they will attack. Spiritual Beast and Divine Beast are very territorial and would fight to protect their territory. The second, is an angry roar. You had heard it earlier, from that crazed Spirit Beast before you kill it. Lastly, pained roar, one that was made while being in pain." Beiyue lifted her fingers. "There's also Happiness Roar, but I doubt it was the case." Unless she was mistaken, of course. "So, let's sneak in and see what was it."

Creeping closer, they hide behind trees and bushes. Minding their steps (with Beiyue watched over Liu Che), before they found the roar.

"Yep." The cross-dressing Princess nodded to herself. "Good thing you didn't attack, or I'll be very angry at you."

"Why?"

"The Tiger is giving birth."

Indeed, the Golden Tiger is trying to find a comfortable position to lie in and giving birth. It was not easy, mind you, what with her bulging stomach. If she took the wrong position, she might accidentally crush her cub. However, based on the heavy bleeding from her rear, it seems to be a long, painful, and difficult birth. One that needs outsider interference to speed up the process.

Tsuna was not a doctor, but she knew the danger of pregnancy and giving birth. Practically part and parcel of Sex-Ed talk and there's at least a chapter in Biology lesson that covers it. Pregnancy and giving birth are serious business to a woman anywhere after all. Their lives were at a stake. Especially at giving birth. A prolonged birthing process could cause bloodloss which could have led to death. Even with modern medical equipment and a well-trained team of doctors, death at giving birth is still a possibility.

And thus...

"What... are you gonna do?"

"Helping her."

"You will get killed."

"No. I won't."

She let go of Liu Che's hand and walked out of her hiding place. Stopped concealing her presence and let the tiger notice her.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT, HUMAN?!"**

The roar would have cowed faint hearts, but Beiyue's heart is tempered by hardship, way too much near-death experiences, indomitable willpower, and most of all, her determination to help others. And so, fearlessly Beiyue standing up and staring proudly at the Tiger's eyes, before curtseyed.

"Allow me to help you." She said. "I might be amateur in this, but I swear I'll do what I can to help you."

"**DON'T FOOLING WITH ME YOU HUMAN! YOU ARE ONLY AFTER MY BABY, JUST LIKE OTHERS!"**

Having roaring so, the Tiger sends out an attack. Beiyue uses her experiences and skill to dodge them, though one comes close to singed her hair.

"Beiyue!"

"Stand back!" Beiyue doesn't want Liu Che complicated things further. She'll have to resolute this conflict by herself. How does she do it...?

"_**You have the Jade."**_

The Boundless Beast Jade. Something that was very powerful that scared Beiyue enough for her to hides it away. Indeed. It might be powerful enough to subjugate the Tiger, however...

'_Not ideal situation. The pressure from it might actually kill her.'_

"_**Well then, if it "you" then there's another way to calm down even a Beast."**_

Another way to calm someone down... huh. Looks like she always has a silent audience. Very well. She shall put up a performance.

Dodging the last blast from exhausted Tiger, Beiyue landed carefully in the ground. Tugging the hair tie and let her hair loose, she put a hand to her chest and taking a deep breath. And then...

"_The whiteness of the clouds carried by the wind  
Draw a line across the blue sky  
Always, no matter where always continuing  
As if it knew tomorrow_

_In my chest I breathed in a shallow breath  
I remember the breeze that blow on my hot cheek"_

No one interrupt. The Tiger had ceased her attack and now staring at Beiyue, wide-eyed in disbelief. Allowing her to take a step closer. And another. And another.

The wind died and the small noise of insects even quieted down. It was as if the universe wants to hear her singing.

"_The hands and feet which are bounded before the future  
Are freed by a quiet voice  
So nostalgic that I want to scream out, is  
One life, the midsummer night  
At your shoulder, swaying, the sunbeam streaming through the leaves"_

Liu Che 'stares' at Beiyue. Stunned, unable to talk, leave alone move. All he can think of was, what a nice voice Beiyue has.

"_The white ball at rest  
The petals which have been scattered by the wind  
The invisible river which carries both  
Singing while flowing on_

_Secrets and lies and joy  
Are the children of the gods who created this world_

_The heart which is bound before the future  
Someday, will remember its name  
So loved that I want to scream out, is  
One life, the place to return to  
At my fingertips, the summer day which doesn't disappear"  
_

Taking steps forward, Beiyue smiled and raised her hands. Making herself gentle and as non-threatening as possible, as she sang the last chorus.

"_The heart which is bound before the future  
Someday, will remember its name  
So loved that I want to scream out, is  
One life, the place to return to  
At my fingertips, the summer day which doesn't disappear"  
_

Beiyue kneeled and tentatively touched the Tiger's head. "I just want to help you and your baby. This, I swear." She said kindly.

Having obtained permission, she helped the Tiger. It was... painful and messy process. The Tiger had lost so much blood while giving birth. How long she has been in this state? Must've been hours. And it seems she obtained some minor injuries, but in quite a quantity. Someone, something, was hurting her. That was no good.

Beiyue bites her lip and do what she can think of.

It seems to be working because

**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**

"Beiyue!" Liu Che can't see anything, and Beiyue's presence easily flickers in and out from his senses. As such, he didn't think when he coming out from hiding place. Fully prepared to fight.

"No. It's alright." Beiyue smiled. "The cub is born."

In her hands, was a newborn baby tiger. It was adorable like a doll. The fur is soft despite being messy and the body, especially the cheeks, is squishy. Beiyue almost wants to cry due to the sheer cuteness.

No. No. Later. She had to give the kitten to its—_his_ mother first.

"Here. A healthy baby boy for you." She kneeled and placed the cub in front of the Tiger. "I'll leave you two alone." She takes steps back to give them privacy.

"**My... son..." **The Tiger shakily get up and licked her baby. This made Beiyue's heart about to burst in joy... and squeezed in sadness. She knew. The Tiger won't last long. She had lost too much blood. Based on her intuition, the Tiger won't even have an hour to live. Less if something happens. What should she do? She has experience with Mu Se, but she was another thing. Birds aren't mammals. They are easier to take care of. But this cub...

"**Human girl... what is your name...?"**

"It's Huang Beiyue." Reflexively, Beiyue answered. What does the Tiger want?

**"Huang Beiyue... what a nice name... for a songstress." **The Tiger whispered. **"Would you... protect my child?"**

"..."

Okay. She did not see that one coming.

"Why me?"

**"My mate was killed by Thousand Eyes Frog... and people are after my child and me... you, however... you seem to be a good person."  
**

"A Good person, I am not." Replied Beiyue.

"**Silly Girl... you are already better." **The Tiger... smiles. **"I don't have long to live... you are my best choice."**

Beiyue closed her eyes. Her hand balled in a fist, that her nails dug to her palm, drawing blood. Tears dripped down from her eyes.

"...I accept." She really... hate this. "By the name the Heaven bestow to me, I, Huang Beiyue, shall protect and nurture your son in your stead."

"**Thank you." **The Tiger seemed to be in pain. Before Beiyue could ask, she spits out something. A ball of concentrated energy. **"This is My Spiritual Core. Give it to my child. It should be able to protect him."**

"I shall." Beiyue nodded.

"**Thank... you..."**

The action took a toll on her, the Tiger grow weaker and weaker. In her last breath, she licked her kitten one more time.

Ignoring her wet cheeks, Beiyue took the Core and gently cradled the cub.

She held the cub and the core in one hand. With others, she burns the Mother Tiger's body. The Hard Sky Flame lit ablaze and licked the corpse clean until all that left is dust. She then plummeted the Flame's temperature to below zero, turning the fire into eternal Ice.

A tomb for a mother.

"Beiyue."

"I'll be fine." Beiyue turned and tried to smile, but what comes out was shaky at best. Even though Liu Che is physically blind, he seems to understand. "Can I trouble you for something?"

"What is it?"

"Your cloak. Can I cut it? I need to bundle the cub. Bing isn't exactly the warmest creature here."

Liu Che took off his cloak. "Here. You can have all of it." He said.

"My thanks." It took her some time to cut off the necessary part and bundle up the cub, wrapping around his entire body, but leaving the face open, so the cub can breathe. Looking like this, it feels like Beiyue cradle a baby. It was so cute. If only they are in better situations...

*Yawn*

The Cub yawned and open his eyes. Beiyue was instantly smitten.

"How cute." She cooed, rubbing her wet cheek against the cub. This cub reminds her of when Xnaxus got hit by Modified Ten Year Bazooka (courtesy of Giannini and Lambo) and somehow ended up as a toddler. Itty bitty size of danger.

"Cute? How?" Liu Che suddenly popped to her side and touched the Cub's head. The Cub let out a pleased purr and seemingly ask for more head pats.

"**Well. Looks like I can't protest."**

"Haa… you're right. What a shame the cub isn't awaken earlier." Beiyue sighed regretfully. She too, was at fault. If only she waited before burning down the Mother Tiger's body...

Liu Che tilted his head. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Imprinting. It's the nature of the baby animal to see the first thing they see as parents. Usually in birds and mammals. Tiger was part of the latter. And since the first thing this little one sees is us, he must be thinking we are his parents or something the likes."

"By parents.. do you mean... you?"

"You and me. Actually."

Beiyue and Bing (and Yan, through Beiyue's eyes) were treated with sight Liu Che's gobsmacked expression with eyes widening and his face turned pale before flushed deep red.. and is that smokes coming out from his head?

"H-huh? Parent? Me? Huh? Huuhh? HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH?!"

TBC

The Song above is **Inochi no Namae **from Spirited Away. It's also called **The Name of Life** (the literal translation) and **One Summer's Day**. It's so peaceful and beautiful. Studio Ghibli made the best movie. If you haven't watched Spirited Away before, I recommended you do.


	35. School Trip Arc: Nightmare of Hearts

_**Warning: This chapter is dark.**_

**School Trip Arc: Nightmare of Hearts**

Luoluo heard them coming before he saw them. He wants to approach them and ask how was it, maybe they were luckier than the scouting teams, but alas he was tasked with ration supply, is one of the rare nobles who actually _can_ cook. Bless Beiyue's (in her Yunqi persona) insistence for cooking lesson on the ground knowing what edible and what poisonous in the wilderness.

That's one of many reasons why Luoluo listens to her more than he did to actual tutors. Most people only think about polishing your skill and increasing your strength, as well as carrying as many food rations as possible. They were combat-oriented. Beiyue, on other hand, focused on the more domestic task such as camping, navigating directions, first aid, and most important of all, gathering food and cooking. Small details that _**keep you alive**_.

He's going to thank her, but to his utmost disappointment, when that trio returned, they were without Beiyue.

"No luck either?" He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He really did. They worked hard and most likely worried sick if their dark, gloomy expression was anything to go by. But Luoluo had hoped they could find Beiyue, seeing they are very close to her. Yet it was the second day and still no sign of her.

Damn it.

Dongling sighed. Running a hand through her hair. "If we found Miss, she would've come with us already." She spat.

Most people would found her rude, but Luoluo is not most people. He knew they take it worse than him. He means... they look like one wrong word away from murdering someone.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

He pours some food into what clean and safe containers he can get, and handed it over to them. Since he can do anything to help the investigation/scouting, the least he can do was helping them regain some energy. And if they don't want the food? He was not above shoving it down their throat or guilt-tripping them. That was what Beiyue would do. Probably.

Halfway into early lunch, the professors approach them to ask some questions and admonished them. Luoluo winced. That was not the wisest decision. Prince Jing looks a wrong word away from outright murdering them, Dongling was one inch away from going feral, and even the ever calm Zhonglei was sporting several angry crosshairs while gripping his bowl way too tight, it cracked.

Yeesh. People can't pick even worse timing, can they?

It took them way too long tense moments to notice that this conversation was very much unwanted and detrimental to both parties' mental health, that they finally left the group alone.

"They said the cavalry from Linhuai will arrive anytime soon." He gripped. "Fucking loads of good. Had they stick to the plan, we don't even need cavalry. Stupid adults make things worse."

Luoluo wants to point out that technically Prince Jing can be considered as an adult, but he likes living so he keeps his mouth shut. That, and it was not fair to lump him with others. Prince Jing does his best to contain the dangers to a minimum... while _those_ kinds of adults make things worse.

He raised his hand and touched his hair. That explosion singed some of his hair. But...

His eyes darted to the makeshift medical tent.

He gets off lucky. Prince Jing was not the only one who loses a limb, you know? He knows someone who's missing an ear. Many have fractured bone. One even loses an eye and sustained a burn wound in his face due to the Explosion. Another had a hole in his guts and only saved because he and Dongling found them on time. Luoluo never wants to know what inside someone's guts, thank you very much. There's a reason why the soup he made has no meat. No one, not the initial team, has the stomach to eat meat.

And of course. The boy they found from the remains of Four Sea Mercenary. He was shaken and bit hysterics and totally didn't cooperate with adults. Especially muscled one. Not that Luoluo blamed him.

Sigh.

All this thinking made his head hurt. His head feels like pounding from inside out. Ugh. His vision blurred and he felt groggy. Did he accidentally put a poisonous mushroom in the soup? He sure as hell he didn't... what happened...?

"I... I think I'm going to catch a nap..." Muttered Zhonglei. Leaned against a fallen tree. "Maybe I'll continue it later..."

"...S'me here..." Dongling fell against Prince Jing, who was embarrassed and tried to shake her awake.

What's wrong? Luoluo knew it wasn't right, this wasn't a good situation of any description but... isn't he being too harsh? He can just put her somewhere and be done with it? Right? But he was seemingly fighting sleep. Ah... the search must be tiring. Both physically and mentally.

Maybe he's tired too. He was the one who tries to keep morale afloat. A quick nap won't hurt... right?

"_Hehehe. This is so easy."_

Luoluo's eyes shot open. Who was that?!

He tried to reach for his sword but found his body immobilized. He was hogtied with rough rope and his mouth gagged with a rag. W-what? How could this happen? Luoluo should have known this! He should have felt if someone tied him up! How can he drop his guard hat much in a hostile area?!

"Be silent, brat."

Luoluo's eyes darted, and he froze.

No.

No.

_No fucking way._

Huan Jue. His old caretaker and doctor. His old friend. Someone he once trusted and cared about. Someone who "encouraged" him. Someone who traded stories with him.

...the one who poisoned him, kidnapped him and turns out to be the ringleader behind serial kidnapping several years ago.

Fear overtakes Luoluo. He tried to move his body, struggling against his bindings, but he found his body was weak and brittle like even a gentle breeze could make him keel over. Poison?! He really did put poisonous mushroom on the soup?! Or... or was Huan Jue poisoned him?!

"I said be quiet." SLAP!

He hit Luoluo. That itself was not hurt, but Luoluo suddenly reminded of times where all he knew about Huan Jue was that the older male was a gentle brother figure. A brother figure who promised to take him out from that dreadful bedroom and having an adventure, seeing the world.

"Good. You better off quiet like this." He yanked the rope, dragging Luoluo across the floor to a stinky filthy tent that made the hair at Luoluo's neck stood at their end. Roughly, he threw Luoluo against craters. The gag muffled his pained scream. Why there's so much pain? His face was forcibly lifted up when Huan Jue pulled his hair. "You are so fucking noisy. Do you know how many times I want to make myself deaf just so I don't have to hear your endless chatting? For someone who's on death's door, you." He bashed Luoluo's head to the ground. "Are a menace."

"I wonder how much Bugiel gonna pay for you? Assuming they want you and not just make another heir. Who knows, they might get better child this time around. No one wants a weak kid, right? They were just playing nice because you were a kid. What a boorish."

Pain. So much pain. His head hurt. His body hurt. His _heart_ hurt the most.

The physical pain has nothing to what his heart feels. It hurt. To hear the betrayal, the blatant disregard, it _hurts_.

And pain gave path for anger.

_I'll kill you. I Kill you. I swear I'm going to kill you! I'm not weak! I show you!_

~X~

The sounds of rattling chains every time he moved even an inch of his body. His hand and legs were bound in the cuff and heavy chain.

The choking tight leather wrapped around his neck.

The cloying scent of perfume that made his stomach lurch.

Chirping, annoying noise with the condescending tone that grated his nerves. They were calling him, but not by name. He doesn't even know which one was worse.

The floor is adorned by velvety red rugs and comfortable lavish pillows. Yet before him was a cage bar made of gold. What surrounds the cage, was barbed wire.

The most damning of all was a muzzle gag placed on his mouth. Muffling away his voice and sealed his mouth shut.

He was tied down in a gilded cage of gold. With chains all over his body, restricting his movement while pulling him to dance to people's tune. Unable to speak for himself. A little songbird means to act as decoration when it's convenient. An attack dog unleashed and directed to a target before pulled back to his cage.

A doll without freedom.

People beyond the cage... are wearing a smiley mask. Hiding away the sneer and how they were looking down at him. The sweet voice was nothing more than condescending poison. Mocking cruelty behind a facade of concern and hollow praise.

"You have been a naughty boy... and naughty boy needs punishment."

The crowd parted. And Jing wishes they didn't.

Because what displayed on the other end of the line... was something he cannot take.

Zhonglei. His friend. The first real friend he had. The one who related to his living situations and how fucked up it is. He was tortured. They gouged his eyes. Cutting his tongue. Stripped him naked. First, off his clothes. Then, his _skin._ Blood pouring freely like a waterfall.

"Friends that don't benefit you is not a friend. You don't need filthy blood."

Zhenshi, his brother, his precious little brother, was bones wrapped in skin, wearing an ill-fitting haggard robe. His eyes were lifeless as he was strung by strings from his limbs. Made to dance even though his face was contorted in pain. Someone come to the stage and forced him to drink something.

He screams. He screams as it burned him. Clawed his throat, tearing off the flesh and kill himself.

"You don't need a brother. You are not allowed to have a brother. He was not a brother to you."

Dongling. His breath hitched when he caught that shades of pink. No. Not her. Please not her.

Jing tried to avert his eyes when they stripped her naked, and several pig-men have their way with her, but the leash tugged harshly, forcing him to witness it, forcing him to hear her scream and plea, make him saw how they _**broke her**_.

"A Slut should know her place."

And lastly...

"No..." Jing shook his head. Knowing who's next. "No! Please! Not her!" He tried to speak, but the muzzle blocked his voice into incorrigible noises. "I beg you, please not her!"

Beiyue was strung from the ceiling. She was kicking and trying to breathe, with a rope hanging around her neck. A loud metal clashing and several feral dogs unleashed on the stage. Mauled her alive with blood and torn bits flying.

The screams burned to Jing's brain.

"Ahh... Ahh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"A rebel must be put down like a trash she is."

Jing snapped. He ripped the muzzle and lunged to the cage bar, crushed it.

"You assholes!" He screamed. "I kill you! I FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

~X~

_Blood doesn't make a family. Blood doesn't make a family. Blood doesn't make a family.  
_

Zhonglei repeated the words in his mind like a chant. Trying to keep his temper from rising past the boiling point. It was hard. It was painfully hard when he faced back to this poisonous, backstabbing farce of family.

His hands trembled with anger. He keeps glaring down to avoid looking at that slut. It was one thing to be civil with Zhongqi, ignoring Rou, pretends Yun doesn't exist, and Ling becomes nonentity in his life. It was a wholly different thing to sitting at the same table as the failure of parents and not lashing out. Just being in the same room as them made his skin crawl like thousands of spiders were skittering under his clothes. And he never likes Spider.

"So... what are we gonna do with this one? He is not as training inclined as Zhongqi, nor he has aptitude like Yun. He can't be used to attracts suitors to this house as well."

EXCUSE HIM?! Is this how you view everyone, you slut?! Like some tools, you gonna discard once out of use?! Oh, no wonder you and that Fattass Lord's Clan get along! Similar minds think alike!

"Oh. He could." What. The. **Fuck. **Did you say, old Fart?"Dongli Country was interested in a pretty face. They had said they willing to give us funds and favor if we sell him to them."

Oh fuck _**No**_. He didn't. They didn't...

He knew they were twisted as fuck but come on... they won't do it... right? Nanyi and Dongli's relationship was sourer than salty soup! This is practically close to treason!

"Sounds like a good idea. When?"

"Now."

Cue the door burst open with several men with sickening pervert look walked in. They tried to touch him.

Zhonglei snapped.

"You fucktards!" He screamed, jabbing his chopstick to nearby arms.

~X~

Dongling is a hothead. She admits it. She easily gets angry and lashes out, especially when she can get away with it. This comes from years of unfairness abuse at hands of the Xiao. At how the world abandons two little girls. One because she was the odd one. Another because she chooses the so-called failure princess.

Her resentment budding over the years, and when it found a proper outlet, she simply explodes.

She mellows out. Her miss taught that the world is never fair. All she can do is suck it up, move forward, and make the best of it while preparing for the next shitstorm.

However... however...

"Huh? Why would I obey trash like her?"

This... This she cannot forgive!

Dongling knew these maids. They are not Xiao's maids. No. Worse. They are Princess Royal's maid. The Maids who had the great fortune to serve the kind Princess Royal, yet had the gall to betrays her by treating Princess Beiyue terribly!

The maids who leave two little girls to fend for themselves without as much by-your-leave.

Donging thought she had already made her peace with the past. Yet... yet seeing them again... even in a dream... a memory she hated... rousing back all too familiar hot searing anger throughout her body.

"Princess Beiyue is the rightful daughter of Princess Royal." She gritted out. Clenched her fist and dig her nails into her palm. Trying to contain the volcanic rage she felt. "By refusing to obey her means you spat on Princess Royal's generosity and kindness. Know thy place!"

SLAP!

She was backhanded and hit the table.

"You know your place! You are a mere street brat! If you want to suck up to Trash girl, then do so, but don't you dare to touch me, you pitiful swine!"

Oh. That's it.

Reaching out to a small knife, Dongling shakily stood up.

Back then Dongling was powerless and helpless. But now? This was her _dream_. She has nothing to worry off. She has the power and privilege to let loose.

She lunged to the older maid.

But someone restrained her.

"Dongling! Stop!"

"No!" Dongling tried to get off, but Miss' hold was like made of steel. "I can't! I should've got them! They won't get away with it! Not this time!"

"Dongling! Open your eyes! It's just a freak dream!"

What...?

Dongling's eyes snapped open. She was pinned to the ground with Miss atop of her. "Miss... what?"

"I don't know what the fuck is happening here, but everyone is going nuts!" Miss let her go. Dongling finally saw their situations. It... did everyone sleep fighting? The hell? She knew sleepwalking and sleeptalking were a thing, but sleep fighting? And she was pretty sure neither Zhonglei nor Prince Jing has this habit. They were screaming bloody murder, and making threatening gestures. They, however, were restrained by their respective Spirit Beast, with Luoluo pinned down by someone Dongling didn't recognize. She would know if one of her schoolmate has milky eyes-Telltale sign of blindness.

"I think they were trapped in a very traumatic illusion. Dongling, can you do me a favor and help me awake others before they killed each other?"

"Yes!" Dongling nodded. "But... please be safe, miss."

"Don't worry." Miss smiled before turned to others. Crackling her knuckles ominously. "Consider you can bitch slap people awake or break their bones. If anyone asks, blame the illusion."

(It was, to some confusion, that quite a few waking up with stinging pain on their cheeks and a red handprint on the hurting cheeks. Not far from them, Dongling fanned her reddened palm.)

TBC

Phew. Midterm Exam took tolls out of me.

And this chapter is quite dark. Should I change the rating to M just to be safe?


End file.
